


Обстоятельства их свадьбы

by irizka2



Series: Дети на троих [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Group Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Omega Verse, Rape/Non-con Elements, WTF Combat 2018, Стекло, домашнее насилие, измена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Рейтинг:NC-17Размер:Макси, 178 страницМетки:Домашнее насилие, Измена, Нездоровые отношения, Селфхарм, Упоминания самоубийства, Грубый секс, Открытый финал, Алкоголь, Курение, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Течка / Гон, Гостиницы, Ревность, Семейная сага, Хороший плохой финал, Насилие, Изнасилование, Инцест, Групповой секс, Романтика, Ангст, Драма, Hurt/Comfort, Омегаверс, Любовь/Ненависть, USTОписание:Катастрофа, когда жених тебя не привлекает. Еще большая - когда по ошибке ломаешь ему жизнь.Примечания автора:©2018 irizka2История косвенно связана с персонажами из цикла "Дети на троих":Инфо о серии: http://irizka2.diary.ru/p210535886.htmМельком и не в деталях, но все же предупреждаю. В истории присутствует: Групповое изнасилование, инцест, аборт. Попытка суицида, вредные привычки, курение и алкоголь. Оправдание домашнего насилия, романтизация насилия, измены и любовь с организатором насилия. Стекло.Работа написана для **WTF Assholes 2019**.





	Обстоятельства их свадьбы

## Часть 1

Харальд Хорфагер редко приезжал домой. Старый сад и обшарпанные стены крохотного старинного здания навевали уныние. Отец мог позволить себе купить роскошный особняк, но жил в пыли и сырости давно забытой истории. Харальду хотелось бы ценить и уважать то, что важно для отца, но после смерти папы все в этом доме потеряло краски. И для отца тоже. Но тот продолжал цепляться за прошлое.

Может, потому в свои шестьдесят Матс Хорфагер выглядел на восемьдесят.

У дома уже стояла новенькая БМВ Йерана Броттена. Друг семьи всегда приезжал на их маленькие праздники. Сегодня день рождения отца и приглашены все, кто дорог. Жаль, что самого дорогого не было рядом.

Харальд открыл калитку с пульта и въехал во двор. Навстречу вышел улыбчивый горничный Эспен, что присматривал за отцом последние пять лет. Принял пальто и вежливо поинтересовался о дороге. Харальд тепло к нему относился, хотя парень и пытался к нему клеиться, но делал это ненавязчиво и никогда не переступал черту. Его забота и внимание только грели.

— Господин Матс в кабинете, зайдешь к нему? — спросил Эспен.

— Нет, подожду в гостиной.

— А Патрик в этом году не приедет? — зачем-то уточнил Эспен, и Харальд поморщился — младший брат сторонился их и не разговаривал с отцом с тех пор, как умер папа. Патрик считал отца виновным в его смерти.

— Нет.

Маленькая зала, уютно украшенная искусственными цветами, пахла мандаринами и чем-то горьковато-сладким. Легким. Словно напоминанием о прошлой спокойной жизни. Пока папа был жив, он все спешил обновить, починить, исправить, но теперь дом сох и увядал. Как и отец. Отца было жаль, уже много лет жаль, и Харальд нечасто навещал его, боясь показать эту жалость.

— Харальд, мальчишка, — раздалось задорное приветствие, и к нему вышел Йеран, — ты все хорошеешь, возмужал. От омег небось отбоя нет?

— Это точно, — улыбнулся Харальд и поднялся, чтобы пожать ему руку. Йеран — дальний родственник, муж чьего-то брата, но с Матсом познакомился еще лет десять назад на приеме у короля, и с тех пор они сдружились, хотя Йеран был значительно младше. — К счастью, я редко покидаю свой кабинет.

Успешно развивающаяся компания отца занимала все свободное время. В молодости у Матса был ночной клуб, но после свадьбы папа посоветовал вложить деньги в гостиничный бизнес и не прогадал. Уже через пару лет отец приобрел вторую гостиницу, и их семья стала по-настоящему богатой. На рождение второго сына отец подарил мужу мастерскую, производящую дизайнерскую мебель, потому что папа этим увлекался. Их имя стало известной маркой во всей Скандинавии. Сейчас Харальд планировал купить старый гостиничный комплекс, реконструировать его по собственному проекту и неплохо навариться на повторной перепродаже. Но для этого ему требовалась хорошая реклама.

Уже почти год, сразу после окончания экономического факультета в Оксфорде, Харальд занимал кресло руководителя, подхватив дело семьи и приняв бразды правления у дядьки — Марта Маддисона. Отец отошел от дел сразу после смерти мужа, и делами компании занимался его младший брат. Харальд не возражал против вмешательства, тем более в завещании имя Марта значилось вторым после Харальда, но он не верил в дядины таланты и предвзято относился к его способности руководить.

— А вот это зря, молодость пролетит, и не заметишь. — Йеран по-доброму рассмеялся. — Гуляй, пока можешь.

— Спасибо, но ты в курсе моих планов.

За окнами пикнула система открытия ворот, и в зал со второго этажа спустился Матс. Годы его не пожалели, Харальду было больно видеть, как быстро угасает отец. Всего за пять лет он превратился в дряхлого старика.

— Почти все в сборе. — Он поздоровался с сыном и вышел встречать новых гостей: прибыл его брат с мужем. Харальд давно не видел дядю и был сильно удивлен его строгому, чопорному виду. Из суетливого неврастеника за то время, что Харальд провел в университете, Март превратился в серьезного и важного бизнесмена. Его муж — Олав Маддисон — крупный, огромный альфа с широченными плечами оброс бородой и обзавелся пивным животом, так что стал походить на Санту.

После радостных объятий и вручения подарков они устроились за небольшим кофейным столиком. Эспен разлил напиток по маленьким чашечкам и принес овсяное печенье. Домашняя обстановка и милое чаепитие смазывались ощущением недосказанности. Харальд чувствовал, как молчание давит и губит праздничную атмосферу. Крошится нетерпеливым беспокойством вместе с печеньем на зубах.

Отец непринужденно болтал с Йераном и посматривал на часы. Дядя и его муж-великан то и дело оборачивались к окну, и Харальду казалось, что все это непосредственно связанно именно с ним.

— Наконец-то! — выдохнул Матс, когда к дому подъехал дорогой лимузин. — Эспен, встречай гостей!

Харальд удивленно вытянул шею, он не знал, кого еще позвал отец. В дом пришла еще одна пожилая пара: альфу Харальд смутно помнил — Филипп Кнутсон, дальний родственник правящей королевской семьи. Он захаживал к ним, общался с отцом еще при жизни папы. Прибывший с ним омега, похоже, был его супругом. Представители новой аристократии, как их сейчас называли, упорно старались соблюдать давно утраченные традиции и навязывать другим свои правила. Только прежних ресурсов у всех этих лордов и князей по сравнению с прошлыми веками не имелось.

Причина появления столь знатного гостя вскоре стала очевидной. Пару недель назад Харальд в ультимативной форме изъявил желание связать свою судьбу с представителем знатного рода — свадьба должна была стать громкой рекламой для будущего комплекса. Отец обещал подобрать кандидата, но Харальд никак не ожидал, что это случится так быстро, а его самого даже не поставят в известность. Он не любил, когда ему что-то навязывали, а новый гость, очевидно, явился именно за этим.

— Филипп! — Матс тяжело поднялся, приветствуя товарища. — Столько дней...

— Лучше сказать «лет». — Гость не подал руки, а приветственно поклонился. Темный смокинг и черная трость делали его образ суровым и старомодным. Ростом он был под два метра, широкий размах плеч выдавал в нем силу, и, несмотря на возраст, Филипп выглядел подтянутым. — Прими мои поздравления с юбилеем.

— Присаживайтесь, Эспен, принеси еще чашки.

Напряженная обстановка не ушла. Харальд несколько раз выходил курить, устав от болтовни старших. Он сам давно не ребенок, но рядом с этими стариками чувствовал себя младенцем. Второй раз с ним вышел дядя. Дергано поправил светлые волосы и вытащил из клатча узкий портсигар.

— Тебе муж курить не запрещает?

— Он мне ничего не запрещает, — усмехнулся дядя и глубоко затянулся.

Харальду не нравилось, когда омеги курили, но критиковать дядю он не мог.

— Матс совсем плох, — зачем-то сказал Март, и Харальд, поморщившись, отвернулся.

Прохладный весенний воздух остудил лицо, а тлеющая сигарета грела пальцы. Несмотря на конец мая, погода была по-северному стылой. А родной дом морозил изнутри, тут было слишком сложно находиться и еще сложнее жить. Матсу следовало уехать.

— Я много раз предлагал ему пожить в пансионате.

— Это не поможет. — Дядька облокотился на стену и выдохнул светлые клубы в воздух. — Знаешь, если бы моя пара умерла, я бы сразу...

— Он не ты, — резко оборвал Харальд.

— Не обижайся. — Март вздохнул и, стряхнув пепел, затушил сигарету о резную побелку. — Матс молодец, он держится, и никто не виноват...

— Никто не виноват, — на автомате повторил Харальд.

— Мы с мужем решили открыть в Бергене новое отделение, и Матс попросил еще немного приглядеть за компанией, — как бы случайно обронил дядя.

Харальд мгновенно взбеленился:

— Я и сам прекрасно справляюсь!

— Не спорю, — примирительно согласился Март, но при этом горделиво приподнял подбородок, — но тебе всего двадцать пять.

— Отец в моем возрасте открыл свой клуб! — огрызнулся Харальд.

— Да, но ты эмоциональный и легковерный, всего год как выпускник, а мы с мужем прекрасно знаем, как вести дела. Пока ты не научишься и не образумишься, Матс хочет, чтобы я присматривал за компанией. Кроме того, я прямой наследник состояния Хорфагеров...

— Это дело отца! — зло прервал его Харальд и попытался вернуться в дом, но Март остановил, положил руку на плечо и болезненно сдавил пальцами.

— Я ни на что не претендую, но это желание Матса.

Харальд хотел откинуть его руку, она почти жгла кожу через костюмную ткань, но остановился и терпеливо дослушал.

— Матс сказал, ты решил жениться на красивом принце только ради рекламы. Но брак по расчету не принесет хорошей прибыли и не сделает тебя счастливым. Это не лучшее решение.

— Свадьба будет громкой и пышной, сейчас наш бизнес процветает, и если последняя сделка выгорит, я заработаю миллионы. Видные связи и фамилия пойдут мне на пользу, а супруг станет моим партнером. Жениха я еще не выбрал, но попросил Матса и Йерана присмотреть мне кандидатуру поинтереснее.

— Боюсь, их выбор тебе придется не по нраву, — покачал головой Март.

— Дядя, я уже не ребенок. Не стоит меня поучать!

— Если бы мне захотелось кого-то учить, я бы занялся своими, — небрежно отмахнулся Март и наконец убрал руку с плеча. — Матс переживает и попросил меня помочь. Пока твой брак не окрепнет, я буду распорядителем в компании. Если идея накроется, семья ничего не потеряет.

— А ваша, возможно, приобретет. — Харальд с прищуром оглядел его холеное лицо. Март был значительно младше отца, но уже немолод. И все же выглядел очень хорошо. Дорого.

— Мы одна семья, Харальд, я тебе не враг, — заметил тот все с таким же гордым выражением лица. И это бесило. Бесило, что ни отец, ни дядя не воспринимают его серьезно.

— Этот Филипп, — кивнул Харальд головой в сторону окна. — Он хочет сосватать мне своего сына?

— Да, — не стал юлить дядя.

— Надеюсь, прекрасный принц не так стар, как ты, — фыркнул Харальд, а Март на это неожиданно тепло рассмеялся.

— Я не в курсе, но поверь — взрослый и осознавший себя омега будет для тебя лучшим выбором. Ты сам еще слишком юн и импульсивен. Эмоциональный омега-подросток не в состоянии построить отношения с нуля. А вам придется делать именно это. Я, конечно, постараюсь помочь и тебе, и ему, но у меня получается лучше справляться с бухгалтерией, чем с эмоциями. Мои вот вляпались каждый куда горазд...

— Дядя, — прервал его Харальд, не желая слушать о кузенах. Слишком часто дядя на них жаловался и, в основном, не по делу, — я уже взрослый. Пожалуйста, прекрати меня опекать!

Когда они вернулись в дом, настроение у всех было приподнятое. Отец с удовольствием беседовал с новоприбывшим гостем, Йеран же нашел общие темы со здоровым Олавом. Муж Филиппа замер в неестественной позе за столиком с чашечкой кофе в руке. Его поза, словно кукольная, и такая же пространная улыбка кольнули Харальда неприятным предчувствием, но отец отвлек, позвал к себе, и Харальд об этом быстро забыл.

— Присаживайся. — Матс выглядел довольным, и Харальд невольно улыбнулся, радуясь, что отцу лучше. — Сегодня я пригласил Филиппа, поскольку выяснилось, что у нас есть общие интересы относительно будущего наших детей.

Харальд напрягся. Звучало так, словно отец его уже продал.

— У Филиппа сын примерно твоего возраста, и он любезно согласился с моим предложением скрепить наши семьи.

— Надеюсь, мне его представят до свадьбы? — Харальд холодно прервал отца и повернулся к Филиппу. — Чем занимается ваш сын?

— Рольф, покажи фотографии, — не поворачиваясь к мужу, будто прислуге велел Филипп.

Тот принес альбом, старомодный альбом с распечатками, которые ушли в прошлое десятилетия назад, и открыл на первой странице. Там фото ученика старшей школы, прыщавого подростка с небрежно заплетенной косой. Омега на карточке казался таким же высоким и широкоплечим, как и его отец, слишком большим и тяжелым. Жених выглядел так себе.

— Юнатан Кнутсон, — представил сына Филипп, словно это была лишь формальность, — ему восемнадцать, он девственен и правильно воспитан. Благодаря домашнему обучению он окончил школу в пятнадцать. Месяц назад защитил диплом в колледже на референта и поступил на экономическое отделение в УиБе. Но если тебя не устраивает его учеба, он ее прервет.

Филипп представлял отпрыска как породистого жеребца, готового для передачи в новый табун. Информация о девственности показалась омерзительной. Но новая аристократия считала сексуальную жизнь детей своим достоянием. Молодежь растили в строгости, и в моду вернулись контрактные браки. Харальд не видел смысла в архаичных традициях, ему не нравились правильные, зашоренные омеги, лишенные права голоса и мыслей.

— Мне позволят личную встречу? — стараясь не выказывать раздражения, спросил Харальд.

— Харри... — Отец примирительно положил руку на плечо, видя его недовольство. — Конечно, вы пообщаетесь, но ты сам говорил, что тебе это не важно, ты ждешь выгодную партию и не собираешься тратить время на поиски. А Юнатан хороший и милый юноша. Вы подружитесь и сможете построить отношения.

Харальд коротко кивнул. Он не хотел отношений. Не желал привязываться и любить, а потом в одно мгновение потерять. Так же, как отец потерял папу. И сгореть уничтоженным своими чувствами. Харальд хотел найти не мужа, а партнера. Юнатан же никак на партнера не тянул.

  


  


## Часть 2

Харальд пригласил будущего жениха на свидание. Первое свидание, чтобы просто с ним познакомиться. И был разочарован как никогда. Юнатан Кнутсон и на фото особой красотой не отличался, а в жизни выглядел еще хуже — высокий, жилистый, со светлой неровной кожей, неопрятными темными волосами и со спускающейся на глаза косой челкой. Запах невнятный и совершенно безликий. Серый бесформенный свитер делал его фигуру громоздкой, а влюбленный взгляд и глупый лепет с первых минут стал раздражать.

Общение вышло скучным и натянутым. Харальд толком и слова из мальчишки вытянуть не смог — тот краснел и запинался, смотрел на Харальда щенячьим влюбленным взглядом и вел себя как бестолковый мальчишка, заигрывающий со взрослым альфой. Харальда от него передергивало.

К предстоящему браку Юнатан отнесся смиренно — ему с детства внушали, что омега должен быть покорным мужу и подчиняться желаниям родителей. Юнатан только и умел, что выполнять указы и послушно, как марионетка, кивать. Час, проведенный с омегой в ресторане, вызвал у Харальда хроническую зевоту, хотелось бросить это дело и побыстрее сбежать, но небрежно оброненная фраза резко выдернула из спасительной дремы. Юнатан, как само собой разумеющееся, сообщил, что родители уже назначили время свадьбы, сняли зал для церемонии, поэтому им нужно поскорее подобрать костюмы.

Новость, что отец обо всем договорился у него за спиной, ошарашила Харальда. Матс решил породниться со старыми консерваторами, уверенными, что основное предназначение омеги — служить украшением гостиной, и выйти замуж тот должен в юности и только девственником.

Харальд в отношении Юнатана испытывал раздражение, разочарование и еще много чего негативного. В нем не нравилось все: начиная с бледного вида и заканчивая тихим покорным голосом.

— Он выглядит как поношенное платье, — поделился он вечером с Йераном по телефону. Друг семьи позвонил узнать, как прошло. Правда, Харальд был уверен, что его попросил об этом отец. Но удержать эмоции не смог и все выложил как на духу: — Собственного мнения не имеет, кивает и со всем соглашается, спину держит как палку проглотил и говорит на канцелярите. Я устал после первых пяти минут!

— Ты ведь сам хотел брак по расчету, что теперь-то? — поддел его Йеран, посмеиваясь, и Харальду хотелось придушить его за насмешки.

— Я рассчитывал, что у меня будет выбор!

Харальд действительно на это надеялся. Он попросил отца подобрать кандидата, полагая, что будет несколько месяцев неспешно рассматривать многочисленные папки с фото и предложениями от как минимум сотни достойных омег. Он мечтал после долгого выбора получить лучшего, чтобы было не стыдно представить партнерам, чтобы тот сам вникал в дела. А вместо этого ему подсунули безвольного мальчишку и уже определились с днем свадьбы.

«Прекрасный принц» оказался совсем не так прекрасен. А его отец напоминал деспота, с которым Харальд не хотел иметь никаких дел.

— У тебя всегда есть выбор. Просто откажись от этой идиотской идеи и найди того, кого полюбишь. Или дождись истинного.

— Нет! — сдержанно прошипел Харальд. Пример родителей был слишком ярок. Он не желал встретить истинного. То, что Юнатан ему не пара, было его единственным плюсом. — Поинтересуйся у отца о других кандидатах. Неужели во всем Бергене он нашел мне всего одного приличного жениха?

— Уверен, были и другие, но с Филиппом он когда-то играл в гольф, и Юнатан ему приглянулся. Матс не дал бы своего согласия на ваш брак, не проверив юношу, так что просто прими его желание. Кроме того, Филипп серьезная фигура, пусть их семья не так богата, но одного его слова будет достаточно, чтобы повлиять на твой новый проект. Подумай.

— Не понимаю, зачем этим Кнутсонам мы?

— Деньги. Все всегда упирается в деньги. Пару месяцев назад их семейный бизнес — ресторан с национальной норвежской кухней — обанкротился. Если они не найдут источник финансирования, то останутся на дне. А Матс предложил им бессрочную аренду в одном из ваших зданий.

— Почему он это сделал в обход меня?! — возмутился Харальд.

— Потому что компания пока еще принадлежит ему! — напомнил Йеран, и Харальду пришлось прикусить язык.

Да, фирма все еще висела на отце, но тот отошел от дел еще пять лет назад, и всем занимался сначала Март, а теперь сам Харальд. Возможно, когда-нибудь Патрик тоже заинтересуется экономикой и вернется в семью, Харальд не сбрасывал его со счетов. Хотя после последней ссоры Матс выбросил младшего из завещания.

Харальд ненадолго задумался, взвешивая все за и против. Покорный, правильно воспитанный муж с кричащей фамилией — не худший вариант. Но Юнатан его чем-то отталкивал. Не только непривлекательной внешностью. Гораздо сильнее Харальда выбесила показательно наигранная маска подчинения. Было видно, что тот притворяется. И то, как он подавал свое притворство, вызывало отторжение. Юнатан воспитывался в неправильной строгости и мог бы стать подходящим супругом извращенному тирану, терпел бы его заскоки и кивал, со всем соглашаясь. Но Харальд хотел, чтобы супруг был ему равным.

— Может, есть способ его заменить?

— Если только этот Юнатан Кнутсон сам откажется, — предположил Йеран.

— Ха, — Харальд фыркнул, — с их порядками в семье, да еще с нависшим банкротством он вряд ли в туалет без дозволения ходит.

— Ну да, а что ты хотел? Филипп Кнутсон уважает традиции, чтит свои корни, является потомком шведской аристократии. Говорят, что его род ведет свое происхождение от одной из династий королей Норвегии. В отличие от твоей семьи, у Кнутсона есть соответствующие документы.

— Мне нравится моя родословная! — обиделся Харальд.

— Верю, но ничего кроме дедушкиных записей у тебя нет.

— Ладно, я понял, сам сунул голову в петлю, и теперь придется с этим жить.

— Юнатан вполне может тебе отказать, если встретит пару. Для аристократических семей это святое. Ну, или если переспит с кем-то. — Йеран рассмеялся. — У аристократов в почете девственность, а Филипп еще и последователь телегонии. Мне даже жалко его детей.

Харальд замолчал, обдумывая слова Йерана. У него в голове не было никаких планов, даже мысли не возникло свести будущего жениха с кем-то другим. Но Йеран, неправильно поняв его молчание, подтолкнул к действиям.

— Не вздумай ничего предпринять, Харальд, — предупредил Йеран. — Ты Юнатану жизнь изуродуешь, лучше женись и не ерепенься!

— Я и не думал, — ответил Харальд, но, распрощавшись, не мог забыть о словах друга и прокручивал их в голове снова и снова. Юнатан одним своим видом вызывал тошноту, и от него хотелось избавиться любым, даже нечестным путем.

Решение было спонтанным и необдуманным. Харальд несколько раз останавливался, цепляясь за морально-этический аспект, но Матс часто его поддевал, называл мягким и уступчивым. Бизнесмен должен уметь принимать сложные решения, идти по головам, добиваясь желаемого. А Харальд желал другого супруга и ненавидел, когда на него давили или к чему-то принуждали.

План был прост и легко осуществим. Харальд собирался найти альфу, который сделает несколько откровенных фото: Юнатан в полуобнаженном виде или просто в компании другого альфы. Для консервативной семьи этого будет достаточно, чтобы Юнатан, опасаясь позора, сам отказался от предстоящей свадьбы.

Все должно пройти гладко и избавит Харальда от навязываемого брака, серого мужа и тестя-диктатора.

Он выпил немного для успокоения совести, размышляя о своем будущем и будущем компании, что принадлежала семье. Не было ни малейшего желания делить ее с дядькой или отдавать кусок мужу в случае развода. А значит, в браке ему требовался кто-то разумный, понятливый и не такой затюканный, как Юнатан.

Было давно за полночь, когда решение стало четким и сформировавшимся — Харальд не намерен терпеть. Он набрал номер отца, собираясь просто поругаться, но заспанный и расстроенный голос заставил умолкнуть и не давить на и без того больного старика. Выяснилось, что Матс уже заказал зал и пригласил оркестр. Перечисление подготовленного связало обреченностью. Харальд лишь заикнулся, что не заинтересован в браке, как отец стал жаловаться на свои болячки и давить мечтами о внуках.

— Юнатану ты пришелся по душе, мы с Филиппом уже договорились о встрече с юристом, чтобы оформить брачный договор. Все будет сделано правильно, и обе стороны останутся в выигрыше. На следующей неделе Филипп тебя пригласит на встречу, и вы обговорите условия.

— Хорошо, отец, — сжав зубы, согласился Харальд.

— Послушай, Юн очень приятный молодой омега, спокойный и понятливый, тебе с ним будет хорошо. Ты ведь сам этого хотел, сын. Я просто стараюсь сделать все как лучше.

— Я знаю, отец, — Харальд выдохнул, принимая его правоту. — Это хорошая сделка.

— Именно.

После разговора с отцом Харальда немного отпустило, он выпил еще немного и полез в сеть искать информацию о будущем супруге. Фотографии, в основном официальные, снова вогнали в апатию, а скучнейшие цитаты на стене разозлили. Юнатан — бездушная кукла, разменная монета в дурной партии. Харальд мог найти кандидата получше, чтобы и выгоды больше, и не раздражал.

Почти на автомате он нашел контакт бывшего одноклассника из средней школы — Дин Стене учился спустя рукава и после школы пошел по скользкой дорожке, забив на образование и нормальную работу. Дин до сих пор писал ему, подбивая на разную ерунду, и пару раз после занятий Харальд и еще несколько ребят пили с ним пиво. Сейчас эта кандидатура для незаконной сделки казалась идеальной. Он назначил ему встречу на следующий день в небольшой кафешке, уверенный, что сначала переспит с этой мыслью, а потом вывалит идею однокашнику. И если его отпустит, то он смирится и женится на Юнатане, наделает отцу толпу внучат и посадит омегу с ними в доме, забыв о его существовании.

Но утром Юнатан, словно подписывая себе приговор, прислал сообщение со ссылкой на сайт и попросил выбрать костюм из предложенных. Юнатан уже вовсю планировал их свадьбу, а Харальд надеялся, что вся эта тягомотина обойдет его стороной. На встречу с Дином он пришел раздраженный и с папкой на женишка. Фото, место его учебы, адрес клуба конного спорта, где тот проводил свободное время, и школа балета. Даже увлечения у него были слишком консервативные.

— Ты чего такой помятый, словно пил всю ночь? — вместо приветствия Дин рассмеялся.

— Примерно так и было, — пробурчал Харальд и бросил папку с делом на столик. — Хотел предложить непыльную работку. Возьмешься?

— Зависит от того, насколько непыльная, — усмехнулся Дин. На вид он был весьма привлекательный, черноволосый и черноглазый, с модной щетиной на мужественном лице и задорной улыбкой. Но внутри Дин давно прогнил, так что Харальд был уверен, что тот согласится.

— Отец пытается меня выдать за парня, который мне не нравится от слова совсем, — признался он, и Дин понимающе присвистнул. — Нужно, чтобы ты напоил его, затащил в постель и сделал фото. Только не трахать по-настоящему, не хочу потом проблем с его семейством. Двух голых тел в кровати будет достаточно.

— Серьезно? — Дин приподнял брови. — Ты хочешь мне заплатить за то, чтобы я трахнул твоего женишка?

— Не трахнуть, просто сделать подставные фото, Дин, — поправил с шипением Харальд, — качественные, откровенные фото, но без насилия. Ясно?

— А если парень сам на меня полезет? — Дин открыл досье и снова присвистнул.

— Тогда делай, что хочешь, можешь хоть оргию устроить, — отмахнулся Харальд.

— Юнатан Кнутсон, — прочитал он имя и странно усмехнулся. — Большая шишка?

— Его отец мнит себя бароном из старинного скандинавского рода. Потому прошу без глупостей.

— Со мной Марти поучаствует, все равно третий нужен, чтоб снимать. Так что плата на двоих! — согласился Дин.

— Хорошо, просто сделайте все, что надо, и желательно в ближайшее время, а то мне уже костюм подбирают.

Дин захохотал, стал листать досье, нелестно подшучивая над неказистым омегой, Харальд его не слушал. От своего поступка стало неприятно, но он откинул дурные мысли. Все будет хорошо, а небольшая подстава еще никому не повредила. Юнатану не помешает повзрослеть, а его отцу поумнеть.

Когда Дин принесет фото, Харальд просто потрясет ими перед омегой и убедит отменить свадьбу. Если Дин все сделает правильно, Юнатан не ринется проверять, что случилось, или жаловаться отцу, а просто разорвет помолвку. В результате Харальд избавится от проблем и разборок с отцом. А потом Йеран подберет ему кого-нибудь поумнее.

Работа отвлекла от личных проблем, и несколько дней он об Юнатане и не вспоминал, а потом ему позвонил и напомнил Патрик. Младший брат уже пять лет жил у деда в Тронхейме, закончил колледж и собирался поступать на какую-то смешную специальность: то ли на оленевода, то ли на геолога.

— Поздравляю, не ожидал. — Патрик, как всегда, сразу перешел к сути. — Отец прислал мне приглашение, я даже не поверил сначала. Свадьба через две недели?

— Они уже и приглашения разослали? — ужаснулся Харальд, внезапно понимая, что расторжение этого союза может ему крепко аукнуться.

— Очень миленькие, правда, жених у тебя какой-то мрачный. И взгляд болезненный, надеюсь, это просто неудачное фото?

— Нет, он не особо симпатичный, — с готовностью пожаловался Харальд. Брат его всегда поддерживал и понимал.

— Ну, значит, умный.

— Куда там. Ему восемнадцать, он лопочет только о тряпках и напоминает кивающего болванчика. Я не знаю, что с этим делать, Пат, отец втянул меня в эту свадьбу, не оставив возможности отступить. Противно от одной только мысли, что скоро свадьба, и этот заморыш станет моим мужем. — Харальд печально взглянул на телефон и со вздохом, пока слушал брата, набрал сообщение Дину, что все отменяется. Толку от подставы никакой — уже объявленное торжество со столь видным человеком Харальд отменить не сможет.

— Не дрейфь. — Патрик сочувственно вздохнул. — Если он действительно такой молодой и несообразительный, то сможешь воспитать под себя, вырастишь себе приятного мужа, а то, что лицом не вышел — не беда, современная косметология творит чудеса.

Поддержка брата вызвала смешок и некоторое облегчение. Действительно, чего он распереживался, если этого податливого юнца можно будет превратить во что-то стоящее, в то время как с сильной личностью ему пришлось бы смириться. Вот только Харальд обожал сильных людей.

— Ты ведь приедешь?

— Да, могу уже через неделю быть в Бергене. Помогу с костюмом и оформлением зала.

— Не думаю, что тебя допустят, если даже мне слова не сказали. Видимо, этот Филипп уж очень сильно мечтает сплавить сыночка. Кажется, мой женишок с загадочным изъяном.

— Не ищи во всем заговор. И вообще, брат, у тебя скоро свадьба, что за упаднические настроения, возьми себя в руки, устрой мальчишник и порадуйся приобретенным связям. Разве не это было основной целью?

Патрик был прав — Харальд получит именно то, что желал — громкую свадьбу и очень влиятельного родственника. Все шло по его плану, не считая некрасивого и скучного жениха. Но через пару лет, когда он войдет в списки скандинавских миллионеров, все это не будет иметь никакого значения. Разговор с братом успокоил, и он думать забыл о Дине.

А утром Дин объявился сам. Приехал в офис бодрый и с довольной улыбкой. Харальд не хотел его пускать, но тот всячески намекал на дело, перечеркивая своими словами спокойную и размеренную жизнь Харальда.

— Я же все отменил, — напомнил он, стоило Дину переступить порог его кабинета.

— Уже все сделано, чувак, не кипишуй. Мы с Мартином его вчера в клубе укатали до чертиков. Вот фото принес. И видосик есть.

Харальд обреченно взял флешку с данными. На душе было мерзко и хотелось прихлопнуть Дина. Он включил ноут и запустил видеофайл. Камера первые несколько минут прыгала, снимая что-то нечеткое: вечеринка в каком-то клубе или кабаке, крики и шум веселья. Юнатан по-странному улыбчивый, незнакомый, в расслабленной позе и с живым взглядом. На видео он выглядел другим, настоящим, что ли? Потом кадр резко сменился, теперь снимали комнату в мотеле с широкой постелью и зашторенными окнами. Юношу на постели было не рассмотреть, а Дин светился на экране голой задницей.

Альфы тихо переговаривались, тот, что снимал, давал советы, как лучше положить омегу, и на экране появилось сонное, расслабленное лицо Юнатана с темной повязкой на глазах. Дин, похоже, боялся быть опознанным и закрыл омеге лицо. Но это было лишним — омега ничего не соображал, почти не мог шевелиться, и Дин стаскивал с него последние шмотки. Действительно, крепкий, жилистый Юнатан на видео выглядел молодым альфой. А Дин раздвинул ему ноги и, вылив немного смазки на член, стал медленно в него входить.

Камера двинулась ближе, снова отошла, показывая бледное лицо омеги, как он кривится и морщится. Все это больше походило на изнасилование, и Харальда стало подташнивать. Дин тем временем смог войти и теперь трахал размашисто и сильно. Юнатан дергался, словно неживой, кажется, окончательно отрубившись.

— Ты реально его трахнул? — Харальд смотрел на видео и ничего не понимал. Точнее, понимал, но доходило все это медленно, как через вату.

— Да он надрался как не в себя, я всего один коктейль с клофелином ему намешал, и парень поплыл. — Дин, смеясь, закурил, хотя в офисе курить было запрещено. — Его и Мартин выебал — парень нихуя не заметил. И, честно, не пойму, почему ты от него отказался — мальчишка охуенно ладный, а его узкая жопа... ммм... — Дин глубоко затянулся и выпустил длинную струйку дыма. — Мы с Марти чуть не подрались за нее. Но потом всем досталось.

На видео сменился ракурс, показывая в отвратительных подробностях промежность, как член альфы глубоко проникает в нутро омеги. Сердце билось через раз, но Харальд все еще ждал, что Дин признается — это шутка, и они не трахнули мальчишку, а сделали хорошо подстроенный монтаж.

Камера снова повернулась, приблизилась к груди, показывая руки омеги, что, словно у резиновой куклы, дергались в такт толчкам. Парень не мог даже толком шевельнуться. Но Дин приподнял ему бедра выше, чтобы было видно, как его вялый член смачно шлепает по животу, и омега, протянув руку к камере, попытался отодвинуть альфу от себя.

— Не надо, — слабо попросил омега, и Харальд с ужасом захлопнул ноутбук.

— Ты больной? — Он медленно поднялся. — Это должна была быть подстава, а не реальное изнасилование! — голос перешел на крик.

— Да, теперь его тебе точно не всучат! Кнутсоны стерегут невинность этого парня уже который год. Мальчишка с характером...

— Ты его знаешь?

— Я вообще-то в сети сижу и новости читаю, и наслышан о предстоящем мероприятии. Не дрейфь, теперь Юнатана сошлют куда подальше. — Дин заржал, а Харальд вскочил на ноги, не соображая до конца, что творит, вцепился Дину в рубашку, встряхивая, толкая и вдавливая в стену.

— Я сказал, ублюдок, не трогать его! Вообще не трогать, — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Дебил, ты нанял — я сделал.

Харальд не выдержал, сорвался. Драться он толком не умел, хотя в университете увлекался фехтованием и мог похвастаться крепким телосложением, но это в драках не помогало. Удар прошел по касательной, и Дину порвало губу. От неожиданности тот отпрянул, но тут же пришел в себя, зарычал грозно и пошел на Харальда, сжимая огромные кулаки.

— Только тронь меня, набежит охрана и отправит тебя за решетку, — прохрипел Харальд, отчетливо понимая, что Дин способен его не просто избить, а реально убить.

— Говнюк,— выплюнул тот и отступил. Похоже, только недавно вышел после очередной переделки.

— И платить не буду. Свали из моего офиса и не появляйся тут больше.

— Не сильно-то и надо, — огрызнулся тот, — у меня другой покупатель есть. И заплатит больше.

Дин направился к дверям, а Харальда начало трясти от бешенства и страха. Дин ведь действительно продаст эти фото, и, скорее всего, не одному, тогда пацану вообще не отмыться. Не выбраться из того дерьма, в которое попал по вине Харальда.

— Стой, — крикнул он, презирая себя за слабость и за глупость, из-за которой теперь пострадает невинный омега, — принеси все копии. Все до единой. И заплачу вдвойне.

Дин остановился и обернулся, с презрением растягивая окровавленные губы.

— Заплатишь, — кивнул он и ушел, оставив Харальда обдумывать последствия своего поступка.

  


  


## Часть 3

Харальд выехал на переговоры на полчаса раньше. В офисе было душно, и настроение не рабочее. Утром они с дядей подписали бумаги на покупку старого гостиничного комплекса и сегодня встречались с ремонтной компанией, которая должна была переделать его по новому проекту. Договор был давно перечитан и проверен, и Харальд не сомневался, что предприятие будет выгодным. Вот только совесть покоя не давала.

Харальд и раньше ошибался, творил ерунду, нелепые ошибки, которые приводили к огорчению родителей или плохим оценкам в университете. Но никогда по его вине не страдал другой человек. Март не зря назвал его вспыльчивым — у него никогда не выходило думать наперед. Но при этом Харальд знал, что надо верить в правильность своих поступков, не оборачиваться и не сдаваться. То, что случилось, уже не исправить. За снимки и видео он выложил приличную сумму и послал Дина далеко и надолго, надеясь, что больше никогда с ним не пересечется. За эту промашку он мог ругать только себя. А вот в том, как Дин и Марти поступили с Юнатаном, он был невиновен.

По крайней мере, Харальд всеми способами пытался себя в этом убедить. Он не заказывал изнасилования. Ему нужно было лишь немного компромата. А эти два идиота перестарались и довели простое дело до абсурда.

— Во сколько ты будешь? — Харальд набрал дядю и постучал ногтем по циферблату дорогих часов. — Я хотел встретиться с тобой пораньше и обсудить детали.

Март на его предложение съязвил и обиженным голосом обещал быть вовремя. Особых вопросов у Харальда не было, но он задолбался от разъедающих мыслей. Хотелось занять голову чем-то другим, а не мучиться самобичеванием. Его ждала серьезная работа, огромный проект и гигантские прибыли, не время думать о глупостях.

Отец говорил: «Ты станешь полноценным бизнесменом и руководителем компании, когда собственными руками разрушишь кому-то жизнь». Отец имел в виду бизнес и жестокость по отношению к партнерам и простым работникам. Деньги никого не жалели, и Харальд был уверен, что готов резать по-живому. Но то, что произошло с Юнатаном, ни в какое сравнение не шло... Скрипнув зубами и резко повернув руль, Харальд съехал на парковку рядом с торговым центром, где располагалась компания, занимающаяся их сметой. В голове шумело, руки тряслись. В таком состоянии он не мог нормально соображать.

— Йеран же предупреждал, — прошипел он и, откинувшись на спинку, несколько раз стукнулся о подголовник затылком. Хотелось постучать сильнее о что-то более твердое. Мозгов это, правда, не прибавит.

Рядом с его машиной остановился небольшой дешевый хэтчбек, из него выбрался омега средних лет. Лукас Даль, секретарь Хорфагеров, никогда не опаздывал и работал без выходных и отпусков. Строгий к себе и окружающим, он всегда выглядел идеально и, заметив помятый вид начальника, сердито свел брови. Без пиететов подошел к машине и распахнул водительскую дверь.

— Вам кофе принести? — спросил он строго и с осуждением.

— Да, пожалуйста.

Дядя на переговоры явился в последний момент. В идеально выглаженном кремовом костюме, узких туфлях и с портфелем от Гуччи. Зауженная талия и тонкие стрелочки на костюме подчеркивали идеальность фигуры сорокавосьмилетнего омеги. Март всегда был хорош, а когда нашел себе применение в компании брата и вовсе расцвел. Харальд, и без того раздраженный, сердито окинул его взглядом и указал, где сесть. Он не терпел задержек, а компания Олава, мужа Марта, выступала одним из подрядчиков. Март имел с этого непосредственную выгоду и при этом задерживался.

Лукас не обратил внимания на его опоздание, услужливо поставил перед ним стаканчик с капучино.

Все прошло хорошо, не считая мелкой неурядицы. Прямо перед подписанием изменился список поставщиков, и Лукас по указке проверил некоторых. Адвокаты развели руками, а партнерская компания заверила, что все в порядке, и Харальд, не желая затягивать, принял их условия. Договор подписали, и представитель банка выписал для них ссуду. Всего через неделю должна была начаться реконструкция, и чуть меньше полугода до сдачи объекта. Харальд к тому моменту планировал найти покупателя.

— Ты очень нервный, — заметил дядя, когда остальные участники переговоров разошлись, а Лукас, собрав бумаги, уехал в офис, — это видно, и твоей слабостью легко могут воспользоваться.

— Уж не ты ли? — спросил Харальд, стараясь сдержать внутреннее негодование.

— Даже если я, — Март холодно блеснул глазами, — никогда не расслабляйся и никому не доверяй. Муж научил меня быть всегда начеку.

— С ним ты тоже осторожничаешь? Ждешь подвоха? — съязвил Харальд, но дядя только отмахнулся.

— С ним другое.

В офис Харальд вернулся поздно. Пришлось заглянуть на фабрику и разрулить небольшую проблему с материалами. Простенькая победа добавила уверенности, и настроение немного выровнялось. Он даже спокойно поговорил с отцом, соглашаясь на все предложения о свадьбе, и кинул приглашение знакомому журналисту с завуалированной просьбой осветить событие с лучшей стороны. Как ни странно, с неприятным браком он смирился и даже поискал в сети информацию о тех самых проступках жениха, на которые намекал Дин.

Юнатан особыми нарушениями не светился. Но будучи членом слишком известной семьи, постоянно привлекал внимание журналистов — почти каждый его шаг освещался и не всегда в положительном ключе. Конечно, взрослеющий омега жаждал свободы и пытался сбежать от давления. Забавные выходки вроде перформанса в полуголом виде в центре города или выступление от молодежной организации с актом протеста против вырубки лесов. Ничего сверхъестественного и опасного.

Детское глупое бунтарство могло вызвать лишь улыбку, ребенка держали в ежовых рукавицах, а Юнатан хотел жить, веселиться, наслаждаться. Харальд его прекрасно понимал и даже встал бы на его сторону. Возможно потому, что не симпатизировал Филиппу, а может, потому что описание мелких проступков Юнатана вызывало к нему уважение.

Кроме бунтарских проделок, его как-то подловили на молодежных разгульных вечеринках. Пару раз засняли в различных клубах, после которых журналисты попытались раздуть дело разгульным образом жизни и с продажей алкоголя несовершеннолетнему. Вслед за статьей последовало выступление самого Филиппа, призывающего к строгости в воспитании омег.

— Куда уж строже, — буркнул Харальд, рассматривая мрачный вид жениха в вырезках онлайн-газеты. Юнатан везде смотрелся не по статусу простым и неопрятным. Длинноногий, широкоплечий, в нелепой одежде, делающей его еще крупнее. Юнатана было даже жаль.

Не худший вариант. И Патрик прав — Харальд легко сможет настроить этого парня на нужную себе волну. Все было бы весьма неплохо, если бы не маленькая деталь...

— К вам посетитель, — Лукас сообщил это через корпоративный мессенджер и впустил в кабинет Юнатана Кнутсона.

Харальд поднялся ему навстречу, не зная, что делать и что сказать. Приглашающим жестом попросил войти и указал на кресло в углу его кабинета. Юнатан выглядел бледным, совершенно нездоровым. Для омеги, чья репутация держалась на его невинности, случившееся должно было стать сильным ударом. Харальду было стыдно встречаться с ним взглядом, но и Юнатан на него не смотрел.

— Присаживайся. — В горле запершило, и Харальд потянулся за стаканом с водой.

— Я быстро, ненадолго, — затараторил Юнатан, сейчас он ничем не походил на того мальчишку с восторженным взглядом, что стрелял в него глазами в ресторане. — Тут такое дело... — Он теребил нелепую футболку с ярким принтом и покусывал бледные до синевы губы, так что они опухли и выглядели вареными сосисками. — Ты же был не в восторге от предстоящего брака, я заметил, еще при встрече. Ну и при звонках. Так вот, я хочу официально отказаться. Что надо сделать? Твоему отцу письмо написать? — Он нервно дернул губой и опустил глаза в пол.

— Почему? — тихо спросил Харальд с толикой надежды, что причина не имеет к нему никакого отношения.

— Ну, я больше не девственник, и отец вряд ли одобрит этот брак. Но я не хочу через него. Давай я просто с твоим родителем поговорю. — И он снова дернул губой, нервно и нездорово.

Харальд заставил себя на него взглянуть: Юнатан с и без того бледной кожей казался синим, с запавшими щеками и диким безумием в глазах. Он обнимал себя руками, словно пытаясь сдержаться, не дать себе развалиться на части, ведь для его семьи, с их порядками, это была настоящая катастрофа.

Харальд снова его жалел, понимал, что виноват, и должен сам это исправить. Он ведь смирился с необходимостью свадьбы, но прежде сделал непоправимую глупость.

— У друзей на вечеринке надрался и переспал с кем-то, — словно в чем-то обыденном признался Юнатан. 

Сказал это легко, видимо, долго готовился. Но при этом сглатывал часто и нервно: в каждом движении чувствовались страх, ужас. Голос вздрагивал, ломался. И взгляд бегал. Юнатан не мог смотреть прямо, и такое простое движение глазами, когда зрачок чуть заметно сужался и ускользал в сторону, заставило взглянуть на этого парня совсем с другой стороны. Юнатан больше не был куклой, которой управлял суровый отец — он был живым, а Харальд эту жизнь ему сломал.

— Дело не столько в девственности, сколько и в бизнесе, — постарался произнести Харальд как можно убедительнее. — Твоя семья — отличный партнер, и я не особый поклонник старых традиций.

— Я сам не хочу. — Юнатан снова сглотнул и метнулся взглядом. Ушел от контакта, и Харальда пробило дрожью, он с трудом встал и подошел к омеге. Тот дернулся в сторону.

Запах его был приглушен отдушками, но, видимо, пользовался он ими второпях, потому что Харальд улавливал аромат другого альфы. Других. Он помнил, что Дин сказал — они оба с Мартином его трахнули.

— И что ты напишешь Матсу? — тихо поинтересовался Харальд. — Сообщишь причину? Матс обязательно скажет твоему отцу, может, и не специально, но если Филипп будет расспрашивать, то не смолчит!

— Я придумаю что-нибудь. — Юнатан продолжал держаться твердо, но стал дышать через приоткрытый рот и часто-часто мигать. Харальд понял, что тот с трудом сдерживает слезы.

— Юнатан, меня устраивает предстоящий брак, а если ты себя выдашь — опозоришься сам и семью подставишь. Тебе уже не найдут нормального мужа...

— А тебе это-то зачем? — выкрикнул Юн, с силой закусив губу. Под веками все же скопилась влага, и теперь он всеми силами старался не дать ей пролиться.

— Я же сказал — меня устраивает договор с твоей семьей, и я не гнался за твоей девственностью. Свадьба уже запланирована. Пока мы не в браке, ты волен развлечься, погулять, я даже могу устроить тебе омежник. — Харальд натянуто улыбнулся, а Юнатан внезапно сорвался с места и ткнулся ему в плечо. От неожиданности Харальд опешил, а потом все же обнял его за дрожащую спину — Юнатан плакал.

— Я не хотел, клянусь, — повторял он и трясся, как маленький запуганный ручной зверек. Харольду от стыда хотелось его оттолкнуть, но руки не слушались, а гладили по темным и жестким, как солома, волосам, по широким, неприятно костлявым плечам. Омега даже на ощупь был таким неказистым... — Меня бы отец убил... честно, убил бы... Или я сам, это ведь конец... А ты... ты даже представить себе не можешь, как мне помог. Я никогда не забуду, все сделаю, чтобы этот брак не стал тебе обузой, обещаю...

Харальд его все же оттолкнул. Отвернулся, с трудом сдерживаясь. Хотелось что-то крикнуть или ему, или себе.

Он добрался до стула и сел перед монитором. Смотреть на Юнатана он больше не мог, а тот всхлипывал, улыбался и продолжал в чем-то клясться.

— До свадьбы еще восемь дней. Ты развлекись, развейся и не думай об этом, ладно? — попросил Харальд, больше не поднимая на него взгляда.

Когда Юнатан ушел, Харальд достал из бара бутылку и налил себе почти полный стакан гостевого виски. Он хотел от парня избавиться, а добился абсолютно обратного результата — Юнатан теперь пиявкой вцепится, а Харальду совесть не позволит оттолкнуть. И еще эта благодарность, словно Харальд праведник какой-то. Если бы Юнатан знал, кто виновен в его проблемах, то не расшаркивался бы.

Вечером, оставшись в офисе один, он несколько раз пересмотрел снимки от Дина. Они разъедали душу, хотелось кому-то высказаться, выплеснуться и услышать слова поддержки. Он позвонил Йерану. Думал сначала набрать Патрика, но брат наверняка уже спал.

— Поздравляю, — откликнулся Йеран, в мгновение отвлекая от проблем, — твоя первая серьезная сделка.

— Спасибо. Главное, не ошибиться и не прогореть.

— У тебя всегда есть семья за спиной.

— Знаю. Но не хочу их подвести.

— Хорошее желание, Харри. — Харальд почувствовал в его голосе улыбку. — Ты уже договорился с женихом? Твой отец подбирает тебе костюм и заказывает торт. Он прямо расцвел со всеми этими хлопотами, видимо, давно мечтал сдать тебя на руки какому-нибудь омежке.

— Несомненно. — Харальду было приятно узнать, что отец ожил, но вот ситуация с женихом не радовала. — Послушай, как мне лучше с ним общаться? Юнатан мне совсем чужой человек, а у нас скоро свадьба.

Хотелось поговорить и о другом, но Харальд знал, что Йеран его не поймет. Точнее, осудит, и это будет правильно. Харальду хватало своих бичеваний.

— Пригласи его на свидание. Познакомься, — посоветовал друг.

Свидание. Одно Харальд с трудом пережил и после него решил от Юнатана избавиться. Стоило попробовать еще раз. Ведь портить отношения дальше некуда. 

## Примечание к части

https://pp.userapi.com/c853624/v853624610/b239/3u51ZG2fJUg.jpg Юн  
https://pp.userapi.com/c853624/v853624610/b253/Ynm_waWiBX4.jpg Харри  


  


## Часть 4

Харальд откладывал встречу почти неделю. Юнатан не появлялся. Даже не звонил. И Харальд решил, что тот действительно отвлекся от дурных переживаний и вскоре забудет неприятный инцидент. В конце концов, ничего страшного не произошло — Юнатан жив-здоров, а свадьба в любом случае состоится. Его отец пару раз присылал брачный контракт на перечитку, но у Харальда был штатный адвокат, да и Матс хорошо разбирался в подобных делах, так что бумаги не слишком его беспокоили.

Патрик приехал счастливый и довольный, разросшийся в плечах и вытянувшийся почти под два метра. Привез подарки от прадеда, тот держался лучше, чем Матс, хотя также, уже много лет назад, потерял свою пару. Может и Матс оживет, когда появятся внуки? Он ведь давно мечтал...

День свадьбы неминуемо приближался, хотя всего неделю назад казалось, что это лишь возможные планы. Харальд терялся в стремительно закружившем его водовороте — Матс всю подготовку взял на себя, но временами появлялся с легким румянцем на впалых щеках и обрушивал поток информации о том, что уже было сделано и что запланировано. Харальд не вмешивался, видел, как отец помолодел со всем этим мероприятием, и просто отступил в сторону. Брак ведь по расчету.

Несколько раз Патрик вытаскивал в клуб, требовал устроить междусобойчик, но выпивал бокал сладкого коктейля, и его начинало клонить в сон. Брат с алкоголем совсем не дружил и пил всякую шипучую дрянь. Харальд с усмешкой обзывал его ребенком, а тот по-детски дулся.

Один раз они все же просидели в кабинете Йерана, почти до утра обсуждая почему-то его мужа. Йеран единственный женатый альфа в его компании, с которым Харальду было комфортно говорить и делиться своими мыслями. Тогда-то Йеран снова напомнил о необходимости встретиться с женихом и пообщаться.

У Харальда даже повод нашелся — требовалось одобрить подобранные свадебные наряды, разобраться с мелочевкой и сделать общее фото для нескольких журналов. Под утро, еще толком не протрезвев, он послал Юнатану сообщение.

До свадьбы оставалось четыре дня.

Они договорились встретиться перед торговым центром, Харальд опаздывал почти на пятнадцать минут. Телефон, как назло, остался в машине, и он бежал, ругая себя за нерасторопность. Омегу он узнал не сразу. Тот сидел на скамье рядом с фонтанами в очередном сером вытянутом свитере и смотрел в одну точку. Спина, как всегда, прямая. А вот прическа изменилась — Юнатан обрезал волосы. Обкромсал длиннющую косу под корень, выбрив затылок и виски, только неровная челка осталась, которая сейчас кривыми патлами падала на лицо.

— Извини, задержался, — сказал Харальд, притормаживая рядом с парнем. Тот поднялся без тени эмоций, мрачное лицо казалось мертвым. Харальду рядом с ним сразу стало некомфортно. Не хотелось на него смотреть. И говорить. — Пойдем.

Он потянул омегу за руку, и Юнатан болезненно поморщился. Харальд обернулся, не понимая, что сделал не так, но тот снова натянул восковую маску. В салоне их уже ждали визажист и фотограф. Взглянув на Юнатана, оба на мгновение обомлели, но тут же профессионально взяли себя в руки, и повели к примерочным.

Свадебный костюм Харальд даже мерить не стал — если подбирал отец, то в нем можно не сомневаться. Для фото ему принесли несколько строгих нарядов, и Харальду приглянулась классическая тройка с аксессуаром в виде шляпы. В подобном он себе нравился и с улыбкой покрутился перед зеркалом. Фото и пышная свадьба привлекут внимание к его бизнесу, несомненно, найдутся и те, кто захочет с ним сотрудничать или заключить контракт с мебельной фабрикой. Все складывалось просто отлично.

Юнатан на его фоне смотрелся странно. Темные джинсы, украшенные цепями, зауженная светлая рубашка с чуть заметным рисунком и темными манжетами. Юнатан с короткой стрижкой и бледным лицом в подобном смотрелся совсем иначе — интересно и броско. Хотя в композицию он не вписывался, и фотограф начал даже возмущаться, но Харальд его остановил — Юнатан не походил на облезлого пса, выглядел примечательно, и это уже хорошо.

— Твой отец подбирал? — спросил Юн холодно.

— Тебе не нравится? — удивился Харальд.

— Напротив. У него хороший вкус.

— Давай купим, — равнодушно предложил он.

— А можно? — взгляд у Юнатана наконец изменился. Дрогнул, сгоняя холодную маску.

— Конечно. Можешь выбрать тут все, что нравится.

Юнатан тут же снова помрачнел. Харальд не стал выяснять причины. Он инстинктивно боялся копнуть глубоко и услышать то, что не понравится. Хмурость парня и так тревожила. Если раньше Харальд был тем, кто высказывал недовольство по поводу предстоящего брака, то теперь казалось наоборот, что это Юнатана заставили. Хотелось взбрыкнуть, вздернуть его за плечи и послать куда подальше.

После съемок Юнатан ушел в зал за покупками, и Харальд, переборов внутреннее негодование, направился к нему в примерочную. Нагло зашел в небольшую комнату, коротко постучав, так что успел застать, как Юнатан неуклюже пытается снять одну из выбранных рубашек. Получалось это у него плохо. Потому что руки были в сине-зеленых разводах синяков.

Харальд шагнул к нему, остановил попытку прикрыться и уставился на яркие следы побоев.

— Что это? — спросил он.

Юнатан не шелохнулся. Замер, напряженно ожидая его реакции, а потом продолжил одеваться.

— Что это? — уже со злостью повторил Харальд и надавил на один из синяков. Как раз рядом с запястьем — там он его схватил в парке, когда Юнатан подал голос.

— Больно, — сжато сквозь зубы ответил Юнатан и выдернул руку.

— Откуда эти следы? — повторил Харальд тверже.

— Отец наказал. — Ответ вышел холодный. Без эмоций. Сегодня Юнатан весь был таким — словно с трудом сдерживался. Сжал все внутри, что клешнями приходилось вытаскивать. Бледный, выцветший. Он выглядел страшнее, чем на первом свидании. Потому что тогда он краснел и хихикал, смеялся некрасиво и глупо. А сейчас тот улыбчивый и смущенный ребенок исчез. Умер.

— За что?

— Я волосы обрезал без его дозволения. — Юнатан не поворачивался к нему, и Харальд лишь в отражении мог заметить его неподвижный взгляд. — А мне длинные никогда не нравились. Ненавижу их...

Харальд развернул его к себе, сдернул рубашку так грубо, что ткань затрещала, следом снял футболку и посмотрел на его спину в отражении огромного зеркала. Спина и плечи Юнатана были раскрашены бордовым. С точечными посинениями, подкожными кровоподтеками. Страшные следы. Отец его не просто бил — избивал, не жалея, колотил чем-то твердым, возможно, палкой.

На языке застряло много вопросов — как он посмел, почему Юнатан позволил, что вообще происходит в их безумной семье?!

Юнатан стряхнул его руки с себя и отвернулся. Поправил одежду, застегнул рубашку с дырочками вдоль пояса и пряжками на запястьях. Забавная рубашка, только она никак не вписывалась в обычный образ неопрятного и потертого Юнатана. Коротко выдохнув, он спросил равнодушным голосом:

— Мне подходит? Возьмем и ее.

Раздевался он тоже дергано. Харальд думал помочь, но потом развернулся и просто вышел.

Юнатан из непосредственного улыбчивого ребенка превратился во взрослого мужчину. Стал серьезным и мрачным. Одним движением выбрался из привычного теплого кокона.

Харальд надеялся, что причина не в подставном изнасиловании. Что Юнатан, воспитанный строго, как аристократ и джентльмен, спрячет свои переживания и притворится, что ничего не случилось. Но Юнатан, словно перешагнув черту или сломав барьеры, стал сопротивляться прежнему укладу. Подстригся, огрубел и отказался подчиняться. Отказался от всего, чему учила его семья, что требовали родители и нравы. Юнатан стал другим. Харальду хотелось порадоваться за своего гордого и своенравного жениха, но было до отвращения мерзко от себя самого.

Можно сколько угодно себя обманывать и делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Справиться со своей совестью не выходило, и Юнатан задевал одним своим существованием. Жить с ним будет в тягость.

Харальд ждал, пока завернут их покупки, у входной двери. Юнатан появился, когда он докуривал вторую сигарету. Омега прошелся взглядом по спешащим людям на улице и словно в пустоту произнес:

— Тебе необязательно со мной общаться. Я не собираюсь навязываться.

— Ладно, — согласился Харальд, отбросил сигарету в урну и, отвернувшись, направился к машине. Настроение и так было не ахти, поэтому ни спорить, ни упрашивать Юнатана он не собирался.

Только выезжая с парковки, заметил, что Юнатан стоит все там же, и взгляд у него совсем несчастный. Харальд его не понимал и не знал, как поступить правильно — Юн сам его прогнал, а теперь делал печальную мину. Разворачиваться через две полосы он не стал, поехал в офис и по дороге набрал Филиппа. Будущий свекор снял трубку почти сразу, ответил официально.

— Хочу предупредить, если замечу на Юнатане еще один синяк, напишу на вас заявление, — без приветствий сообщил Харальд, — он мой будущий муж, и я не позволю...

— Он пока не твой муж, — прервал его Филипп, даже не отнекиваясь, что избивает сына, — я его отец и воспитываю, как считаю нужным. И не вздумай мне угрожать, мальчишка, или пожалеешь, что связался!

— Я еще не связался, — огрызнулся Харальд, — и если будешь вякать, никакой свадьбы не будет! Мне неохота родниться с разорившимся, зарвавшимся аристократом, избивающим своего сына-омегу до черных синяков.

— Сомневаюсь, что ты рискнешь так опозориться, — холодно, с ледяным презрением заметил Филипп. — У меня есть и более весомые аргументы вынудить тебя, не унижая своих достоинств.

— И какие же?

— Мой предполагаемый зять нанял двух альф, чтобы изнасиловать моего сына, у меня есть свидетели и доказательства, и если попытаешься отменить свадьбу, это окажется во всех газетах, — ответил Филипп и сбросил звонок.

У Харальда перехватило дыхание, и он резко нажал на тормоза, вызывая звон гудков за спиной.

Филипп знал.

Узнал неизвестно как и откуда, возможно, Дин сам на него вышел, а может Филипп следил за Харальдом. Теперь по глупости придуманный способ давления на Юнатана обернулся против него самого. Чего Филипп хотел добиться своей фразой? Предупредить, чтобы Харальд помалкивал и не вмешивался в устоявшиеся семейные отношения? Или что рано или поздно вытащит эту свинью и подкосит предприятие Харальда на корню? Или и вовсе засадит, потому что в ловко построенной Филиппом фразе Харальд выглядел не как мелкий вредитель, а уголовник.

  


  


## Часть 5

Юнатан появился в офисе следующим утром. Харальд приехал туда после встречи с управляющими гостиниц и застал жениха в приемной на диванчике напротив стола Лукаса. Одет он был в купленный вчера костюм и смотрелся намного приличнее, чем до этого.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал его Харальд, и Юнатан неожиданно обаятельно улыбнулся. Оказывается, он мог быть и таким.

— Привет, — ответил тот.

— «Стиль жизни» опубликовал о вас статью, в ней три синтаксические ошибки и одна семантическая. — Лукас придвинул к краю стола журнал с открытой страницей и постучал по тексту пальцем.

— Напиши им, — отмахнулся Харальд и развернул к себе журнал, рассматривая фото.

Вышло красиво — Харальд в более темных тонах и шляпе смотрелся серьезным и взрослым, в то время как Юнатан вышел светлым, с хитринкой в глазах и жесткой усмешкой, напоминая шкодливого подростка. Они оттеняли друг друга и одновременно дополняли, только разница в возрасте стала слишком заметной, словно между ними не семь лет, а все пятнадцать.

— Мне нравится, — раздалось из-за плеча. Юнатан подошел и встал рядом, снова напоминая о себе.

— Заказать для тебя фотоальбом?

— Чтобы я мог разместить снимки в инстаграме и похвастаться? — задорно ответил тот и тут же смущенно отвел взгляд. Харальду нравилось смотреть, как он меняется, то выбираясь из крепкой скорлупы правильного воспитания, то вновь превращаясь в смущенного подростка.

— Почему ты пришел? — поинтересовался Харальд, принимая у Лукаса планшет для дигитальной подписи.

— Хочу у тебя работать, — отозвался Юнатан.

— Зачем? — От удивления Харальд обернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Радужка у него была светлая, серо-голубая, почти прозрачная. Отчего глаза казались невыразительными и тусклыми.

— Я ведь скоро стану твоим мужем. Хочу иметь отношение к семейному бизнесу. И помогать, — начал он с вызовом, а закончил тихо. Снова смутился.

— Не уверен, что тебе найдется дело.

— Лукас сказал... — Юнатан повернулся к секретарю, и Лукас, резко поднявшись, сердито взглянул на начальника.

— Да, я сказал! — голос Лукаса зазвенел. — Уже который год говорю! Матсу говорил, Марту сто раз и тебе устал повторять — мне нужен помощник! Любой! Главное, чтобы читать и писать умел! А Юнатан имеет диплом референта, я смогу свалить на него всю мелочовку и возвращаться домой до полуночи!

— Я обещал присмотреть тебе человека, — напомнил Харальд.

— Ты мне уже год это обещаешь, поздно, я сам его нанял, и если не будешь платить ему, я из своего кармана...

— Мне не нужны деньги, — влез Юнатан, и Лукас тут же победно вскинул подбородок.

— Вот и договорились!

— Хорошо, — смирился Харальд, хотя присутствие Юнатана несколько напрягало, — летом можешь поработать. Потом, когда учеба начнется, тебе будет не до того.

— Я смогу совмещать. Мне это нужно, Харри.

Детское обращение, как называли его только родные и самые близкие, неприятно резануло по ушам. Харальд не стал его одергивать, бросил негодующий взгляд на Лукаса и скрылся в своем кабинете. Придется смириться с его присутствием. Задавить муки совести и идти по намеченному плану. Юнатана можно использовать, использовать его имя, связи и, возможно, даже руки. Юнатан молодой, его можно научить и переделать под себя.

Только видеться с ним не хотелось. Харальд замечал, что каждый раз, смотря на него, видит отвратительные кадры из снятого порноролика, и это заставляло отводить взгляд. К счастью, Юнатан не отвлекал, в кабинет не заходил, тихой мышью сидел рядом с Лукасом и что-то печатал в своем планшете.

Вечером Лукас ушел необычно рано, намеренно заглянул попрощаться, словно указывая, как жестоко его эксплуатируют, и только помощник спасает от переработки. Но Лукаса никогда не заставляли столько работать, и Харальд платил ему огромную зарплату, потому что ценил и его трудолюбие, и педантизм.

— Юнатана домой подбрось, — добавил секретарь перед уходом, — там дождь.

За окном действительно лило, обычная погода для Бергена, и в приемной стояли зонтики для гостей, но Юнатан, услышав это, сразу поднял голову и с готовностью согласился. Словно у него вообще спрашивали.

Харальд спустился к парковке после семи. Юнатан без приглашения юркнул на переднее пассажирское и щелкнул замком ремня безопасности. Салон мгновенно пропитался его чуть заметным ароматом — немного травяной горечи, легкой цветочной сладости. И что-то еще. Харальд никак не мог понять, чем тот пахнет, запах всегда был очень слабый.

— Куда тебя везти?

— Я тут подумал, — протянул Юнатан, — у нас через пару дней свадьба, и вроде как после я буду жить у тебя. Может, пораньше перееду? Сегодня, например?

Харальд мрачно посмотрел на него, но возражать не стал. Муж действительно собирался переселиться к нему, и он даже одну из гостевых переоборудовал в весьма приличную спальню. Только прежде не задумывался, каково это будет. За последний год в собственной квартире, он как-то привык к одиночеству и свободе в своих действиях. Его дом — его крепость. А теперь туда напрашивался посторонний.

— За твоими вещами заедем?

— Нет, у меня все с собой. — Юнатан хлопнул рукой по портфелю, и стала ясна причина его появления в офисе — похоже, парень сбежал из дома.

— Родители в курсе? — уточнил он на всякий случай. Не хватало новых проблем с Филиппом.

— Да.

Ехали в молчании. Харальд закурил, но быстро выкинул сигарету, ему не нравилось, когда в салоне пахло дымом. И пора было завязывать с дурной привычкой.

Квартира располагалась в дорогом районе на склоне гор. Сам дом, немного потертый временем, и соседи рядом, зато площадь огромная, двухэтажная квартира подходила под все запросы, и из окна шикарный вид на старый город и порт. Чуть выше по склону стояли дорогущие виллы, где почти каждую ночь шумели веселые компании, хорошая звукоизоляция не позволяла тревожить его уединение, зато под настроение можно было присоединиться даже без приглашения. Когда-то Харальд мечтал купить себе подобный особняк, но, приглядевшись, отказался — на жилой дом такое место не походило, а ему нравился уют.

— Во вторник и пятницу приходит уборщик, и трижды в день приезжает повар, — сообщил Харальд. — Я дам тебе номер, скажешь ему, какие блюда предпочитаешь.

— Я сам могу готовить. И убирать, — неуверенно предложил Юнатан.

— Хочешь работать у меня прислугой? — грубо спросил Харальд, и Юнатан стушевался. — Позвони повару, сообщи, чтобы готовил раз в неделю, остальное время кухня на тебе, если тебе это нравится.

Юнатан не ответил, даже не кивнул, но номер взял. Рядом с дверью в свой новый дом он замялся, долго осматривался в прихожей и неуверенно зашел в выделенную комнату. Матс притащил кучу нового белья и старый дедов ковер. Ковер Харальд бросил в углу, и Юнатан первый делом раскатал его на полу.

— Красиво, — поделился он впечатлением, и Харальд вышел из комнаты, закрыв дверь.

Ночью спал тревожно, все время прислушивался, потому, когда Юнатан ворвался к нему в комнату, нервно подскочил с постели.

— Мне кошмар приснился, — хрипло шепнул Юнатан и шмыгнул под одеяло, обхватывая под грудью и прижимаясь так сильно, что стало сложно вдохнуть.

Харальд тяжело сглотнул. Сердце под чужими ладонями застучало всполошенно. Загустевший аромат омеги проник в легкие, и тело напряглось в нахлынувшем возбуждении.

Березовый сок.

Теперь он смог вспомнить и узнать. Странный запах, почти неразличимый, сейчас казался слишком тяжелым и навязчивым. Пришлось думать о чем-то постороннем, чтобы успокоиться, но уснуть так и не вышло. Почти до утра мучился разливающимся по всему телу жаром. Рядом с ним спал омега, его жених, и доступность была слишком откровенной. Юнатан лежал, вжавшись в спину, от него тянуло обжигающим теплом, хотелось развернуться, навалиться сверху и почувствовать себя ближе, глубже. Оказаться внутри...

Харальд уснул под утро и проснулся разбитый от звука будильника. Юнатана рядом не было, и он с облегчением выдохнул. А потом с изумлением понял, что душевая занята — Юнатан даже дверь не закрыл, и Харальд успел рассмотреть позеленевшие следы на его широкой спине и бордовые пятна от старых шрамов на ягодицах.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, выскакивая из распаренной душевой. Второй туалет был рядом с кухней, но поссать теперь мешал стояк.

Завтракать Харальд не стал, хотя Юнатан, как приличный муженек, сделал ему яичницу с тостами. Бросил на стол ключи, чтобы омега запер квартиру, и уехал в офис. Юнатан там появился через пару часов и больше не тревожил. Только вечером сообщил, что сделал дубликат и приедет домой позже. Харальд кивнул, а на ночь запер дверь в свою спальню.

В день свадьбы пришлось встать в шесть утра. В семь к нему приехали Патрик и Йеран. Отец направился в банкетные шатры, поставленные рядом с крепостью Розенкранца. Харальд не спрашивал, как он умудрился получить на это разрешение, и не сомневался, что это связи Филиппа. Тот, видимо, сильно спешил отдать сына под венец. И хотел сделать это броско и громко, чтобы Харальд точно не смог отступить.

С того памятного звонка Харальд так с ним и не поговорил, и неприятные догадки о будущем тесте заставляли вести себя очень осмотрительно. Филиппу эта свадьба была необходима, он сильно погряз в долгах, деньги Хорфагеров избавят его от банкротства. Но в брачном контракте не было ничего особенного, Харальд дважды его проверил, желая убедиться, что там нет подводных камней, и Филипп не подложил ему свинью. Был пункт, касающийся расторжения помолвки, но отступные по сравнению с общим капиталом семьи были незначительные. Да и Филиппа чуть припекло, стал ему угрожать. Значит, отказ от свадьбы ему невыгоден.

В брачном контракте также прописывался договор о бессрочной аренде большого зала в старшей гостинице Хорфагеров «Синяя Звезда», где Филипп обязывался открыть ресторан. Но все понимали, что в конечном итоге это принесет выгоду обоим. В случае развода Юнатан мог претендовать лишь на незначительную часть прибыли от сделок, полученных во время союза. Но Харальд вообще не планировал разводиться, иначе не стал бы втягивать себя в эту канитель. Стандартные пункты о смерти и потере работоспособности не удивили, обычно все имущество и так переходило супругу, но Харальд пока не являлся владельцем бизнеса. Возможно, собственное благосостояние не позволяло посмотреть на ситуацию глазами Филиппа: Кнутсоны разорились, и этот брак для них настоящее спасение. А возможно дело было совсем в другом.

Навязанный Юнатан и его дурное семейство сильно раздражали. Но еще больше злил тот факт, что Харальд сам загнал себя в эту ситуацию — пытаясь избавиться от жениха, совершил ошибку и фактически подписал себе приговор. Он хотел надавить на Юнатана компрометирующими снимками и заставить его отказаться от свадьбы, а в итоге Филипп ими давит на него самого.

Харальд, вспомнив об этом, нервно растрепал волосы. Он ненавидел, когда на него давили.

Осталось пережить само событие, часов десять суеты и шума, наигранных улыбок и вежливых комплиментов. Харальд с детства выходил с отцом в свет и знал, как себя вести. Хорошо бы Юнатан не отчебучил какую-нибудь ерунду, и тогда все пройдет гладко.

За Юнатаном перед свадьбой заехал мужчина лет тридцати. Схожие черты лица, высокий рост и телосложение намекали на родственные связи. Он представился старшим братом. Оскар Холанн. Харальд не стал спрашивать, почему тот носит другую фамилию и ничего о нем прежде не слышал. Юнатан послушно с ним поехал, а значит, Оскар не соврал. Только уточнил, все ли хорошо, а потом его отвлекли собственные сборы.

Отец носился как заводной и выглядел помолодевшим. Харальд даже пожалел, что все так быстро для него закончится, нужно было растянуть подготовку на полгода или год, устроив свадьбу как раз к моменту продажи. 

Нервозность неприятно отдавалась дрожью в пальцах. Вежливая улыбка не сходила с лица. До церемонии Харальду пришлось поговорить, наверное, с сотней людей, на свадьбу явилось по меньшей мере тысяча человек. Хорошая реклама, все идет по плану. Харальд поймал задумчивый взгляд дяди, кивнул ему, но Март даже не ответил. Он вообще вел себя отстраненно и странно.

Юнатан еще не появился, его должен был вывести в зал Филипп Кнутсон, но и того не было видно. Время пока оставалось, но Харальд все равно волновался. Он извинился перед гостями и направился в комнату к гримерам, где жениху делали праздничный макияж. Приоткрыл двери, стараясь не шуметь, чтобы не отвлечь стилиста от работы, и замер на пороге.

Юнатана уже привели в порядок, но рядом с ним возвышался Филипп и грозно костерил сына, его низкий голос эхом отражался от стен. Юнатан стоял напротив неподвижной бледной статуей, не моргал и даже, кажется, не дышал. Косметика скрыла неровности кожи, выделила невыразительные глаза и губы, и он смотрелся очень симпатичным. Только волосы, и без того коротко остриженные, Юнатан перекрасил.

Одну сторону в ярко-черный, а вторую в пепельно-белый.

Именно из-за этих волос Филипп его и отчитывал.

От мерзкой брани у Харальда внутри поднялась волна гнева. Что бы Юнатан ни сделал, он просто не заслужил подобного обращения. Филипп его оскорблял, втаптывал в грязь словами. У Харальда уши загорелись, когда Филипп напомнил и о свадьбе.

— Радуйся, что такое блядище хоть кто-то взял под крыло. Ты мелкая дрянная шлюха, неудачная копия своего папаши, ты должен мне ботинки целовать, что я пристроил тебя в приличную семью.

— Сам ты... шлюха, — тихо, сквозь зубы ответил Юнатан, и Филипп с рыком ударил его по лицу.

Влепил не пощечину, а со всей дури заехал кулаком, так что Юнатан упал на пол. Харальд рванул между ними, оттолкнул Филиппа как раз вовремя, тот размахнулся, чтобы ударить сына ногой, и Харальду пришлось сжать свои чувства в кулак, чтобы не полезть в драку, не ответить тем же.

— Убери от него руки! — рявкнул он, удерживая Филиппа на расстоянии.

— Еще пара часов, и эта мразь станет только твоей проблемой! — выплюнул в ответ Филипп. — И не забывайся, пацан, — добавил он, стряхивая с себя чужие руки, — мне есть чем тебя приструнить!

Харальд выдохнул, когда Филипп вышел из комнаты. Помог Юнатану подняться, мимоходом отметив, что, когда встал между ними, тот вцепился в его ногу, словно ища поддержки и защиты. Но Юн быстро пришел в себя и снова смотрел холодно, не обращая внимания на подбитый нос.

— Это надо поправить, — засуетился Харальд, вытряхивая косметику из оставленных визажистом сумок.

Среди сотни баночек отыскал тональный крем и оттеночную пудру, долго мучился, не зная, что и в каком количестве мазать, но потом просто закрасил ссадину у носа и губы, выровнял тон. Вышло неплохо.

— Никто не заметит, — попытался он улыбнуться. У Юнатана тряслись губы, он походил на зомби. Только маска из грима осталась, и то, казалось, немного его тряхни, и все это осыплется.

— Прости, — прошептал он.

— И с волосами надо что-то сделать, мне нравится. Оригинально смотрится. Но там тысячи гостей, все будут снимать, не хочу потом читать глупые комментарии остроумных критиков. После свадьбы можешь хоть красный ирокез сделать, я не против...

— Прости, — повторил Юнатан, хлюпая носом.

— Так, успокойся, еще не хватало, чтобы слезы потекли.

Харальд ободряюще похлопал его по плечам, невольно прижимая к себе и вдыхая его аромат. Кажется, запах стал слаще и теплее. Словно поддавался влиянию альфы.

— Березовый сок, — невольно произнес он, и Юнатан вздрогнул.

— Ты единственный, кто заметил.

— Ладно, не раскисай, — не дал он заострить на этом внимание. — У тебя свадьба, не забыл?

— Все хорошо. — Юнатан изобразил улыбку и дергано выдохнул. — Ты правда не возражаешь против ирокеза? Я давно хотел тату и пирсинг. А еще бы рожки сделал...

— Вот рожки точно лишнее, — рассмеялся Харальд, радуясь, что парень немного пришел в себя, — они меня пугают. И Принца Альберта я бы не советовал...

Юнатан прыснул, коротко и нервно рассмеялся, а потом повис у него на шее, доверительно обнимая. Ему так хотелось выступить против отца, что, найдя поддержку, он легко сдался. Снова стал мягким и слабым. Харальд погладил его по спине.

— Увы, перекрасить уже не успеем, но немного поправим, — предложил он, снова забираясь в сумки визажистов. Перебрав там все, стал рыться в ящичках и быстро нашел, что искал. Мягкая губка для обуви с ваксой легко скрыла серебряный цвет. Пока Харальд водил ему губкой по волосам, Юнатан смотрел ему в глаза, не заглядывал, а рассматривал. И было что-то в нем такое, что сердце на мгновение екнуло, и Харальд отвел взгляд.

— Готово. — Он повернул Юнатана к зеркалу. Волосы пришлось зачесать, вышло немного неровно и темный цвет делал его слишком бледным. — Потом перекрасишь все в платину, тебе очень идет.

— Спасибо, — кротко ответил Юнатан и снова вздохнул.

Филиппа в зале не было. Хотя прежде намеревался выводить Юнатана к алтарю, он просто ушел. Харальд хотел обратиться к Оскару, но Юнатан сам направился к Матсу и быстро с ним договорился. В итоге Харальда сопровождал Патрик.

Церемония утомила, слишком много официоза. Подчеркивая аристократичность семьи Кнутсон, свадьба проходила в национальных традициях и затянулась почти на четыре часа. Надоедливая скрипка и парни в красных расшитых жилетах и коротких штанах кружили вокруг них и танцевали Халлинг под старинные песни, от которых Харальда тянуло в сон. Оставалось порадоваться, что их не заставили в этом участвовать.

Когда молодожены перешли в банкетный зал, Харальда с трудом держали ноги. Он выдохся, взмок в тяжелом шерстяном камзоле. И сразу после первого тоста его вытащили на первый танец молодых.

— Я не слишком хорош в этом деле, так что извини, если на ногу наступлю, — устало шепнул он сжавшему его ладонь Юнатану.

— Тебе для этого сильно постараться придется, — усмехнулся тот в ответ.

Харальд немного готовился к первому танцу, даже зашел пару раз в танцевальный класс, но совсем не ожидал, что с Юнатаном будет так легко. Чувствовался его огромный опыт в балетной школе. Шел он плавно и гладко, прижимался всем телом и словно улавливал каждое движение мышц, быстро реагируя. Харальду казалось, что тот превратился в продолжение его рук, всего тела, танцуя лучше, чем нанятый на пару уроков учитель.

В конце Харальд элегантно поклонился и поцеловал Юнатану руку. А потом ушел в уборную побрызгать холодной водой на лицо, отдышаться, стараясь снять возбуждение и напряжение. Близость с Юнатаном будоражила, и не сказать, что Харальду это нравилось.

  


  


## Часть 6

Харальд вернулся в зал, когда шумная толпа потеряла интерес к молодоженам и перешла к фуршетному столу. Новоявленный муж пропал. Патрика и Матса тоже не было видно. Где-то танцевали Йеран со своим суровым мужем и Март с Олавом. Настроения общаться с ними не было, и Харальд отправился искать брата.

В результате познакомился с сотней человек, обзавелся несколькими полезными контактами и устал еще сильнее. Патрик и Юнатан обнаружились в той самой гримерке. Непринужденное общение сопровождалось поправкой макияжа. Харальд не стал к ним врываться, осторожно прислушиваясь и между делом отмечая, что, оказывается, очень ревнив. Неприятно ревнив, потому что брата всегда считал самым близким и дорогим человеком, а сейчас, заметив его рядом с Юнатаном, чувство собственничества всколыхнуло в душе что-то темное.

Тихие голоса сливались с гамом на улице, но кто-то закрыл дверь на этаж, и стало слышно каждое слово. Харальд считал себя достаточно взрослым, чтобы не подслушивать, но они говорили о нем, и он просто решил не прерывать разговор.

— Харри не сказал, что это брак по расчету. — Патрик стоял к двери спиной, и его голос был глухим.

— Ты ожидал от него другого? Разочарован?

— И да, и нет. — Патрик отошел чуть в сторону, и Харальд спрятался за стойку, чтобы Юнатан со своего места его не заметил. — От него как раз можно было ожидать чего-то подобного: рассчитать все и использовать обстоятельства только для своей выгоды. Но он терпеть не может, когда ему что-то навязывают.

— Я не навязывался, он сам захотел, — тон у Юнатана был обиженный.

— Ага, я слышал, как твой брательник, длинный такой с усами страшными, говорил, что рыбка чуть не сорвалась с крючка, мол, пришлось его подстегивать. — Патрик заговорил тише, и Харальд не расслышал всей фразы. — Не знаю, что задумала твоя семейка, но брата я в обиду не дам.

— Это уже не моя семейка, — оборвал его Юнатан. — И надеюсь, ты ошибся.

Они перешли на шепот, и Харальд уже планировал выйти, когда Патрик продолжил:

— Ты не дрейфь, он хороший парень. Я знаю, как тебе ему понравиться — будь напористым и уверенным в себе. Сопротивляйся, если что-то не устроит, спорь по любому поводу. Харри любит, когда ему перечат, любит смотреть на вещи с разных сторон. Так что не бойся высказываться, даже если он что-то отвергает, на самом деле ему всегда интересны новые предложения.

— Ты же говорил, он не любит, когда его заставляют.

— Предлагай, но не дави. И все будет отлично. Харри бесится, когда на него давят. Истерит и поддается эмоциям. Не хочешь видеть в муже психа — не перегибай палку. Но покорные и тихие ему надоедают на раз.

Харальд вышел из комнаты, прошел на цыпочках по коридору, вернулся назад твердым шагом и постучал в дверь, прерывая теплый разговор.

— О, Харри, привет, — чуть покраснел Патрик, встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Я искал отца, — поежился Харальд, отгоняя неприятные мысли и пробивающуюся ревность.

— Тот неожиданно быстро напился до беспамятства, и Март отправил его домой на такси. Эспен обещал позвонить, как он доедет, — Патрик взглянул на часы, — но прошло больше часа. Я позвоню...

Эспен откликнулся сразу, домработник тоже волновался, так как Матс до него не добрался. И пока Патрик звонил в службу такси, выясняя, куда увезли клиента, Харальд встал рядом с мужем. Юнатан мялся, явно чувствуя себя лишним, но не уходил.

— На улице прохладно, лучше надень пальто, — заметил Харальд. Юнатан бросил на него смущенный взгляд и коротко кивнул.

— Вы совсем не похожи с братом, — заметил он.

— Пат пошел в папу.

Их различия всегда вызывали у малознакомых людей пересуды. У Патрика волосы светлее, мягче, глаза зеленые, кости уже. Подростком он больше напоминал омегу, чем альфу. У Харальда волосы темно-русые и глаза голубые, он всегда был мощным и высоким, а когда в университете увлекся спортом, хорошо раздался в плечах. Сейчас он лишь изредка посещал зал для поддержания объема, а Патрик хоть и подрос, остался худощавым. Несмотря на разницу, они были очень близки. Харальду нравилось, что Патрик напоминал ему папу.

— Такси доехало до кладбища, — сердито отчитался брат. — Куда его понесло?..

— Поедем заберем. — Харальд переживал: отец в своей непроходящей депрессии мог отчебучить что-нибудь дурное.

— Хорошо, — Патрик согласился с натяжкой, он с отцом так и не начал общаться, даже на свадьбе лишь поздоровался.

— Я с вами, — засобирался Юнатан.

— Нет, это семейное дело, — строго осадил его Харальд и с напором посмотрел в глаза, боясь, что тот сейчас последует совету Пата и начнет возмущаться, но Юнатан смутился и кивнул.

Машина доставила их за полчаса. На улице лил проливной дождь, и до могилы папы они добирались под одним зонтом. Небольшое кладбище при церкви святого Иоанна с гладко скошенной травой и светлыми березами в начале лета выглядело зеленым и умиротворенным. Матса они нашли лежащим на земле. Патрик остановился чуть в стороне, а Харальд бросился к отцу, поднимая его, пьяного и рыдающего. С трудом дотащил до скамейки и усадил. Отец казался невменяемым, лепетал что-то про Синдри, хватался за пиджак и тянул к себе.

Патрик не подходил, мрачно смотрел на них. Он до сих пор винил отца во всем случившемся. Но в действительности винить было некого.

— Хватит, а-па, хватит, надо домой, — уговаривал Харальд.

— Я и так дома, только с ним. Знаешь, как я скучаю... я так скучаю...

— Хватит, а-па...

Патрик все-таки приблизился, встал рядом и закрыл их зонтом. Отец понемногу успокаивался, вздыхал дергано. Сейчас он выглядел совсем старым, немощным и высушенным. Узкие запястья, обтянутые серой кожей, скрюченные пальцы. В молодости отец был сильным, высоченным и широкоплечим, таким же, как сейчас Харальд — зрелый, крепкий мужчина. Но к шестидесяти отец превратился в разваливающегося старика.

Они с Патриком вдвоем смогли его поднять и, придерживая под руки, повели к машине. Но стоило Патрику подхватить его, как отец вцепился в него и запричитал с новой силой:

— Прости, Пат, прости, я так виноват перед тобой, перед вами обоими.

— Не надо, ну, а-па. — Харальд пытался поставить его ровно.

— Я не должен был оставлять его, не должен. — Он зарыдал в голос, вцепившись Патрику в пояс и сползая к земле. Патрик стоял истуканом с каменным лицом, а отец рыдал у него в ногах.

— Помоги мне, — рассердился Харальд, одергивая брата. Тот вздрогнул, словно проснувшись. Подхватил отца под мышки и поставил рядом с собой, так что их взгляды на мгновение пересеклись.

— Прости, Пат.

— Все нормально, — выдохнул Патрик, передавая его Харальду.

Они быстро добрались до машины, Харальд усадил отца на заднее сиденье, сам сел вперед, не собираясь его оставлять в таком состоянии. А Патрик остался под дождем. Отказался садиться в машину, отдал зонт и, понурив плечи, направился куда-то вглубь кладбища. Не мешало бы его вернуть, но Харальд слишком устал бегать за этими двумя, пытаясь вразумить. Патрик уже взрослый и сам разберется.

Эспен, встревоженный и бледный, забрал хозяина на поруки и выдал сухую куртку.

Харальд вспомнил про оставленного мужа, лишь когда не обнаружил его дома. Снова пришлось сесть в машину и ехать к месту церемонии. Через весь город и под проливным дождем. Он злился и на себя, и на Юнатана, потому что тот мог спокойно вернуться и не заставлять волноваться без повода.

Шатры рядом с фортом уже разобрали, осталось несколько штук, где веселились самые стойкие, вряд ли имеющие к их семьям хоть какое-то отношение. Юнатана среди них не было, и в самом замке его не видели. Харальд хотел уже плюнуть и ехать домой, но напоследок наспех пробежался по зеленому лабиринту, где в темноте под проливным дождем и нашел пропажу.

Юнатан замер рядом с деревьями, без зонта и куртки, стоял, опустив голову, и Харальд хотел окликнуть, когда он приподнялся на цыпочки, качнулся в сторону, выгибаясь и перебирая ногами. Прыгнул легко, словно ничего не весил, вскинул руки, закружился и снова замер. Постояв несколько тактов музыки дождя, он снова двинулся, гибко и стремительно. Выглядело это красиво и немного дико.

Харальд подошел к нему, когда тот снова замер, прикрыл своим зонтом и опустил руку на плечи. Юнатан совсем промок и казался ледяным на ощупь.

— Почему ты не поехал домой?

— Я ключи не взял.

Краска смылась с волос и лица, светлые бесцветные брови, прозрачные глаза, некрасивые разводы размытой ваксы и косметики. И потерянный взгляд. Харальд его обнял. Просто не смог проигнорировать, Юнатан все время вызывал у него жалость. И горький стыд. Свадьба все равно состоялась. Зачем нужно было...

Они добирались в молчании, рядом с домом Харальд отдал ему свои ключи, надеясь, что тот спрячется в своей комнате и больше не покажется на глаза, но Юнатан ждал его в парадной, поднялся с ним рядом и замер в прихожей, опустив голову и нервно покусывая губы.

— Тебе надо в душ и переодеться, иначе ты простынешь, — заметил Харальд.

— Пойдешь со мной?

От подобного предложения, внезапного и слишком откровенного, Харальд отшатнулся.

— Это совсем лишнее.

Юнатан ушел, но напряжение все еще стояло между ними стеной. Харальду хотелось разбить его, расслабиться и плыть по течению, но он не знал, как. От Юнатана было некомфортно, хотелось от него избавиться и оттолкнуть. Потому что Харальд сам все испортил. При других обстоятельствах он бы пошел вместе с ним в ванную и, не стесняясь, прижимался к его влажной спине...

Застонав, Харальд взял новую пачку сигарет и вышел на балкон. Дождь немного успокоился, и сквозь сизую морось можно было рассмотреть по-летнему светлое море и сияющий в разноцветных огнях туристический порт. Юнатан вышел к нему, полностью одетый, с высушенными волосами. Управился он быстро, и Харальд не ждал его возвращения.

Выглядел он уставшим и подавленным, с несчастным взглядом и поникшей головой. Не так, как мог бы смотреться молодой юноша, только что вступивший в брак, свадьба должна была его осчастливить. Харальд рассчитывал, что свадьба принесет им обоим облегчение.

— Завтра подам документы на смену фамилии. — Юнатан бросил на него короткий вопросительный взгляд. Глаза у него покраснели. — Ты не против?

— Если тебя самого это устроит. — Харальд тяжело выдохнул и затушил сигарету. Он твердо решил бросать. — Ты теперь мой муж.

— Да. — Юнатан внезапно прильнул к нему, обнял крепко, вцепившись в рубашку. — Спасибо, спасибо, — шептал он, вздрагивая всем телом и продолжая сжимать пальцами ткань. — Спасибо, что не побрезговал и принял меня. Ты меня спас...

Сквозь хриплые бормотания прорывались всхлипы. Юнатан расплакался и держался так крепко, что не было сил оттолкнуть. А Харальду хотелось. Прогнать его и не слушать слова благодарности, которые он не заслужил.

— Если бы ты отказал, я бы покончил с собой. Потому что отец бы сгноил, он и так меня презирает, а то, что я сделал... Мне так стыдно, так мерзко думать о себе, я все испортил... это такой позор...

— Просто забудь, — попросил Харальд, не желая все это слушать.

— Не могу, мне никогда не забыть, не отмыться.

Юнатан продолжал рыдать, ноги его с трудом держали, и он потихоньку сползал, опускаясь на колени, пока не сел перед ним, вжимаясь лицом в ноги и продолжая отчаянно реветь.

— Я никогда не смогу расплатиться перед тобой, но постараюсь быть тем, кто тебя достоин...

Харальд не мог его поднять. Стоял столбом, чувствуя, как самого трясет, обдает отголосками чужих эмоций — страха, отчаяния. Сбитое дыхание, обжигающее кожу через штаны, и горечь слез, впитавшихся в ткань. Харальд не хотел его ломать, ставить на колени, но своим необдуманным поступком изуродовал мальчишку, обрубив ему корни.

Юнатан рыдал под ним так же беспомощно и отчаянно, как отец рядом с Патриком, не справляясь со своей потерей и любовью к сыну. Юнатан потерял себя. А точнее, это Харальд у него отнял.

— Пожалуйста, поднимись, — попросил он, когда Юнатан немного успокоился. Не было сил даже коснуться его.

Юнатан встал, пряча свои эмоции под новую, холодную маску отчуждения. Выпрямил спину, расправляя плечи. Он хотел быть достойным и правильным. Исполнительным. Харальд этого не желал.

— Тебе надо выспаться.

— Да, спасибо, — тихо ответил Юнатан и, чуть качнувшись вперед, коротко поцеловал в губы. Возможно, он ждал ответа, но Харальд даже не шелохнулся, ошарашенный таким поведением, и Юнатан тут же отодвинулся. — Ляжешь сегодня со мной?

— Нет.

На бледном лице промелькнула тень разочарования. Но Юнатан тут же взял себя в руки. Спокойно кивнув и пожелав доброй ночи, ушел. Харальд посмотрел ему вслед.

Он его боялся. И своих желаний тоже.

  


  


## Часть 7

Дни потекли в заботе о новом проекте. Харальд пропадал на объекте почти сутками. Его присутствие не требовалось, но работа стала замечательной защитой от общения с Юнатаном. Появившийся в квартире омега вызывал дискомфорт. Харальд не мог точно понять, что именно не так — его смущала возможность близости, пугали его бесконечные слова благодарности и преданные взгляды. И обжигало стыдом, когда он вспоминал обстоятельства их свадьбы.

Дин пропал, и Харальд старался о нем не думать, только записи и фото так и остались на лэптопе, рука почему-то не поднималась их удалить, сохраняя это некрасивое напоминание о своих ошибках. Очень хотелось выяснить, какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Филипп, откуда он узнал о случившемся, но Харальд боялся копнуть слишком глубоко и вытащить на поверхность лишнее. Не хотелось, чтобы Юнатан узнал о его причастности, чтобы тот вообще хоть что-то узнал.

Юнатан перекрасил волосы в темно-каштановый, вставил маленькую серьгу в ухо и то и дело заглядывал в глаза, молчаливо спрашивая, все ли Харальда устраивает. Харальда же не устраивало его присутствие в квартире, в офисе, в жизни. Он старался всего этого сторониться, хотя Юнатан разительно изменился — одеваться стал прилично, а не в поношенное и вытянутое, словно его семья бомжевала, да и внешне стал другим, более взрослым, что ли? Не таким ребенком, от которого хотелось отмахнуться. Он стал привлекать.

На работе Юнатан быстро сошелся с Лукасом, они общались и вместе ходили на обед. Потом Юнатан ехал в балетную школу или на конюшни, домой возвращался поздно, а на ночь Харальд запирал дверь в свою спальню. В редкие встречи в общей квартире Юнатан смотрел на него печальным псом. Пытался поговорить, но Харальд успешно уворачивался от всех попыток. Они почти не общались. Коротко перебрасывались фразами, здоровались и иногда прощались.

Харальд понимал, что рано или поздно придется, да и все вокруг твердили — с мужем надо сблизиться. Патрик несколько дней ездил по ушам, а потом вернулся в Тронхейм, так и не помирившись с отцом. Йеран после свадьбы свалил в Осло — там жила семья, а в Берген он приезжал лишь по делам. Матс названивал и просил приехать в гости, ему тоже было одиноко.

Но, несмотря на то, что рядом не было никого, кто мог бы вмешаться в его личную жизнь, Харальду все равно казалось, что все туда лезут. Даже вездесущий Лукас то и дело намекал, что Юнатан нуждается в своем альфе. Только Харальд не был его, и с каждым днем он чувствовал, как растет между ними пропасть.

А через два месяца номинального супружества отец прислал ему на почту билеты на самолет и номер брони в гостинице. Он решил, что детям необходимо свадебное путешествие.

Утром Харальд задержался, невольно подглядывая, как Юнатан суетится на кухне, и зашел к нему, когда тот сел за стол. Учитывая их ограниченное общение, он не знал, как выложить эту новость, да и Юнатан взглянул на него ошарашенно, зависнув с бутербродом и чашкой чая.

— Отец сделал нам подарок — свадебное путешествие. Поездка через три дня. — Харальд положил перед ним билеты, и Юнатан булькнул, подавившись чаем. Тут же вскочил, отплевываясь и выливая его в раковину, и еще несколько минут судорожно кашлял. Харальд под конец не выдержал, подошел и поинтересовался, не нужен ли ему врач.

— Все в порядке, просто не ожидал.

— Для меня это тоже сюрприз. Отец не устает меня удивлять, — добавил он со вздохом.

— Мы можем не ехать, если ты не хочешь.

— Напротив. Думаю, мне стоит развеяться. И тебе тоже. — Он взглянул ему в лицо и тут же отвернулся. Все это время Харальд только и делал, что избегал его взгляда, а тут столкнулся, и снова окатило стыдом.

— Спасибо. Передай ему спасибо.

— Позвони, пожалуйста, и сам скажи. Матсу будет приятно.

Харальд отошел, встал подальше, чтобы не чувствовать его аромат, уже ставший знакомым и привычным.

— Надеюсь, с документами у тебя все в порядке?

— Да, я уже получил новый паспорт.

— Хорошо, тогда соберись.

Харальд на этом хотел закончить разговор и спокойно сбежать на работу, как он обычно и делал, но оклик Юнатана его остановил:

— Можно попросить, — он неуверенно опустил голову, — немного денег? Мне нужно кое-что купить.

Харальд удивленно перевел на него взгляд, медленно понимая, что за все проведенное рядом время Юнатан ни о чем не просил — неизвестно, на что он покупал продукты, питался днем и добирался до офиса. Харальд вообще не поинтересовался его финансами, а ведь официально Юнатана так и не зачислили в штат компании. Филипп же со своими доисторическими повадками вряд ли содержал сына.

Харальд молча вытащил свою кредитку и положил ее на стол.

— Зайди сегодня в бухгалтерию и подпиши контракт, — добавил он. — Если еще что-то понадобится, обращайся.

Вечером ему прислали подтверждение, что Юнатан Хорфагер получил должность помощника секретаря и подписал бумаги о приеме на работу. А с карты на телефон пришла выписка — Юнатан купил сумку и новую обувь, потратив на покупки сущую мелочь. Любопытствуя, Харальд послал запрос в банк, запросив распечатку его расходов. Будучи законным супругом, он мог распоряжаться его финансами. Данные пришли незамедлительно.

За месяц совместной жизни Юнатан получил небольшую сумму из конно-спортивного клуба за выступления на соревнованиях, все эти деньги были потрачены на еду. Юнатан не покупал ни одежду, ни косметические средства, ни любые другие излишества. В списках расходов стояли лишь продуктовый супермаркет и кафетерий рядом с офисом. Юнатан ничего не потратил на себя.

И Харальд с удивлением понял, что он совсем ничего не знает о своем муже. Не знал и не интересовался, а ведь в ближайшие лет сорок-шестьдесят им придется как-то сосуществовать на одной территории. Собрав гордость в кулак, Харальд написал письмо Филиппу с просьбой рассказать подробнее об увлечениях и распорядке дня сына.

Ответ тот прислал через пару часов. В гневных выражениях поинтересовался: «Что этот ублюдок опять натворил?», советовал «держать в ежовых рукавицах» и «лупить почаще». Харальд заблокировал его почту и несколько часов психовал. Потом позвонил и пожаловался отцу, тот выслушал молча и спокойно, словно все знал и без него, и ответил:

— Теперь Юнатан живет с тобой. В твоих силах изменить его жизнь.

Это была такая незаметная подколка, словно напоминание, что это Матс настоял на свадьбе и вытащил мальчишку из дурного окружения. А Харальд всеми способами игнорировал и сторонился Юнатана. Пора было заканчивать заниматься самоедством, парню и без того досталось. А то, что сделал Дин, пусть останется на совести ублюдка. Харальду следовало позаботиться о муже. Подарить ему нормальную семью и показать, что в жизни могут быть здоровые отношения.

Вечером они сели за один стол, но Юнатан дергался, словно на иголках, а потом, извинившись, сбежал. Возможно, Харальд переоценил его жажду общения. И свои желания.

До вылета так толком и не поговорили. За день до отбытия Харальд зашел в салон, где в прошлый раз покупал Юнатану вещи и попросил консультантов по снятым меркам собрать ему чемодан. Этот чемодан вручил Юну в аэропорту и на глупые попытки отказаться строго велел одеваться при нем прилично. Прозвучало грубо, зато Юнатан больше не спорил. От аэропорта в Копенгагене ехали на такси, погода была солнечная, ярко светило солнце, в контрасте с вечным дождем город показался зеленым и праздничным. Харальду нравилось в Дании, он мечтал когда-нибудь переехать сюда жить.

Отец взял номер для молодоженов в элитном отеле рядом с Скодсборгом, и хотя путевка всего на четыре дня, Харальд надеялся, что этого времени хватит, чтобы Юн немного отошел от своих переживаний, и у них получилось поговорить.

Гостиница располагалась на берегу залива Эресунн, в удалении от шумного города. Уютная атмосфера и галечный берег с шуршащими волнами придавали месту одухотворенность. Гостей было немного, к их номеру прилагался отдельный кусок пляжа и пирс, замечательный, почти уединенный кусочек покоя, где не будут доставать поставщики и подрядчики, а делами пару дней займутся Лукас и Март.

Огромный номер для молодоженов, красиво обставленный и с шикарной двуспальной кроватью вызвал у Харальда легкий ступор. Стоило, наверное, заметить Матсу, что супруги не спят вместе, и проводить ночи с Юнатаном не входило в его планы. От одной только мысли об этом Харальда слегка окатило жаром — он все еще помнил ту единственную ночь, когда Юн пришел к нему и прижимался во сне всем телом.

Скорее всего, если бы не те дурацкие снимки, Харальд давно бы его трахнул.

Юнатан, избавившись от своего семейства, заметно похорошел. Все еще немного тусклый, он стал прилично одеваться и перекрасил волосы, что значительно обновило его образ. Если бы Юнатан пришел таким на первое свидание и вел себя так же — у Харальда не возникло бы никаких сомнений.

Он тяжело вдохнул, скидывая вещи в углу комнаты, когда сзади в спину его толкнул Юн.

— Ничего себе хоромы, — усмехнулся тот, непринужденно прохаживаясь по спальне, и в одежде завалился на постель. — Шикарный траходром твой папаша подогнал. Отлично отдохнем! — Пошлый смешок и взгляд с вызовом заставили Харальда передернуть плечами.

— Я буду спать на диване.

Юнатан мгновенно подскочил, схватил за рукав, не позволяя поднять сумку и уйти, потянул на себя. Харальд не сразу понял, что от него хотят, сделал несколько шагов вперед и в итоге был завален на кровать. Юнатан запрыгнул сверху, прижимая его торс коленями и поднимая волну раздражения. Харальд тихо рыкнул, пытаясь его столкнуть, но Юнатан надавил сильнее.

— Матс мне сказал, что ждет внуков. — На губах его играла наглая и злая улыбка. — Может, исполним желание старика?

— Прекрати. — Харальд откинул его с силой, так что Юнатан скатился на пол. Застыл на мгновение. Всего доля секунды, но Харальд почувствовал его напряжение и не ушел, хотя хотел плюнуть и снять себе отдельный номер.

— Тебе противно. — Юнатан поднял на него лицо все с той же смеющейся гримасой, но теперь в глазах застыли страх и отчаяние. Эти эмоции он чувствовал в каждом его слове. Харальд устал от его страхов. И от своих тоже.

— Нет, просто мне нужно время, чтобы к тебе привыкнуть, — он сказал это мягко и протянул Юнатану руку, предлагая подняться. Но тот отбил его пальцы и сам резко вскочил на ноги.

— Ты на меня даже не смотришь, о каком привыкании может идти речь?! — воскликнул он и вышел из комнаты, с силой хлопнув дверью, так что окна задрожали.

Харальд не терпел подобные сцены, наслушался воплей Патрика, еще пока он жил с ними и ругался каждый день с отцом. Но невольно оброненная фраза заставила взглянуть на все это иначе: Юнатан считал, что Харальд сторонится его из-за брезгливости. Дурацкая девственность, дурацкое семейство Кнутсонов, сука Дин...

Юнатан не вернулся до самой ночи, но Харальд заметил его скорбную фигуру на пирсе. Вода к вечеру стала прохладной, купальщики разошлись, и тот сидел в одиночестве, поджав одну ногу, смотрел на горизонт, словно ожидая свои Алые Паруса. Харальд спустился к нему, когда совсем стемнело, взял с собой плед и накинул мужу на плечи. Юнатан вздрогнул, перевел на него взгляд и обиженно поджал губы.

— Пойдем, уже поздно. Завтра погуляем по пляжу и съездим в город. — Харальд хотел его успокоить и перебороть свое отторжение. Он присел рядом и положил ему руку на плечо. От этой близости мгновенно стало неловко.

— Прости. — Юнатан опустил голову на плечо. — Просто подумал, что ребенок отвлек бы меня от всех переживаний. Я бы занял себя чем-то, а потом окончил бы университет и работал до старости, радуясь тому, что у меня есть кто-то важный. Прости, — снова произнес он, — это было грубо.

— Юн, я не привык к вторжению в свое личное пространство. Подожди немного, и все наладится. А ребенка сделать — дело нехитрое, — добавил он с усмешкой, и Юнатан рассмеялся ему куда-то в шею. — Тебе всего восемнадцать, а детей надо воспитывать.

— Я знаю. Мне действительно хочется малыша. Но буду ждать, сколько ты пожелаешь. Я могу всю жизнь ждать... — добавил он так горько, что Харальд поежился и, оттолкнув его, поднялся.

— Пойдем, я постелил себе на диване, но если там будет неудобно, переберусь к тебе. Только не приставай!

— Это звучит так, словно ты невинный мальчишка, а я злобный совратитель, — рассмеялся Юнатан.

— Совратитель, — словно в шутку согласился Харальд, хотя это так и было.

Спалось плохо, Харальду мешали дурацкие мысли, что если он придет в общую спальню, то Юнатан не будет возражать. Не будет отталкивать, и ночь может закончиться очень горячо. За эти мысли хотелось дать себе по лицу — он, словно подросток, не находил покоя, думая об омеге в соседней спальне.

Утром он с трудом поднялся, ушел на завтрак один, хотя собирался провести время с мужем. Позже нашел его рядом с бассейном, тот читал журнал и пил сок. Поздоровался, мазнул колючим взглядом с упреком и замкнулся в себе.

Харальд предложил на день съездить в Копенгаген, но Юнатан особого восторга не выразил — в городе душно и жарко, а тут, у воды, можно насладиться прохладой. Харальд не стал настаивать, ему и самому прельщало пару дней побездельничать.

Почти весь незапланированный отпуск они так и провели. Несколько раз выходили кататься на лодке, но, в основном, просто бродили по окрестностям и наслаждались спа.

Несмотря на скудное общение, стена между ними треснула, Юнатан мог быть веселым, улыбчивым и открытым — он с удовольствием нырял с пирса и лежал голым на гальке. Его запах, смешавшийся с солью, становился горьким, насыщенно древесным, и Харальд все чаще замечал, как засматривается. Крепкая точеная фигура привлекала взгляд, даже чересчур широкие плечи больше не пугали. Юнатан был гибкий, жилистый и невероятно сильный, на его бледную кожу с въевшимися следами синяков легко ложился солнечный загар, стирая неровности и скрывая изъяны. Ему действительно не хватало солнца. Харальд отметил про себя, что надо чаще вывозить его в тепло.

В последний вечер, когда летний зной отступил, Юнатан вышел к морю, хотел проветриться, но время приближалось к полуночи, и Харальд, немного тревожась за него, пошел следом. За три дня, вдали от работы и Филиппа, Юнатан воспрял духом, по крайней мере, не зажимался больше без причины. Они немного пообщались, как бы между прочим Юн обронил, что хочет сделать тату и растянуть тоннели в ушах, и Харальд надеялся, что в своем бунтарском желании довести отца до инфаркта, тот не изуродует себя окончательно.

— Завтра домой? — спросил Юнатан, останавливаясь у пирса. Ночью тут было пусто и спокойное море притягивало желанием искупаться.

— Если хочешь, можешь поехать еще куда-нибудь.

— А ты?

— У нас большой проект висит, мне нежелательно пропадать надолго.

— Тебе помогут и дядя, и брат, — отведя взгляд, заметил Юн.

— Патрик вернулся к себе, у него с отцом никак не наладится. — Харальд поморщился, семейные драмы доставили неприятностей в свадебный день. — И у тебя ведь брат есть, меня удивило, что он так рано уехал.

— Мы с Оскаром не очень ладим. — Юнатан передернул плечами и взгляд у него стал холодный. — Пойдем. — Он развернулся и направился к гостинице.

— Почему не ладите? Семья для тебя всегда будет самыми близкими людьми, — сказав это, он прикусил язык. Отец у Юнатана не образец благочестия, да и сам Харальд показал себя не лучшим мужем.

Юнатан фыркнул и остановился, упираясь в него грозным взглядом.

— Когда я был подростком, Оскар ко мне приставал. Домогался.

— Серьезно? — Харальд невольно отступил под его напором. — Когда Патрик стал подрастать, мне казалось, что все на него косо смотрят, и тоже проявлял излишнюю заботу. Он от меня сбегал, заявляя что проходу не даю и дышать мешаю, может, Оскар...

— Он меня трогал! — прервал его Юнатан так громко, что испуганные его голосом чайки сорвались с пирса и, захлопав крыльями, скрылись у кромки воды. — Уверен, он меня не трахнул лишь потому, что у меня течек тогда еще не было, а когда они начались, запах был слабый, и это ему не нравилось.

В глазах Юнатана плескались раздражение и ненависть. Харальд отступил. Слов не нашлось, но в голове молотом стучало желание сделать Оскару очень-очень больно.

  


  


## Часть 8

По возвращении домой их отношения потеплели, в то время как погода испортилась. Дождливое лето в Бергене — обычное дело, но в этом году со стороны Арктики пришли холодные влажные фронты, и температура не поднималась выше семнадцати. Харальд чуть ли не силком сводил мужа в бутик и заставил закупиться вещами по сезону, тот сначала упирался, а потом краснел и смущался, показывая обновки. И был при этом до невозможности трогательным. Милым. Харальд не переставая думал, что тот стал милым. И хотелось от него тепла и близости. Желание стало наваждением. Харальд был уверен, что это просто временное помешательство, и вскоре все пройдет. Он ведь дал себе зарок не привязываться, не любить. И Юнатана он определенно не любил. Харальд себя в этом убеждал.

Но сближение нарастало как снежный ком. Они вместе завтракали, ездили на работу и садились ужинать за один стол. Харальд позволял готовить себе, все чаще замечая, как Юнатан улыбается, ставя перед ним чашку с кофе, прикасается увереннее. Твердость в его движениях и голосе помогала и Харальду — становилось проще и смотреть на Юнатана, и встречаться с ним взглядом. Со дня их свадьбы прошло два с половиной месяца, и Харальд начал думать, что все забылось.

Ведь рано или поздно все забывается.

И когда-нибудь Юнатан перестанет чувствовать себя грязным и ничтожным...

В последнюю неделю июля на международной дизайнерской выставке они планировали участвовать с эксклюзивной коллекцией от их мебельной компании, Юнатан помогал с организацией и очень хорошо себя показал. Харальд рассчитывал, что выставочный стенд привлечет много новых клиентов. А также надеялся найти хороших проектировщиков для отделки строящегося здания. Подрядчики Олава отлично справлялись, но Харальду хотелось добавить какую-то изюминку, изменить концепт и сделать все более экстравагантным. Март обещал подумать, но Харальд все меньше доверял дядиному вкусу и хотел что-то свое.

По плану за стенд должны были отвечать Лукас и Юнатан, им в помощники выделили бойких парней из гостиницы «Синяя Звезда», а Март собирался быть на подхвате. Но в последний день Юнатан внезапно отказался. Когда же Харальд поинтересовался почему, тот отвел взгляд и закусил губу, словно не желая признаваться.

— Если у тебя другие планы, я не собираюсь тебя заставлять, — спокойно убедил его Харальд. — Лукас и Март справятся сами.

— У меня соревнования по конкуру, — наконец признался он. — Я не планировал идти, но потом подумал, что это, наверное, в последний раз, с занятиями в университете и работой я не смогу совмещать, поэтому решил, что завтра обязательно выступлю.

— Тебе не нужно бросать свои увлечения ради работы.

— Я так хочу, — упрямо ответил Юнатан.

— Ладно, тогда я поеду с тобой, хочу взглянуть, как ты катаешься, раз уж это в последний раз, — улыбнулся Харальд.

Юнатан вспыхнул, лицо и даже шея залились красным. Он несколько секунд изумленно глотал воздух, а потом повис на плечах, крепко обнимая. Харальд похлопал его по спине и чуть отвел голову — запах Юнатан становился навязчивым и вблизи чувствовался очень сильно. У Харальда не получалось сдерживать свои эмоции под таким напором.

— Только на поле надо приехать к пяти утра, мне Сошу надо подготовить и потренироваться немного. Я в последнее время там редко появляюсь.

— Хорошо, я отвезу.

Погода наутро была отвратительной, Харальд пожалел о своем согласии уже в дороге. А потом пришлось еще четыре часа сидеть на ледяных трибунах, ожидая начала мероприятия. Впрочем, сами соревнования ему пришлись по душе — Юнатан выступил шикарно, лошадь была ему под стать: крупная, смоляного окраса, с гневным взглядом и тяжелыми копытами. Один раз она показательно вскинула широкий зад, словно пытаясь скинуть наездника, но Юнатан держался как влитой, направлял и легким касанием пальцев успокаивал своего скакуна. Они прошли дистанцию в числе первых, преодолели все препятствия, не сбив ни одного навеса. Ожидание результатов взбудоражило, и по итогу Юнатан занял шестое место.

— Могло быть значительно лучше, если бы Сошка не брыкалась. — Он влетел к нему сияющий, и Харальд пожалел, что тот решил закончить с конным спортом.

— Что будет с лошадью, когда ты уйдешь?

— Я собираюсь подрабатывать тренером, давать частные уроки и просто заниматься с детьми. У меня уже есть несколько учеников, а Соша послушная с новичками. Когда же она состарится, передам для занятий в молодежный кружок. Мне отец говорил, что там к старым лошадям хорошо относятся.

— Это отец купил тебе коня?

— Да, но он не думал, что я увлекусь серьезно, и пока я был ребенком, он меня еще терпел. — Юнатан прикусил губу и отвернулся, не желая продолжать разговор. — Поехали на выставку, мы и так задержались.

К парковке у ипподрома они направились не сразу — зрители и участники расходились, и у выходов образовалась толкучка. Юнатан предложил познакомить с Сошей, и Харальд с неохотой прошелся по загону, потрогал огромную теплую морду черной кобылки, угостил ее яблоком. Юнатан улыбался и с удовольствием болтал, рассказывал о своих первых тренировках и падениях. То, что он делился воспоминаниями и эмоциями, возместило отрицательные впечатления от встречи с животным. Харальд не любил больших зверей, они вызывали неприятное чувство инстинктивного страха, а ему не нравилось бояться.

Когда они наконец направились к парковке, время приближалось к двум, и возле поля почти никого не осталось. Но рядом с трибунами Юнатана задержали два друга — омеги его возраста, жокеи. Возможно, они тоже выступали сегодня, Харальд не обратил на это внимания. А вот как два щуплых парня висли на его муже, сильно задело. Он не стал подходить знакомиться и отвлекать Юнатана от оживленного щебетания омег. Просто ушел, сел в машину и ждал его появления.

Юнатан догнал почти сразу. Забрался в салон и, нахохлившись, спросил:

— Тебе не понравились мои друзья?

— Я просто замерз, — отмахнулся Харальд, выбросил недокуренную сигарету и завел мотор.

А что он еще мог сказать? «Мне не нравятся все, кто к тебе прикасается»? Одержимость Юнатаном набирала обороты, и Харальд устал с собой бороться. Юнатан его муж, нужно было просто прийти в его спальню и окончательно сделать своим.

К выставочному павильону они подъехали в самый пик. Харальд с трудом отыскал место на подземной парковке, и они еле протолкнулись сквозь массу людей до своего стенда. Марта не было — он прислал помощника, и тот со скучающей миной раздавал флаеры. Лукас отбивался от заказчиков. Администраторы из гостиницы, приглашенные в качестве поддержки, жевали булочки. Порычав на ленивых парней, Харальд вытащил Лукаса из-за стойки и попросил отвести Юнатана на обед.

— Я сам тут справлюсь, а вам обоим надо поесть.

— Тебе купить что-нибудь? — деловито поинтересовался Лукас, Харальд отмахнулся, ажиотаж отвлекал от голода, но в итоге Юнатан принес ему пару бутербродов и чай в дешевом пластиковом стаканчике.

Дела у них шли отлично, хорошо оформленный стенд привлекал внимание, они получили много заказов. Несколько крупных компаний предложили отличные контракты для своих магазинов, и Харальд был собой очень доволен. Дизайном мебели занимался папа, несколько новых моделей добавил Март, но Харальд старался ничего не менять, сохраняя папино дело в первозданном виде.

После небольшого перекуса он взял Юнатана и отправился взглянуть на других участников. К нему подошли поздороваться несколько конкурентов по гостиничному бизнесу, Харальд задержался рядом с монстром деревообработки, пообщался с самим владельцем. Тот приехал с мужем и детьми, показательно влившись в общество простых работяг.

Юнатан исправно ходил следом, что-то помечал в планшете, изображая секретаря, подсказывал имена и марки, когда Харальд интересовался тем или иным продуктом. За одним из стендов Харальд заметил Оскара Холанна и, не желая портить настроение Юнатану и себе, резко сменил направление. Сделав нескольких кругов, он вернулся к компании, занимающейся иллюминацией. Ему понравился журнал и предложения. Рассматривая снимки сделанных работ, представил, как красиво это будет смотреться в гостиничных номерах.

Пока он общался и задавал вопросы отвечающему за стенд парню, появился и сам владелец — видимо, Харальда узнали и сообщили о большом клиенте. Завязался серьезный разговор, и Харальд попросил подойти Марта, но тот сослался на какие-то дела. Его мнение и не требовалось, Харальд сам решал все вопросы. Когда дело дошло до обсуждения возможного договора, Юнатан тронул за плечо и попросил отойти.

— Что-то важное? — нахмурился Харальд.

— Да, — запнувшись, ответил тот.

Они вышли из душного помещения, и Харальд с удовольствием закурил. Сигареты он больше не покупал, но всюду валялись начатые пачки, а отказаться от них никак не получалось. Пауза действительно была кстати, появилась возможность обдумать предстоящий контакт. Но Харальду все нравилось.

— Лукас посоветовал мне проверить фирму, — робко подал голос Юнатан, снова привлекая к себе внимание, — я посмотрел общие отзывы и связался с несколькими его бывшими клиентами. Их компания хорошо справляется, если дело касается небольшого объекта. Но они задерживают сроки сдачи, халтурят и отказываются исправлять по гарантии. Один из клиентов разорвал с ними контракт в середине работы из-за несоответствия с составленным планом.

Юнатан передал ему свой планшет, и Харальд раздраженно и разочарованно полистал собранное досье. Юнатан и Лукас потрудились на славу, меньше чем за час собрали всю подноготную и вовремя остановили от неверного шага.

— Спасибо, — кивнул он, стараясь не срывать свое испорченное настроение на муже. Юнатан отлично себя проявил, и его следовало поблагодарить, — предложение этих ребят вежливо отклони без объяснения причин. Сам я к ним больше не пойду.

Харальд не отказался от своей идеи красиво оформить освещение и, прихватив помощника Марта, привел его к уже известным поставщикам. Там заказал плафоны для нескольких этажей, оставив основную часть оформления договора помощнику. Март пусть сам разбирается, что и как устанавливать. Дольше задерживаться он не стал, хотелось отвести Юнатана в хороший ресторан, плотно поужинать и отдохнуть, за день он порядочно вымотался, потому, сообщив о своем решении, забрал обоих секретарей и направился к парковке.

К подземным переходам они спустились на лифте. Лукас выглядел измученным, вздыхал и посматривал на телефон: он провел очередной выходной на работе, а ведь у него большая семья, любящий муж и дети. Харальд снова сделал себе заметку, что секретарю нужен серьезный помощник. Юнатан, конечно, справляется, но на умного мужа появились другие планы. Юнатан проявил себя как хороший сотрудник, и Харальд решил перевести его на руководящую должность.

Направляясь к оставленному авто, он немного ушел вперед, омеги отстали на пару шагов, и потому, когда около машины на него с двух сторон напали, их не было рядом. Харальд чуть замешкался, доставая ключи из портфеля, и откуда-то сбоку на него налетел здоровый альфа в закрывающей лицо тряпичной маске. В руках у него была бита, и он ударил Харальда по животу. Второй ударил по спине так, что от резкой боли Харальда согнуло. Он упал на пол, выронив из онемевших пальцев брелок сигналки.

В бедро ударили ногой, и Харальд был уверен, что его продолжат бить, организм сжался, готовясь к боли, но новых ударов не последовало. За его спиной вопил испуганный Лукас, зато Юнатан, вытащив из своей сумки газовый баллончик, ловко направил струю в открытые глаза первому альфе, а потом в красивом прыжке брызнул во второго. Попал, но не точно, тот заорал и замахнулся на Юнатана кулаком, но Юн успел отскочить от удара. К тому моменту Харальд поднялся на ноги и сам ударил противника. На адреналине попал хорошо, так что неизвестный отшатнулся, и Юнатан еще раз брызнул ему в лицо.

— Быстро в машину! — рыкнул Харальд, отпирая двери. Первый альфа уже приходил в себя — стащил маску и вытер ею глаза.

Харальд вовремя заблокировал машину изнутри, альфы снова попытались атаковать, саданули битой по капоту. Но Харальд уже завел мотор и, вдавив газ в пол, вырвался к выходу. С парковки они вылетели в считанные минуты, визжа тормозами на резких поворотах и чуть не снеся шлагбаум.

— Вы в порядке? — спросил Харальд у сидящих на заднем сиденье омег, чуть отъехав от здания павильона.

— Да, — простонал Лукас. Он обхватил себя руками и нервно раскачивался из стороны в сторону, — за что, как это, кто это был... — бормотал он испуганно.

Юнатан не ответил, он дергано тер раскрасневшееся лицо — похоже, перечный газ попал и на него. Харальд чуть сбросил скорость, достал из бардачка бутылку с водой и салфетки и передал ему.

— Промокни лицо и руки, а потом протри как следует водой, иначе будет ожог, — велел он.

Лукаса он довез до дома, секретарь был бледный и что-то невнятно бормотал. Харальд, пока ехали, попросил позвонить в полицию, но тот объяснял все из рук вон плохо, так что пришлось взять телефон и сообщить о нападении самому. Потом позвонил в охранную компанию, занимающуюся их гостиницами, и велел во всем разобраться.

— Возьми отпуск, — сказал Харальд, провожая Лукаса к подъезду, — отдохни неделю, а Юнатан за всем присмотрит, он справится.

— Хорошо, спасибо! — Лукаса трясло, Харальд поцеловал его в висок на прощание и погладил по сбившимся волосам. К Лукасу он относился как к потерянному папе, и тяжело было видеть его в таком состоянии.

Вернувшись в машину, он несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, а потом посмотрел на Юнатана, тот уже пересел на переднее сиденье.

— Ты как?

Юнатан дергано пожал плечами. Покраснение сошло, но теперь он выглядел бледным и подавленным.

— Спасибо, ты меня спас. — Харальд притянул его к себе, и Юнатан тут же вжался в него крепче, насколько позволяли кресла. — Все хорошо.

— Я очень за тебя испугался, — признался тот.

— Ты очень смелый, Юн, невероятно смелый...

— Спасибо, — Юнатан тихо хмыкнул и отстранился уже спокойным. — Отвезешь меня кое-куда?

Харальд приехал по указанному адресу, недалеко от дома. Это оказался тату-салон. Юнатан скрылся внутри, а Харальд закурил и позвонил службе охраны. Новостей не было, тех альф не нашли, но в камеру попало лицо одного из преступников. Теперь его пробивали по базе.

Харальд не стал ломать голову — с этим пусть разбирается полиция. Нападение могло быть случайностью, на выставке собралось много богатых людей, возможно, его хотели просто ограбить. Но подсознание вытягивало моменты нападения — били его так, словно пытались убить, а не просто оглушить. Если бы не Юнатан, возможно, все закончилось бы очень плохо. Чуть приподняв рубашку, Харальд взглянул на наливающийся синяк. Не мешало показаться к врачу, но почти не болело: он удачно согнулся, уходя от удара.

Юнатан быстро вернулся, нырнул в салон и выжидающе посмотрел на Харальда. Тот сел следом, натянуто улыбнулся.

— Что себе сделал?

— Ты сказал, что я смелый, — чуть шепеляво произнес он и смущенно улыбнулся. — Да, я хотел стать смелым. — И вытащил язык, показывая маленькую бусинку пирсинга.

Вокруг нее немного кровило, Харальд чуть не подавился вдохом, чувствуя нереальное желание лизнуть этот шарик, затянуть Юнатана в поцелуй и почувствовать кровь на своих губах.

— Красиво, — ответил он, отводя взгляд и тяжело сглатывая.

Домой вернулись, не поужинав. Харальд слишком вымотался, чтобы есть, а Юнатан сказал, что не голоден. Разуваясь в прихожей, Харальд, не отрываясь, смотрел на мужа. Его широкие плечи и крепкая спина влекли возможностью сжать сильно и не сломать, хотелось притянуть к себе узкие бедра, войти порывисто и грубо. Харальд устал бегать от себя и своих желаний. И сегодня он решил наконец сделать этот шаг.

Юнатан, понурив голову, дошел до своей спальни, но Харальд его остановил. Задержал у самой двери, перехватив за руку и притянув к себе. Выпирающий через штаны стояк показательно уперся Юнатану в пах. После безумного дня и адреналиновой встряски хотелось выплеснуть все это в бешенстве секса.

Харальд положил ему одну руку на ягодицы и вжал в себя сильнее, вторую запустил в волосы, чуть путая их, сжимая, направил его голову к своим губам.

— Не надо, — испуганно шепнул Юнатан, уходя от поцелуя. — Прости, — пробормотал он, вырываясь из объятий и прячась в своей комнате.

Харальд несдержанно рыкнул, а потом матерился, яростно дроча себе в душе. Все пошло не по плану.

  


  


## Часть 9

В понедельник Лукас появился на работе как ни в чем не бывало и при попытке отправить его домой строго осадил, словно это не Харальд его начальник.

Харальд решил не травмировать Лукаса насильным отпуском, а просто поблагодарить. Позвонил его мужу, желая уточнить, какие цветы и конфеты любит Лукас, заодно предупредить, избегая ревнивых претензий.

После двенадцати поехал на объект. Реконструкция шла полным ходом, еще пара месяцев, и можно приступать к отделке. Харальду нравилось видеть, как кипит работа и продвигается его проект. Его маленькое детище, обещающее принести большой куш и поднять их компанию на новый уровень. Если все удастся, через год-два Харальд приобретет еще два здания для реставрации. Если поймать волну, можно очень хорошо заработать.

Он уже собирался ехать назад в офис, когда ему позвонил встревоженный Лукас. Сообщил, что Юн явился на работу поздно, был бледен и непривычно молчалив. А теперь сорвался и уехал.

— Я даже не знаю куда, он не отвечал на мои вопросы! — Встревоженный голос Лукаса сильно напряг. Обычно секретарь был спокоен и только в экстраординарных случаях терял над собой контроль.

— Я его найду, — пообещал Харальд и сбросил вызов.

Короткий звонок в полицию, и ему указали местоположение телефона мужа. Тот находился дома, но, возможно, Юнатан просто бросил там аппарат. Впрочем, это пока было первой зацепкой, и Харальд поехал на квартиру. Самого мучила неясная тревога: после субботы, проведенной вместе, нападения и странного завершения тяжелого дня Юнатан с ним не говорил. В воскресенье уехал с утра в балетную школу, вернулся поздно. Харальд его не трогал, был немного обижен отказом. Свои чувства не мешало бы держать в узде, но раз за разом ему это не удавалось. Два с половиной месяца, что они прожили бок о бок, очень сблизили. Пусть Харальд не признавал очевидного, но он привязался к своему мужу.

В квартире горел свет, Харальд выключал его, уходя. Значит, Юнатан вернулся домой. Он плохо запомнил, как поднялся на второй этаж и вбежал в помещение, как распахнул незапертую дверь и осмотрел в мгновение квартиру. Все это в памяти не сохранилось.

Харальд оказался в ванной, когда Юнатан делал третий надрез. В одежде и уличной обуви Юнатан сидел в душевой и опасным лезвием водил по запястью. Харальд без слов схватил его за кисть, вырвал лезвие, даже не заметив, как сам порезался, раскроив ладонь и несколько пальцев, дернул его руку вверх, зажимая раны.

Юнатан перевел на него пустой взгляд. Он не сопротивлялся и не пытался закончить начатое. И не собирался себя убивать, просто хотел сделать больно. Послушно потащился в спальню, где Харальд хранил аптечку, и дал себе заклеить пластырем раны. Сверху Харальд наложил тугую повязку и только тогда, с трудом дыша и почти не стоя на ногах, заметил, что сам залит красным, а из раны на руке толчками выплескивается кровь. Его постель, пол в квартире и вся одежда оказались в крови. Окровавленный Юнатан с влажной повязкой на запястье мертвым взглядом смотрел в пустоту. Харальд пальцами зажал рану на ладони, но это не помогло. Немного мутило и закружилась голова, но о себе беспокоиться было некогда.

— Я помогу, — хрипло предложил Юнатан, когда Харальд попытался хоть как-то забинтовать себя одной рукой.

От пережитых эмоций Харальда трясло, он тяжело опустился на кровать и позволил себя подлатать. Сказать он толком ничего не мог, во рту так пересохло, что язык не ворочался. Перед глазами все еще стояла пугающая картина с режущим себя Юнатаном.

— Зачем ты это сделал?

Юн повел плечами, опустил голову. Его дурная привычка зажиматься и отмалчиваться уже порядочно бесила. Хотелось встряхнуть, чтобы не видел в Харальде врага, чтобы знал, как он волнуется и переживает. Юнатан теперь его муж, и Харальд не только отвечал за него, но и...

— Надо отвезти тебя в больницу.

Харальд с трудом поднялся. Ноги словно ватные почти не слушались. Грубо подхватив Юнатана под локоть, Харальд повел за собой. Юн не сопротивлялся, но плелся медленно, путаясь под ногами, и печально сопел.

В машине сам пристегнул ему ремень и захлопнул с грохотом дверцу. Рука немела, но Харальд надеялся, что сможет доехать до ближайшей больницы. Точнее, он просто обязан был это сделать. Юнатан на него не смотрел, прижал голову к боковому стеклу и поглаживал пальцами повязку. Что происходило в его голове, оставалось только гадать. Но Харальд слишком устал выпытывать и ждать понятных объяснений.

— Зачем ты это сделал? — повторил он с нажимом, выруливая на шоссе. — Отвечай мне, Юн! — рявкнул Харальд, не дождавшись реакции.

Юнатан вздрогнул, ровно сел и уставился на дорогу.

— Я беременный, — произнес он не своим голосом.

Признание на мгновение оглушило. Юнатан хотел ребенка, говорил об этом и, похоже, не дождавшись ничего от мужа, нашел другого. Руки похолодели, и не только от раны. Харальд с силой сжал руль, стараясь не провалиться в нахлынувшие эмоции и не сорваться.

— Кто отец, знаешь? — Ему не хотелось слышать о похождениях Юна, но не спросить он не мог. За ребенка по закону отвечал альфа.

Юнатан не ответил. Безвольно качнулся в одну сторону, в другую, а потом, словно от нечаянного движения, со всей силы впечатался головой в боковое стекло.

— Юн! — крикнул Харальд, пытаясь привести его в чувство и не слететь с дороги.

Юнатан снова с гулким стуком врезался головой в стекло.

— Юн! — заорал Харальд, отпуская руль и цепляясь в его рубашку. Юнатан задергался, слабо отбиваясь, зажатый между креслом и ремнем, а потом наклонился к коленям, и перестав вырываться, тихо завыл:

— Я не знаю, не знаю, — повторял он. — Я не знаю, кто отец. У меня течка вот-вот должна была начаться, Филипп хотел подгадать под свадьбу, чтоб я сразу от тебя зачал... ну а потом я слишком перенервничал, забыл или подумал, что запутался с графиком. А выходит, залетел в тот раз, но от кого именно — я понятия не имею! Их было трое, мне на глаза надели повязку. Я не разглядел их, точнее, не видел, только чувствовал и слышал, но в голове все так перемешалось... Я слишком много выпил... пиздец, я был просто в говно. И двое меня точно трахнули, я тогда еще хоть что-то соображал, а третий стоял и снимал... где-то есть видео и фото со всем этим позором... а утром мне было не встать, жопа болела так... словно они все трое меня ебали! — закончил он истеричным воплем.

— Юн... — Харальду неправильно полегчало. Юнатан не изменял ему, а залетел от Дина или Мартина. Или кого-то третьего. Дин о нем не говорил. Нужно было все-таки прибить этого больного ублюдка. За Юнатана стало страшно: да, беременность от случайного перепихона — это неприятно. Но Юн странно реагировал, Харальд не знал, как его успокоить. — Забудь, ладно? Ну не важно ведь теперь. И все же нормально было, все уже нормально!

— Нормально?! — вскинулся Юнатан, садясь прямо. — Никогда в моей жизни больше ничего не будет нормально! — выкрикнул он. — Я хотел себя тогда убить, перерезать горло... так и стоило поступить, не впутывая тебя в свое дерьмо... теперь и тебе не отмыться, а этот ребенок как клеймо на всю жизнь...

— Если ты не хочешь его, сделаешь аборт! — крикнул в ответ Харальд.

— Отец не позволит. Посадит под замок, дождется, когда я рожу, а потом прикончит ублюдка. Он мне не раз говорил — если принесу в подоле, он разобьет башку этому отродью, чтобы не позорить семью.

— Отец больше не распоряжается тобой! — строго напомнил Харальд.

— А тебе это зачем? — Юнатан перевел на него выцветший взгляд. — Я и так втянул тебя дальше некуда... Ты даже не прикасаешься ко мне. Я знаю, тебя воротит. Чувствую, как тебя трясет каждый раз, когда подхожу ближе, и твои попытки сблизиться, показать, что я тебя привлекаю, просто смешны. Мне самому от себя мерзко, а этот ребенок как грязное пятно!

— Если ты не хочешь его, то ничего не будет! — громче и тверже повторил Харальд. У него и мысли не возникало, что Юн может о себе так думать, так сильно ненавидеть себя, что оттолкнет, когда Харальд все же захотел близости. Вся это информация как наждаком по ране напоминала, что все это его вина!

— Я бы никогда не убил его, если бы он был твой, — тихо и отчаянно прошептал Юнатан, а потом завыл так страшно, что Харальд дернул руль к обочине и съехал на пешеходную часть. Машина затормозила, и Юнатан с размаху ударился о переднюю панель. Специально это сделал и замер.

— Юн! — Харальд дергано отстегнул ремень безопасности и повернул его к себе.

Тот расшиб лоб, взгляд стал совсем мутный. Юн заплетающимся языком повторял что-то вроде: «Не надо». Харальд посадил его ровнее, чертыхаясь про себя, сжимая зубы от собственного бессилия. Юнатан, как безвольная кукла, еле держался на ремнях, повязка на его руке пропиталась кровью, и пятно на штанах стало еще больше. От удара и кровотечения Юнатан потерял сознание.

— Что ж ты творишь, — пробормотал Харальд, снова заводя мотор. До больницы он мчался, вжимая газ в пол, а потом тащил Юнатана на руках.

Харальд отключился в приемной, сам не понял, как грохнулся в обморок от кровопотери. Более-менее пришел в себя в больничной палате. Руку пришлось зашивать. Но ему полегчало, когда он сдал Юна врачам — те присмотрят, не дадут наделать еще больших глупостей. Не позволят умереть...

Пока ждал, позвонил Лукасу и попросил вызвать в их квартиру службу клининга. При воспоминании о крови на паркетном покрытии и бледном лице мужа снова начинало мутить. Выписку о состоянии Юнатана Харальду передали через час. Он как муж по закону отвечал и принимал решения за своего омегу. Порезы на его запястье оказались неглубокими, их спаяли лазером, скорее всего через неделю не будет видно даже шрамов, зато на ладони у Харальда останется весьма заметный след, как напоминание.

Заметив строчку о беременности, Харальд сообщил врачу, чтобы Юнатану сделали химический аборт.

— Срок уже большой, почти три месяца, — начал было врач, но Харальд холодно его прервал.

— Мы не хотели ребенка, у Юнатана скоро учеба начнется, и мы предохранялись, но, видимо, презервативы были некачественные! Дайте ему лекарства, я не хочу, чтобы он о чем-либо еще переживал.

Врач открыл и закрыл рот, кашлянул, поправляя ворот рубашки.

— Он из-за этого себя порезал? Мне нужно написать отчет в министерство защиты семьи...

— Да, Юнатан очень чувствительный, вместо того чтобы обсудить со мной возникшую проблему, он распсиховался. — Харальд не стал продолжать с объяснениями. Дешевая ложь, но ему поверили, и это главное — он не хотел еще больших проблем для Юна. И не хотел, чтобы его расспрашивали психологи и вытащили на поверхность историю с насилием. Может, Юнатан и не запомнил подробностей, но Харальд знал, что это было групповое изнасилование, организованное им самим.

— После приема таблеток почти сразу начнется короткая течка, следующая — через пару месяцев. График изменится, потребуется тщательно следить за его самочувствием, чтобы не пропустить ее начало. Секс сейчас крайне нежелателен, потому что из-за введения гормонов вероятность забеременеть будет слишком высока, — предупредил врач, прежде чем уйти. — Лучше вообще избегать секса в ближайшие течки, я выпишу ему подавители. Ваш муж молод, повторный аборт ему не позволят…

Харальда проводили в палату к Юнатану через час. При его появлении тот вскочил и бросился на шею. Харальд обнял его, успокаивая и успокаиваясь сам. Юн в порядке, и это главное. Страх потерять его оказался слишком силен.

— Все хорошо, тебе дали лекарства?

— Да, я уже принял, немного подташнивает, но это не важно. — Он чуть скривился, отводя взгляд. — Не хочу думать, что убиваю своего ребенка. Он не мой и пока еще ненастоящий.

— Юн, у тебя еще будут дети, сколько захочешь.

Юнатан вскинул голову и забавно смутился.

— Врач велел мне лежать пару часов с задранными ногами, — признался он.

— Тогда ложись, я посижу рядом.

Юнатан забрался в постель, положил ноги на подставку и взглядом несчастного пса посмотрел на Харальда. Хотелось его снова обнять, чтобы Юн знал, он может ничего не бояться и о нем всегда будет кому позаботиться. Харальд ловил себя на глупом, наивном желании заботиться о нем. Юнатан мог быть сильным и смелым, мог ломать стереотипы и ломать себя. Но он должен знать, что Харальд всегда будет рядом и поддержит.

— Доктор сказал, у тебя внепланово начнется течка в течение нескольких дней. Давай ты отдохнешь от работы дома, наберешься сил перед учебой и просто развеешься?

— А ты побудешь со мной? — Юнатан посмотрел на него и тут же отвел взгляд.

— Ну, — Харальд кашлянул, на мгновение представляя, как разгоряченный течкой Юнатан будет жаться к нему в постели. Неуместное возбуждение удалось подавить силой воли, — если ты не хочешь снова забеременеть, лучше я поживу в гостинице.

Юнатан на это рассмеялся, тепло посмотрел и снова опустился в свою мрачную темноту.

— Не надо пытаться меня утешить, я знаю, что тебе противен...

— Ты очень привлекательный! — прервал его Харальд. Поднявшись, он навис над ним и грозно, чтобы тот действительно его понял, произнес: — Ты мой муж, я хочу с тобой близости, а то, что было до свадьбы, меня не волнует. Когда течка закончится, ты будешь спать в моей постели!

Юнатан дергано выдохнул и, отвернувшись, уставился в окно. Харальд снова сел рядом, взял его за руку, старательно скрывая дрожь во всем теле.

Все теперь в прошлом и должно забыться, но Харальд не мог успокоиться от понимания, что сам же сотворил со своим мужем. Он боялся когда-нибудь случайным словом выдать себя, и Юнатан ему это не простит.

— Мне тошно жить с этим клеймом. — Юн погладил свежие шрамы под повязкой и уставился пустым взглядом в окно. — И каждый день с тобой как напоминание...

— Почему? — хрипло спросил Харальд.

— Потому что я ушел напиваться к другу, чтобы не переживать о свадьбе. Не переживать, что не нравлюсь тебе, и отец мечтает избавиться от меня и делает все только ради денег. Я был не нужен тебе с самого начала, ты просто меня пожалел. Эта дурацкая мысль не дает мне покоя с того самого дня. Тебе не следовало это делать...

Юнатан повернулся, ожидая ответа, но Харальд не мог подобрать слов. Даже самых простых — их просто не было.

— Чем дольше я думаю об этом, — продолжил Юн после затянувшегося молчания, — тем отчетливее понимаю, что все было подстроено, и меня изнасиловали. Я не хотел и не собирался ни с кем спать, и уж тем более так... ты мне веришь?

— Просто не думай об этом, хорошо?

— Скажи, ты мне веришь? Я не шлюха, я никогда не буду изменять тебе, даже если ты не притронешься ко мне, я не развожу ноги перед первым встречным, я не... — Юнатан запнулся, закусил губу и снова отвернулся к окну.

— Я тебе верю, Юн, — произнес Харальд, с трудом сглатывая горький комок в горле.

  


  


## Часть 10

К вечеру Юнатан вернулся домой. Харальд снял номер в гостинице неподалеку, но переезжать не спешил. Тянул время, рассчитывая на что-то, хотя понимал, что это некрасиво и подло. Когда Юнатан в горячке потеряет себя, Харальд легко сможет воспользоваться его состоянием. И он этого хотел. Пусть даже врач запретил.

Но утром позвонили из полиции — нашли одного из нападавших, и Харальду пришлось ехать подписывать заявление. К сожалению, ничего конкретного он не узнал: мужчина признался, что к нему подошел незнакомец и заплатил за качественное избиение. Кто именно его нанял и зачем — ответов не было. Второго подельника не нашли, задержанный сказал, что с ним незнаком.

В участке с Харальдом встретился начальник охраны «Синей Звезды» Каспер Торнальд и предложил приставить несколько человек для защиты. Харальд не стал отказываться, хотя терпеть не мог посторонних в личном пространстве, даже прислугу не заводил. Но теперь он отвечал не только за себя, но и за Юна, а о нем Харальд пусть невольно, но постоянно переживал.

Потом Харальд все же поехал в офис и встретился с сотрудниками отдела маркетинга, проверяя план рождественской кампании. В итоге, ближе к вечеру Юнатан сам ему позвонил и хриплым голосом сообщил о начавшейся течке.

— Мне приехать? — Харальд тут же бросил дела и стал собираться домой.

— Нет... не стоит. — Юнатан тяжело вздохнул, и от этого вздоха у Харальда мурашки по всему телу побежали.

— Я приеду, — отрезал он, твердо решив, что будет рядом.

По дороге заехал в магазин и взял продуктов, к квартире примчался разгоряченный и запыхавшийся. В голове было пусто, тело горело, он всю дорогу представлял, как ворвется и с порога набросится на мужа, срывая с него одежду. От этих фантазий член пекло и хотелось пустить его в дело. Но Юнатан встретил его каким-то вареным, в растянутых штанах и длинной футболке. От него ничем не пахло, даже одеждой, так много он налил на себя отдушки.

— Привет, — Юнатан изредка почесывал шею и руки, словно кожа зудела. Шрам на запястье подсох, но бинты с него не сняли, и это придавало его образу еще большей потрепанности, — я еду на дом заказал, так что забрось свои покупки в холодильник.

Лениво шаркая тапками, он направился на кухню и сел на стул, закутавшись в плед. Харальд не мог подобрать слов, язык немел, столько было ожиданий, а теперь он не мог решиться. Юнатан скорее всего наглотался таблеток и никакого желания не испытывал, а Харальду было плевать — есть течка или нет ее. Он хотел Юнатана уже слишком давно.

— Где ты взял подавители?

— Врач выдал. Целую коробку. — Юнатан показал нос из-под пледа и хитро усмехнулся. — А ты небось губу раскатал?

Он ершисто рассмеялся. Харальд выдохнул, сбросил пальто, которое забыл оставить в прихожей, и сел напротив.

— Врач велел подождать, но да, я действительно рассчитывал, — признался он, и Юнатан покраснел.

— Жаль тебя обламывать, но я сейчас способен только есть и спать. Жду свою еду, обожрусь и завалюсь дрыхнуть. Ты можешь, конечно, потыкаться в меня, но я вряд ли проснусь.

Харальд рассмеялся не столько глупой шутке, сколько его тону, хитрому прищуру. Юнатан словно дразнил, но при этом держал на расстоянии.

— Не боишься от обжорства растолстеть? Соша тебя не поднимет.

— Она крепкая, справится. — Юнатан тоже смеялся. Одними глазами, но Харальд не мог отвести взгляда, таким он казался сейчас ярким и необычным. — А вот из балетной группы точно выгонят. И так еле терпят.

— Почему еле?

— Я не самый послушный.

— Это я заметил.

Юнатан снова покраснел, спрятал нос под пледом, а когда в дверь позвонили, качнул головой, словно указал Харальду самому открыть. Курьер привез два мешка с различными закусками и сладостями — Юнатан точно растолстеет от такого, но Харальд все равно отнес на кухню и разложил на столе. Аппетита не было, был зверский голод совсем другого типа, но его приходилось держать в узде. Как бы Юн ни храбрился и ни шутил, Харальд чувствовал, что того что-то гложет.

— Ты давно занимаешься балетом?

— С пяти лет. Родители считали, что мне необходимы танцы, а когда я по-настоящему увлекся, стали возражать. Отец чуть не забрал меня из класса, узнав, что вместо школы я пошел на выступление. Это была моя первая и последняя роль в балете. После, отец запретил выходить на сцену, и я занимался чисто для себя. — Юнатан жевал и говорил с набитым ртом, а потом стал зевать, заражая сонливостью. — Я люблю танцы, но для меня все безнадежно — никогда не достигну в этом высот. Отец приложил усилия...

— Мне понравилось с тобой танцевать, — признался Харальд, и Юнатан чуть не подавился, закашлялся, а когда поднял взгляд, выглядел смущенным ребенком.

— Мне тоже...

Юнатан довольно быстро съел почти половину, Харальд только чаю попил и перехватил какой-то китайский пончик. Желание немного отступило, но он все равно чувствовал себя напряженным. Стоило уехать в отель, спрятаться от собственных мыслей и пронзительного взгляда Юна. От его близости кружилась голова, а ноги слабели. Постепенно проявляющийся запах течки действовал совершенно неправильно. Харальда вело как подростка, когда было все равно с кем, где и как. Но с Юнатаном хотелось особенного.

— Посмотришь со мной телик? — предложил Юнатан, сыто развалившись на стуле.

— Не лучшая идея. — Харальд поднялся, подхватив брошенное пальто, — Мне хочется близости, а не просмотра фильма.

— Ничего не получится, — снова хитро усмехнулся Юн, — я тебе в чай добавил успокоительное, что врач передал. У тебя не встанет.

— Серьезно? — Харальд в мгновение разозлился. Юн все решил за него, не оставив и шанса. Но эмоции быстро отступили. Так, наверное, даже лучше. Первый раз между ними должно быть все по уму. — Тогда я лучше лягу пораньше.

— Харри, — окликнул его Юн в дверях, смущенно отводя взгляд, — я хочу с тобой близости, правда, но... — он сжал веки, а потом вздернул подбородок и твердо посмотрел. — Но все так навалилось: этот глупый трах по пьяни, беременность и аборт. Кажется, я никогда не отмоюсь, не избавлюсь от этой грязи. И мне страшно, что я сделаю все неправильно, что буду недостоин или обижу своим поведением. Я прошу подождать, когда мне будет проще смириться с моими недостатками, — он дергано сглотнул. — Просто подожди. Я не буду препятствовать или осуждать, если ты пойдешь к другому.

Харальд хотел возмутиться или прервать эту глупую тираду, но промолчал. Лишь коротко кивнул. Хотя, наверное, стоило сказать, что не видит в нем грязи или каких-либо недостатков, что устал от своего воздержания, и желания к Юнатану небеспочвенны. Он хотел с ним настоящих отношений, а потому не собирался никого искать на стороне. Это было не в его правилах и казалось омерзительным.

Настроение испортилось, планы, пусть даже не самые очевидные, пришлось поменять. А Юн, все еще слишком соблазнительный, утопал в свою спальню. Харальд спал плохо, а утром уехал на объект. Без необходимости, просто чтобы проветриться. Работа помогала не думать о муже, о его светлой коже, узких бедрах и длинных ногах. Вечером он вернулся поздно, Юнатан чувствовал себя значительно лучше, встретил короткой смущенной улыбкой и спрятался в ванной. Его запах, не скрытый отдушками, чувствовался сильнее обычного, но течка, вызванная химическим абортом, длилась всего сутки и уже закончилась.

Харальд нервно выдохнул, заставляя себя не давить. Он обещал не спешить, но никогда не отличался терпеливостью. Переодевшись, попросил приготовить кофе и ушел в кабинет, хоть о работе даже думать не мог. Хотелось побыть одному и выбросить из головы ненужное. Но вместо этого он открыл фото, переданные ему Дином.

Теперь все это выглядело иначе, Юн больше не безликий омега, а дорогой ему человек, и видеть, как его принуждают, насильно трахают, было сродни мазохизму. Но Харальд не мог оторваться, смотрел с отвращением к себе, с отвращением к тому, что творилось на экране. Теперь он заметил, что в комнате действительно был еще один непонятный зритель или режиссер. Почему Дин о нем не сказал?

Почти три месяца совместной жизни, а словно год пролетел. Харальд не желал этой свадьбы, не хотел строить отношения с Юнатаном, но все пошло наперекосяк. Оказалось, он слишком привязчивый и слишком ревнивый. Сам того не замечая, Харальд мечтал о семье, верном омеге и душевной близости. И Юнатан слишком быстро пробрался в самое сердце.

С каждым днем он нравился все сильнее. И нравился не только как отличный и полезный работник, а как омега, которого хотелось обнять, прижать к себе, вдыхать его чуть слышный, теплый аромат. Харальда вело от его запаха, по-глупому тянуло улыбаться и целовать его. Мягкие губы, светлую шею. Он бы ласкал ему шею и поставил метку, неглубокую, чтобы Юну было не больно, чтобы он согласился делать это снова и снова, пока след не превратится в рубец, и тогда уже будет не важно, что они не истинные...

Юнатан появился в кабинете как раз в тот момент, когда Дина сменил Мартин. Этот ублюдок действовал совсем нещадно. От подсыпанного в алкоголь наркотика Юн ни на что не реагировал, а Мартин, уложив его на живот, грубо трахал, грязно обзывал и лупил по ногам и ягодицам.

— Я принес кофе, — произнес Юнатан от двери, и Харальд нервно дернул мышкой, закрывая одно за другим окна, словно застуканный за неприличным занятием мальчишка.

Юн, почувствовав его беспокойство, запнулся на пороге и развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Я зайду позже, — пробормотал он, неудачно задел о косяк и уронил чашку.

Кофе залил паркетный пол и дорогой ковер, осколки рассыпались в темном месиве белыми кусочками. Юнатан замер на мгновение, перевел на Харальда испуганный взгляд, а потом сел на пол и стал судорожно собирать грязь ладонями.

— Юнатан! — Харальд подскочил на ноги, бросился к нему, пытаясь оторвать от этого бессмысленного занятия, а тот уже подобрал несколько осколков. И казалось, они впиваются ему в ладонь. — Юн!

— Прости, прости, — Юнатан шептал это так испуганно, словно сделал что-то действительно ужасное. — Твоя чашка... отец бы...

Пришлось схватить его за руку и вздернуть на ноги, оттащить подальше, чтобы он не порезался. Харальд опустился перед ним на корточки, проверяя, не поранило ли стекло колени.

Юнатана трясло. Он дрожал так, что руки ходуном ходили.

— Прости, прости, — повторял он, бледный и испуганный.

— Это всего лишь кофе, Юн. — Харальд поднялся, посмотрел на белое испуганное лицо и порывисто обнял. Он не знал, кого винить — себя, что до сих пор не стер прошлую семью из его разума, или его отца, превратившего бедного парня в зашуганного неврастеника. Юнатан не заслужил всего этого. Просто не заслужил.

— Прости, я все уберу, — продолжал шептать он.

— Робот-полотер все сделает, — произнес Харальд тихо и спокойно, стараясь успокоить этим и Юнатана. — Садись, я приготовлю кофе для двоих, и мы попьем его вместе.

Юн ослаб, словно растаял в его руках и позволил проводить себя до кресла. Харальд накинул на него плед и хотел было уйти, когда Юнатан перехватил его за руку и прижал к своему лицу. Сердце заполошно вздрогнуло, Харальд смотрел на него, не зная, что сделать и сказать. А Юнатан так нежно потерся щекой о его ладонь, а потом поцеловал в основании у пальцев. Приятно. Тепло.

— Ты такой потрясающий человек, Харри, — произнес он, поднимая затравленный взгляд, — не представляю, чем заслужил тебя, твое великодушие и терпение. Ты понимаешь меня и заботишься, хотя ничем не обязан. Не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя...

— Не стоит. — Харальд дергано вырвал у него руку и сбежал. Было больно и неприятно от его признаний и нежности. Потому что в действительности Харальд был уверен, что ничего этого не заслужил.

Когда он вернулся с двумя чашками, полотер уже закончил уборку и преданно мигал зелеными лампочками. Юнатан забрался в кресло с ногами и тоскливо смотрел в окно. Взгляд затравленного зверя. Замученного своими переживаниями и глупыми предрассудками. Харальду до безумия хотелось его утешить, а потом увести в спальню и любить так долго и сладко, чтобы Юнатан навсегда забыл о том, что случилось в том клубе...

— Спасибо, пойдем на балкон, там воздух свежий, — предложил Юнатан, принимая чашку.

Раскинувшийся под ними город расцвел разноцветными огоньками в ночной темноте. Харальду нравилась эта квартира именно балконом и возможностью любоваться на Берген в его истинной красе. Юнатан плотнее закутался в плед и занял одно из плетеных кресел. Харальд встал у перил.

До безумия хотелось курить. Но он обещал себе бросить, потому просто достал сигарету и, не зажигая, крутил в пальцах и держал во рту. Глупая отговорка дурной привычке. В действительности это хорошо помогало, особенно если удавалось себя сдержать.

— Красиво, — заметил Юн, осторожно потягивая кофе.

— Да. — Харальд тоже сделал глоток. Кофе вышел слишком крепкий, но ночью он планировал поработать, так что в самый раз, чтобы не уснуть и не поддаться дурацким соблазнам. Разговор не слишком клеился, но Харальду нравилось, что с Юном можно просто молчать. Любоваться на ночной город, слушать шум дороги и шелест ветра. Смотреть, как сквозь низкие дождевые тучи проглядывает звездное небо.

— Мне Патрик сказал, ты не жалуешь омег. Первое время я думал, что так и есть, но ты стал другим. Сначала я думал, ты по альфам.

Харальд осторожно обернулся, смотря на мужа, тот немного смутился от своего вопроса или что вспомнил о брате Харальда.

— Это не так, — с неохотой начал Харальд, понимая, если рассказывать, то все до конца.

Ему не хотелось вспоминать о папе, но вместе с тем была потребность поделиться своими все еще давящими переживаниями. Он сел рядом с Юнатаном во второе кресло и все же закурил.

— Это из-за папы. Из-за того, как он умер.

— Я слышал... Пять лет назад?

— Уже шесть... Мне было девятнадцать, я только поступил в Оксфорд и был счастлив. Действительно считал себя очень счастливым. А папа снова был беременный, у него с отцом двенадцать лет разницы, и хотя возраст уже серьезный, они решили рискнуть. Мы с Патриком выросли, и детей пока не планировали, а папа очень любил малышей. — Харальд невольно вздохнул, выпуская серую струйку дыма, и тут же замахал рукой, отгоняя его от Юнатана. — Папа чувствовал себя отлично, никогда ни на что не жаловался. Да вроде и не должно было у него ничего болеть. Как потом врач сказал, боли могли начаться совершенно внезапно. Мы с отцом поехали по делам, Патрик отправился по магазинам. А папа был дома. Один. И когда ему стало плохо, просто принял ванну и прилег спать.

— Из-за чего... что у него случилось? — запинаясь, спросил Юнатан.

— Внематочная беременность. Мы вернулись, когда он был уже мертв, — слова давались Харальду с трудом. Пусть прошло столько лет, но он до сих пор помнил свой ужас и отчаяние, когда нашел папу в луже собственной крови... — Папа позвонил отцу, когда стало совсем плохо, но тот не зарядил телефон, а нас с братом он, скорее всего, тревожить не захотел. А потом стало уже поздно... Понимаешь, мы уехали, папа провожал нас, улыбаясь и обещая горячий ужин, а вернулись, он уже мертв...

Харальд замолчал, сглатывая горечь, прогоняя отвращающие картины своего ужаса и отчаяния. И как потом, уже в морге, орал на отца, что тот не должен был оставлять мужа одного, а находиться рядом. Орал на врачей, даже на брата. Ему тогда было слишком больно, чтобы думать и понимать, что никто в этом не виноват. Харальд со временем простил, понял, что они бы в любом случае не успели. А Патрик так и не смог, все еще злился на отца и считал его виноватым.

— Я соболезную. — Юнатан осторожно коснулся его руки, прогоняя то, что Харальд слишком долго держал в себе, хотя давно следовало отпустить и жить дальше.

Харальд поднялся, стало не по себе от чужой жалости, но, выговорившись, ему стало легче.

— Из-за папы, из-за какого-то глупого страха, что стану как отец — слабым и беспомощным в своем горе, я больше не хотел заводить отношения. Да, я просто боялся, мне было страшно полюбить и потерять, страшно думать о том, что моя сперма, созданный мною зародыш может убить дорогого мне человека, эти страхи не позволяли мне хоть с кем-то сблизиться. На первом курсе, в порыве отчаяния и просто нужды быть кому-то важным, я начал встречаться с омегой. Но когда дело дошло до интима, мне снова стало страшно. И я струсил, сбежал, порвал с ним связь и больше ни с кем никогда не пытался встречаться.

— А до колледжа? — осторожно спросил Юнатан.

— Как-то не сложилось, — Харальд грустно улыбнулся и развел руками, — моя семья была для меня всем, мы проводили вместе все свободное время — ходили в походы, катались на лыжах, вместе учили языки и занимались танцами. В школе были парни, которые мне были симпатичны, но ни к кому душа не лежала. Наверное, я просто сравнивал их с папой, а папа, он всегда был особенным, любил все и сразу, увлекался то одним, то другим, с ним никогда не было скучно. Отец шел за ним следом, а мы с Патриком просто наслаждались их взаимной любовью. Когда всего этого не стало, от меня словно отрезали что-то. Без папы не осталось ни семьи, ни счастья. В то лето, в мои девятнадцать, я потерял веру в любовь.

— Но ведь все еще будет?

— Конечно, будет. — Харальд на это надеялся.

Юнатан ненадолго замолчал, а Харальд выбросил недокуренную сигарету и допил остывший кофе.

— Черт, — внезапно пробормотал Юн и спрятал лицо в ладонях, — ты ведь все еще девственник. А я... черт, зачем ты меня принял, как ты мог согласиться на этот дурацкий брак, зная, что я — шлюха?!

— Юн, — Харальд сделал к нему быстрый шаг, наклонился, обнимая за плечи, и глубоко, с наслаждением втянул в себя его аромат. — Это ведь все не важно, поверь. Совершенно не важно. Ты невероятный человек, добрый и умный, и мне плевать, что было в прошлом...

Юн замер, словно окаменел, а потом выдохнул и обнял в ответ. Харальду пришлось отстраниться, потому что такое простое прикосновение вызвало совершенно неуместное сейчас возбуждение. Злило, что он себя не контролирует и что Юн к себе не подпустил. Если бы не Дин, все могло сложиться иначе...

— Знаю, что наш брак ненастоящий, но я безгранично благодарен тебе за помощь, поддержку и понимание, — прошептал Юнатан. — Я постараюсь стать хорошим мужем, доставить тебе удовольствие и подарить счастье. Я буду стараться, клянусь.

— От тебя ничего не требуется, Юн. — Харальд мягко улыбнулся и похлопал его по руке. Дружественный жест, но он знал, что стоит перейти черту, и сам сорвется.

— Отец сказал, если я тебя не устрою, то мы разведемся. Я пойму, если ты меня прогонишь. Правда, пойму...

— Не говори ерунды, это в мои планы не входило. — Харальд с трудом сдержал раздражение. Филипп продолжал лезть в его жизнь и пытался управлять его семьей. И он не представлял, как от Филиппа избавиться — брачный контракт, что заключил с ним Матс, связал Харальду руки.

— Спасибо. — Юнатан посмотрел на него, расстроенно опустив уголки губ. — Спасибо тебе за все, Харри, я буду помнить о нас, как о самом светлом и счастливом времени в моей жизни. Надеюсь, если ты снова женишься, новый муж будет тебя достоин.

Харальд не ответил, он до боли сжал зубы и зажмурился, боясь, что признание вырвется из него и разрушит то немногое, что он сейчас имел. Держать внутри все это было слишком сложно, и Юн заслужил правду. Только Юнатан не простит, прогонит, и это не худший вариант развития событий. Харальд не боялся наказания, общественного порицания или неодобрения близких. Он не хотел, чтобы Юн перестал смотреть на него так... преданно и с обожанием.

— Уложишь меня спать? Только сегодня. Я больше не буду настаивать.

— С удовольствием. — Харальд помог ему подняться и проводил до комнаты.

Тут все изменилось. Харальд не заглядывал к нему и не знал, как живет муж. Юнатан обставил комнату своими снимками и наградами, повесил плакаты с чемпионами конкура, большое фото знаменитого артиста балета. Комната преобразилась, стала жилой и пахла. Пронзительно пахла Юнатаном. Харальд на мгновение запнулся, вдыхая чуть горьковатый запах древесной коры и сладкий аромат весеннего сока. Почти неуловимый, незаметный, но такой притягательный аромат мужа в его комнате казался тяжелым, почти осязаемым.

Юн забрался под одеяло, постель после течки он не застелил и даже белье не поменял, потому Харальд прилег на одеяло, не раздеваясь и не давая ни себе, ни ему повода. Юнатан прижался к нему всем телом, вжался носом в грудь, спрятанную под застегнутой до последней пуговки рубашкой. Дышать стало трудно. Харальд опустил голову к его волосам. Подпорченные краской, они казались ломкими и жесткими. Нужно было уйти, но он оттягивал, считал про себя до ста, обещая, что еще немного и пойдет работать, оставит Юнатана в покое...

Хотелось другого.

Юнатан выпростал руки из-под покрывала и обхватил за спину. Тихо всхлипнул, сбивая со счета. Харальд погладил его по плечам, успокаивая, но Юна уже прорвало, он заплакал тихо и жалостливо, как ребенок.

— Я все время думаю об этом, — прошептал горячо, — думаю, что хотел бы подарить себя, стать для мужа единственным. Для тебя... но все это детские глупости, а я безмозглый идиот, переспал непонятно с кем, даже не помню ни их лиц, ни запаха. Ничего не осталось в памяти, лишь ощущения, как эти двое один за другим меня имеют, а третий смотрит, снимает на камеру. И взгляд его словно пачкает до сих пор...

Харальд прижимал его к себе и молчал. Нечего было говорить.

— Не уходи... только сегодня... пожалуйста, останься...

Они заснули рядом, хотя неприятное, почти болезненное возбуждение кружило голову и толкало на глупости. После столь искренних признаний Харальд не рисковал даже намекать. Боялся испортить и сломать тонкий лед понимания, что ложился между ними. Потому просто терпел, сжав зубы, и надеялся, что Юнатан когда-нибудь откроется, подпустит к себе и забудет о том, что было. И Харальд тоже забудет.

— Как же ты волшебно пахнешь весенней травой... — шепот у самой груди вырвал Харальда из навалившейся дремы. — Как ты можешь пахнуть так потрясающе… волшебно?.. — Юнатан потерся об него щекой, и Харальд больше не смог уснуть.

  


  


## Часть 11

С той ночи начался ад.

Возможно, раньше тоже было плохо, только Харальд зарывался в работу и старался не обращать внимания на свои желания. Но к Юнатану тянуло как магнитом. Может потому, что Харальду раньше не приходилось жить с омегой, или потому, что этот улыбчивый мальчишка, местами жесткий и наглый, а временами покорный и мягкий, действительно ему нравился.

Утром Харальд поднялся вымотанный и хмурый, на работу уехал не позавтракав, а потом его разрывало между желанием не встречаться с Юнатаном в ближайшие пару месяцев, пока тот не разберется со своими проблемами, и желанием бросить все и сразу, сорваться к нему, чтобы закончить день в его объятиях. Пусть даже ничего не будет, Харальд, возможно, не стал бы настаивать, ему просто хотелось быть рядом.

Юнатан же словно играл на нервах — приветливый и улыбчивый, он ждал дома, ходил кругами, терся, будто намеренно дразнил, а потом уходил спать в свою комнату, и Харальд давился кофе и глотал горький воздух истлевших сигарет.

Через неделю этого изматывающего ожидания у Юнатана начались первые ознакомительные занятия в университете. Он уезжал рано, разодетый так, что Харальд, смотря на него, голову выворачивал. Надушенный сладкими омежьими духами и с новым пирсингом в языке. Харальда трясло от мысли, что в университете полно молодых и горячих альф, которые за Юнатаном наверняка стайками ходить будут. Успокаивали только отчеты от службы охраны, что следовала за Юнатаном всюду, не привлекая внимания и не оставляя без присмотра.

На работе Юн появлялся поздно, иногда и вовсе не приезжал, и Лукас стал намекать на нового помощника. А Харальда скручивало от желания видеть Юнатана постоянно. Держать на расстоянии вытянутой руки и никуда не отпускать. Изматывающее чувство собственничества сводило с ума, и Харальд казался себе маньяком. Следовало успокоиться, думать трезво, чтобы не срываться на муже из-за своих же собственных проблем.

— Может, проведем выходные вместе? — к пятнице Харальд не выдержал и решил сказать все напрямую.

— Вместе? — Юнатан удивленно оторвался от планшета, где читал учебные материалы.

— Мне надо на стройку заглянуть, — исправился Харальд, не зная, как правильно пригласить его на свидание. — Лукаса не хочу просить, а ты вроде не учишься.

— Хорошо. Но вечером вечеринка для абитуриентов, в семь мне надо быть в центре.

Харальд промолчал, сжав зубы, он не собирался запрещать Юнатану общаться с друзьями. Хотя очень хотелось. Если б он не послушал врача и заделал Юнатану ребенка, тот бы сейчас сидел дома.

— Договорились, — сухо согласился он. — Но хочу предупредить, что седьмого сентября проходит благотворительный вечер в Технополисе. Будет много важных людей, и мы обязаны появиться вместе.

— Серьезно? — Юнатан поднял голову от планшета и недовольно свел брови. — Ты будешь выводить меня как породистую лошадку напоказ?

— Ну, скачками я не увлекаюсь, и тебя вряд ли обуздаю, — неловко пошутил он, — но в том и был план: я плачу вашей семье, а ты демонстрируешь свою родословную.

Юн рассматривал его долго и холодно, а потом усмехнулся:

— Ладно, ты прав, я должен быть послушным и вежливым. Прогуляюсь на твой благотворительный вечер, хоть мне совсем не хочется.

— Я мог бы сказать, что не заставляю, но тогда ты не пойдешь на встречу абитуриентов, потому что мне этого тоже не хочется.

— Вот как? — Юнатан мгновенно из рассудительного парня превратился во взбалмошного подростка. — Может, ты меня еще запрешь и на цепь посадишь?

Харальд не стал говорить, что не отказался бы, и промолчал на выпад. Только посмотрел пристально и сложил руки на груди. А Юнатан под этим взглядом быстро смутился и, опустив голову, сел на место.

— Прости, я не должен был...

— Ты вправе говорить, если тебя что-то не устраивает, но мы обговаривали компромисс. И если сегодня ты хочешь попасть на свою вечеринку, то через неделю пойдешь со мной на банкет. Все честно.

— Тебе правда так важно мое присутствие?

— В этом и был смысл брака по расчету — мои деньги плюс твоя фамилия. Мне нужно внимание, пусть даже таким некрасивым способом. Если на банкете ты будешь вести себя как малолетний хам, это тоже может стать рекламой.

— Я знаю, как себя вести, — нахохлился Юн, а потом со вздохом опустил лицо в ладони. — Мне казалось, наши отношения становятся лучше, но ты снова указал мне мое место, и это убивает. Стоит только кому-то открыться, и меня бьют. Это больно, от тебя я такого не ожидал.

Харальд закусил щеку до крови, не понимая, чем так сильно его задел, а Юн поднялся и направился к спальне, только хлопнул нейтрально по плечу, когда проходил мимо. Харальд его за эту руку остановил, притянул ближе и резким движением усадил к себе на колени. Юн опешил и не стал вырываться, и Харальд этим воспользовался.

— Юн, я не хочу условностей, но не умею строить отношения. Прости за грубость, я не хотел тебя обидеть.

— Я не обижаюсь, правда... — Он поежился, пытаясь высвободить руки. — И за все тебе благодарен, но иногда мне кажется, что у нас могло бы быть что-то большее.

— У нас обязательно будет что-то большее, — пообещал ему Харальд.

Утром вместо стройки Харальд отвез Юнатана в ресторан. Тот странно дергался, нервничал и все время оборачивался. Когда они выходили, Юн натянул кепку, закрывая волосы и лицо, словно прячась от кого-то.

— Ты какой-то неспокойный, — заметил Харальд, заводя машину.

— Ты же не предупредил, что у нас будет выход в свет, и я не знаю, кого мне изображать.

— С чего ты взял, что тебе нужно кого-то изображать? Это был обычный семейный завтрак.

— Зачем тебе это нужно? — Юнатан растерянно обвел его взглядом.

— Я не хочу изображать семью, я хочу быть семьей, — твердо ответил Харальд, и Юнатан, смутившись, сжал ладони между коленями. — А сейчас мы поедем на рабочий объект, как большой босс и его секретарь, потому что это наше семейное дело, и ты должен постепенно вникнуть в наш бизнес.

— Спасибо, — шепотом ответил Юн, и Харальд растерялся, заметив, что по щекам у него текут слезы.

— Что случилось? — осторожно спросил он. — Я тебя обидел?

— Нет... нет... просто я все время жду подвоха, все время боюсь, что ты раз, и признаешься, что твоя благотворительная миссия закончена, и мы расстаемся, а потом огорошиваешь меня все новыми и новыми подарками. Но я все равно продолжаю думать о том, что это ненастоящее.

— Отец тебе снова что-то сказал?

— Прислал распечатку будущего меню своего ресторана, — Юнатан сглотнул, — подписал: «Твоя часть работы выполнена». Он предложил тебе со мной развестись? — Юн поднял заплаканное лицо, и в глазах было столько отчаяния, что Харальд притянул его к себе и прижался носом к покрасневшему уху.

— Твой отец не заставит меня с тобой развестись даже под угрозой смерти. Ты мой, я тебя выбрал и взял к себе. Больше никто никогда не накажет тебя за разбитую чашку или изменившуюся внешность. Ты свободный человек и вправе делать все, что тебе нравится.

Юнатан, всхлипнув, обхватил его за спину.

— Только не забывай, что ты мой муж, и прежде чем пускаться во все тяжкие — проконсультируйся со мной.

Юнатан коротко рассмеялся.

— Я обещал тебе свою верность и преданность, — напомнил он, поднимая голову. — Я твой с потрохами!

— Вот и отлично, тогда мы едем работать, а ты запоминай и мотай на ус, с января я поставлю тебя руководить наймом персонала в новую гостиницу. Ты должен знать о ней все.

— Серьезно?

— Я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал?

Новый гостиничный комплекс располагался рядом с центральным парком, строительная компания уже закончила менять планировку на тридцати двух этажах и занималась пентхаусом. Отделочные работы велись на нижних ярусах, сильно пахло краской и побелкой. Несмотря на выходной, работа шла полным ходом и всюду сновали строители, маляры и декораторы. Юнатан с интересом посмотрел на то, как устанавливали потолочные панели в холле, долго сравнивал старый и новый план комплекса, а потом листал эскизы будущих комнат.

— Зачем перестраивать, когда проще построить с нуля?

— Может и проще, но на порядок дороже. Тут был пансионат, а не гостиница, он разорился, что позволило мне купить его дешевле, чем земля, на которой он стоит. Если бы я строил ее с нуля, она обошлась бы мне в десять раз дороже. А так у меня уже был готовый каркас и фундамент.

— А во сколько обойдется перестройка?

Харальд на вопрос только усмехнулся.

— Когда гостиница откроется, в ней будет работать четыреста человек постоянного персонала. За эти полгода тебе придется ознакомиться с делопроизводством гостиничного бизнеса, так что через неделю тебя начнут консультировать менеджеры из Синей и Красной Звезды.

— Думаешь, я справлюсь?

— У тебя рекомендации от Лукаса — а это, поверь, самая ценная для меня рекомендация, — улыбнулся Харальд. — И я тебе доверяю.

Его смущение вызвало странное, приятное тепло в груди. Харальд заметил, как краснеют его уши и улыбнулся.

— Пойдем, покажу уже готовые комнаты. Два номера сделали как пример для рекламного журнала, многие детали я сам продумывал. Хочу, чтобы ты увидел.

Они поднялись на четвертый этаж на лифте, прошли по оклеенному защитной бумагой коридору и остановились рядом с новенькой дверью. Харальд открыл ее ключ-картой и пропустил Юнатана вперед. Фото с готовым оформлением ему прислали пару дней назад, он не видел все это вживую, но все равно хотел, чтобы Юнатан был первым, кто оценит, скажет свое слово.

— Нравится?

Харальд встал у него за спиной, смотря больше на его реакцию, чем на обстановку. А Юнатан медленно крутил головой, осматривая детали, дорогую мебель и рисунки на стенах. Ничего не ответив, он прошел в ванную комнату, поймал взгляд Харальда в настенном зеркале и подобрал с полки декоративного стеклянного лебедя. В декоре было много птиц, и Харальд планировал весь этаж украсить ими.

— Красиво, — кивнул Юн и вернул статуэтку на место. Только рука у него дрогнула, может, от волнения или отчего-то другого, птичка вырвалась из пальцев и упала на кафель, в мгновение превратившись в горсть стекла. Юнатан тут же окаменел. Замер, боясь вдохнуть, но Харальд шагнул ближе, обнимая его со спины и вжимаясь в него всем телом.

— Это всего лишь вещь, Юн, вещи бьются и ломаются. Знаешь, сколько разбитых стаканов и зеркал в месяц меняет Синяя звезда? Более ста тысяч. Сто тысяч единиц разбитой посуды, а это всего лишь деталь интерьера, — произнес он быстро, не давая ему впадать в панику.

— Отец бил меня каждый раз, когда я что-то ронял. Бил всем, что попадало под руку. Иногда журналом, который он читал в тот момент, но чаще хватал что покрепче и бил по кистям, по спине... называл меня неуклюжим болваном, бесполезным куском дерьма...

— Замолчи...

— Я не знаю, чем ему не угодил — учился хорошо, все делал по дому и слушался, старался быть правильным. Но за любую оплошность следовало наказание.

Харальд не перебивал, слушал внимательно, но продолжал успокаивающе обнимать.

— С самого детства, сколько себя помню, стоило чуть оступиться, отец доставал ремень с тяжелой пряжкой и лупил так, что я не мог ходить. Для отца я всегда был позором, шлюхой и дрянью. Словно неродной, чужой человек. А брата он выделял, пусть тот родился вне брака, Оскар всегда был превыше меня и папы. Его отец хвалил и баловал. Только Оскар еле окончил школу, и по его вине разорился наш ресторан. Но отец называет его сынок и всегда приглашает в дом. Когда я однажды пожаловался на брата, сказал, как тот со мной обращается, отец снова меня избил, и я больше никогда... Иногда мне казалось, что так и надо — все так живут. Но в колледже понял, что это у меня семья ненормальная. Другие подростки гуляли, общались, а мне запрещено было говорить в доме, громко ходить, иметь свои вещи. Папа отдавал мне старую одежду, но и его гардероб никогда не пополнялся. Когда в пятом классе я впервые получил денежную премию за выступление, то потратил ее на сладости. Вечером отец сломал мне руку...

— Замолчи...

Харальд все крепче вжимал его в себя, проводя губами по шее. Кожа в этом месте сразу покрылась мурашками, и Харальд, не удержавшись, поцеловал, сначала осторожно, а потом со смаком, поставил засос, втягивая его запах и оставляя чуть заметный покрасневший след.

— Я буду тебя так наказывать, — прошептал он, и Юн задрожал в его руках. — Хочешь?

— Харри... — его голос сорвался. — Больше всего я боюсь в тебя влюбиться и утонуть в этом.

— Влюбись, я никогда не сделаю больно.

— Я верю... но тебе не понять. Если бы ты ненавидел меня и дальше, все было бы проще. Но ты слишком хороший, слишком... Харри, я не могу в тебя влюбиться, потому что ты для меня нечто столь недостижимое, что я боюсь рядом с тобой дышать.

«Я буду дышать за двоих», — хотел сказать Харальд, но даже в голове это прозвучало ужасно банально, потому он просто развернул его и поцеловал. Губы мягкие, с запахом страха и слез казались слишком вкусными, древесный аромат и сладковатый сок, как живительная влага, как единственное наслаждение. Шарик пирсинга добавлял легкий привкус железа и остринку в прикосновениях. Харальд не мог его отпустить, даже задыхаясь, вжимал в себя и шарил руками по спине, ягодицам, забирался под рубашку, ловил вздохи и сжимал, когда Юнатан дрожал под его руками.

Он так сильно хотел его, что мог бы кончить от любого легкого прикосновения. Если бы Юнатан только намекнул, что готов здесь и сейчас, Харальд бы не удержался и кончил в штаны только от единственной возможности его получить. Но Юн отстранился, отступил, судорожно хватая ртом воздух и смотря на него безумно шальным взглядом.

— Ты слишком хорош, слишком хорош для меня... — прошептал он как отговорку.

— Не говори глупости, Юн.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, Харри, — Юнатан чуть не плакал, — я так не могу...

Харальд отступил. С неохотой, но сделал шаг назад. Он не хотел ломать и обещал терпеть.

— Все еще считаешь себя грязным и недостойным? — вкрадчиво спросил он, стараясь сдержать обжигающие эмоции. — Разве я не говорил тебе, что твое прошлое для меня не важно? Или я для тебя непривлекателен?

— Очень! Очень привлекателен! — Юн вскинул голову и с отчаянием посмотрел на него. — Но все это... словно...

Харальд не дал ему продолжить, просто обнял, без напора, а по-дружески, чтобы Юн не оттолкнул и не боялся. Харальд сам виноват, и теперь следовало проявить терпение, чтобы все исправить.

— Все наладится, Юн, пройдет время, и все наладится, — произнес он больше для себя, но Юнатан кивнул и с облегчением выдохнул. — Поехали домой, ты ведь хотел пойти на встречу абитуриентов.

— А ты отпустишь?

— Мы ведь договорились. Только без глупостей, ладно?

— А если я напьюсь и набью тату?

— Хоть на все тело. Только не китайские иероглифы, слышал, наверное, что их берут из китайского меню?

Юнатан рассмеялся, толкнул в плечо и кольнул взглядом. А Харальд прикусил губу и велел себе быть терпеливым. Юнатан, как бы ни был умен, как бы ни храбрился, еще совсем ребенок, неуклюжий подросток, стесняющийся своего тела, меняющий и ломающий себя, пытающийся понять, каким хочет себя видеть. И все это могло быть проще и пройти гладко, если бы не Дин, Мартин и еще один альфа, что заставили Юнатана ненавидеть себя так сильно, что он боялся подпустить к себе на расстояние вытянутой руки.

А Харальд хотел быть намного ближе.

Юн вызвал лифт, и кабинка с тихим звоном открыла перед ним двери. Но когда они поехали вниз, она вдруг остановилась, внутри мигнули лампочки и погас свет, а потом загорелось аварийное освещение.

— Вот и приехали, — буркнул Харальд, доставая телефон, но с другой стороны уже стучали и стали открывать дверцы вручную — во время строительства двери шахты не замыкались ключом, и можно было свободно добраться до кабины.

Лифт спустился почти на три четверти высоты этажа, и когда двери открыли, пол оказался на высоте человеческого роста. С третьего этажа выбраться было бы проще, но внешние створки там были заперты. Два рослых альфы, сопровождающие их телохранители, протянули к ним руки, чтобы помочь выбраться.

— Ты первый, — подтолкнул Харальд Юнатана, — я подсажу.

— А ты?

— Забирайся!

Харальду было немного обидно, что в новой гостинице что-то не работало, а ведь он привел Юнатана похвастаться, показать, как хорошо и быстро продвигается работа, а тут такая неприятность. Он подставил колено, помогая Юнатану на него встать, и подсадил выше, выталкивая из зависшего лифта. Юнатан довольно успешно выбрался, только в последний момент его нога соскользнула, потеряв опору, и он с размаху заехал Харальду в лицо. От неожиданности Харальда оттолкнуло в другой конец кабины, перед глазами замелькали мушки. Удар вышел сильным, удачным, как при хорошем апперкоте, так что Харальд никак не мог сориентироваться, крутил и тряс головой, пытаясь восстановить зрение.

— Поднимайтесь! — крикнули сверху, и Харальд неуверенно потянул к ним руки.

Он никак не мог понять, где же та самая щель, не желая показывать свою слабость, тыкался в стену, то поднимал, то опускал руки.

— Харри, — обеспокоенный голос Юнатана заставил его сосредоточиться, — прости, я нечаянно. Может, мы спустимся на третий и там откроем двери? — Он заглядывал в щель и тоже к нему тянулся.

— Все нормально, — ответил Харальд, снова тряхнув головой и уже тверже направляясь к лазу. Подал руки, поймал чьи-то ладони, но голова снова закружилась, он отшатнулся. И вовремя, именно в этот момент лифт скрипнул и сорвался вниз.

От творящейся в голове неразберихи Харальд даже толком испугаться не успел, лишь заметил, как стена за открытыми створками поползла вниз, а потом все погрузилось в темноту. В следующий миг кабинка резко затормозила, сбивая с ног. Харальд упал на колени, удачно зацепившись за поручень.

Когда он открыл глаза, в открытую дверцу бил яркий свет и рядом кричали люди. Лифт опустился до уровня третьего этажа, и находившиеся там работники разблокировали двери. Харальд спокойно поднялся на ноги и выбрался из кабинки. На него тут же наскочил сбежавший по пожарной лестнице Юнатан, повис на плечах, судорожно осматривая и целуя, куда попадется. Если бы в голове не шумело, Харальд был бы счастлив от такой заботы с его стороны. Но Юнатана быстро отстранили, к Харальду подошел начальник бригады, в глаза посветили фонариком. Харальд отмахнулся — с ним было все в порядке и не было смысла переживать.

— Господин Хорфагер, нам нужно поговорить наедине. — Появился Каспер Торнальд, раздвигая широкими плечами собравшихся зевак.

— Хорошо. — Харальд коротко глянул на взволнованного Юнатана, заметив за ним двух мужчин, что помогли ему выбраться — приставленную к ним охрану. Махнул рукой, привлекая их внимание. — Отвезите Юнатана домой и вызовите мне страховщика.

— Харри, а ты? — Юн поймал его руку и заглянул в глаза.

— Все отлично, не переживай, немного задержусь, надо разобраться с этой ерундой. А ты отдыхай, только домой вернись до двенадцати, я буду ждать. — И поцеловал успокаивающе в лоб. Юн смущенно кивнул и позволил себя увести.

— Разговор не из приятных, — сообщил Каспер, сопровождая его по бесконечным коридорам в служебные помещения. — То, что случилось, не случайность.

— Главное, чтоб попало под страховой случай, не хватало еще влететь в кругленькую сумму за новый лифт.

— Канаты были обрезаны, у нас даже есть снимок возможного преступника.

Харальд молча кивнул. Если лифт повредили намеренно, ему придется снова платить, а лишних денег не было. Каспер Торнальд довел его до комнаты с мониторами от камер наблюдения, охранник уступил им место, и Каспер показал записи: несколько камер поймали высокого мужчину, выходящего из шахты. К сожалению, неизвестный закрыл лицо капюшоном куртки, да и камер было мало — их еще не успели поставить.

— Вот снимки обрезанного троса, — показал ему Каспер. — Наш программист сказал, что в систему входили с внешнего устройства. Сейчас проверяем, кто имел доступ, и будем обновлять защиту, но скорее всего лифт остановили намеренно, а потом обрезали кабель.

— Мы были на четвертом, и ловители сработали исправно. — Харальд нахмурился, скорее всего они с Юном попались случайно, кто-то из конкурентов таким способом пытался сорвать строительство.

— Если у преступника был доступ к камерам, он видел, как вы выбираетесь. — Каспер покачал головой. — Харальд, вас пытались не убить, а просто покалечить. Если бы в момент обрыва троса вы выбирались наружу, то сейчас лежали бы в больнице с отсеченными конечностями, или вас разорвало бы пополам.

Харальда передернуло от представленной картины.

— До блокировки лифт прошел бы сантиметров двадцать, но этого бы хватило, чтобы лишить вас рук или ног.

— Зачем кому-то мне вредить? Да, гостиничный бизнес сейчас процветает, и моя башня в центре сильно подорвет небольших предпринимателей, я даже беседовал с одним из конкурентов, но он лишь намекнул, что готов продать свой бизнес по выгодной цене, боясь, что разорится, когда мы достроимся. Никто мне не угрожал, даже вмешательства во время покупки не было...

— Думаете не о том, — вздохнул начальник охраны. — Вы ведь знаете, что в случае вашей смерти или потери работоспособности все ваше имущество перейдет семье Кнутсон?

— Да, я в курсе брачного контракта. — Харальд недовольно свел брови, ему не нравилось, что посторонние люди вмешиваются в его семейные дела.

— Мне пришлось рассмотреть все варианты после первого нападения, и я проверил ваши договоры. А также бумаги, что подписывал Матс с нотариусом. Вы знаете, что после вступления в брак он перевел все свое имущество на вас? Уже три месяца вы являетесь владельцем обеих гостиниц и старого завода. Если с вами что-то случится, все это перейдет Филиппу Кнутсону.

— Юнатану, — поправил его Харальд и невольно поежился. О том, что отец оформил все на него, он не знал. Скорее всего просмотрел его письмо с дарственной, так как часто откладывал семейные дела на потом.

— Нет, в брачном контракте четко указано, что владельцем станет семья вашего супруга. А точнее, ее глава — Филипп! Если вы умрете или пострадаете, отец Юнатана получит все.

  


  


## Часть 12

Харальд задержался на объекте до позднего вечера. Пришлось разбираться со страховщиком и подписать тонну бумаг. Но денег им не обещали: пока полиция не подтвердит, что это было покушение, а не вредительство со стороны владельцев строительства, потери им не вернут.

— Все к лучшему, — на прощание сказал Каспер, — зданию более пятидесяти лет, лифт все равно пришлось бы менять, а так есть шанс, что за него нам заплатят.

— Хорошо бы.

Могло быть хорошо, если бы не чьи-то попытки покалечить его и убить. На них с Юном нападали уже второй раз, и следовало поговорить по этому поводу с отцом: похоже, Филипп не просто так шустрил со свадьбой и давил на Харальда. Заполучив богатого зятя, Филипп спешил от него избавиться, чтобы прибрать к рукам их бизнес. Если бы имелись доказательства, Харальд с радостью засадил бы ублюдка и его мерзкого сыночка-альфу, но все доказательства косвенные, да и перевод активов с Матса на Харальда еще не был юридически оформлен.

Домой Харальд вернулся поздно, но Юнатана все еще не было. После случившегося немного потряхивало, хотелось близости и тепла. Обнять его, просто удостовериться, что с Юнатаном тоже все в порядке и он не пострадал. Хотелось поблагодарить, что тот снова спас его, второй раз, хотя это альфа должен спасать и защищать своего омегу. Теперь он сильно жалел, что отпустил мужа на вечеринку, жалел, что вообще выпустил его из своих объятий.

Юнатан оставил несколько сообщений, отчитывался, что жив и в порядке. В семь он поехал с друзьями в клуб, где университет устроил вечеринку, но после десяти отправился в тату-салон. Об этом же доложила охрана, что следовала за Юнатаном по пятам, но он перестал отвечать на звонки.

Телохранители уточнили, разрешает ли Харальд своему мужу какие-либо модификации. Разозлившись, Харальд грубо ответил «да» и только спустя пару часов осознал, что злится на самого себя.

Ему хотелось быть с ним рядом.

От нечего делать Харальд сел за компьютер, немного поработал с документами, проверил письма и бухгалтерию. Отец действительно прислал ему копии документов с дарственной – но они пока не подписаны, а значит, ему пока ничего не принадлежало и это путало еще сильнее. Мотивы преступника от него ускользали. Он собирался уже выключить компьютер, когда пришло новое письмо. С неизвестного закрытого телефонного номера. Сообщение можно было и удалить, но Харальд открыл, и его сковало страхом. В письме лежали фото с той самой роковой ночи. Фото Юнатана в откровенных позах.

В первое мгновение Харальд решил, что это дело рук Дина. Хотел позвонить ему и наорать, но быстро понял – фото были другие. И показывали слишком много, намного больше, чем то, что снимал Мартин. На этих фото были видны оба насильника, а съемка велась подробно, откровенно, забираясь в темные уголки сплетенных тел и показывая то, что видеть совершенно не хотелось.

Харальд сжал себе горло, борясь с подступающей тошнотой. Рука потянулась к корзине, и он удалил все, просто выбросил, не желая больше всего этого видеть. Голова трещала. Хотелось курить. Или напиться так, чтобы ноги не держали.

Эти фото вернули прежние страхи и понимание того, что он Юнатану сломал жизнь.

Юн вернулся домой за полночь. Харальда предупредили, что муж взял такси и направился домой, но это не сильно успокоило — охрана упомянула, что тот «невыносимо пьян». Хлопнувшая дверь вывела Харальда из нервозной задумчивости, он выбежал в прихожую и вовремя успел подхватить споткнувшегося Юна. От того несло выпивкой и болью. Мочки, слишком сильно растянутые, кровили и некрасиво раскраснелись, руки у парня тряслись: все эти развлечения с телом оказались не такие уж и приятные. Но, кажется, Юнатан причинял себе боль специально.

Харальд приподнял его за подбородок, боясь, что тот и нос проколол.

— Не трогай, — отмахнулся Юн, — и не вздумай читать мне нотации!

— Я и не собирался. Просто волновался. Почему ты не брал трубку? — Эмоции пришлось задавить на корню.

— Просрал телефон. — Юнатан сунул руку в порванный карман джинсов и рассмеялся. Кажется, он не только пил.

— Пойдем, уложу тебя. — Харальд помог ему стянуть куртку, Юн неуклюже дергался, не контролируя свое тело.

— Не хочу спать, выпивка еще осталась?

— Тебе не стоит...

— Почему это? Мне как раз очень даже стоит. Хочу напиться, набраться так, чтобы встать не мог... Как я умудрился нажраться с теми парнями? Блядь, я ведь выпил всего стакан...

Юнатан покачнулся и снова упал Харальду в руки. Придерживая, он дотащил его до гостиной и уложил на диван. Юн сразу поджал под себя ноги, и Харальду пришлось стаскивать с него обувь. Юнатан молча следил за его возней, а потом сел и притянул Харальда к своим губам.

Поцелуй вышел неуклюжий. Харальду хотелось сделать все самому, сделать это немного грубо и вместе с тем очень нежно. Но алкоголь перебил легкий запах Юнатана, и запах спиртного порядочно раздражал. Он осторожно трогал его губы, позволяя Юнатану вести и открываясь на его попытки засунуть в его рот свой язык. Ощущалось все это странно. Совсем не так, как в романтических любовных историях: целоваться с пьяным было не в кайф.

— Я хочу тебя, — прошептал омега ему в губы и потянул за собой на диван.

Это откровение шибануло по мозгам собственным возбуждением. Полностью выбило мысли о письме и нападении. Харальд хотел его, и уже очень давно. Только не так.

— Пойдем в спальню, — взмолился он, невольно отводя взгляд. Было немного неудобно от своего желания зажать его под собой и сделать что-то совершенно непристойное. И очень стыдно из-за своей неопытности. Он ведь даже порнуху не особо жаловал — наигранные ролики ему не нравились. Поэтому Харальд был уверен, что из него получится никудышный любовник.

— Пойдем! — Юн подхватился, дернул его резко за собой и буквально втолкнул в свою комнату.

Харальд попытался его раздеть, но тот, грубо оттолкнув и повернувшись спиной, разделся сам. Харальд чувствовал себя нелепо, раздеваясь следом и следя за его нервными, дергаными движениями. Юнатан, очевидно, боялся и своей дерзости, и предстоящей близости, и Харальду очень хотелось успокоить его и сделать все правильно.

Раздевшись, Юнатан стал нервничать еще больше. Сжимал руками плечи, пытаясь сделать их уже, резким движением смахнул с постели покрывало и чуть не навернулся, запутавшись в нем. Харальд снова его удержал, схватил за локоть, и от жара чужой кожи волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. Харальд сдерживался с большим трудом, а Юн, застыв, повернулся и, бросив горячий нечитаемый взгляд, снова накинулся с поцелуями.

Прикосновения распаляли, плавили изнутри, и больше ничего не хотелось — ни думать, ни выяснять причину столь резкой смены поведения. Хотя стоило подумать, разобраться, заставить Юнатана выбраться из своих бесконечных комплексов и страхов. Неправильное отношение в семье, строгое сексуальное воспитание и насильственная потеря девственности, должно быть, перевернули в юноше все с ног на голову, а Харальд просто хотел этим воспользоваться.

— Ложись! — приказал Юнатан, заваливая его на постель и укладываясь рядом.

Харальд тут же перекатился, оказавшись сверху, лишь мельком заметил испуганный взгляд и снова прижался к его губам. Целовал горячо, сминая их и пробираясь языком до неба, вылизывая зубы и борясь с чужим языком. Тело под руками горело, Юнатан не отстранялся, и Харальд трогал везде, где получалось. Сначала слишком грубо и спешно, неумело, а потом с жаром, желая его всего сразу, желая чувствовать под собой и себя внутри. Член стоял так, что прикоснуться было больно, с кончика капала вязкая смазка, а у Юнатана между ног было мокро и тепло. Пальцы неуверенно нащупали тугой вход, и Харальд задрожал, теряясь в ощущениях, выдохнул Юнатану в рот сдавленный стон и нетерпеливо надавил на анус, проникая внутрь пальцем. Юн под ним всхлипнул, выгибаясь, словно пытаясь уйти от этого проникновения. Но Харальд уже не мог его отпустить.

Его разрывало от желания, давило на тело и разум тяжелой плитой, так что все мышцы окаменели, и было невозможно себя контролировать. Двигая бедрами к Юнатану навстречу, Харальд чуть задевал членом его живот и пытался выловить в пустой голове хоть одну трезвую мысль: что делать дальше? Сразу войти или еще поласкать?

Горячие стеночки его нутра так мягко сжимали пальцы, что хотелось поскорее вставить, сделать его своим и удовлетворить свои низменные желания. Харальд убрал руку, чуть подтянул бедра Юнатана выше, прижимаясь членом к промежности. Тот уже пульсировал, казалось — коснись, и он взорвется. Попасть никак не получалось, Харальд тыкался снова и снова, распаляясь все сильнее, решил направить себя рукой, но стоило коснуться набухшего до спазмов узла, как член окаменел в предоргазменной судороге. Харальд попытался сдержать нахлынувший оргазм, но стало только хуже, тело вывернуло, согнуло, и он со стоном сжался, опуская голову Юнатану на плечо.

Голова кружилась. Кости казались мягкими, даже не пошевелиться. К Харальду медленно приходило осознание, что он все испортил.

— Прости, — пробормотал он, поднимая мутный взгляд. — Подожди немного, и я...

Юнатан резко дернулся под ним, выбираясь из ставшей влажной и горячей тесноты их тел.

— Ты кончил... блядь, — пробормотал он так, что Харальда окатило стыдом. — Ты же девственник, — простонал он, отворачиваясь, спуская ноги на пол. — Я, идиот, забыл... стал соблазнять. Блядь, почему все так хуево, почему выходит все через жопу? Я ведь хотел трахнуться, просто чтобы понять...

— Юн… — Харальд присел за его спиной, и омега согнулся пополам, прижимаясь лицом к коленям.

— Как же я ненавижу себя, свою испорченность и грязь, почему ты меня взял, почему... ты чистый, светлый человек, а я испорченный.. шлюха... трахнулся непонятно с кем, и даже не помню их лиц. Тебе должно быть противно... мне от себя противно, хочу вырезать это все, вышибить чем-то... выбить из тупой башки..

— Юн, не надо. — Харальд с отчаянием потянул его на себя, попытался уложить рядом. Трахаться уже не хотелось. А за Юна и его переживания стало по-настоящему страшно.

— Хватит. Ненавижу быть жалким, твоя жалость опостылела! Давай разведемся, разведемся без всяких условностей, и ты сможешь найти себе хорошего омегу, который будет достоин... подойдет тебе... — Его пьяное бормотание смешалось с рыданиями. Юнатан с силой надавил пальцами на глаза и истерично зарыдал.

— Ты мне подходишь, Юн, ты... — Харальд с силой уложил его рядом. — Не надо... я не дам тебе развода. Слышишь, я не собираюсь с тобой разводиться...

Омега долго всхлипывал, потом затих, успокоился у него под боком. Они лежали рядом, прижимаясь друг к другу, и Харальд гладил Юна по сбившимся волосам, терся носом о его шею и шептал, что все у них будет хорошо. Он хотел в это верить, но самому было страшно и горько. Когда Юнатан уснул, Харальд поднялся и вышел на балкон. Сигареты лежали на столике, но их немного подмочил дождь, Харальд уже столько раз обещал себе бросить курить.

Бумага тлела между пальцев, обжигая кожу. Харальд всматривался в серую дождливую осень и дышал через раз. В голове мешались обжигающие образы Юнатана, страстно шепчущего о своих желаниях и раздвигающего для него ноги. А сверху накладывались обрывки с видеозаписи, где еще длинноволосого юношу трахали Дин и Мартин.

Если бы он не был таким идиотом, Юнатана бы сейчас не снедала ненависть к себе, он бы не проклинал себя за не совершенные ошибки. Он бы стал для него первым.

И Харальд тоже мог быть для него первым и единственным. Разделить с ним это маленькое счастье зарождающейся любви.

Но ничего этого теперь не будет. Прошлого не вернуть. Харальд сам испортил свою жизнь глупым желанием избавиться от будущего несимпатичного жениха.

Сигарета обожгла пальцы, и Харальд разжал руку. Окурок полетел к земле, поблескивая красным. Следом Харальд бросил оставшуюся пачку. Пора было заканчивать жалеть себя и потакать своим слабостям. Стерев влагу с лица, он вернулся в комнату к своему мужу.

Утром Юнатан отводил взгляд, бормотал что-то сдавленно про учебу и уехал в университет, не позавтракав. Харальд не остановил, только успел вручить запасной телефон, чтобы был на связи. Перед работой заехал в салон чуть поправить макияжем лицо — удачный удар Юнатана в скулу растекся неровным фингалом. Юн за него извинялся, сам не понимая, как выручил — полезь Харальд за ним следом, был бы сейчас калекой.

На работу Юнатан не пришел, а вечером Харальд поехал к отцу. Хотел утрясти дела, разобраться с наследством и заодно рассказать о нападениях. Пока преступника не поймают, с дарственными стоит повременить.

Под осенним холодным дождем старый семейный дом выглядел измученным, заброшенным и очень печальным. Белые стены посерели от воды, с крыши текло и журчало ручьями по разбитой временем дорожке. Харальд перебежками от машины добрался до двери и вошел в тепло.

Но внутри тоже все пахло сыростью. Прогнившей бумагой, старыми вещами. Пахло смертью и тяжелой болезнью. Сложно было представить, как тут живет Матс. Навстречу вышел Эспен, приветливо улыбнулся, немного грустно и смущенно, помог снять промокшее пальто и пригласил в гостиную. Там подал свежее печенье и чай. Чай у Эспена всегда был хорошим, прогонял морось из души и скрашивал холод умирающего дома.

— Приятно видеть гостей. — Матс пришел, опираясь на тросточку и с трудом переставляя ноги. Харальд не видел его со свадьбы, но созванивался, и лишь сейчас понял, что отец с трудом ходит. Доживает последние дни, и, возможно, дарственная даже не понадобится. Скоро Харальд станет наследником огромного состояния, и Филипп прикончит его, чтобы забрать себе гостиницы.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, отец? — Он поднялся, подавая руку и помогая сесть.

— Неплохо, много читаю, отдыхаю. Жаль, ты с мужем не заглядываешь. Я надеялся видеть Юнатана чаще.

— У него учеба началась. А летом он работал в компании, помогая Лукасу.

— Хороший мальчик. — Отец расцвел улыбкой. — Я познакомился с Юнатаном, когда ему только исполнилось десять. Синдри был еще жив и... — Матс на мгновение запнулся, но тут же продолжил уверенно: — Мы встретились с Кнутсонами в гольф-клубе. Детей туда приводить не принято, но Юнатан прибежал к отцу сообщить какую-то новость. Филипп так рассердился, что ударил его у всех на глазах. Синдри... он помог мальчику подняться и стал отчитывать Кнутсона. Мы тогда были неплохо знакомы, и пришлось всех успокаивать. Синдри сильно переживал за судьбу Юнатана, и я обещал за ним присмотреть.

— Потому и свел меня с ним? — помрачнел Харальд.

— Он умный парень, воспитанный и начитанный. Я встречался с ним повзрослевшим и был в восхищении. Когда Йеран принес мне досье на кандидатов для твоей бредовой идеи жениться по расчету, я тут же ухватился за его фото. Юнатан мне нравится, а Филипп — нет.

— Ты знал, что Филипп постоянно избивал его, а родной брат домогался? — Харальд холодно блеснул глазами, посмотрев на отца, но тот спокойно выдержал его взгляд и коротко кивнул. — Почему ты не сказал?! Почему просто спихнул мне восемнадцатилетнего пацана, которого родная семья даже на свидание одеть пристойно не пожелала?! — Харальд от возмущения едва не подавился словами.

— Не хотел, чтобы ты вышел за него из-за жалости. Но теперь понимаю, что совершил ошибку. Ты все равно узнал, а Юнатан, сильный и крепкий, никогда в жалости не нуждался.

Харальд на это промолчал. Потому что после того, что он сделал с парнем, постоянно его жалел.

— Я хочу поговорить о твоем желании переписать все имущество на меня, — сменил он тему. — С чего вдруг такое решение? И почему столь поспешно?

— Ты уже взрослый, семейный человек, неплохо справляешься, поэтому должен сам всем распоряжаться, — пожал Матс плечами. — И на дар налоги меньше, чем на наследство.

— Ты пока не умираешь, — рассердился Харальд. Лишних денег платить налоги не было, и он привык, что отец владеет всем их капиталом. — Ты говорил Филиппу, что перепишешь все имущество на меня? Филипп знает, что ты собираешься сделать меня полноправным владельцем всего нашего бизнеса?

— Мы обговаривали некоторые нюансы по телефону. — Отец потер переносицу, явно не желая говорить о делах. — Скоро откроется его ресторан, Филиппу требовались какие-то деньги...

— Он снова тянет с тебя деньги? — Возмущение в голосе сделало его слишком громким. — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что твоя дарственная лишит нас всего в случае, если со мной что-то случится? То, что я имел до супружества, принадлежит мне, то, что я получу сейчас, уйдет Филиппу!

— Юнатан станет наследником.

— Нет, в брачном контракте Юнатан не указан, лишь фамилия семьи, а это значит, что владельцем станет глава семьи.

— Но Юнатан твой супруг!

— Это ты составлял контракт, как у тебя получилось проглядеть такую деталь? — Харальд перешел на шепот, боясь, что сорвется и накричит.

— При хорошем адвокате Филипп ничего не получит, — небрежно отмахнулся Матс, — вроде не заметно, что ты пытаешься умереть.

Харальд открыл было рот, собираясь рассказать о покушениях, но не решился тревожить и без того больного отца.

— Просто я переживаю о муже.

— Знал, что он тебе понравится, — довольно улыбнулся Матс.

— Ничего ты не знал. И он мне не нравится, просто я привязчив. Я тяжело схожусь с людьми и еще сложнее их отпускаю, а он живет со мной рядом, и я уже не знаю, как без него...

— Не нравится? Это правда? – Матс изумленно распахнул глаза.

— Нет. — Харальд обернулся, взглянул на отца и на выдохе произнес: — Я влюбился. А-па, я так вляпался...

— Это же прекрасно!

— Все могло быть так, если бы вы с Филиппом не спешили, не давили и позволили эти три или даже два месяца просто пожить вдвоем. Но я все испортил, еще до свадьбы сделал так, что теперь ничего не выходит. Не получается быть рядом ни мне, ни ему.

Харальд замер, тяжело сглатывая, а потом, словно спасаясь от мучающих мыслей и избавляясь от тяжкого груза, выплеснул все на отца. Вывалил историю с изнасилованием с самого начала и во всех подробностях, даже упомянул, что Дин с дружком снова его терроризируют.

Отец молча слушал, хмурился временами, а под конец побледнел и попросил Эспена принести воды. Харальд тоже умолк, сел напротив, внимательно наблюдая за Матсом и переживая, что его исповедь может навредить слабому сердцу. Но Матс выпил воды, откашлялся и перевел на него тяжелый осуждающий взгляд.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, — произнес Харальд, но отец прервал его властным жестом.

— Не знаешь.

Матс тяжело поднялся и прошелся по комнате, словно разминая ноги.

— Бедный мальчик, — наконец произнес он, останавливаясь напротив сына, — глупый бедный мальчик...

— Я все исправлю, я буду о нем заботиться...

— Я о тебе, сынок, — вздохнул Матс, — мне тебя жаль. Натворил таких дел... Юнатан никогда не простит, а мне он понравился. И вы так хорошо смотрелись...

Снова вздохнув, Матс сел в свое кресло и откинул седую голову.

— Ты должен ему рассказать, и пусть он сам решает.

— Нет! Ни за что!

— Рано или поздно правда всплывет, слишком много свидетелей и желающих тебе навредить. Будет лучше, если Юнатан все узнает от тебя. А потом дай ему время обдумать, как поступить дальше.

— Он не узнает. Я все сделаю, чтобы он не узнал! — твердо произнес Харальд, прерывая отца. — Не хочу все испортить. Не сейчас. Я же сказал о своих чувствах! Что мне с ними делать?

— Думаешь, молчание поможет тебе справиться? Все выйдет только хуже, ты его жалеешь, а жалость — не любовь. Пытаясь оградить Юнатана от самого себя, ты только сильнее затягиваешь ваши общие страдания. Расскажи. Откройся. И не забывай о его чувствах.

— Я думаю о них постоянно.

Распрощались они скомкано, Харальд и думать не хотел о признании. А отец вздыхал и давил. Пришлось сбежать, чтобы не поругаться и не испортить отношения.

Вернувшись домой, Харальд с тревогой обнаружил, что Юнатана все еще нет. Охрана отчиталась, что тот остался в университетской общаге, после многочисленных звонков Юн ответил на вызов.

— Не могу приехать, — произнес он хрипло, — не могу и не хочу.

— О чем ты говоришь? — Харальд в мгновение стал закипать.

— Не могу быть с тобой. Это слишком... — Юн тихо всхлипнул. — Прости, мне нужно побыть одному... Просто успокоиться, пожалуйста, очень прошу, дай мне время...

Харальд оборвал разговор, в бессильной злобе он минут пять старался унять свои чувства. Но гнев ушел, смылся одним коротким сообщением: «Прости, знаю, я ничтожество, и все пойму, если что...»

— Ты не ничтожество, Юн. Это я. Я сам!

«Я беспокоюсь за тебя, но ты можешь отдохнуть с друзьями сколько требуется. Только умоляю, не делай глупости. Я буду ждать тебя дома».

Ответив ему, Харальд устало опустился в кресло. Дом пах одиночеством и пустотой. В нем больше не было Юнатана.

  


  


## Часть 13

Первый день Харальд злился. Потом корил себя, что все сделал неправильно. А потом просто ждал его звонков как отчетов — был на курсах, занимаюсь уроками, и просил вернуться. Дом без Юнатана стал совершенно чужой. Хотя Харальд прожил там в спокойном беспечном одиночестве целый год, теперь же тишина оглушала, а холодный сырой воздух давил тяжестью.

— Вы питаетесь в общественной столовой? — К концу недели Харальд был рад любому разговору с ним. И неожиданно обычный отчет по урокам превратился в приятную беседу, вызывая улыбку и чувство, что он не одинок. — Там еда хоть приличная?

— Вчера Ити выловил кусок сосиски в молочном супе. А Докки чуть зуб не сломал, кусая булочку.

— Докки это альфа?

— Да, — Юнатан тихо рассмеялся, — но тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Правда.

— Я пытаюсь, но не могу о тебе не беспокоиться, — признался Харальд. — Когда ты вернешься домой?

— Не сейчас... не сегодня.

— Может, тебе денег перевести?

— Мне достаточно, не стоит.

— Купишь себе что-нибудь. С друзьями пиццу поешь.

— Харри, — Юнатан произнес его имя очень тепло, — мне ничего не надо.

— А мне нужен ты.

Юнатан появился на пороге квартиры в субботу, ближе к обеду. Приехал в сером спортивном костюме, в кожаной короткой куртке и с тяжелыми тоннелями в ушах. Харальд опешил, увидев его. Замялся, поправляя тугой воротничок рубашки, не зная, насколько приемлемо будет обнять его, и пропустил в дом.

— Ты при параде, — заметил Юн, растрепав поднятые в ирокез темные волосы.

— У меня... у нас благотворительный ужин через час. Присоединишься? — добавил он с легкой задержкой. Юнатан выглядел совсем не по этикету, но Харальд взял бы его даже в пляжных шортах.

— Мне бы не помешало переодеться.

— Можем заехать в салон и взять костюм.

— Не стоит на меня тратиться.

— Я хочу. — Харальд взял его руку в свою и немного сжал пальцы. — К тому же тебя вряд ли пропустят в спортивках. — Он улыбнулся краешком губ, а Юнатан рассмеялся.

Юнатану взяли темно-голубой костюм-тройку, про уши Харальд не заикался, но попросил уложить ему волосы. Так что выглядел тот несколько неординарно, но очень притягательно и вполне сносно для высшего общества. В банкетный зал Харальд вошел, держа его под руку, немного покрасовался перед журналистами: кивнул знакомым, надеясь, что те напишут что-нибудь приличное, естественно, за некоторое вознаграждение. Юнатан двигался скованно, держал спину прямо, на лице застыла неживая и холодная улыбка.

Знакомых было много. Харальд постоянно останавливался, вежливо общался и представлял Юнатана, намеренно отмечая его аристократическое происхождение. В этом ведь и был смысл их супружества. Когда они добрались до своего стола, уже подали закуски.

Харальд не вчитывался в анонс программы и не обратил внимания на тему. Оказалось, деньги за ужин шли на поддержку омег, пострадавших от сексуального насилия. И понял, что совершил ошибку, приведя сюда Юнатана, когда на трибуну вышли сами участники.

Юнатан держался хорошо. Не подал виду, что его тревожит обсуждаемая тема, аплодировал выступающим, никак не комментируя. Но Харальд видел, как он мрачнел с каждой минутой. Хотелось его увести, не дожидаясь окончания. Большая часть жертв говорила о помощи психологов, благодарили собравшихся и рассказывали, как справлялись со своими переживаниями. Но последний начал рассказывать о пережитом опыте. Юнатан поднялся из-за стола, извинился и вышел. Харальд догнал его в коридоре рядом с уборной и развернул к себе.

— Все в порядке, мне просто нужно в туалет. — Юн вырвался из его рук. — Я не хочу чувствовать себя жертвой изнасилования. Ясно?! Я сам напился и сам с ними пошел... Не заостряй внимания, или я совсем уйду!

— Хорошо.

— А теперь возвращайся в зал, ты же хотел привлечь внимание к своему строительству. Действуй! — прозвучало неодобрительно и зло, но Харальд все равно подчинился.

Под конец на сцену вышли организаторы, рассказали о дотационных программах и куда жертвовать средства. Харальд, как и планировал, прочитал небольшую рекламную речь о своем проекте и внес приличную сумму на благотворительный счет. К концу его выступления вернулся Юнатан, порядочно растрепанный: кажется, он пытался поставить ирокез, волосы мокрыми сосульками торчали во все стороны, и на него оборачивались. Без лишних слов он сел за стол и преспокойно приступил к трапезе. Харальд тоже ничего не сказал, а когда начался концерт, позвал его танцевать.

— Сам говорил, что танцор из тебя никудышный, — неприветливо отозвался Юнатан.

— С тобой у меня все получается. Пойдем, я устал сидеть, танцы — отличная возможность показать себя и осмотреть зал. Возможно, я замечу полезных мне людей.

— Как скажешь.

Юнатан был скован, немного дергался, но это не мешало ему плавно и легко двигаться. Словно морская волна, он приближался к нему и снова отступал, не сбивая с шага, помогая и поддерживая. Харальд невольно возбудился от его близости и сам не заметил, как потерял связь с реальностью. Ловил его запах, прижимал к себе, прикасался губами к прохладной коже у шеи. О своих движениях даже не задумывался. Харальд мог топтаться как неуклюжий медведь. Юнатан превращал все в грандиозный и красивый танец.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил его Харальд, возвращаясь на свои места.

— Заметил кого?

— Только тебя.

Юнатан немного поежился, но даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Только Харальду все это было уже не важно, он не мог отвести взгляда, не мог налюбоваться. Пусть его муж не идеал красоты и среди чопорных, раскрашенных омег, приглашенных на вечер, смотрелся белой вороной, Харальд считал его восхитительным.

Во второй части концерта к ним стали подходить, желая познакомиться или просто здоровались. Вечер превратился в череду комплиментов и однотипных фраз о политике, деньгах и правах омег. На вечере присутствовал Йеран Броттен, Харальд был рад его видеть и с удовольствием пообщался. Также немного поговорил со своими конкурентами по бизнесу, которых больше воспринимал как партнеров, отношения между ними держались приятельские. Большинство новых знакомых он даже не запомнил, но взял их визитки и заметил, что Юн сделал пометки в телефоне.

К десяти Харальд порядочно устал, да и Юнатан выглядел измученным. Хотелось его увести и побыть немного вдвоем. Харальду надоело общество, и все необходимое он уже сделал, а вот по Юнатану он сильно соскучился и изнемогал от желания просто обнять, поцеловать и прижать к любой поверхности. Мысли о нем были темные, грязные, совершенно неправильные, но подавить их не получалось.

— Ты устал, поехали домой.

— Все хорошо. — Юн убрал выбившуюся прядку с лица. Пальцы у него подрагивали. — Ты хотел показаться с именитым мужем, можем пройтись по залу.

— Всем, кому надо, показал. — Харальд развернул его к себе и заставил посмотреть в глаза, но Юнатан тут же отвел взгляд. — Поехали домой.

— Я не собирался возвращаться.

— И где ты будешь жить? — Харальд непроизвольно сжал ему пальцы. — Чем я так не угодил, что ты сторонишься и пытаешься сбежать?

— Не ты, это я... — шепотом ответил Юнатан, а Харальд устало вздохнул. Сколько еще придется ждать, прежде чем Юн забудет?.. Уже три месяца прошло, прошлое пора оставить позади.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Я отвезу тебя в общежитие.

Он потянул его за собой, и Юнатан, опустив голову, поплелся следом. Харальд переживал и злился, не мог придумать слов утешения и устал уговаривать. Хотелось уже переступить случившееся, двигаться дальше, чтобы между ними все стало хорошо и сладко. Так, как было у родителей.

Харальд запнулся на этой мысли. Сбросил иллюзию, неправильную фантазию. Он ведь не желал никого подпускать.

— Харри? — окликнул Юн, и в этот момент кто-то с силой толкнул его в спину.

Они стояли наверху лестницы, Харальд дернулся вперед, чуть не свалившись, проскользнул на туфлях пару ступенек и ухватился за Юнатана, так вовремя подставившего руку.

— Ты в порядке? — Юн с беспокойством заглянул в лицо, но Харальд отвернулся, выискивая взглядом того, кто пытался ему навредить. — Это был омега, я видел, может он случайно?..

— Может. — Харальд сильнее дернул Юнатана за собой и повел прочь. Это нападение окончательно вывело из себя.

На улице шумели машины, парковка казалась переполненным ульем и не справлялась с движением. Гости разъезжались по домам. Харальд спешил к своему автомобилю, чтобы избежать очередного нападения и защитить Юнатана. Но на подходе к машине его сбили. Так толкнули, что Харальд чуть не свалился под колеса.

Недорогой, но практичный автомобиль ударил его в бедро и с гудком остановился.

— Какого черта! — Эмоции зашкаливали. Харальд в гневе стукнул кулаком по капоту, и с водительского места выскочил молодой парень. Быстро кланяясь как болванчик, он пытался извиниться. Омега лет двадцати, стройный, очень красивый. Скорее всего, чей-то сын, но недостаточно богатый, чтобы чувствовать себя уверенно среди аристократов и волков бизнеса.

— Простите, — повторял он, хватая Харальда и проверяя, что тот цел.

— Отпусти! — рявкнул Харальд, и парень снова стал кланяться.

— Я вас не заметил, искренне извиняюсь. Возьмите мою визитку, я оплачу ущерб.

Элегантный костюм подчеркивал фигуру, светлые волосы растрепались и мягкой волной окружали идеальное лицо. Парень привлекал взгляды и пах завлекающе ярко. Скорее всего, через пару дней у него начнется течка, и на вечере среди богачей он ловил себе любовника или даже будущего супруга.

— Он в порядке, мы пойдем, — проговорил Юнатан, отвлекая неудачника-водителя от разглядывания Харальда. Теперь уже Юн вел к машине, придерживал за локоть, не давая попасть под колеса.

— Спасибо, — проговорил Харальд, немного успокоившись. — Садись, я отвезу.

Юнатан с минуту молча стоял у дверей, словно раздумывая, покусывал губы и отводил взгляд. Наконец сел, пристегнулся и отвернулся от него к окну. Юн снова был расстроен и подавлен, а Харальда бросало то в раздражение, потому что он его не понимал, то в попытки утешить. Чувство вины, страх быть раскрытым, переживания из-за строительства и нападения... Все это порядочно измотало нервы и хотелось немного покоя. Лечь на постель, прижать к себе Юнатана и забыть обо всем хоть ненадолго.

— Поехали домой, прошу, — попросил он, когда они наконец покинули парковочную площадку.

— Зачем? — Юн передернул плечами. — Зачем я тебе? Пригласи к себе симпатичного парня, например, того, что пытался тебя сбить. Или того, что столкнул. Тоже, наверное, хотел привлечь твое внимание, но просчитался. А ты так смотрел и принюхивался...

Злость в его голосе выдавала острую ревность, но Харальд не понимал, в чем провинился. Он ни разу не дал повода.

— Да, я смотрел на него, потому что он красивый, да, принюхивался, потому что от него приятно пахло. Но это не значит, что я брошусь на него и пересплю, или буду трахаться с кем попало! Я спокойно жил без секса двадцать пять лет и не собираюсь кидаться во все тяжкие после замужества! — Харальд выдохнул и перевел на Юна взгляд, чувствуя, как от эмоций начинает тошнить. — Я хочу близости с тобой, моим мужем. Хочу слышать от тебя «да» и чувствовать твое желание. Я хочу тебя, а не кого-то другого!

Юнатан сидел неподвижно, даже на него не смотрел, и Харальд пожалел, что выплеснул все это столь эмоционально.

— Понимаю, что тебя мучают свои переживания, но я устал терпеть!

— Я тоже тебя хочу. — Юн не сразу отозвался. — Наверное, с самой первой встречи хочу... знаешь, как странно слышать от тебя все это, словно воплощение мечты и самых страшных кошмаров? Мы встретились в ресторане, и я не мог отвести взгляд, благодаря всех богов, что послали мне такого чудесного, красивого и сексуального жениха. Я хотел тебя и думал, что мы будем счастливы.

— То, что случилось в клубе, не твоя вина, — резко вмешался Харальд, боясь, что Юнатана снова замкнет.

— Возможно... возможно... — Он долго молчал, а потом продолжил с прежней страстью: — Первое время я боялся, что ты принудишь меня исполнять супружеский долг и затащишь в постель в первую брачную ночь. Я боялся этого и хотел. Потому что ты мне понравился, но я не желал видеть в тебе насильника или альфу вроде моего брата. Но ты мной не интересовался, старался обходить стороной, и меня захлестывало страхом, что я тебе отвратителен. Я пытался пробиться к тебе, хоть как-то привлечь и был ошарашен, невероятно изумлен, когда ты сделал шаг навстречу. Ты помнишь тот вечер? Когда на тебя напали рядом с выставочным центром, и ты попытался меня поцеловать. Я тогда так испугался, словно молнией пробило — ты ведь для меня все также оставался недостижимой мечтой. И мне хочется этого, черт побери, я даже не могу выразить, как мне хочется, но я боюсь даже представить...

Харальд затормозил на светофоре и посмотрел на Юнатана, пытаясь переварить услышанное и как-то выразить свои мысли.

— Харальд, — произнес Юнатан на выдохе, не давая ему возможности что-то сказать, — пожалуйста, займись со мной любовью. Пожалуйста... пожалуйста... я устал чувствовать себя ненужным. Некрасивым. Отталкивающим. Я... Харри, я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня...

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Не сбежишь?..

— Серьезно. А ты не оттолкнешь? Я надеялся, эта неделя поможет мне справиться с эмоциями и относиться к тебе проще. Но я зациклился, влюбился... Харри, я не могу без тебя. Потому не отталкивай. Это слишком тяжело.

Машина скрипнула тормозами на резком повороте, и Харальд снова надавил на газ. Он спешил, чтобы показать Юнатану, как сильно любит...

Харальд остановился у ближайшей гостиницы, как назло, оказавшейся его собственной. Попросил Юнатана подождать в машине, чтобы получить номер и ключ, боялся – Юн передумает в процессе. Из машины проводил в фойе, тогда понял, что не ошибся – Юнатан дергался, спотыкался на ровном месте и все время оглядывался на двери. Харальд не мог позволить ему уйти, это было выше его сил, потому он почти запихнул его в лифт и тут же прижался в поцелуе. У самого все горело, член стоял, болезненно упираясь в штаны, кожа плавилась от внутреннего жара. Хотелось избавиться от одежды и завалить Юнатана в постель. Чтобы не оконфузиться, как в прошлый раз, Харальд то и дело сжимал член у основания, сдавливал в кулаке мошонку. Юн это заметил, но не подал виду.

В номере их ждало шампанское и немного фруктов. За пару минут, что Харальд забирал Юнатана, персонал успел подготовиться. Харальд только мельком это отметил, а вот Юнатан потянулся за бутылкой.

— Мне надо выпить, — пробормотал он. — Напиться...

— Чтобы ничего не понимать? Нет! Я хочу, чтобы все было по-настоящему. И для тебя, и для меня. Чтобы ты отвечал и знал, как желанен.

Харальд толкнул его к постели. Несчастная бутылка шлепнулась на ковер и с гулом покатилась по полу. Дыхание в поцелуе обжигало рот и скулы. Губы влажные, чуть припухшие, казались самыми вкусными и прекрасными. Харальд ласкал их, то затягивая в глубокий поцелуй, то в страсти прикусывая. Бусинка пирсинга добавляла остринки, хотелось ее вылизывать и обсасывать, вместе с горячим мокрым языком.

Руки пытались раздеть их обоих. Харальд старался не спешить, но все равно оторвал пуговки на своей рубашке. Юн решил помочь, но Харальд не позволил.

Он хотел все сделать сам.

Запах Юна становился ярче и спазмами сдавливал горло, из-за него было сложно дышать. Немного горький, немного сладкий, с четкой ноткой возбуждения. Запах кружил голову. Лишал воли. Харальд справился с верхней одеждой, и самого стало трясти. Стоило стянуть белье, как появилась неуверенность — он ведь ничего не знает и не умеет.

Юн на него не смотрел, постоянно закрывал глаза и отводил взгляд. А хотелось его чувствовать. В голове все смешалось, мысли делали слабым, а желания — неуправляемым. Харальд несколько раз поцарапался об собственные выступившие клыки. Хотелось поставить метку и пить чужую кровь.

— У меня нет гондонов...

— В больнице проверили, я чистый.

— Я не о том... — Харальд все же укусил его, чуть ниже того места, где ставили метку. Не хотел делать это без разрешения и раньше времени. Вкус кожи на губах и запах крови немного привели в себя. Словно пробудили от безумия инстинктов. — Пожалуйста, говори, мне что делать...

Юн положил его руку себе на промежность. Пальцы коснулись сжавшегося входа, пока еле влажного и очень тугого. Харальд погладил его ладонью, провел по мошонке и задержался на крепком члене. Юн был возбужден, неуверенно подался навстречу руке, и Харальд тверже взял его член, прошелся вверх-вниз, словно по своему. Второй сжал свой. Сначала сильно, чтоб уберечь от эксцессов, а потом задвигал обеими руками одновременно.

— Так, еще...

— Черт.

Хотелось всего и сразу. Терпеть не получалось. Сбивало необходимостью оказаться еще ближе. Быть внутри и чувствовать всем телом. Харальд навалился, лег сверху, опустил руку к промежности. Вход стал более влажным, и он с нажимом протолкнул два пальца. Юн только вздрогнул, не издав ни звука, ни стона. Харальд не понимал, что делать с его телом.

— Не спеши...

Но ждать больше не было сил. Харальд чуть погладил пальцами внутри, где так жарко и туго, что можно было снова кончить, так и не проникнув. Освободил вход и приставил к анусу напряженную, покрасневшую головку. Толкнулся сильно и неаккуратно. Спешно двинул бедрами, проникая глубже. Юнатан тихо всхлипнул, чуть выгнулся, словно пытаясь выбраться из-под него, но Харальд обхватил его руками, прижал к себе, а дальше тело действовало само по себе.

Внутри было очень жарко, невероятно горячо и туго. Член словно сжимало тисками, было немного больно и очень хорошо. Но длилось совсем недолго, Харальд кончил, заваливаясь на Юна и чуть не плача от обиды, что все прошло так быстро.

Юн дышал сбивчиво, не шевелился и ничего не говорил. А Харальду было стыдно из-за своего нетерпения и неопытности. Он ведь хотел сделать Юнатану хорошо. Хотел, чтобы тот почувствовал с ним то же удовольствие, что и он сам.

— Прости. Все снова наперекосяк.

— Харри... — Юн обхватил его руками и ногами, прижался всем телом. — Спасибо!

Юнатан плакал, и Харальд не знал, почему. Член внутри его тела обмяк, но выходить не хотелось. Немного подождать, и он сможет продолжить, попробовать снова и сделать все правильно.

— Спасибо...

— Давай поласкаю тебя, сделаю приятно?

— Мне очень приятно. Мне так... Харри, я люблю тебя...

Повисла мучительная тишина. Только стук сердца в ушах и тихие всхлипы Юнатана. Харальд не решился ответить. Признаться и потерять — вот чего он боялся всю свою сознательную жизнь. Потихоньку Юн успокоился, лег ровнее. Член выскользнул из него, и сразу стало прохладно. Харальд набросил на них покрывало и лежал, уткнувшись в свою неудачную отметину. След исчезнет слишком быстро.

От теплого тела и чужого дыхания стало спокойно. Словно по волшебству страхи и прежние переживания ушли на второй план. Харальд не думал, что такое возможно, но сейчас, рядом с Юнатаном, он ощущал небывалый покой. Даже собственный прокол забылся. Было хорошо.

— Теперь ты вернешься домой?

Юн повернулся к нему, пряча лицо на груди, и с облегчением выдохнул.

— Я боялся этой близости и очень хотел. И очень хочу домой, но меня не оставляют мысли, что я вызываю у тебя отвращение. Даже сейчас не могу с собой ничего поделать. Это стало навязчивой идеей, и сколько бы я ни пытался себя переубедить, ничего не выходит. Даже теперь... Ты обнимаешь меня, а я не могу принять...

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты поверил — я не оттолкну, не отвернусь? Ты мой муж, и я счастлив с тобой. Правда. Я счастлив сейчас, мне невероятно хорошо, как никогда!

— Потому что это твой первый раз, — фыркнул Юнатан.

— Потому что с тобой.

  


  


## Часть 14

Воскресенье они решили провести вместе. Не сговариваясь, предложили это одновременно. Харальду хотелось романтики и секса. Он взял билеты в кино и заказал столик в ресторане, а потом, сославшись на работу, полдня просидел в кабинете, изучая порноролики и сайты с советами. Это было глупо, по-детски нелепо, но хотелось чувствовать себя полноценным альфой, а не неудачником, кончающим за минуту.

К двум Юн вытащил его из затворничества. Напомнил, что неплохо бы поесть — в доме не было ни крошки, и их ждали в ресторане. Юнатан приоделся для прогулки, и Харальд понял провальность своей задумки, потому что мысли были совсем не о еде. Обтягивающие джинсы с разрезами и шнуровкой на боках, кофта с широким воротом и легкая куртка нараспашку делали Юнатана вызывающе брутальным. Смотрелся он нагло и призывно. У Харальда от желания сводило скулы. Хотелось целоваться, но еще больше трогать. Юн слишком притягивал, занимал все мысли и чувства.

В ресторане кусок в горло не лез, Харальд не мог отвести от него взгляда, а тот смущался и опускал глаза. Так толком и не поев, Харальд хотел сводить его в кино, но Юнатан попросился в парк.

— Погода прекрасная, когда еще выпадет солнечный день? Хочу погулять и сделать пару фото.

— В желтых листьях?

— А даже если и так. Ты против?

— Нет.

Харальд сделал небольшой круг по городу, не в силах сосредоточиться, и остановился у национального парка. Деревья там, в основном, хвойные, но встречались и лиственные — словно ярко-желтые островки. Правда, листьев на земле не осталось — все убрали. Погода действительно была прекрасной — почти без ветра и солнечная. Юнатан вырвался вперед, срывая желтые листья с деревьев. Рост ему это позволял, и Харальд замер, смотря, как он тянется, поднимая руки. Свитер задрался, открывая плоский живот.

Не обращая внимания на редких папаш с колясками, Харальд быстро подошел к нему, подхватил, приподнимая и забираясь холодными руками под одежду. Юн от неожиданности дернулся, а потом развернулся и подсечкой повалил на влажную траву. Глаза у него сияли, на губах играла улыбка. Рядом рассыпались собранные листочки, влага в мгновение пропитала штаны и обувь, но Харальд ничего не замечал.

— Поцелуй меня.

Харальд сжал его под собой, сминая руками одежду и желтую листву. В наступившей блаженной тишине было слышно, как ветер гуляет между деревьев и перекликаются птицы. Губы со вкусом горькой смолы и сладкого сока, а в воздухе запах хвои и мокрой травы.

Когда от поцелуев разболелись легкие, Харальд отпустил его и лег рядом. Между оголившимися ветками сверкало голубое небо, мелькали сизые облака. Мир казался спокойным и размеренным, замершим в тишине, и лишь стук сердца в груди оглушал и заставлял верить, что все это по-настоящему.

— Боюсь открыть глаза и проснуться. Последние два дня мне кажутся сном.

— Почему?

— Ты рядом. Ты так близко. Я мечтал об этом с нашей первой встречи. Ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда? Сейчас мне кажется, я схожу с ума, потому что не могу думать ни о чем, только о тебе.

— Поехали домой, я очень тебя хочу.

— Да, Харри, да!

Он боялся не доехать. Так сильно спешил, что бросил машину у подъезда, не заводя на парковку, и, подхватив смеющегося Юнатана под руку, потащил в дом. В квартиру вбежали, словно дети, бросили куртки и обувь в прихожей, и Харальд подтолкнул Юнатана к спальне. Тут все остановилось. Сердце. Дыхание. Время.

Харальд медленно раздел их обоих, сопровождая каждое движение поцелуями, согревая своим дыханием кожу и губы. Мягкие и нежные поцелуи сменялись порывистыми и страстными. Стоило снять с Юна штаны, снова вернулось волнение, стало неловко. Желание сделать ему хорошо, чтобы им обоим понравилось, толкало на большее. Харальд спустил с Юна белье и прижал к стене.

Возбужденный член омеги был чуть горьковатый на вкус, терпко пах смазкой и желанием. Кожа на головке мягкая, очень тонкая и невероятно гладкая. Он ласкал ее языком, мягко посасывал и сглотнул, когда Юнатан, чуть выгнувшись, выстрелил ему в рот вязкой маслянистой спермой.

— Она как березовый сок. Только соленая, — немного смущенно заметил Харальд, и Юнатан, тихо всхлипнув, сполз по стене вниз, садясь с ним рядом на пол. — Тебе понравилось?

— Понравилось... не существует таких слов... — Юн обхватил его за шею и снова всхлипнул. — Пометь меня, пожалуйста.

— Хотел сделать это в течку, — признался Харальд, — подождешь еще немного?

— И чтобы с узлом? Хорошо.

— Да, с узлом. — Он прикрыл глаза. От ярких и страстных картин вело. — Я все утро читал полезные советы, как правильно с узлом. Теперь хочу их проверить.

— Серьезно? — Юнатан тихо рассмеялся. — Хочу попробовать с тобой все!

Они незаметно переместились на постель, и Харальд снова его целовал. Юнатан раздвигал под ним ноги, и очень хотелось просто оказаться внутри, не думая ни о чем, но Харальд продолжал ласкать, гладил пальцами изнутри, пытаясь найти загадочную точку удовольствия. Правда, Юнатан вел себя так, что, казалось, эта точка везде. В анусе, на внутренней стороне бедер, на сосках и языке. Юн дрожал, выгибался и очень красиво стонал. Когда он перестал контролировать свою мимику, рот приоткрылся, жадно глотая воздух, глаза стали мутными и темными, а перед самым оргазмом он затаил дыхание, напрягся всем телом и с криком кончил.

Харальд с наслаждением наблюдал за ним, следил за реакцией и эмоциями, а после оргазма вытащил пальцы, измазанные в его смазке, размазал ее по члену и осторожно вошел. Юнатан, расслабленный, положил ему руки на плечи и шире развел колени, а потом стонал и довольно улыбался от нетерпеливых толчков.

Собственный оргазм Харальд долго оттягивал, хотел насладиться и прочувствовать все до конца. Когда Юнатан отошел после эйфории, то стал подмахивать, пытаясь задать темп, и даже пару раз оказывался сверху, но Харальд вновь подминал его под себя. Сегодня хотелось вести самому.

После оргазма он притянул Юнатана как можно ближе, погружая член на полную длину. Узел набухал медленно, в обычные дни мышцы смыкались не так плотно, но удовольствие все равно было запредельным. Юнатан кончил еще два раза, пока они были в сцепке, и Харальд размазал его сперму по члену и животу. Трогать его очень нравилось: гладить член, проводить по стволу ладонью, немного сжимая, нравилось целовать шею и грудь, чуть прикусывать соски и сжимать пальцами узкие бедра.

Расцепившись, они лежали рядом, мокрые от пота, испачканные смазкой и спермой. Запахи двоих смешались в единое целое, и казалось, что комната пахнет весной. Харальд не хотел идти в душ, не хотел смывать с себя этот запах, да и вообще двигаться было лень. Будь в его распоряжении вечность, он бы провел ее так — в этой постели с этим омегой, занимаясь с ним любовью и засыпая рядом.

— Как же хорошо! — выдохнул Юнатан, когда дыхание успокоилось, а прохладный воздух стянул испачканную кожу.

— Прости, что вчера все вышло так бестолково.

— Вчера было хорошо. И сегодня. Сегодня получилось просто волшебно. Я и подумать не мог, что секс может быть таким. Знаешь, сколько раз занимался сексом с тобой в своем воображении? Я делал это по несколько раз каждую ночь с тех пор, как переехал в этот дом. Теперь все это настоящее. Надеюсь, что настоящее, и я не сошел с ума и не умер.

— Ты со мной. Ты рядом.

— Я люблю тебя, Харри. Не могу даже выразить все свои чувства словами, они переполняют меня до краев, хочется кричать, целовать тебя, повторять это снова и снова. Тебе не противно это слушать? Я так сильно тебя люблю!

— Повторяй, Юн. И целуй...

Пробуждение было жарким. Харальд проснулся от тяжести чужого тела. Юн скинул на него покрывало и завалился сверху сам. Кровать для двоих явно была тесновата, и Харальд про себя отметил, что пора заказать семейную. Чуть сдвинув тяжелую, горячую ношу, он выбрался на свободу и сделал глубокий вдох. Часы показывали шесть, можно было поспать еще час, и он даже думал лечь, когда взглядом зацепился за обнаженное бедро, выступающую косточку у поясницы и светлые ягодицы. Возбуждение было острым и внезапным. Харальд лег на постель, развернув Юнатана и вклинившись между его ног.

Юн вздрогнул, испуганно распахнул глаза и тут же расслабился, обвивая его руками и ногами, страстно выдохнул рядом с ухом.

— Который час? У меня занятия... впрочем, не важно.

— Еще рано. И я отвезу, — успокоил, улыбаясь, Харальд.

Утро они встретили поистине бодро. После секса был спешный душ, завтрак на бегу и дорога под задорную музыку. Харальд распрощался с мужем на парковке рядом с университетом и поймал свой сияющий взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. С лица не сходила улыбка. Даже когда попытался придать себе привычно строгое выражение, его распирало от счастья, оно светилось в глазах — ничем не скрыть. Лукас это тоже заметил.

Харальд добрался до офиса только во второй половине дня. Перед этим заехал на стройку и проверил новую кабинку лифта. Каспер был прав— нет худа без добра, новенький лифт смотрелся намного презентабельнее.

В кабинете обнаружилась куртка Юнатана — самого его не было.

— Парень побежал в буфет. Хотел тебе что-то купить, — сообщил Лукас.

— Без верхней одежды?

— Кто ж его молодого и горячего удержит?

— Перекинь мне на планшет все сводки и новости, — смирился Харальд.

— Уже сделано. И вот, сегодня получили.

Лукас открыл две статьи из крупных журналов, которые освещали состоявшееся в субботу событие, мимоходом пожаловался на безграмотность журналистов и указал на строчки, где знакомые репортеры обратили на Харальда Хорфагера внимание. Пара приятных слов о нем самом, молодом муже и процветающем бизнесе. Хорошая работа, Харальда устраивала.

В последнюю очередь Лукас показал статью из желтой прессы. Автор Харальду был смутно знаком — Калли Инес, старый поклонник, собравший фанклуб и вечно заваливающий письмами. Харальд с трудом его вспомнил. Сама статья носила негативный характер. Хорфагерам в ней посвятили целых два абзаца, а об Юнатане написали: «Принц оказался чудовищем. Молодой парень, не умеющий за собой следить и подать: неровная кожа, сухие волосы и изуродованные уши. От него даже не пахнет омегой, и внешне напоминает альфу. Непонятно из каких побуждений известный бизнесмен связал с ним судьбу. Не иначе сам с изъяном».

— Не показывай это Юну, — попросил Харальд, закрывая вкладку.

— Он видел, — виновато отозвался Лукас.

— Видел, — раздалось за спиной, и Харальд, вздрогнув, обернулся. Юн немного промок, растрепанные темные волосы торчали во все стороны, а рубашка выбилась из-за пояса. Но Харальд не замечал его неопрятного вида. Внешность складывалась из многих факторов, но внутренняя красота Юнатана была намного ярче.

— Не обращай на это внимания. Желтые газетенки зарабатывают на скандальных статьях и выпадах, не придавай значения.

— Знаю, — Юнатан равнодушно повел плечами. — Отец часто унижал меня подобным образом. У него полно знакомых журналистов, и они писали обо мне всякую дрянь, не имеющую ничего общего с реальностью. Отец рассчитывал, что это меня образумит. Но я хотел разозлить его еще сильнее. — Он нахмурился. — А вот на тебя он зря наехал.

— Не думаю, что это дело рук Филиппа.

— Его! — твердо возразил Юнатан. — Узнаю почерк. Жаль, мне никогда не хватит смелости плюнуть ему в лицо...

— Успокойся, Юнатан, — строго, по-отечески, заметил Лукас, и тот сразу насупился и присмирел.

В кабинет они ушли вдвоем. Харальд планировал немного поработать, но стоило двери закрыться, планы изменились, и он утянул Юнатана в поцелуй. Для страстных объятий отлично сгодился стол, рубашка задралась одним движением, Харальд прижал к паху его бедра и губами прошелся по груди и шее. Прикусил маленькие, торчащие от холода соски, сначала осторожно, но, заметив, как Юн страстно реагирует, сжал сильнее. Протяжный стон подтолкнул к большему. Харальд грубо расстегнул на нем ремень и, уже не сдерживаясь, сжимал в ласке ребра, покусывал светлую кожу и зализывал свои следы.

Их отвлек внутренний коммуникатор. Лукас прислал извещение, что некий Оскар Холанн ждет аудиенции. Харальд с раздражением перевел взгляд от дисплея на распластавшегося под ним мужа и, поморщившись, помог ему встать.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты с ним встречался.

— Я тоже не хочу, — Юнатан блеснул глазами, — чтобы ты с ним встречался.

— Он занимается рестораном твоего отца. — И, стараясь скрыть истинные чувства, добавил: — Твое присутствие меня слишком сильно отвлекает. Отправляйся домой.

— Как скажешь, — недовольно и обиженно ответил Юнатан, но вышел из кабинета.

В дверях столкнулся со сводным братом. Оскар осмотрел Юна с нескрываемым презрением, принюхался и вслед чуть слышно произнес:

— Шлюшка нашла применение для своей жопы.

К сожалению, Харальд услышал, и продолжать дальнейшее общение резко перехотелось. Он даже собирался выставить Оскара взашей, но тот просто положил перед Харальдом конверт.

— Отец просит посетить наш дом. Твое приглашение.

В письме указывались время, адрес и стандартная любезная фраза о желании встретиться.

— Какая цель? — холодно поинтересовался Харальд.

— Обсуждение бизнеса. Мы ведь теперь семья, — выделил он и неприятно ухмыльнулся.

К счастью, сославшись на важные дела, Оскар уехал, и Харальд отправился на встречу с Филиппом один. Это было первое посещение дома Кнутсонов. Прежде Харальд даже не интересовался, где Юнатан жил, и теперь стоял с изумлением возле старинного особняка с посеревшими от времени и влаги колоннами и несколькими куполами башенок на крыше. Отец говорил, что состояние семьи Кнутсонов плачевное и свой дом они заложили несколько раз, но Харальд не ожидал, что дом окажется дворцом. Деньги, полученные за закладные, могли обеспечить семью на несколько лет, но, похоже, никто из них не разбирался в финансовых делах.

Харальд приехал чуть раньше назначенного срока и надеялся быстро закончить. Но у дверей его встретил Рольф Кнутсон все с той же безупречной улыбкой и остекленевшим взглядом. Он напоминал куклу, такую же, каким был Юнатан при первой встрече. Правильный, выдрессированный, но совершенно неживой. Рольф проводил его в залу на первом этаже, тут также чувствовались упадок и запустение — тяжелые бархатные гардины покрылись проплешинами, пол местами просел, и мебель простояла не одно десятилетие. Рольф предложил сесть за кофейный столик и завел нейтральную беседу о погоде. Харальд терпеливо опустился на антикварную кушетку с ним рядом, хотя желание уйти с каждой секундой усиливалось.

— Когда придет твой муж?

— Он ведет важный разговор по телефону в кабинете. Скоро присоединится к нашему чаепитию.

— Филипп назначил мне встречу на семь часов. У меня нет привычки столь расточительно относиться к своему времени.

— Вот как? — Рольф перевел взгляд на напольные часы с ходиками. Стрелки показывали без трех минут семь, Филипп не опаздывал, но Харальд не видел смысла просто так прохлаждаться.

— Позовешь его? — Он свел брови, ожидая от Рольфа хоть какой-то реакции, но тот сидел и смотрел на часы. — Я сам к нему поднимусь.

Рольф остановил, положил ладонь на колено и сел ближе. Глаза его при этом изменились, словно ожили на мгновение, только ничего, кроме страха, в них больше не осталось.

— Ты ведь позаботишься о нем? Присмотришь за моим мальчиком? — прошептал он с надеждой в голосе.

— Ты говоришь об Юнатане? — Харальд придвинулся еще ближе. — Я бы с радостью оградил его от влияния вашего семейства, только не знаю, как...

— Позаботься о нем, — снова повторил Рольф с отчаянием, словно боялся, что Харальд его не услышал, — не позволяй ему больше его бить...

— Филиппу? Ты про своего мужа?

Часы громким звоном оповестили о начале нового часа. Рольф вздрогнул, отстраняясь, глаза его застыли, вновь превращаясь в стекло. Харальд только поморщился, боялся, что добиться большего от этого странного омеги он не сможет. Но внезапно Рольф снова заговорил.

— Я давал ему гормональные, чтобы приглушить запах. Все эти годы. Юн не знал, что принимал. Он думает, у него нет запаха, но это все влияние таблеток...

— Кто не знает? Зачем давал? — Харальд невольно схватил его за локоть, пытаясь добиться ответа.

— Чтобы Оскар его не трогал...

— Харальд! — раздалось громогласное от двери, и Рольф подскочил на ноги. В зал вошел Филипп, глаза его блестели от гнева. — Не смей трогать моего мужа!

— Мы пили чай, — с безупречной улыбкой произнес Рольф, но Филипп взглянул на него строго, и тот, поклонившись, вышел, оставив их вдвоем.

— Что ты от него хотел?

— Зачем ты пригласил меня? — проигнорировал его вопрос Харальд. Слова Рольфа не выходили из головы — он намеренно травил сына, оберегая от нападок пасынка. Знал все, что творится в их безумном доме, и молчал. Хотелось поговорить с ним снова, узнать, что именно делал Оскар и как Харальд может защитить Юнатана.

— Насчет оформления ресторана. — Филипп все еще полыхал от нескрываемой ревности. — Потребуется некоторая сумма, чтобы закончить зал.

— Тебе снова нужны деньги? Разве мой отец не давал вам в прошлом месяце? Сколько ты еще будешь из нас тянуть?

— Не забывайся. — Он встал ближе, нависая и подавляя своим немалым ростом. — Моя семья дает тебе связи с аристократией, без этой свадьбы ты бы еще долго выбирался из низшего класса.

— Ты не в средневековой Европе живешь, Филипп. Спустись с небес на землю!

— Тебя что-то не устраивает? Разводись, и закончим это неугодное нам обоим сотрудничество. А для Юнатана я найду подходящего по статусу и положению альфу!

Харальд скрипнул зубами, с трудом сдерживая желание схватить руками его мощную шею и сдавливать ее, пока тот не свалится на натертый воском до блеска паркет.

— Не ты ли сам желал этой свадьбы? Старался сплавить мне Юнатана любой ценой?! Даже впутался в эту подставу с изнасилованием! Откуда тебе вообще стало известно об этом?

— Все, что мне было необходимо, я получил! Юнатан с задачей справился, и ты свою роль отыграл. — Он премерзко усмехнулся. — Хочу заметить, что, кроме видео и фото, у меня есть аудиозапись, где ты просишь Дина Стене опоить и изнасиловать моего сына.

Харальд отшатнулся, он сам смутно помнил тот разговор, но, видимо, Дин все записал и продал, как и угрожал, еще одному лицу. Только непонятно, почему сам Филипп, прежде тщательно радеющий за репутацию сына, говорил о съемках секса с ним столь пренебрежительно.

— Назови сумму, я переведу.

— Я вышлю вашему бухгалтеру счет. — Улыбка стала еще отвратительнее, и Филипп указал ему на дверь.

Харальд вернулся домой поздно. Перед этим заехал в офис и пытался разобраться со своими эмоциями. От злости на себя и яростного желания оградить Юнатана от всего этого дерьма, что навешали на него они с Филиппом, он выкурил полпачки сигарет. Если бы можно было все исправить, вернуться в прошлое и остановить себя от непоправимой ошибки! Харальд отдал бы за это свое состояние, состояние всей своей семьи, лишь бы получить такой шанс.

Юнатан ждал на пороге квартиры. Встревоженный, лохматый и в одной его рубашке. Трогательно соблазнительный и уже такой привычно домашний. Харальд протянул к нему руки, и тот тут же кинулся к нему в объятия.

— Отец хотел, чтобы ты со мной развелся? Ты говорил с ним о разводе?

— Нет. — Харальд погладил его по спине, прижался носом к шее. Запах действительно стал ярче. С каждым днем проявлялся все сильнее и скоро станет столь невообразимо прекрасным, что прятаться от своих чувств больше не будет сил. — Ничто и никто не заставит меня с тобой развестись.

  


  


## Часть 15

Утренний секс быстро вошел в привычку. Харальд вскакивал до шести, чистил зубы, чтобы потом будить Юна поцелуями, и с наслаждением впитывал его стоны, когда тот кончал. Затем вместе бежали в душ, завтракали, и Харальд отвозил мужа на занятия в университет. Прощались долго, снова в поцелуях и с обещаниями скоро увидеться. Юн после учебы мчался в офис или на стройку, а потом снова сбегал на дополнительные факультативы или на балет. Харальд поражался, как он справлялся, но Юнатан не просто справлялся, но легко сдал основные предметы экстерном и хвастался, что два преподавателя чуть не поругались за возможность вести у него диплом.

Юнатан планировал получить степень бакалавра уже через год, а Харальд смотрел чертежи старых построек в городе, намереваясь в январе взяться за новый проект и создать что-то эксклюзивное на двоих.

Эйфория влюбленности не оставляла ни на минуту. Настроение не портила ни плохая погода, ни недовольство работников, ни падение стоимости акций на рынке. Харальд ощущал себя безнадежно счастливым, ничто не могло выбить почву из-под ног, и Юн своим присутствием поддерживал эту уверенность. С ним дела спорились, любые проблемы решались, и, кажется, даже строительство шло быстрее.

С продажей дело тоже не стояло на месте. Громкий брак привлек к себе внимание, и Харальд уже общался с потенциальными покупателями. Прибыль обещала быть приличной, и в качестве бонуса Харальд хотел отвезти мужа в Рождество на курорт.

О том, что случилось до свадьбы, никто не вспоминал, Харальд заблокировал контакт, приславший ему компрометирующие фото, велел охране не подпускать Дина Стене к Юнатану или к офису и удалил все записи с компьютера. Правда, вопрос с Филиппом так и остался нерешенным, но Харальд пока не ворошил осиное гнездо и просто переводил ему деньги при первом требовании. Юнатан о родственниках не заикался, и Харальд всеми силами оберегал его от возможных встреч. Дурные воспоминания о Кнутсонах остались в прошлом, Харальд хотел подарить Юнатану новую семью.

В спальне появилась огромная постель, и Харальд невольно отметил, что в ней они проводят непростительно много времени. Если раньше каждый час тратился на бизнес и разработку новых стратегий, то теперь, стоило остаться с Юнатаном наедине, мысли были лишь об одном. Сам Юн никогда не отказывал, напротив – подстрекал, соблазнял и был готов на любые эксперименты. Харальд, не стесняясь, мог попросить о чем угодно, и Юн с готовностью исполнял.

Секс спасал и от никотиновой зависимости. Харальд заметил, что перестал курить, когда кто-то из партнеров предложил ему сигарету, а он отказался. Тогда вспомнил, что уже несколько недель не думал о дурной привычке. Юн его стремление бросить одобрил и поддержал.

В начале октября строительная бригада перебралась в пентхаус, а в основном блоке начали оформлять комнаты. Теперь в будущей гостинице резко пахло краской и новым покрытием. На первых этажах уже ставили мебель, работа кипела, и Харальда переполнял восторг при виде, как старое здание превращается в современное чудо архитектуры и дизайна. Он договорился с несколькими журналами о ненавязчивой рекламе: цена объекта возрастет, если на него будет спрос у потенциальных постояльцев.

Под видом одного из журналистов в офис проник Калли Инес. Харальд позволил Лукасу впустить его в кабинет и, лишь увидев у себя размалеванного, разодетого красавчика, вспомнил, где и когда слышал его имя — этот Калли, создатель фанклуба Харальда Хорфагера, публиковался в дешевом бульварном издании и написал кляузу на Юна после благотворительного вечера. Калли нередко появлялся на конференциях и открытых презентациях, привлекая к себе взгляды и пытаясь взять интервью. Обычно Харальд его игнорировал или грубо отказывал. И вот теперь, не обратив внимания на знакомое имя, лицезрел в своем кабинете.

— У меня не так много времени. Присаживайтесь, — произнес Харальд без особого энтузиазма.

— Я заранее назначил встречу...

— У меня пять минут, — холодно перебил он журналиста, не позволяя давить.

— Возможно, тогда вы согласитесь пойти со мной на ужин? — Калли игриво подмигнул, вызывая неконтролируемую волну гнева. Харальд ненавидел жеманность. — В наш журнал пришло более трех тысяч писем с различными вопросами, читателей очень заинтересовал ваш бизнес и семья.

— У меня нет сегодня времени на ужин.

— Может, в другой день, я очень надеялся на легкую, непринужденную беседу.

— Либо вы задаете свои вопросы здесь и сейчас, либо я поставлю вас в расписание на следующее окно через четыре месяца.

— Хорошо, давайте обсудим основные вопросы. — Калли деловито достал планшет и открыл на нем список. — Настоящий ли у вас брак, и как долго он продлится? Многие считают, что Юнатан Кнутсон вам не пара и совершенно вам не подходит. Несмотря на его происхождение, он жил в нищете и воспитывался совсем не так, как полагается аристократам. Знаете ли вы, что он ходил в самую обычную школу и постоянно проявлял там свой бунтарский нрав? Я даже видел статьи, где он в обнаженном виде участвовал в демонстрации сомнительного содержания...

— Хорфагер, — поправил Харальд.

— Что, простите?

— Фамилия моего мужа Хорфагер. И он окончил школу с отличием на два года раньше своих ровесников. А та демонстрация была в защиту окружающей среды. Ваше время вышло. — Харальд пренебрежительно махнул в сторону двери, и Калли обиженно надул губы.

— Вы не ответили — как долго продлится брак?! Знаете, что вы были самым завидным женихом, и ваша свадьба разочаровала многих омег?

— И тебя в том числе? — раздалось от двери. Юнатан вошел без стука и теперь, сложив руки на груди, гневно смотрел на журналиста.

— А вот и нищий принц. — Губы Калли изогнулись в презрительной гримасе, и Харальду это категорически не понравилось. — Все еще без метки и не беременный, — добавил он, и Юнатан побледнел от злости.

Харальд с хлопком закрыл лэптоп и поднялся, показывая, что разговор закончен.

— Время вышло, — произнес он, направляясь к мужу, — прошу покинуть мой кабинет, у меня намечена важная встреча.

— Может, я пришлю вопросы на вашу личную почту? — не унимался Калли, но Юнатан подхватил его под локоть и подтолкнул к двери.

— Топай на выход, пока я не спустил тебя с лестницы!

— Что ты себе позволяешь? — наигранно вскрикнул Калли, поворачиваясь к Харальду, но он и бровью не повел. Юн мог делать что угодно, и Калли это понял. — Я про тебя такое напишу, кулаки кусать будешь! — зашипел он на Юнатана, и тот, легко схватив его за шкирку, вышвырнул в приемную.

Лукас удивленно привстал, разглядывая растянувшегося на полу журналиста, хотел было подойти и помочь, но Юнатан глянул как-то особенно, и Лукас остался на месте, повернулся к монитору, игнорируя происходящее. Харальд же подал знак на камеру охране, чтобы те не суетились — с ситуацией они пока справлялись.

Юнатан подхватил парня за ремень штанов и потащил к выходу из кабинета начальства: напротив были лифтовые кабины и двери, ведущие к пожарной лестнице, и у Харальда мелькнула пугающая мысль, что Юнатан действительно решил столкнуть Калли со ступенек. Пришлось направиться следом, чтобы притормозить мужа в случае чего и остановить от членовредительства, но рядом с дверью Юнатан отпустил ношу на пол.

— Еще раз подойдешь к моему мужу, и я тебе руки переломаю!

— Я на тебя в полицию заявлю! — истерично заорал Калли, вскакивая на ноги, лицо у него побагровело, и покрытые косметикой щеки выглядели комично.

— Тогда я сообщу, что ты пытался столкнуть Харальда с лестницы на благотворительном вечере! — рыкнул на него Юнатан и пнул его ногой в живот, выбрасывая из кабинета. Обут Юн был в тяжелые берцы, и жесткая подошва отпечаталась на замшевом пальтишке неудачливого журналюги.

— Псих! — взвизгнул Калли, отползая дальше по коридору к лифтам. — Я тогда тебя пытался столкнуть, Харальд просто встал на пути...

Юнатан с грохотом закрыл двери. Лукас кашлянул и поправил очки, продолжая спокойно работать. Харальд изумленно открыл рот, но когда Юнатан повернулся к нему — растрепанный, раскрасневшийся и с трясущимися от негодования губами, придал лицу невозмутимый вид.

— Он пытался тебя тогда убить, — прошептал он, словно оправдываясь.

— Мог просто сказать, и его бы вышвырнула охрана. Не пришлось бы мараться.

— Я хотел сам. — Юн подернул плечами и вздохнул. — Ты мой альфа, я должен тебя беречь!

— Это моя обязанность вообще-то, — строго напомнил Харальд, и Юнатан потупил взгляд, растеряв боевой дух.

— Ты не сердишься?

Харальд коротко качнул головой. Он был в восторге, но папа никогда не одобрял насилие и агрессивное поведение.

— Я заметил, вы знакомы. Проблем не будет?

— Инес учится со мной, вроде как получает профессию, но больше хвостом крутит перед альфами и роется в чужом грязном белье. Что он от тебя хотел?

— Интервью. Но у меня нет на подобное времени, — небрежно отмахнулся Харальд. — Поехали поужинаем?

— А твоя важная встреча?

— Я вставил тебя в свое расписание, — улыбнулся Харальд, и Юнатан покраснел.

***

В конце следующей недели у Юнатана намечался день рождения. Ему исполнялось девятнадцать. Харальд плохо представлял, что ему подарить и как они будут праздновать. Юнатан ни разу не заикнулся и ничего не попросил. Когда же Харальд попытался незаметно расспросить его о планах и желаниях, Юн коротко бросил, что ненавидит дни рождения, и больше эту тему они не затрагивали.

Несмотря на отказ праздновать, Харальд купил для Юнатана торт и заказал огромный букет цветов. Насчет подарка посоветовался с отцом и Лукасом и остановился на аксессуарах — Юнатану нравились подвески и тяжелые кожаные браслеты. Он носил серьги и кольца, так что подарок вышел внушительным. Отдельное внимание Харальд уделил плагам в виде птичьих голов. Юнатан растянул уши на семь миллиметров обещая на этом остановиться, и Харальд, хотя и не возражал против его модификаций, надеялся, что дорогие и красивые серьги помогут удержать в пределах границ.

Но Юнатан не приехал вечером домой и даже не позвонил. Харальд с неохотой связался с охраной, и ему ответили, что Юнатан сидит один в парке и пьет. На вопрос, что можно предпринять, Харальд приказал омегу не трогать. Оделся потеплее, взял подарок, термос с чаем, плед и поехал к нему. Погода на улице стояла мерзопакостная: хоть не лило, но дул ледяной ветер, пробирая до костей, а Юн щеголял в своей любимой короткой косухе.

Рядом с парком его встретили телохранители, указали, где сидит Юнатан, и Харальд велел им держаться чуть в стороне — свидетелей не хотелось, но он не забывал и о безопасности.

Юн заметил его издалека, территория парка хорошо освещалась, а он устроился на спинке каменной скамьи, пил скотч из горла и приглашающе махнул бутылкой, когда Харальд подошел.

— Почему ты снова не отвечаешь на телефон? — строго спросил Харальд, поежившись на ветру.

— Забыл его в библиотеке. Твои собачки не оставляют меня одного ни на секунду. Знал, что ты меня в любом случае найдешь, — фыркнул Юнатан.

— Это некрасиво, Юн. Если ты не появляешься дома, следует меня предупреждать!

— Хочешь контролировать каждый мой шаг, как отец?

— Разве я хоть в чем-то тебя ограничиваю? А охрана только ради безопасности, когда организовавшего на меня нападения преступника поймают, я их уволю.

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться! — Юн гордо вскинул подбородок.

— Я тоже хочу о тебе заботиться, — спокойно ответил Харальд, и Юнатан притих. — Хочешь чаю?

— Лучше выпей со мной. — Юнатан спустился со спинки скамейки и сел по-турецки.

— Я за рулем.

— Твои охранники и нас отвезут, и машину отгонят, — усмехнулся Юнатан и сделал большой глоток.

Харальд сел с ним рядом, и Юнатан обнял его под грудью, прижимаясь макушкой к плечу.

— Прости, я все время забываю, что ты не тот человек, которого всю жизнь пророчил мне отец, обещая сурового мужа тирана, который не позволит мне дыхнуть без разрешения.

— Меня воспитывали несколько иначе, — усмехнулся Харальд. — Я и представить не могу, что кому-то способен что-то запретить. Но, не спорю, некоторые твои поступки вызывают у меня обиду. Сейчас мне обидно, что ты не пришел домой, хотя я ждал.

— Прости. Я не со зла. Хотелось немного подумать, проветриться, прочистить мозги, — Юн вздохнул, — вот напился и чрезмерно болтлив, но если я тебя утомлю, просто закрой мне рот...

— Поцелуем?

Юнатан вскинул голову, посмотрел с недоверием, а потом улыбнулся и коротко коснулся губ своими. Он замерз, кожа казалась обжигающе ледяной. Харальд не дал ему отстраниться, задержал рядом с собой и согрел его губы дыханием, а лицо ладонями. Юнатан вздыхал, расслабляясь и успокаиваясь. Стоило его отпустить, Юн положил голову ему на плечо. Закутавшись в плед, Харальд налил чаю.

— Мне так хорошо с тобой, так безгранично хорошо, — пьяно признался Юн. — Иногда мне кажется, что я задыхаюсь от всех этих чувств, захлебываюсь в своих словах, которыми не могу объяснить, как ты много для меня значишь, как сильно я тебе благодарен за все и как сильно люблю. Очень сильно, очень. Харри, если я не думаю о тебе, то начинаю умирать... прости за эту чушь, я жутко пьян.

— Все хорошо, главное, не простынь.

Вскоре они вернулись домой. Харальд так и не вручил подарки – не пришлось к месту. А оказавшись в квартире, велел Юнатану принять горячий душ, но тот потянул в постель. Пьяный и разгоряченный, он казался агрессивным, кидался и кусал Харальду губы, царапался и требовал брать жестче. В качестве подарка самому себе Юнатан проколол соски и сделал татушку на плече. Пирсинг притягивал взгляд, Харальд старался не задевать свежие ранки, но маленькие бусинки его сильно завели. Он быстро поймал настроение Юнатана, и закончили они с узлом.

Харальд гладил набитую желтую птичку, вылетающую из золотой клетки, прижимался к спине Юнатана и зализывал свои отметины на плечах. Метку у шеи он так и не поставил, но от простых укусов не удержался. Кожа у Юна была сухая и прохладная, прикасаясь к ней, Харальд испытывал особенное, ни с чем не сравнимое и не передаваемое удовольствие.

— Надеюсь, твоя канарейка не относится ко мне.

— Нет, ты моя свобода. И я хочу настоящую метку.

— Когда у тебя течка? Вроде скоро должна начаться, врач говорил, через пару месяцев.

— Не знаю. — Юн печально вздохнул. — График сбит, чувствую себя как всегда. Немного боюсь пропустить.

— Возьми номер телефона у охраны, если начнется в университете, позвони им, они отвезут домой.

— Неплохая идея.

Юнатан чуть двинулся, и уже опавший узел выскользнул из его тела. Повернувшись к Харальду лицом, он уткнулся носом в грудь.

— Я счастлив с тобой... сейчас, когда ты рядом и обнимаешь меня, я чувствую себя дома и в безопасности, — заговорил он тихо. Все еще хмельного, его тянуло болтать. — Я всегда мечтал, чтобы отец меня любил. Хоть немного. Чтобы семья у меня была нормальная, и я мог возвращаться домой без страха быть наказанным за любую оплошность. Когда ты рассказывал о своей семье, я умирал от зависти. Мне, правда, было так завидно, когда видел твои отношения с братом и с отцом. Ты недоволен, что между ними разлад, но я заметил, что чувства Патрика очень искренни, а Матс всегда честен с тобой и откровенен. Они не обманывают ни тебя, ни друг друга. А мне врали всю мою жизнь. Врали, что я зачем-то им нужен. — Юнатан потерся о его шею носом и смахнул невольно проступившие слезы. — С папой у меня были неплохие отношения, но отец не давал ему дышать. А последние лет десять водит к психиатру и держит на антидепрессантах. Папа ни на что уже не реагирует, а раньше он хоть немного меня поддерживал.

— Он и сейчас тебя любит.

— Возможно... думаю, так оно и есть, но я не говорил с ним уже очень давно.

Юнатан засопел, забираясь на него и укладываясь сверху.

— Знаешь, недавно папа прислал мне свой дневник. Кажется, так он пытался передо мной извиниться. Я только начал читать, но во многом теперь его понимаю. Они с Филиппом поженились, когда папе было почти тридцать, он был старше отца на пару лет и вдовствовал после первого брака. От погибшего мужа папа унаследовал весьма крупное состояние, и родители Филиппа договорись о выгодной для обеих сторон сделке. Но Филипп невзлюбил его с первого дня и обходился с ним пренебрежительно, почти не говорил, только унижал своим невниманием. Оказывается, у Филиппа был любимый омега, с которым тот жил на стороне. Но тот омега умер, и их сын — Оскар — переехал в наш дом. Мне тогда было пять. Папе стало совсем невыносимо — Филипп, потеряв свою пару, стал третировать его, бить, попрекать тем, что для него он был не первым, а значит, во мне могут быть гены первого мужа. Филипп верит в телегонию, и плевать ему на науку... В общем, Рольф стал виновником всех проблем, а я — мальчиком для битья. Только Филипп не смог удержать бизнес, а Оскар подсел на наркотики и азартные игры. Последние годы мы с трудом сводили концы с концами. Я же воспитывался, как будущее капиталовложение — Филипп надеялся выгодно выдать меня и получить большой куш. Потому я делал все, чтобы не быть примерным: боролся против семьи и своего будущего. А в итоге мне достался ты...

— Видишь, все не так уж и плохо, — мягко улыбнулся Харальд

— Да... Харри. — Он крепко обнял его. — Спасибо, что ты со мной. Я счастлив... я очень счастлив и люблю тебя.

— Я забыл отдать тебе подарок на день рождения.

— Ты лучшее, что я получил, — рассмеялся Юнатан.

— Подожди. — Харальд поднялся и принес коробку с побрякушками. — С праздником, милый.

Юнатан поднял на него удивленный взгляд. Харальд впервые обратился к нему так ласково. Он и сам не понимал, почему старался держаться отстраненно, но страх перед отношениями не прошел. Харальд боялся признаться, боялся, что разрушит этим то стабильное и прочное, что сложилось между ними за прошедшие месяцы.

Юнатан наконец открыл коробку, перебрал украшения, долго смотрел на тяги, а потом вставил их в уши. Когда он снова поднял взгляд, глаза у него покраснели. Юн старался не расплакаться, но было видно, что подарок его очень тронул.

— Спасибо, — произнес он искренне, — мне очень нравится.

— На кухне цветы и торт.

— Харри! — Юнатан, подскочив к нему, крепко обнял. От его слез стал неловко, Харальд не сделал ничего особенного, он хотел сделать больше, но боялся перегнуть палку — Юн же не хотел праздновать день рождения.

— На следующий год я устрою для тебя вечеринку. Не против? Отец тоже хотел тебя поздравить.

Юнатан не ответил, он продолжал за него цепляться и плакать.

  


  


## Часть 16

— Вставать сегодня будем? — Харальд лениво потянулся, собирая рукой с груди капельки пота и спермы. Настроение было приятное, томное. Юнатан рядом с ним дышал загнанно и выглядел ошалевшим. Выходной они проводили в постели.

— Если только поесть. Или погулять.

— Погулять, — усмехнулся Харальд. Юн улыбнулся в ответ и скользнул рукой к его паху. Обхватил пальцами вялый после нескольких оргазмов член и сжал рядом с узлом.

Харальд тихо простонал и выгнулся навстречу его руке. Юн заводил одним прикосновением и знал же, где трогать. Вновь навалившись на него, Харальд поцеловал у шеи, провел губами по лицу и стал спускаться ниже. От подбородка к яремной вене, к крепким мышцам на груди и проколотым соскам.

Пирсинг в них заводил. Как только они поджили, Харальд стал вылизывать, покусывать и тянуть их, временами переходя черту легкой грубости. Но Юнатану это нравилось, иногда даже слишком. Эти странные проявления легкого мазохизма неправильно возбуждали. Харальду нравилось, когда Юн вел, но еще больше нравилось, когда тот подчинялся и позволял делать с собой, что придет в голову.

В спокойные дни, не тронутые страстью, когда ни работа, ни многочисленные занятия Юнатана не отвлекали их друг от друга, Юн вытаскивал его на прогулки. Водил по городу и окрестностям, рассказывая о себе, и это были самые откровенные и приятные беседы, после которых Харальда переполняла теплая нежность.

Оказалось, Юнатан прекрасно знает историю Бергена и бывал в каждом потаенном уголке. В детстве ему приходилось уговаривать друзей сходить с ним на прогулку, но подрастающая молодежь предпочитала компьютеры и другие гаджеты. Юн же любил бродить по выложенным камнем улицам и заглядывать в окна просевших от времени домов. Теперь он нашел себе компанию и доверительно открыл свои любимые места. Октябрь выдался на удивление ясным, почти теплым, и они гуляли так много, что Харальду пришлось купить себе обувь для прогулок. Раньше он терпеть не мог топтаться в грязи и мерзнуть на ветру. Оказалось, и от этого можно получать удовольствие.

Общество Юнатана не приедалось, они говорили на любые темы. Потрясающе начитанный и всесторонне развитый, Юнатан казался старше и умнее своего возраста. И не боялся быть откровенным — рассказывал обо всех своих переживаниях и тайнах, о своих чувствах и мечтах. Харальд в ответ рассказал ему об исследовании прадеда, даже отвез к отцу, где показал старые дневники и семейные реликвии. Матс их появлению несказанно обрадовался, аж расплакался, обнимая сына и его омегу. Но к семейному древу так и не проводил. Сказал — после рождения первенца, и Юн от его слов густо покраснел.

— Твой прадед был уверен, что вы тоже принадлежите к ветке норвежских королей. — Юн просмотрел все сохраненные записи, но заговорил об этом, лишь когда Матс устал и, извинившись, ушел спать.

— Он ошибался. Отец после его смерти нанял генеалогическое общество, проверить нашу родословную. Мои предки приехали в Берген после первой мировой с севера и были коренными саамами. Получить гражданство и фамилию во всей происходящей неразберихе было несложно. Вот они и взяли самую громкую. Подделали бумаги, оформили дотации. Когда же власти разобрались что к чему, мои предки уже давно ассимилировались и повыходили замуж. Но кто знает, может, кто-то из них действительно происходил из линии первого норвежского короля.

— Ты высокий, светловолосый и голубоглазый. На саамов совсем не похож, — смущенно заметил Юн.

— Смешение крови, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Харальд, — видимо, викинги любили плосколицых и темноволосых омег.

— А какие омеги нравятся тебе? — с игривым блеском в глазах спросил Юн.

Притянув к себе, Харальд его поцеловал.

— Ты знаешь...

Идиллия их семейной жизни омрачилась вновь присланными фото. Новое письмо Харальд обнаружил в своем почтовом ящике в конце октября. Фото отправили с нового адреса, но они были уже знакомы. Сначала Харальд испугался, что его пытаются шантажировать или донести правду до Юна, но потом понял, что это лишь напоминание. Крючок для Дина или отца Юнатана, который к этому имел непонятно какое отношение. Харальда держали на поводке, только неясно, что от него хотели. Страх сменился злостью, и он решил встретиться с Дином и узнать все от первоисточника. Кто-то его контролировал, давил и пытался убить. Возможно, это было одно и то же лицо.

Найти бывшего товарища не составило труда — Дин не изменял привычкам и по пятницам напивался в одном и том же баре. Харальд заметил, когда он туда зашел, и стоял на улице, в нетерпении выкурив несколько сигарет. Вредная привычка давала о себе знать, Харальд поддался соблазну: нервы на пределе, и с сигаретой получилось скоротать время.

Дин вышел после двенадцати, порядочно пьяный и в сопровождении друзей. Но быстро с ними распрощался, направляясь к метро, тогда Харальд его и нагнал. Остановил рядом с турникетами, отвел в сторону. Подвыпивший, Дин не сразу сообразил, кто его тащит и куда, а потом уже было поздно — Харальд зажал его в стороне от камер и охраны.

— Чего теперь-то надо? Мы вроде во всем разобрались…

— Правду! Какое к этому делу имеет отношение Филипп Кнутсон? И кто был третьим во время съемок?

— Ты действительно такой идиот, Харри?

Дин его попытался оттолкнуть, но Харальд не отпустил. Пусть Дин здоровый как бык, но алкоголь сделал его неповоротливым и рассеянным. Дин попытался ударить, сильно размахнулся, но Харальд ушел от его выпада, и Дин въехал кулаком в стену. От боли согнулся и сел на корточки, подпирая угол. Одного удара оказалось достаточно, чтобы боевой дух сошел на нет.

— Чего ты хочешь? Ты сам тогда меня нанял...

— Я отменил заказ, слышал, отменил! — Харальд со злости пнул его коленом под ребра, и тот, застонав, забился глубже к углу. — А потом заплатил тебе, чтобы фото никто и никогда больше не увидел! Ты ведь все удалил? Удалил? — повысил он голос.

— Удалил, конечно! Нахуй мне проблемы? — Дин глянул зло, и Харальд отвесил ему пощечину.

— Ладно, ладно, — пробормотал Дин, закрывая голову, — уже три года я работаю у Филиппа Кнутсона водителем. Когда ты сунул мне фотку его сына, я сразу пошел к нему. Филипп понял, что ты решил соскочить со свадьбы, стал думать, как тебя удержать, ну, я и рассказал, что ты очень правильный и трусливый, и если омегу реально трахнуть, то сразу сдуешься. Вот Филипп и велел его оприходовать.

— Ты в своем уме?! Филипп трясся над девственностью сына...

— Угадал, это был не Филипп. — Дин криво усмехнулся и с трудом поднялся на ноги. — Филипп решил устроить подставу, только против тебя. Взять вместо Юнатана похожего омегу и провернуть так, чтобы ты поверил. Ну и Юнатан чтоб тоже поверил...

— Так, значит, вы его не трахнули? — непонимающе свел брови Харальд.

— Трахнули. — Дин расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Кое-кто заплатил нам, чтобы снять, как мы его натягиваем. Парень все равно не был девственником, я его только раздел, и он потек. Пытался строить целку, а у самого из жопы просто лило...

Харальд толкнул его к стене, приложив затылком. Дин, вялый и ватный, сильно стукнулся, но это его отрезвило, и он рыкнул в ответ. Харальду же хотелось бить его снова и снова. Потому что тупой идиот так и не понял, что у Юнатана в тот день началась течка.

— Кто тебе заплатил?! Отвечай, тупой улюдок!

— Отвали, мудак! — Дин подобрался и оттолкнул с силой, Харальд невольно сделал несколько шагов в сторону.

Дин этим воспользовался и бросился к турникетам, Харальд попытался схватить его за куртку, дернул на себя и получил локтем под дых.

— Отвечай, кто тебе заплатил! — крикнул он вслед улепетывающему Дину.

— Некто, стоящий к тебе очень близко, — с презрением бросил тот с другой стороны створок и шагнул на эскалатор, уходя из поля зрения.

Харальд застыл неподвижно, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и разобраться с полученной информацией — кто-то из его окружения был в тот день вместе с Дином и знает, что произошло. И этот кто-то в любой момент может расказать правду Юнатану. С запозданием пришло осознание, что и Филипп толком ничего не знает, думает, что легко приструнил зятя, но в действительности он такая же марионетка в чьих-то руках. А может, Дин просто обвел их всех вокруг пальца?

Все выходные Харальд просидел на работе, снова мучаясь совестью и избегая Юнатана, а утром во вторник возникла новая проблема: ему позвонили с объекта и сообщили о серьезном просчете. Харальд примчался на стройку еще до двенадцати и с удивлением обнаружил там Юна. С ним он почти не общался уже третий день, и было неловко из-за своей детской выходки. Харальд чувствовал себя виноватым за прошлое и за то, как поступает с ним сейчас.

Юн загнанно посмотрел на него, натянуто улыбнулся, и стало еще неприятнее — Юнатан винил в их безмолвной размолвке себя. Харальд обнял его, коротко коснулся губами виска. В этот момент к ним подошел старший из бригады, именно он и звонил, и проводил на четвертый этаж, где уже закончили с отделкой.

Оказалось, что используемые при строительстве материалы не подходят друг другу по составу. И краска, которую нанесли на поверхность перегородок из шумопоглощающего пластика с узорным силиконовым покрытием, вступила в реакцию. Часть внутренних стен пошла волной, другую расплавило до дыр.

Харальд с мрачным лицом ходил по изуродованным комнатам, понимая, что это катастрофа. Его ждали огромные траты и еще пара месяцев строительных работ. Старые перегородки придется снести, а два этажа, где успели нанести краску, полностью перестроить. Он отстанет от срока, потеряет нарисовавшихся покупателей и, возможно, не потянет финансово новые расходы. Юнатан подошел к одной из просевших стен и потрогал оплавившийся кусок.

— Осторожно, реакция еще идет, — заметил бригадир.

— Кто отвечал за покупку материалов? — строго спросил Харальд.

— Март Маддисон, — тут же выпалил тот, сваливая всю ответственность. — Я уже позвонил его секретарю, он обещал подъехать.

— Ясно.

— Придумаем что-нибудь. — Юнатан осторожно коснулся плеча. — Все не так страшно, исправить надо лишь на двух этажах.

— Это очень страшно, — рыкнул Харальд. Он не хотел срываться на Юнатане, но ситуация порядком раздражала, еще и Март не появился, хотя должен был отвечать перед ним сам. — Все, что было сделано за последние два месяца, коту под хвост! Придется переделывать, снова нанимать строителей, везти технику, ты не представляешь, какие это расходы!

— Зачем править все, когда нужно заменить стены лишь на двух этажах?! — Юн сменил тактику и повысил голос. — Для других этажей возьмем новые материалы, которые не повредят силикону с кислотной основой. Я просмотрел смету, мы продадим заказанные лакокрасочные и возьмем пасту на биооснове...

— Нет биооснов с огнезащитой, а это одно из основных требований для гостиниц.

Бригадир незаметно сбежал, боясь попасть под горячую руку, а Харальд выплеснул свое негодование в разгоревшимся споре и, чуть успокоившись, присел на оставленные строителями коробки.

— Два испорченных этажа можно не перестраивать, а срезать оплавленные стены и поставить матовый поликарбонат. Представь, как будет здорово все выглядеть?

Харальд перевел на него взгляд — Юнатан стоял, расставив ноги на ширину плеч, сложив руки на груди в защитном жесте. Он выглядел твердо и уверенно, но глаза его выдавали. Харальд устало вздохнул.

— Прости, что накричал на тебя. Я очень расстроен, но ты ни при чем.

— Я понимаю, ты столько вложил в это дело... — Юн потер пальцем переносицу. — Надеюсь, я тут действительно ни при чем.

— Юн, мне нравится твоя идея. — Харальд поднялся, подхватил под локоть и притянул к себе. Юнатан был сильно зажат, словно боялся сделать лишнее движение. — Стекло и птицы, другой тип покрытия, все это замечательно подходит.

— Подходит? Ладно.

— Юн, спасибо, — Харальд обнял его крепче, и тот судорожно выдохнул.

— Почему ты не говоришь со мной, почему не вернулся домой?

— Очень много работы навалилось. — Стыдно было признаться, что рядом с Юном он чувствовал себя предателем, и было страшно за их отношения.

— У меня в пятницу выступление. На театральной сцене университета, постановка нашего курса, я буду танцевать балетное соло. Мне будет приятно, если ты освободишь для меня время и придешь.

— Я приду.

Март так и не приехал. Прислал своего помощника и отказался говорить по телефону. Молодой парень, отчитывающийся за ошибку, заикался и тряс подписанный договор на строительство. Харальд и без него знал, что ни дизайнеры, ни строители не виноваты, что при планировании закупок они с Мартом не проверили состав стройматериалов. Ближе к вечеру приехал Лукас, привез начальника подряда. Харальд попытался стрясти с него денег, но тот оказался хорошо подкован в юриспруденции, и повесить прокол на него не удалось.

До офиса они все добрались к восьми, Харальд вымотался, но они с Юном засели за смету, проверяя возможность все исправить с минимальными затратами. Работая с ним плечом к плечу, Харальду полегчало. Юн словно вытягивал дурные мысли, помогал сосредоточиться и отлично чувствовал его настрой. Они закончили еще до утра, Юн собрался ехать в университет, но Харальд велел выспаться.

— И что, отправишь меня домой? Чтобы я лег там в одиночестве? — Юн нахмурился. — Не поверишь, но я разучился засыпать один. Еще одна ночь без тебя, и у меня поедет крыша.

— Я вернусь вечером.

— Ты тоже не спал!

— Выпью кофе и продержусь.

— Знаешь что? — Юнатан сжал кулаки, а потом, резко выдохнув, сказал спокойно: — Ты не можешь меня заставить. Я остаюсь, закончу с проектом и посплю в твоем кресле, когда устану. Я твой муж и работаю тут, а еще я совершеннолетний и сам решаю, что мне делать!

Харальд сначала опешил, а потом улыбнулся и притянул его к себе для поцелуя. Юнатан тут же расслабился, стал мягким и послушным в его руках, словно глина, готовая превратиться во все, что он пожелает. Они заняли кресло, оно оказалось потрясающе удобным, чтобы целоваться и заниматься сексом. Юн быстро справился с одеждой — спустил свои брюки, расстегнул Харальду ширинку и мягко сел, вжимаясь в него всем телом.

От его запаха кружилась голова, хотелось быть ближе, хотелось, чтобы он всегда был рядом. Харальд отбросил все проблемы, выкинул мысли о Дине и неприятных фото. Все это осталось в прошлом и, кажется, уже не трогало Юнатана. Харальд надеялся, что вскоре отпустит и его.

После Юнатан задремал, и Харальд, накрыв его пиджаком, сидел рядом, проверял составленный план и временами подходил, поправлял мужу волосы, прислушиваясь к дыханию. Нужно было что-то делать с давящим на сердце грузом. Он устал отводить взгляд и врать ему. Наверное, отец был прав, говоря, что Юнатану нужно знать правду.

Когда компьютер пискнул сообщением о новом письме, Харальд не сразу обратил внимание. Кофе уже не помогал, клонило в сон, и он бы с удовольствием подвинул Юна и прилег с ним рядом. Лукас принес еще одну чашку, покачал головой и напомнил о назначенных встречах, тогда-то Харальд и заметил письмо.

«С каждым может случиться, неудачи на каждом шагу».

Харальд смотрел на надпись огромными буквами, а потом перевел взгляд на фото. Новые, таких он еще не видел, и, кажется, еще более откровенные. Харальд испуганно посмотрел на Юна, тот все еще спал, а на фото бледного мальчишку трахали в рот и в задницу одновременно.

«Что тебе от меня надо?» — дрожащими руками набрал Харальд, потом удалил послание и очистил корзину.

Нужно было что-то с этим делать. Что-то серьезное. Человек, донимавший его, знал о том, что случилось на стройке. И в голову почему-то первым делом пришел Март. Харальд набрал дядю снова, позвонил раз тридцать, прежде чем он наконец взял трубку. Чтобы не разбудить Юнатана, Харальду пришлось выйти из кабинета. Он был уверен, что не сдержит эмоции.

— Почему ты не приехал?

— У меня важные дела.

— Что может быть важнее двухсот пятидесяти миллионов?!

— Ты серьезно? Моя прибыль — лишь выплаты для подрядчика. Моя с мужем компания обслуживает твою гостиницу, получая обычную зарплату, да еще со скидкой для родственника!

— Ты наследник всего состояния Хорфагеров! — рыкнул он на дядю. — При этом допускаешь ошибки, ведущие к краху.

— Я?! — Март поднял голос. — Смету кто подписывал?! Ты! Последний договор со всеми участниками строительства кто проверял?! — он чуть ли не рычал на него с раздражением и злостью. — Ты мнишь себя крутым бизнесменом, но даже не подумал о проверке. А кто-то легко мог обмануть тебя за твоей спиной.

— Меня и обманули! — прищурился Харальд. — Мои помощники просмотрели дела. Ты тоже там был, дядя, чем ты занимался во время обсуждения?

— Я не собираюсь перед тобой отчитываться, — отмахнулся Март. — Проглядел — плати. Если не устраивает наше сотрудничество, выплачивай неустойку и сам перестраивай два испорченных этажа.

— Вижу, помогать ты мне не спешишь! Подозреваю, и в дерьмо макнул из высоких побуждений.

— Думай что хочешь, Харри, меня твои обвинения не задевают. Я с Матсом вместе работал много лет, и никогда проблем не было, а если кто-то под тебя копает, стоит приглядеться к окружению. Любой может обмануть и предать, даже твой собственный муж!

— На что ты намекаешь?! — Харальд тут же разозлился, обвинений в сторону Юнатана он не терпел. — Если кого и подозревать, так только тебя, твоя фирма с этого выиграет вдвойне! И тебе ничего не мешало пойти против меня!

— Может и я, — с презрением усмехнулся Март и, не прощаясь, сбросил звонок. Харальд сначала думал перезвонить или вообще поехать, может, даже врезать как следует, но потом опомнился — дядька всегда был строптивый и в этот раз, очевидно, преподнес ему новый урок. Следовало слушать отца — в их деле расслабляться нельзя, необходимо все держать под своим контролем. Март же просто воспользовался его слабостью. А возможно не только ею.

Харальд посмотрел на закрытую дверь в свой кабинет. Вполне вероятно, Март знал больше, чем говорил, возможно, даже влез в его дела с замужеством и теперь пытался не потерять то, что имеет.

Ведь если Харальд умрет, прежде чем появится наследник, Март получит все гостиницы и фабрику. Мысль о том, что Марту это более чем выгодно, не давала покоя. Попросив Лукаса приглядеть за мужем, Харальд поехал к отцу. Матс знает, как найти на Марта управу.

Только Юнатану Харальд и мог доверять. Или он хотел так думать. Его муж не мог его предать.

  


  


## Часть 17

Дом отца все также пах затхлостью, обветшалые стены требовали ремонта, но Матс запретил что-либо менять. Цеплялся за прошлое, жил уже давно сгинувшими отношениями. Это причиняло боль всей семье. Харальд не хотел забывать папу, но в то же время желал, чтобы Матс выбрался из скорлупы и начал жить.

Эспен в переднике сразу предложил пообедать, засуетился с чаем и пирожками. Домработник пекся о них всех. Харальд согласился на чай, у отца был дневной сон, и будить его не хотелось. Дела подождут, да и подать все следовало на свежую голову — Март выбесил так, что нормальных слов не находилось. Только матерные.

В гостиной ничего не менялось последние шесть лет. Все те же пожелтевшие гардины, потертый серый диван и скрипящие половицы. В детстве Харальд и Патрик носились и прятались в скрытых по всему дому кладовках, чуланах, тайниках. Самому зданию перевалило за три сотни, и ремонт никто не делал уже слишком давно. Папа каким-то волшебным образом умудрялся поддерживать его целым: без него все пришло в упадок.

После чая Харальд зашел в кабинет и с удивлением обнаружил Олава, сидящего у семейного древа на коленях и что-то туда записывающего. Эспен ни словом не обмолвился о втором госте, может, и сам пропустил — у Олава был свой ключ.

— Кого добавляешь? — спросил Харальд, заставив мужчину вздрогнуть и оторваться от своего занятия.

Места в кабинете было немного, большую часть занимал огромный дубовый стол и книжные полки. За одной из них и пряталась старая семейная реликвия в виде нарисованного семейного дерева. Наверху расположился первый король Норвегии – Харальд I Прекрасноволосый, ниже, переплетаясь с сотней незнакомых имен, его семья. Харальд в детстве с восторгом относился к истории, придуманной прадедушкой, но он вырос, и сказка закончилась.

Олав на вопрос улыбнулся, на носу у здоровяка висели крошечные очки, отчего он еще сильнее стал похож на разрекламированный образ Санты.

— Внука. У Кристьяна первенец родился. Вот разберемся со стройкой и поедем поздравлять.

— Разберетесь, — буркнул Харальд, не собираясь с ним об этом разговаривать.

Олав вернулся к своему занятию, аккуратно выводя старым прадедушкиным пером новое имя, а Харальда стало распирать. Все то, что он так и не смог высказать дяде, сейчас рвалось наружу, и удержаться он не смог. Он не знал, в чем именно обвиняет Марта, у него не имелось никаких доказательств, да и причин особых не было. Кроме провального контракта, который он сам проглядел, Марту предъявить было нечего. Но Харальда злило отношение дядьки, его желание соскочить и свалить все на других.

День подписания контракта Харальд помнил смутно, переживал из-за всплывших фото и надеялся, что Март и Лукас проверят документы. Но Лукас занялся новыми поставщиками, он не мог проследить за всем сразу. А Март попивал кофе и делал вид, что его это не касается. Тогда дядька намеренно мог просмотреть нестыковку материалов или даже сам подкинуть эту идею сметчику. Сделал это, чтобы подорвать строительство, получить больше денег или вовсе выбить Харальда из бизнеса.

Олав слушал молча, хмурился, сдвигая широкие брови, но когда Харальд дошел до своих предположений, поднялся, грозно сопя, и подошел к Харальду вплотную.

— Ты в своем уме?! Что ты мелешь вообще?! Март пять лет тянул компанию, пока ты учился, а Матс отходил от потери. Зачем ему теперь все рушить? Он здоровье гробил на работе, старался и брату, и своей семье угодить, а теперь ты валишь на него свои ошибки?

— Март отвечал за строительство! Он должен был проверить закупки!

— Он помогает тебе и ничего не просит взамен! — зарычал Олав, нависая над ним. Только сейчас Харальд понял, какой он огромный. Олав мог свернуть ему шею одной рукой. Инстинктивный страх заставил сделать шаг назад.

— Да, я понял, Март у тебя белый и пушистый, только доверия у меня к нему больше нет!

— Ты дурак, Харри, — покачал Олав головой. — Март к тебе со всей душой, старается и поддерживает. А ты не помог, когда у него начались серьезные проблемы со здоровьем. Думаешь, чего он вернулся в Берген? У нас в Осло огромный дом, дети и теперь еще внук. Но тут врачи хорошие, а Марту нужна помощь. Обвиняешь его, что он не проверил изменения в договоре? Да он и не читал его, не мог! У него уже год как атрофия зрительного нерва, он почти ничего не видит, ходит на занятия для слепых и учиться ориентироваться на слух. Но ты ведь даже не заметил, не так ли? — Олав опустил голову и снова сел рядом с семейным древом.

— Почти не видит? — Харальд с недоверием вспоминал, как Март преспокойно приезжал на встречи и общался с клиентами. — Почему он не сказал?

— Март никогда не признается в своих слабостях, — хмыкнул Олав и со вздохом добавил: — Он проходит лечение и, надеюсь, поправится.

Харальд понемногу успокоился, обдумывая услышанное. Нахлынувшие подозрения и страхи постепенно рассеивались — да, Март взрывной и вечно сердитый, но дядька заботился о них, пусть и вел себя временами как мудак, но отца поддерживал. А случись с Харальдом какая болезнь, он и сам бы не стал жаловаться и выставлять свои слабости напоказ. И сейчас в памяти всплыло, что Март в последнее время избегал встреч, редко появлялся на людях и вел себя отстраненно. Словно держал дистанцию.

— Он ведь сейчас дома? Позволь съездить к нему и поговорить.

— Только не вздумай обидеть! — Олав бросил на него строгий взгляд.

— Я, наоборот, извинюсь, а то наехал днем...

— Езжай. Ему будет приятно с кем-то пообщаться. А то запер себя в четырех стенах...

***

Маддисоны для своих приездов в Берген обзавелись шикарным особняком за чертой города. Харальд знал, что у них достаточно средств, но все равно кольнуло, что Март живет на широкую ногу. Сам Харальд ненавидел бессмысленные траты и бесполезную роскошь.

У дома стояла машина Марта, но сейчас вспомнилось, что тот всегда пользовался водителем и уже давно не садился за руль. Харальд действительно не заметил болезнь дядьки, а ведь обратил внимание, как тот стал медлителен, как смотрел неуверенно и ходил осторожно, будто с трудом шевелил ногами. Март скрывал свои проблемы от других, а его строгость, временами походившая на хамство, могла объясняться страхами. Харальд постоял у порога, качая головой — он всегда считал себя внимательным, но проглядел одного из самых близких ему людей.

На звонок долго никто не отвечал, видимо, прислуга отсутствовала. Харальд уже думал уйти: дядя, если плохо видит, мог и не подойти к двери, но внезапно ему открыли. Март застыл на пороге, странно щурясь, шагнул к свету и снова спрятался в глубине дома.

— Кто пришел? — спросил он неуверенно, и Харальда аж передернуло от эмпатического страха. Март его не увидел.

Харальд стоял чуть в стороне, не напротив двери, и Март его не заметил. Если у дяди со зрением настолько плохо, непонятно, как он вообще передвигается и ориентируется в пространстве. Он подошел ближе, надеясь, что Март все же обратит на него внимание, но дядя посмотрел непонимающе, потянул носом воздух, принюхиваясь, и испуганно попытался захлопнуть двери.

— Кто это? Кто? — закричал он, когда Харальд навалился плечом, не сообразив, что происходит.

— Это Харальд, Март, ты чего?

Март отступил, отошел вглубь прихожей. Выглядел он расстроенным, разочарованным проявленными эмоциями, опустил голову и на племянника даже не смотрел. Разувшись и повесив пальто, Харальд подошел к нему и, приподняв за подбородок, заглянул в чуть помутневшие глаза. Март резко оттолкнул его руку и твердым шагом направился в гостиную, совмещенную с кухней.

— Чего приехал?

— Почему ты не носишь очки? Почему не сказал мне и отцу? — Харальд пропустил мимо ушей его грубый вопрос.

— А что мне было говорить? — Март развернулся. В гневе он выглядел привычным — ершистым, с яркой мимикой и яростным взглядом. И не догадаешься, что он толком ничего не видит.

— Март, — Харальд примирительно положил руки ему на плечи, — мы же семья, разве мы не помогли бы? Почему я узнаю все от Олава?

— А чем ты можешь помочь? — Март поджал губы. — У меня лучшие врачи, Олав поддерживает, мой секретарь все время на связи. Я могу работать, знаю свое дело, не нужно устраивать из моей проблемы трагедию.

— Иногда можно быть слабым, дядя. — Харальд прижал к себе его голову, и Март выдохнул, все еще недовольный, но смирившийся.

— Я искал решение для испорченных стен. Можно заменить краску...

— Мы с Юнатаном уже придумали выход. Всю ночь работали и с утра отправили сметчику новый проект. Можем обойтись малыми затратами.

— Молодцы. — Март наконец улыбнулся. — Что мне в тебе нравится — так это умение вывернуться и не потерять бабло. Ты умеешь экономить и ценить деньги. Матс имел предпринимательскую жилку, но у тебя настоящий талант.

— Ну, спасибо, а кто меня последний год ругал и пилил, что я ничего не умею?

— Нужно же тебя подстегивать!

Потом они пили чай, обсуждали идею Юнатана, и Март загорелся взглянуть на строительство, пусть даже глазами Харальда. Насколько у него плохо со зрением, он так и не признался, в беседе ничем это не проявлялось и лишь иногда, когда Март тянулся за кружкой и проходил пальцами мимо ручки, становилось заметно, что у него не все гладко.

К будущей гостинице они приехали после семи, в темноте здание казалось мрачным и разбитым, в окнах не горел свет, и рядом почти не было фонарей. Пентхауз поблескивал в сером небе стеклом и упирался в темноту одиноким прожектором. Пройдет не больше чем полгода, и гостиница засияет огнями, привлекая туристов, Харальд был уверен, что так все и будет. Сторож остановил их, проверяя посетителей, поприветствовал начальство и сообщил, что в здании никого нет. Из-за нестыковок с работой строителей сняли с объекта.

Телохранителей Харальд оставил внизу, Март за это тихо поблагодарил — не хотел при чужих людях ощупывать стены и спотыкаться на ровном месте.

Новый лифт быстро поднял их на пятый, тут остро пахло химикатами, и в первом же номере были видны последствия неправильного подбора строительных материалов. Март походил кругами, поцокал языком, ощупывая вспухшие волдырями поверхности. Присел, разглядывая пол, минут пять таращился в потолок.

— Мне нравятся плафоны, — наконец вынес он вердикт. — Матовое стекло тут будет шикарно смотреться. Юн отлично придумал.

Харальд хмыкнул и переключил режим на светильнике. Лампочка стала вращаться, и нарисованные птицы задвигались. Подбором плафонов он гордился и был с Мартом полностью согласен — у Юнатана отменное чувство вкуса. Новый дизайн двух испорченных этажей сделает их маркой новой гостиницы.

— Для остальных номеров он подобрал краску на биооснове, предыдущую партию продадим, новую получим в течение недели, даже простоя не будет, — похвастался Харальд.

— Я в тебе не сомневался, — усмехнулся Март, направляясь к дверям. Он обернулся, ориентируясь на голос, посмотрел немного в сторону, но Харальд постарался не придавать этому значения — Март очень сильный, и даже плохое зрение не помешает ему жить полной жизнью.

Стоило шагнуть в коридор, раздался громкий хлопок. Словно взорвалось что-то возле уха. Харальд резко обернулся, просматривая темный проем. Март взвизгнул и задергался, не понимая, куда бежать. Новый выстрел высветил темную фигуру рядом с лифтом. Март закричал еще громче, а Харальд схватил его за руку и затащил в номер. Выключил свет и потянул в уборную.

— Меня ранили, ранили, — сипло выдохнул Март, испуганно крутя головой. Пришлось прижать его к стене и закрыть рот, чтобы не привлекал внимания. Полуслепые глаза ошарашенно таращились в пустоту, Март был в панике и ничего не понимал.

— Тише, я рядом, — стал успокаивать его Харальд. — Тебе руку задело, не сильно. Потерпи и придет охрана.

Он надеялся, что телохранители действительно явятся. Что они услышали выстрелы и будут тут уже через пару секунд. Где-то в тишине пустых комнат послышались четкие шаги. Медленные, но уверенные. Кто-то шел к ним, возможно, это был наемный убийца.

— Что происходит, что?.. — Март от переполнявших его эмоций стал плакать. — Я не чувствую руку, и лицо горит... Харри... Харри...

— Тихо!

Шаги затихли. Человек остановился прямо напротив них. Дверей в уборную еще не поставили, и Харальд осторожно оттащил Марта глубже в помещение. В нишу, где в дальнейшем будет душевая. Сейчас тут частично установили кафель и слив. В помещении было темно, Харальд ничего не видел, только слышал испуганное дыхание дяди и скрип подошвы незнакомца по новому паркету.

Новый выстрел заставил вздрогнуть, Март попытался закричать, но Харальд сильнее зажал ему рот. Стрелок приблизился еще на шаг, но не вошел, а кинулся из помещения прочь. Со стороны лифта раздались крики — наконец, явилась охрана, и Харальд от облегчения сполз по стене. Рядом, рыдая, шлепнулся на задницу Март.

— Кто это был? Кто в нас стрелял?

— Хотел бы я знать. — Харальд обнял несчастного дядьку. И как он мог подумать на него? Март же его семья.

К ним заглянул один из охранников, посветил в лицо фонариком и спросил, нужна ли помощь.

— Поймали стрелка? Вызовите скорую, Марта ранили.

Уже через десять минут они спустились к выходу, в просторном холле их ждала бригада медиков, на улице мигала синим машина скорой помощи. Навстречу им выбежал Йеран Броттен, кинулся к Марту, которого уже уложили на носилки.

— Тебя Олав повсюду ищет, а тебя... — Он поднял голову на Харальда. —...отец ждет. Почему вы оба не отвечаете на телефон?

— Я дома оставил. Не нашел, — поморщился Март. Харальд же вытащил свой аппарат и обнаружил, что у того отключен звук. Кажется, он это сам сделал, когда Юнатан задремал, чтобы звонок не разбудил мужа.

На дисплее высветились пропущенные вызовы — два десятка от Юна и пять от отца. Перед Юнатаном снова стало стыдно, как он постоянно умудряется его расстраивать? Ведь хотел провести день рядом, а сам оставил и на телефон не отвечал.

— Вам тоже нужно проехать в больницу, — посоветовал Каспер Торнальд, — а мы тут разберемся.

Йеран вызвался отвезти Харальда. В машине его снова стали одолевать сомнения — что старый друг семьи делал на стройке? Как он появился так быстро и куда пропал стрелок. Недоверие, вызванное словами Дина, мучило который день. Бывший одноклассник сказал, что против Харальда действует некто очень близкий, и Йеран стоял в первом ряду. Не получалось избавиться от мысли, что он сам себя травит этими подозрениями: чуть не испортил отношения с дядей и теперь смотрел с сомнением на Йерана. Но слишком много фактов указывали на него.

— Что ты делал на стройке?

— Приехал вас искать. Куда еще ты мог податься? — усмехнулся Йеран.

— И давно приехал?

— Порядочно. У охраны узнал, что ты внутри, но понятия не имел, на каком этаже, потому ждал в холле. А что?

— Не важно.

Харальд отвернулся к окну. Задавил неприятные мысли и заставил себя думать о другом. Из-за раны и болезни Март выпадет из дела, придется заниматься всем самому. Мысли о работе помогли отвлечься, а в больнице его встретил Юнатан, и Харальду от досады захотелось стукнуться головой об косяк. Юн выглядел бледным и измученным, может, потому что не спал, или потому что искал его полдня. Харальд подошел к нему, обнял и попытался поцеловать, но Юнатан немного отстранился, позволив лишь коснуться губами щеки. Очевидно, он обиделся.

— Извини. Куча неприятностей навалилась, а звук на телефоне я отключил.

— Я так и понял, — натянуто улыбнулся Юн. — Как там Март?

— Не знаю, надо бы его проведать.

— Не стоит. Я видел его мужа, он обещал свернуть тебе шею.

К Марту они все же зашли. Пуля прошла навылет, но ему сделали операцию и зашили мышцы. Олав несчастным медведем шатался под дверью операционной из стороны в сторону, пока его не пустили. Уже позже в палату пригласили Харальда и Юна.

— Охрана нашла преступника? — почти сразу перешел к делу Март.

— Нет. — Харальд покачал головой. У него появился новый подозреваемый, и снова никаких доказательств. Но озвучить это, свалить все на Йерана он не мог. Даже в голове это звучало абсурдно.

— Это ведь уже не первое нападение, — подал голос Юнатан. — Пару месяцев назад тебя пытались избить на парковке.

— Да, а потом еще лифт оборвали. — Харальд вспомнил, что после этих неприятностей Йеран уехал в Осло и вот вернулся снова.

— Ты сообщил в полицию? — не отводя нежного взгляда от мужа, спросил Олав.

— Да, написал заявление. Каспер составил отчет по сегодняшней стрельбе. Гильзы собрали, оружие пробили — оно числится украденным еще пару лет назад.

Олав решил, что этого недостаточно, пообещал поднять связи в розыске, безопасность мужа была для него превыше всего, и он собирался найти виновных и собственноручно порешить. Вскоре их выставили из палаты, время посещений закончилось, и Марту требовался покой. Харальд с трудом доехал до дома, нервное потрясение и двое суток без сна валили его с ног. Он еле добрался до постели, надеясь, что Юн будет рядом, но проснулся один. Юнатан не пришел к нему спать и утром уехал в университет, даже не попрощавшись.

Приехав в офис, он получил сообщение от Каспера Торнальда — тот узнал, кому принадлежал украденный пистолет. Это имя заставило сомневаться в единственном человеке, в которого Харальд верил всем сердцем.

Оружие украли у Филиппа Кнутсона.

До конца недели Харальд безвылазно торчал на работе. Дел и вправду было невпроворот, а еще ему хотелось тщательно все обдумать. Неприятное чувство недосказанности выматывало нервы, Дин одним своим словом разрушил его спокойный мир. Во всех и каждом Харальд видел предателя, и было больно думать, что Юнатан имеет к этому хоть какое-то отношение. Но у Юна был серьезный мотив — Харальд устроил ему крайне неприятное лишение девственности. И Филипп знал об этом, а значит, Рольф тоже знал и мог написать об этом в своем дневнике.

Юнатан звонил ему несколько раз, но Харальд либо сбрасывал трубку, либо коротко отвечал, что очень занят. На работе Юн не появлялся, и Харальд усилил свою охрану.

В пятницу, ближе к вечеру, Юнатан прислал сообщение, напоминая о своем выступлении. Харальд пару минут сомневался, а потом, плюнув на все, оделся и поехал. Даже если он прав, и Юн пытается ему отомстить — что ж, пусть так и будет. В конце концов, Харальд это заслужил.

Здание УиБа казалось непривычно огромным. Харальд думал, что окунется в знакомую атмосферу учебы, но тут все слишком сильно отличалось от его студенческой жизни. В главном холле стояли указатели, направляющие к залу, и приветливый парень раздавал рекламные флаеры, где можно было найти адрес странички университета и проголосовать за участника. Сам зал больше напоминал аудиторию, чем сцену для выступлений. Но ребята постарались его преобразить. Повесили кулисы, поставили динамики.

Харальд с трудом нашел себе место и большую часть программы просто ждал выступление Юнатана. Когда его муж появился на сцене, Харальд чуть привстал, чтобы лучше было видно. Юн в классических брюках, черной кожанке и с высоким ирокезом выглядел странно. Ведущий объявил, что он выступит с танцем, и на сцене заиграл тяжелый рок. Юн прошел по сцене, тряся головой, потом скинул куртку, оставшись в обтягивающей майке, сорвал штаны, оставив на себе трико. В ярком свете его бледное, невыразительное лицо осталось незамеченным, зато крепкая фигура, длинные ноги и сухие мышцы притягивали взгляды. Музыка чуть замедлила темп, перетекая в тяжелую обработку Моцарта, и Юнатан стал танцевать.

Харальд никогда не видел, как он двигается. Лишь однажды, после свадьбы под дождем. Тогда Юн, погруженный в себя, просто выливал эмоции в танце, сейчас же четко отработанная программа открывала его с неожиданной стороны. Юн танцевал очень пластично, поднимался на носки и прыгал, вытягивая ноги, гуттаперчево выгибался и кружился, соединяя балетные движения и что-то из современного.

Когда музыка смолкла, Юн поклонился и под громкие аплодисменты скрылся за кулисами. Харальд вышел со своего места и направился за ним. Хотел сказать, как понравился танец, поздравить и просто побыть рядом. Из-за своих глупых подозрений и завала на работы они не виделись слишком долго, и Харальд невероятно соскучился. У двери комнаты за сценой его остановил наглый альфа, пытаясь изобразить охранника. Попросил документы, не веря, что у Юнатана может быть муж, и с неохотой пропустил.

В подсобке было тесно и шумно. Студенты, отстрелявшись, обливались шампанским и кричали, а те, что готовились, сосредоточенно повторяли выступления. Юн стоял в кругу своих друзей, его обнимали и лапали все кому не лень, поднимая яростную волну ревности. Харальд почувствовал себя лишним и не знал, как окликнуть Юна. Но тот сам его заметил, обернулся. Подошел со счастливой улыбкой ближе, остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ты прекрасно выступил, мне очень понравилось.

— Спасибо, я рад, что ты приехал.

— Разве я мог пропустить? — Харальд притянул его к себе, и Юнатан повис у него на плечах, с облегчением выдыхая.

— Простите, ребята, — обернулся он к товарищам, — но я с вами не поеду.

Парни возмущенно зашумели, но Юнатан на них больше не посмотрел и, взяв Харальда за руку, потянул к выходу. Ничего, кроме легкого трико и майки, на нем не было, и Харальд накинул ему на плечи свое пальто. На улице лил дождь, балетки в мгновение промокли, Харальд подхватил его на руки, и Юн испуганно прижался к плечу. Он был тяжелым и крупным, но Харальд не собирался его отпускать. Донес до машины и усадил в салон. Юнатан тихо поблагодарил.

— Уверен, что не хочешь провести вечер с друзьями?

— Уверен, — твердо ответил он. — Я хочу быть с тобой. — И, обернувшись, мрачно посмотрел Харальду в глаза. — А ты хочешь быть со мной?

— Если бы у меня была возможность, я бы проводил с тобой каждую минуту.

Юнатан хотел что-то еще сказать, но ответ его смутил, и он просто кивнул. Они выехали с парковки и направились домой, Харальд думал заехать с ним в ресторан, но у Юна не было нормальной одежды, и он промок. Зябко кутаясь в пальто, он смотрел на дорогу и молчал. Сквозь тонкую ткань майки просвечивали колечки пирсинга на сосках, Харальд поглядывал на него, но не решался ни о чем спросить. Обычно Юнатан сам начинал разговор, но сейчас казался каким-то подавленным.

— Ты закончил читать папин дневник? — спросил Харальд то, что тревожило больше всего.

— Да, он бросил писать его лет десять назад. Но я узнал о его отношениях с Филиппом. Теперь мне жаль папу еще сильнее, он, кажется, пытался полюбить отца, но Филипп своей жестокостью и контролем убил в нем все зарождающиеся чувства. Хотелось бы мне понять альф, почему они так относятся к своим мужьям, — произнес он последнее тише и снова отвернулся.

Харальд не стал спрашивать, что он имеет в виду, но на душе отлегло. Его глупые подозрения были ошибочны — Юн не знает о том, что он с ним сделал.

— Харальд, между нами что-то случилось? Что-то плохое? — не выдержав, подал он голос.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Я чувствую, что теряю тебя.

— Неправда!

Они остановились на светофоре, и Юнатан осторожно положил ему руку на колено. Выглядел он подавленным, уголки губ опустились вниз, глаза покраснели.

— Не молчи, умоляю, не молчи. Если ты хочешь меня прогнать — просто скажи об этом. Молчание меня убивает. Я не понимаю тебя, не понимаю, что ты хочешь и почему со мной. Тогда, на первом свидании в ресторане, ты сказал, что я тебя разочаровал, и сейчас мне кажется, что я снова разочаровываю. Делаю все не так или просто что-то не то. Харальд, если ты не объяснишь мне, я сойду с ума...

— Юн... — Харальд потянулся к нему, коснулся губами щеки, а потом повернул к себе и поцеловал.

Поцелуи с ним дарили непередаваемое наслаждение. Сердце враз стало сбиваться. Не хотелось останавливаться, хотелось дышать им, жить вот так, в этом мгновении. Только бы с ним. Недовольные гудки за спиной заставили вернуться к дороге. Но Харальд с трудом мог дышать, воздух в салоне, все вокруг пропиталось Юнатаном. Стоило облизнуть губы, и он чувствовал его вкус.

— Кажется, у меня начинается течка, — пробормотал Юнатан, сбрасывая балетки и поджимая под себя ноги.

— Сейчас? — Харальд не мог на него посмотреть, голова почему-то кружилась, а член стоял так, что сидеть было невозможно.

— От твоего поцелуя, — шепнул Юнатан. Дыхание у него сбилось, на лбу выступила испарина. Состояние его ухудшалось очень быстро. — Почему мне так плохо? — пробормотал он, привалившись щекой к стеклу.

— Надо в аптеку или, может, к врачу? Возможно, это влияние таблеток после аборта.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, поедем к нам, я... — Юн посмотрел на него с отчаянием. — Я хочу провести ее с тобой. Харри, мне это очень нужно, и ты обещал...

— Надо купить противозачаточные.

— Нет, я хочу так. И чтобы у нас был ребенок. Хочу с узлом...

Харальд сбросил скорость, прижался к обочине и на минуту прикрыл глаза. Зря Юн сказал это так, на дороге. Он чуть в аварию не попал от своих желаний. До безумия хотелось остаться тут, посреди улицы, и сделать то, что Юнатан попросил. Харальд хотел быть с ним, быть в нем. Не мог сейчас думать ни о чем другом.

Он не запомнил, как добрался до дома. Смутно осознал, что себя не контролирует, перед глазами все плыло и он пытался сорвать с Юна одежду. С трудом дотащил своего омегу, открыл двери в парадную и ввалился туда, рычащий и теряющий самообладание. Запах Юна стал густым и ярким, сбивал с ног, и Харальду казалось, он проваливается в марево собственных желаний.

— Уверен, что ты хочешь этого?

— Видишь во мне сомнения?

Харальд вломился в квартиру, втолкнул Юнатана в прихожую. Ключи упали на пол, дверь с хлопком захлопнулась ногой. Юнатан тяжело и сбивчиво дышал, Харальд вжал его в стену прямо там, с силой впиваясь в губы грубым поцелуем. Тело жгло от желания, в голове туман и красными всполохами безумие мыслей: взять, получить. Поцелуй вышел жадный, требовательный. Харальд ласкал его языком, сминал губы и задевал их зубами; ласкал шарик пирсинга, теребил его. Язык нетерпеливо толкался глубже, собирал чужую слюну. Юнатан под ним стонал и с трудом переводил дыхание.

Руки яростно сдирали с него одежду: тонкую майку, тонкое трико и плотное белье для танцев. Свою одежду он тоже не жалел, пуговичка от брюк отлетела в сторону, покатилась со стуком под ногами, ширинка, кажется, порвалась. Харальд ничего не замечал, он просто хотел его, всего и сразу. Закинув ноги себе на бедра, опять вжал в стену, Юнатан уже хрипел и пытался вскинуть голову, чтобы вдохнуть, но Харальд цеплялся лишь сильнее. Вытащил собственный член из штанов, немного сжал, чтобы не кончить в первую же секунду, и прижался к влажным, горячим ягодицами.

— Не спеши, — хрипло попросил Юнатан и вскрикнул, когда головка проскользнула внутрь.

Харальда трясло от нетерпения, он так сильно его хотел. Огромных усилий стоило сбавить обороты, чуть притормозить и позволить Юнатану перевести дух. Член внутри пульсировал, хотелось толкнуться сильнее и глубже, хотелось вбиваться. Мышцы на бедрах дрожали от напряжения.

Новые поцелуи, успокаивающие, просящие... Харальд поймал его взгляд, всмотрелся в свое безумное отражение, а потом зажмурился и, перехватив удобнее, толкнулся сильнее. Юнатан в его руках хрипло застонал, выгнул шею, открывая ее для укуса, и Харальд прижался к ней губами, поцеловал, лизнул, собирая влагу. Коснулся нерешительно зубами и отстранился, начиная в нем двигаться, торопливо и неосторожно. Руки немели от тяжести чужого тела, расстегнутые штаны сползли к коленям, а Юнатан стонал и двигался навстречу, вскрикивая при резких толчках.

Харальд вышел из него перед оргазмом, не доводя до сцепки, он хотел продолжить. Сперма испачкала руку и без того грязную рубашку. Остатки одежды он сорвал по дороге в гостиную. Кинул Юнатана на спину и тут же навалился сверху. Новый контакт глаза в глаза, и оглушительное желание затопляет с головой.

— Тише, — снова попросил Юнатан, но Харальд не мог остановиться. Член скользнул глубоко, вошел до самого основания и уже распухшего узла. Насадив Юнатана на бедра, Харальд вбивался в его тело, ловя дыхание, стоны, всхлипы. А потом дрочил ему, заставляя выплеснуться себе в руку и смешивая их семя.

Второй оргазм вышел не слабее первого, после него потребовалась минутная передышка. Харальд смотрел на Юнатана под собой и заводился. Не от запаха, а просто потому что был тот рядом и доступен. Перевернув его, прогибая в спине, Харальд широко расставил ему колени и снова вошел.

— Сбавь темп, — шикнул Юнатан, — сломаешь, блядь!

Харальд подложил под него подушку и больше не останавливался. До сцепки он довел уже на постели, где снова вжимал в себе, входил быстро и яростно, словно это последний раз. А потом целовал колюче и болезненно. Юнатан то сердился, то тянулся навстречу, но не отталкивал и не гнал. А потом переплетенные так сильно, что было не ясно, где чьи руки и ноги, вылизывал ему скулы и целовал рядом с ушами.

Пометить его хотелось каждое мгновение, но Харальд боялся не рассчитать силу и причинить ненужную боль. Метка казалась такой важной частью их отношений, что ничего не хотелось испортить. Клыки чесались и ранили собственные губы и язык. Харальд прикусил Юнатану сосок, оцарапал скулу и лишь после первой вязки решил, что сможет укусить его как надо.

Зубы невероятно легко вошли в плоть. Неглубоко, только чтобы оставить в нем свою слюну. Юнатан выгнулся ему навстречу и неожиданно кончил. Это было так приятно, божественно приятно. Харальд зализал ранки, вылизал ему шею и грудь. След стал темнеть почти сразу и выглядел невероятно красиво. Харальд хотел, чтобы метка сохранилась там навсегда, и был уверен, что будет ставить ее снова и снова. Каждую течку.

— Спасибо, Харри! Теперь я чувствую себя нужным. Я твой, и я счастлив, Харри. — Сердце Юнатана стучало так громко, что Харальд мог почувствовать его рядом со своим. Простые слова обожгли. Харальд посмотрел на него, сбиваясь, забывая как дышать.

«Сотри из себя все, что сделал Дин».

«Сотри все, что я говорил тебе прежде».

«Я счастлив, я счастлив с тобой, но этого мало. Мне мало тебя, мало твоего тела и твоих прикосновений... Я хочу тебя целиком, я хочу большего...»

— Я хочу... еще... — Харальд навалился сверху, подминая Юнатана под себя и прячась от его взгляда.

  


  


## Часть 18

Во вторник его разбудил телефонный звонок. Харальд с трудом оторвался от подушки, голова раскалывалась. Похоже, у него было обезвоживание. Он принял вызов и несколько раз откашлялся.

— Харальд, ты не мог бы подъехать к нам? У меня есть к тебе важный разговор. — Мрачный голос Олава заставил быстро прийти в себя.

— Что-то с Мартом? Или на стройке?

— Не совсем, это касается дела с оружием.

— Не сегодня. У Юнатана течка.

— Оу... — Голос у Олава сразу изменился и стал извиняющимся. — Прости, я перешлю тебе на е-мэйл.

— Спасибо. Как дядя Март?

— Его выписали, уже умчался работать. Из-за кровопотери у него сильно упало давление, прошла его глаукома, он и так шел на поправку, а сейчас и вовсе полегчало. Прости, я не врач, подробностей не скажу, — он коротко рассмеялся, — в общем, ему стало лучше, периферийное зрение, конечно, не восстановится, но Март выглядит счастливым.

— Рад за него.

— Он уже на стройке, работы возобновились, новый материал доставили, все кипит. Ладно, отдыхай. — Олав кашлянул. — Позвони, как освободишься.

Харальд отложил телефон и медленно поднялся. Все тело болело, каждая клеточка, спина ныла от боли. С трудом повернув голову, он обнаружил глубокие царапины от плеч до ребер. Из-за них даже руками шевелить было тяжело. Нужно их обработать и немного попить.

— Не уходи! — Юнатан выглянул из-под одеяла и вцепился ему в руку мертвой хваткой. — Не бросай...

— Юн, я попить хотел. И, может, в душ.

Харальд прилег к нему и, притянув к себе, крепко обнял. С чего Юнатан так испугался? Харальд не собирался его оставлять. После течки все стало казаться таким простым и глупым, он любил Юна, и эти чувства были взаимны, все остальное не имело смысла. Харальд нежно погладил его по сбившимся волосам. Сейчас Юнатан выглядел таким красивым и пах так ярко — собой и его меткой. Хотелось, чтобы так было всегда.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — тихо и неуверенно ответил Юнатан, — но раньше течки никогда не были такими. Я немного испугался, и тебя тоже.

— Извини, — Харальд рассмеялся и притянул Юнатана к себе на грудь, — это моя первая течка с омегой. В следующий раз будет проще.

— В следующий раз... — Юн судорожно вздохнул и поднял на него взгляд. — Почему ты избегал меня? Прошу, ответь.

Харальд нахмурился, не зная, что придумать. Правду он сказать не мог и предпочел просто отвлечь его поцелуем. Это всегда помогало. И целоваться было невероятно хорошо.

— Не бери в голову, хорошо? Теперь все наладилось.

— Ладно.

Для Харальда это были не пустые слова, он твердо решил в ближайшее время найти шантажиста, разобраться с ним и избавиться от всех сомнений. Когда фото исчезнут, он перестанет переживать за отношения с мужем, и Юна тоже не будет тревожить зазря.

— Как метка? — спросил Юнатан, открывая для него шею.

— Очень красивая. Я старался не кусать слишком сильно и надеюсь, ты позволишь обновлять ее каждую течку.

— Я хотел попросить делать это каждую неделю, — смутился Юнатан, — чтобы она не исчезла.

«Чтобы она никогда не исчезла», — подумал Харальд.

Следующий день и ночь прошли значительно спокойнее. Но из постели они так и не выбрались. Харальд лишь ненадолго взял лэптоп, поговорил с Лукасом и проверил рабочую почту. Бригадир прислал фото первых установленных поликарбонатных стен, и выглядело все замечательно, Харальд показал их Юнатану, тому тоже понравилось.

В среду утром Юнатан сорвался в университет, хоть Харальд и не хотел его отпускать, но ему самому позвонил Йеран и попросил срочно встретиться. Дело касалось наследства и дарственной, и Харальд обещал приехать как можно скорее. Пока ехал, проверил письмо от Олава — тот не сказал ничего нового, полиция проверила данные по пистолету и сообщила имя бывшего владельца. Олав, не будь дураком, тоже стал подозревать Филиппа и все его семейство и хоть напрямую не сказал, но обмолвился, что проверит по своим каналам всех Кнутсонов. Харальд в ответ написал, что Юнатан в круг подозреваемых не входит. Не хотелось, чтобы Юна кто-либо допрашивал и дергал по этому поводу.

Рядом с офисом Йерана Броттена стояла машина Марта, за рулем играл в какую-то игрушку на телефоне его водитель. Март был не в тему. В его присутствии Харальд вряд ли будет обвинять друга в нечистоплотности. Но Йеран остался последним подозреваемым, других близких людей у Харальда не было. Охрану Харальд взял с собой. Йеран с удивлением посмотрел на его сопровождение, когда они вошли в кабинет.

— В моем кабинете тебе ничего не грозит.

— Пусть останутся, Марту так будет спокойнее, — холодно заметил Харальд, и дядя, прищурившись, осмотрел вставших у дверей телохранителей, а потом кивнул.

— Ладно, как скажешь. — Йеран сел не за рабочий стол, а придвинул к гостевому креслу журнальный столик и поставил на него чашки с чаем. — Матс сказал, что уже давно переслал тебе дарственную, но ты так ее не подписал.

— Я с ним говорил на эту тему — не вижу смысла спешить, меня устраивает, что он владелец.

— Матс не просто так это делает, ему нравится Юнатан, и он хочет, чтобы твой муж тоже имел отношение к делам семьи.

— А тебе в этом какая выгода? — поинтересовался Харальд, и Март подавился чаем, громко закашлявшись.

— Я помогаю твоему отцу, — удивился Йеран.

— Ты подозреваешь Йерана?! — воскликнул Март.

— В чем он меня подозревает?

— В стрельбе, в нападениях, он и меня пытался обвинить, мне муж рассказал! — возмущенный голос Марта стал невыносимо громким, и Харальд поморщился — вечно дядька лезет куда не просят.

— Серьезно, Харальд? — Йеран поднял взгляд на охрану и шепотом уточнил: — Подозреваешь настолько, что привел ко мне своих телохранителей? Думаешь, я буду убивать тебя на своем рабочем месте? Зачем мне потом возиться с трупом и кровь оттирать?

— Не смешно! — гаркнул Март, махнул в его сторону рукой, видимо, желая просто хлопнуть по плечу, но промахнулся и заехал пальцами по губам.

— Так, ладно. — Йеран потер лицо. — Может, объяснишь? С чего такие мысли?

— Отец всегда говорил — надо быть начеку. — Харальд постарался произнести это уверенно, но дядя что-то сердито ворчал под боком, а Йеран смотрел с таким изумлением, что стало неловко.

— Ты в каком веке живешь?! — снова стал возмущаться Март. — Да, ты богат, известный предприниматель, но нам-то с Йераном какая выгода от тебя избавляться? Мы не мафия какая-то, не решаем дела на ножах.

— Похоже, он пересмотрел дешевых детективов, — фыркнул Йеран.

— Или течка все мозги расплавила, — зло хихикнул Март, — но радует, что ты не по альфам, я долго был уверен....

— Хватит, — стукнул кулаком по столу Харальд, ему не нравилось, когда над ним потешались. — С чего вообще такие мысли, дядя?

Март непринужденно пожал плечами, словно нет в этом ничего удивительного.

— Мои подозрения появились не на пустом месте. На ваш счет возникли сомнения, и на то были причины! Ты, дядя, пропустил ошибку в контракте, и я решил, что сделано это преднамеренно, а ты, Йеран, объявился на месте стрельбы раньше полиции. Можете считать меня параноиком, зато я жив. Отец говорил, всегда надо перестраховываться!

— Он говорил это, когда тебе было десять, и в его словах было больше шутки! — возмутился Март и обиженно уткнулся в свою чашку.

— Надеюсь, Юнатана ты не подозревал.

— У меня были основания.

Март снова подавился чаем, а Йеран закатил глаза и устало вздохнул.

— Я разочарован, Харри.

— А что мне оставалось? Меня пытаются убить, шантажируют, и я не знаю, от кого ждать подвоха. Марту повезло, что пуля лишь задела, он мог погибнуть. Мы оба могли погибнуть!

Март с ним не стал спорить.

— Тебя шантажируют? Можно об этом подробнее? — заинтересовался Йеран.

— Кое-кто набрал на меня компромат.

— Какой компромат? — язвительно влез дядя. — Твои детские фотки с голой пипиркой?

— Дядя!

— Это касается случая с Юнатаном перед свадьбой? — спросил Йеран, и Харальд от злости подскочил на ноги.

— Тебе отец сказал? Какого черта он треплется! Я же просил... — обернувшись к охране, Харальд велел им уйти, лишние свидетели были не нужны, он бы и дядю прогнал, но к Марту обращаться было бесполезно.

— Матс говорил без подробностей, просто сказал, что ты хотел отказаться от свадьбы, и в итоге Юнатана изнасиловали.

— Отлично, просто супер! Почему отец такое трепло...

— Юнатана изнасиловали? — воскликнул Март.

— Замолчи, пожалуйста, дядя. И не лезь! — Харальду хотелось прибить их обоих, а потом и отца за то, что растрепал чужой секрет, а ведь Харальд поделился с ним от отчаяния. Теперь посвященных стало слишком много, и могло дойти до Юна. Следовало решить все как можно быстрее и надеяться, что Март, поправившись, уедет домой, а Йеран будет появляться в Бергене нечасто. Пока же они могли помочь. — Человек, участвовавший в изнасиловании, присылает мне фото с подробностями, я не знаю, что ему надо, но подозреваю, что он имеет отношение к нападениям, потому что события совпали. А второй участник, Дин Стене, с которого я стряс информацию, сообщил, что этот человек — некто очень мне близкий.

— И ты решил, что это я или Март?

Харальд устало вздохнул, плюхнулся на диван и откинул голову. Кого ему еще было подозревать?

— Мне кажется, ты начал поиски не с той стороны. Возможно, в бизнес вмешались твои конкуренты, выбить тебя сейчас не так уж и сложно, правда, им нет смысла тебя убивать, рейдерские захваты ушли в прошлое, мы не в двадцатом веке живем, — стал выдвигать предположения Йеран. — Этот Дин, что дал тебе наводку, знает о твоих отношениях в семье? Может, он имел в виду кого-то из твоих сотрудников? Партнеров? Или бывших сокурсников, одноклассников?

Харальд ненадолго задумался — Дин с Йераном даже незнаком, и все могло быть именно так, если Йеран сам не пришел к Дину и не рассказал об их отношениях. Недовольно тряхнув головой, Харальд рассказал и об оружии, и о том, что Филипп знает о случившемся, пусть и не всю правду. Также напомнил неточный пункт в брачном контракте, по которому Филипп станет наследником в случае, если Харальд подпишет дарственную и получит наследство.

— А не мог сам Филипп это устроить? — задумчиво спросил Март.

— И смотрел, как насилуют его сына? — возмутился Харальд. — Он, конечно, больной ублюдок, но не до такой степени.

— Может, кто-то из окружения Филиппа?

— Не знаю. Надо снова отловить Дина и вытрясти из него правду. Тогда все встанет на свои места.

— Сообщи мне, когда получишь информацию, я не собираюсь оставаться в стороне, — указав на перевязанную руку, попросил Март.

— Мне тоже. Втроем с ним разобраться будет проще. Только без глупостей, хорошо, Харри?

О бумагах и наследстве они больше не говорили. Йеран пообещал подключить свои связи и помочь с расследованием. Харальду бы порадоваться, но его до дрожи бесила мысль, что в итоге Юнатану может стать известно лишнее. К счастью, и другу, и дяде хватило ума согласиться не болтать и хранить все случившееся в тайне от Юна.

После встречи Харальд приехал на работу, настроение было отвратительное, хотелось что-нибудь сломать или свернуть Дину шею. Злость на Дина и Мартина была почти физически ощутимой, и если бы мысли могли оживать, этих двоих просто разорвало бы от концентрированной ненависти. Гнев мешал работать, и Харальд отменил все встречи и звонки. Но в покое его не оставили — все кто не лень обращались за помощью и отчитывались о достигнутом. Харальд в который раз пожалел, что отказался от личного помощника и никого, кроме секретаря, не держал. Ко всему прочему, Лукас принес приглашение на очередной благотворительный вечер, посвященный проблемам стран третьего мира, с концертным выступлением симфонического оркестра и банкетом. Приглашение прислали в прошлую пятницу, концерт состоится в конце недели.

— У Юнатана только течка закончилась, не уверен, что он захочет выйти на публику.

— Я могу написать им об отказе, — легко согласился Лукас, — но стоит уточнить у мужа. Возможно, ему захочется послушать выступление, а ужин вы можете пропустить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Харальд и набрал Юнатана.

Только услышав его голос, на душе посветлело. На лице расцвела улыбка, и Харальд с нежностью спросил его о самочувствии. Как ни удивительно, Юнатан концертом заинтересовался и согласился выйти в свет на пару часов.

— А потом мы вернемся домой и проведем вместе все выходные, — закончил разговор Харальд. Отложив телефон, он поднял взгляд на секретаря, тот довольно кивал и улыбался. Лукасу явно нравилось, что большой босс сблизился со своим мужем, но Харальд не желал выставлять свои чувства напоказ. — Благодарю, Лукас. Можешь быть свободен.

С Юнатаном он договорился, что заедет в университет после шести. Юн немного задержался, защищая какую-то лабораторную работу, а Харальд планировал отвезти мужа в салон и взять ему костюм. Но Юнатан отказался, не хотел опаздывать на концерт, да и посчитал свой вид подходящим — на нем были черная рубашка, открывающая шею и метку, с вышивкой в стиле тяжелого рока, темные штаны со шнуровкой и тяжелые берцы. Неоготический стиль ему очень шел, смотрелся контрастом на фоне классического строгого костюма Харальда. Подъехали они незадолго до начала, и Харальд успел вежливо пообщаться с нужными людьми.

К музыке Харальд относился без особого фанатизма, слушал все и ничего особо не выделял, но Юнатану с его увлечением и воспитанием очень нравилась венская классика, живые выступления и струнные инструменты.

Юн слушал с удовольствием, сидел, внимательно следя за сценой, а Харальд смотрел на него с приятным теплом в сердце, временами брал за руку и переплетал с ним пальцы. От его близости и ставшего невероятно притягательным аромата грудь распирало от счастья. Он даже представить не мог, как прекрасно быть с кем-то рядом. В антракте гостей проводили в зал, и организаторы указали, где можно сделать пожертвования. Деньги от билетов также шли в фонд помощи, у Харальда в этом месяце и без того вышло много расходов, потому он оставил чек на незначительную сумму.

Юнатан взял программки на будущее, листал анонсы и просматривал афиши. Высшее общество его мало привлекало, и он в него не вписывался. Харальду тоже быстро наскучило общаться на бессмысленные темы о политике и о погоде, и он подошел к мужу.

— Тебе понравилось выступление?

— О, да, — сдержанно ответил он, — мне нравятся звуки виолончели, и я с восторгом наблюдал, как во время игры у музыкантов движутся кисти, словно порхают над струнами, и музыка рождается не самим инструментом, а этими пальцами. — Юнатан жестом показал движение смычка, и Харальд перехватил его руку, поднес к губам и поцеловал.

— Мне очень нравятся твои руки, — признался он, и Юн по-детски покраснел.

Они не обращали внимания на окружающих их людей, просто говорили, делились впечатлениями, и потому Харальд не сразу заметил болтовню у себя за спиной. Группа омег встала непозволительно близко и, хихикая, обсуждала Юнатана. Юн к ним не прислушивался и, лишь когда Харальд замолчал, сдерживая раздражение из-за глупых перетолков, посмотрел на судачащих о нем омег.

— Не представляю, как ему не стыдно с ним рядом стоять, он похож на бомжеватого школьника с облезлой шевелюрой, еще и уродливые дырки в ушах. И кожа — такую никаким тоном не исправишь, эти рытвины от прыщей останутся на всю жизнь, а еще рост и плечи — словно он альфа. А ведет он себя как шалава, в университете позволяет вульгарное общение и обжимается с каждым встречным, а Харальд ему еще и метку поставил. Меня бы стошнило...

— Сука Калли, — прошипел Юнатан, сжимая кулаки. Уже знакомый репортер продолжал доставать их на каждом мероприятии и теперь не стесняясь поливал публично Юнатана грязью.

— Говорят, до свадьбы он тоже никому не отказывал, а ведь считается, что семья Кнутсонов чтит архаичные традиции и хранит невинность омег. Не представляю, как они умудрились сплавить его Хорфагеру, не сомневаюсь, если эта шлюшка добился брака, как и всего остального, через постель.

Харальд резко развернулся. Юн схватил его за пиджак, пытаясь удержать, но он не собирался терпеть подобные обвинения в адрес своего мужа. В два шага добравшись до смеющейся компании, он схватил Калли за волосы и наклонился к его уху, не позволяя шевельнуться или сбежать.

— Еще слово услышу про моего мужа, — прошептал он гневно, — и я выкуплю бездарную газетенку, где ты работаешь, только для того, чтобы вышвырнуть тебя оттуда с черным билетом, так чтобы ты никуда не смог больше устроиться работать по специальности, прикрыть твой поганый рот!

Калли беспомощно моргал и тянулся руками к дорогой прическе, которую Харальд, несомненно, испортил. Отпустил он его так же резко, как и схватил, почти отшвырнул от себя, и Калли дернулся, кидаясь в объятия к своим собеседникам. Но никто и слова не сказал в его защиту — омеги испуганно уставились на пышущего гневом Харальда и держащегося за его спиной расстроенного Юнатана.

Харальд же, выплеснув негодование, подхватил Юна под руку и повел к выходу. Настроения слушать музыку не осталось, вечер был подпорчен, но можно было погулять по городу или забраться в постель. И плевать на чужие слова, Харальд видел в своем муже особую красоту.

Юнатан вышел из здания мрачный и подавленный. Хотелось хоть как-то его утешить, но Харальд не знал, что говорить в таких случаях. У него вообще опыт с омегами был минимальный, да и не подходил Юнатан под эталоны красоты. Харальд отлично видел все его недостатки, но именно они делали его исключительным. Не хотелось его менять ни внешне, ни внутренне. Юнатан привлекал, сводил с ума. Рядом с ним не получалось сдерживать желания, хотелось раздеть его и трахнуть. Пусть при всех. Чтобы знали, насколько Юнатан потрясающий. Но это не то, что стоило говорить вслух, особенно после обвинений в блядстве.

— Ты красивый, — произнес Харальд, останавливая его рядом с парковкой. — Для меня ты красивый.

— Спасибо.

— Ты мой омега, и я горжусь быть с тобой рядом, — искренне признался он, — пусть думают и говорят что хотят. Мы пара, мы мужья, и ты принадлежишь только мне!

— Спасибо, — повторил Юн, коротко дернув плечом, — хотел бы я быть только твоим, — добавил он тихо.

— Так и есть, — с поднимающимся раздражением одернул его Харальд. — То, что было до свадьбы, не считается!

— Трое альф не считаются? — поморщился Юн.

— Забудь их. — Харальд встряхнул его за плечи, не позволяя снова погрузиться в отвратительные воспоминания. — Это было насилие, и я был твоим первым альфой, с которым ты хотел быть сам. Так ведь?

Юн поднял на него взгляд, и что-то в его глазах заставило Харальда отпустить его и отступить.

— Не так, — произнес он одними губами. Зрачки у него забегали, лицо побледнело еще сильнее, — не так... был еще один...

Харальд сделал еще шаг. Хотелось закрыть уши или заткнуть Юнатану рот. Грубо и жестко. Так же, как ранили его слова. Харальд не желал этого знать.

— Сразу после свадьбы, — зачем-то продолжил Юн. Голос стал сиплым и низким. — Ты закрылся от меня, я думал, что настолько противен, — Юнатан бормотал это полушепотом, то сбиваясь, то снова продолжая, а Харальду не хотелось ничего знать, — и настолько мерзок тебе, что ты никогда не придешь. Мне нужно было... мне нужно было смыть чужое... — его стало трясти. —...смыть их запахи, ощущение их присутствия. Мне просто хотелось избавиться от этого, а ты не хотел. Я был уверен тогда, что никогда не захочешь...

Харальд не мог на него смотреть. Внутри что-то взвыло, скрутилось в тугой густой ком. Гул в ушах нарастал, хотелось просто оглохнуть. Харальд вскинул голову, не желая на него смотреть. Глупое чувство любви. Очень глупое и жестокое, от него было больно.

— Прости меня, — Юнатан разрыдался громко и нервно, сбивая дыхание и глотая слова, — прости...

Он упал на колени, гулко стукнулся ими о мостовую и руками вцепился Харальду в штаны. Тот не шелохнулся. На небе так холодно и одиноко перемигивались маленькие звездочки.

— Прости!!!

Харальд сделал шаг в сторону. От Юнатана прочь. Это он должен был просить прощения. Стоять на коленях и умолять.

Смотреть на него не было сил. От отвращения и ревности выворачивало горечью. Юнатан рыдал перед ним на земле, а Харальд думал, что никогда не сможет исправить то, что сделал сам, и забыть о том, что сделал Юн.

Жестокое чувство любви. Харальду хотелось сказать, что он его любит. Так сильно любит, что ненавидит себя.

— Прости!!!

Юнатан сжался на земле, а Харальд развернулся, стряхнув его руки, и ушел. С трудом помнил, куда и как. Но где-то поймал машину, купил в винном магазине бутылку и пришел в себя на крыльце рядом с домом, глотая из горла, захлебываясь в слезах. Прошлого не исправить. То, что он сделал, уже не изменить. Нужно лечить Юна, спасать, но Харальд не умел, не знал, как. Он и с собой справиться не мог.

Наваждение превратилось в помешательство.

До квартиры его донесла охрана, Харальд прогнал их и вырубился за столом, добив бутылку. За Юном присмотрят его телохранители и не дадут тому пропасть.

Проснулся он, когда дверь хлопнула, впуская Юнатана домой. Он коротко взглянул на него и прошмыгнул в ванную. Харальд попытался подняться следом, но пьяное тело не слушалось. Мозг работал на полную, но вот ноги не подчинялись.

Кое-как он добрался до уборной, когда Юнатана вырвало.

— Ты пил? — холодно спросил он. Было страшно услышать, что Юнатан снова напился и переспал с кем-то. — Ты был с альфой?

— Нет... нет... просто перенервничал, я бы никогда...

Харальд рывком поднял его на ноги. Юнатан испуганно вздрогнул, вжимаясь в стену. Шарахнулся, словно Харальд мог ударить. Но ему хотелось сделать больно, просто потому что больно было самому.

— Я никогда больше... клянусь, — запинаясь, шептал Юнатан. От него не пахло ни алкоголем, ни другим альфой. Только слезами и желчью.

Харальд грубо схватил его за горло, словно пытался придушить и, толкнув к стене, прижался губами к шее. Юнатана било крупной дрожью, и он снова ревел. Нервно и обреченно. Харальд не отпускал, целовал свою метку, холодную кожу и скулы. Целовал губы с привкусом горечи и заплаканные глаза.

— Клянусь, я никогда...

Харальд не позволил ему говорить. Потащил в спальню, грубо раздевая и подчиняя. Секс вышел жесткий, болезненный для обоих, но сдержаться не получилось. Юнатан стонал и всхлипывал под ним, тихо вскрикивал при особенно сильных толчках, а Харальд был груб и жесток, не говорил ни слова, только целовал заплаканные скулы и держал за волосы, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Он хотел видеть его взгляд и чувствовать искреннюю преданность.

Помешательство превратилось в одержимость.

Кончая, Харальд вцепился зубами в чуть зажившую метку. С силой сомкнул зубы, вгрызаясь в мясо, сначала Юнатан кричал, а потом рыдал, не пытаясь вырваться. А Харальд не мог его отпустить, пока оргазменная судорога не отступила, а узел не начал спадать.

Рана на шее сразу вздулась, метка расплылась черным пятном по всему плечу. Харальд зализывал кровавые разводы, стараясь сдержать прорывающиеся эмоции. Он снова сделал Юнатану больно. Но не смог остановиться.

— Прости, — прошептал он, когда немного успокоился, — это все собственнические инстинкты. Не могу тебя отпустить, не могу потерять...

Юн тихо всхлипнул, доверчиво обнимая, не ругая за жестокость и уродливую отметину. Он просто прижался к груди, ища защиты и понимания.

— Только не выбрасывай меня, пожалуйста, — прошептал он, заставляя сердце вздрогнуть. — Я никогда не предам, никогда больше... никогда...

— Это...

«Не важно»? «Не имеет значения»?

Харальд не нашел, что сказать. Юнатан был нужен любой, даже если будет оступаться. Харальд знал, что всегда будет прощать. Наказывать новой меткой, но прощать и ждать дома.

— И ты прости...

— За что?

— Возможно... за что-нибудь.

— Если что-то случится, если ты будешь с другим, не рассказывай мне, пожалуйста, а я клянусь, сделаю вид, что ничего не заметил. И никогда не осужу, не поставлю в укор, я знаю, что ты в праве...

— Я не о том.

  


  


## Часть 19

Проснувшись, Харальд лежал рядом с Юном и рассматривал его лицо. Во сне он казался спокойным и мягким, очень нежным. Хотелось гладить острые скулы, светлую кожу, узкие губы. Все, что казалось раньше невыразительным, сейчас читалось как книга — Юнатан рассудительный и умный, увлекающийся и жизнерадостный. Улыбчивый в кругу друзей, привлекательный своей открытостью и начитанностью. Боль от вчерашнего признания все еще терзала сердце, но теперь Харальду хотелось прижать его крепче и не отпускать, чтобы Юн никуда и никогда не ушел.

Харальд притянул мужа ближе, забрался к нему под одеяло, где кожа казалась горячей, почти обжигающей, и стал поцелуями покрывать шею и плечи. Метка жгуче пахла – смешением их ароматов и подживающей раной. Юнатан проснулся от этих ласк, выдохнул страстно, обхватывая его ногами. Как же с ним было хорошо, как потрясающе хорошо, что не находилось слов, только разрывающие изнутри эмоции.

— Юн, — шептал Харальд, поднимаясь в поцелуях к его губам, а потом впился жадно и горячо.

— Харри, — Юнатан отстранил его и со страхом посмотрел в глаза, — ты простил меня?

— Ничего не говори! — Харальд вновь заткнул его поцелуем. Думать об этом не хотелось, лучше забыть и сделать вид, что ничего и не было. Харальд ненавидел измены и не знал, как правильно к этому относиться.

В страсти он повалил его на спину, стянул одеяло, продолжая целовать, а потом перешел к его шее и только тогда взглянул на оставленную вчера метку.

— Черт, Юн, тебе надо к врачу!

— Зачем? — Юнатан попытался повернуть голову на ту сторону и только скривился.

Харальд приподнял его и посадил, рассматривая страшный расплывшийся укус: кажется, метка расползлась по спине и груди, даже до руки добралась. Чудовищно страшный след. Как он вчера умудрился?! Осторожно тронув горящую кожу, Харальд потянулся за телефоном.

— Нет, не хочу врача. — Юнатан схватил его за руку, обернулся, с отчаянием заглядывая в глаза. — Не хочу, чтобы заживало!

— Если ты пытаешься себя наказать, то не надо, — строго сказал Харальд.

— Я... — Юн уткнулся ему в плечо и тяжело вздохнул. —...хочу чувствовать твою метку.

— Врач проверит, нет ли заражения, — настоял Харальд и все же позвонил их семейному доктору.

К счастью, тому хватило тактичности не задавать лишних вопросов, он дал Юнатану обезболивающее и выписал антибиотики. Юн лекарства принимать не хотел. Он в каждой отражающей поверхности рассматривал страшное пятно и странно улыбался. А Харальду было стыдно.

После решили прогуляться. Погода была неприятная, влажная и ветреная, но Юну хотелось подышать морем. Они пешком прошли вдоль всей набережной, от замка Розенкранца до Аквариума. Там посмотрели пингвинов и поели мороженое. Юн выглядел расслабленным и наконец успокоился, а Харальду было просто приятно бродить с ним рядом, говорить ни о чем и дышать его запахом.

После пяти Юну позвонил отец, разговор вышел вялый и короткий. Повесив трубку, Юн смущенно поднял на Харальда взгляд.

— Сегодня у них открытие ресторана, но мне не хотелось идти, и я тебе не сказал.

— И не пойдем, поднадоели все эти светские вечера, — улыбнулся Харальд. О мероприятии ему заранее сообщил Лукас, но он изначально намеревался его пропустить. В воскресенье Филипп ждал их в своем особняке, но Харальд предпочел бы маленький семейный ужин.

— Отец настаивает. Хочет, чтобы ты произнес речь. — Юн прикусил губу.

— Пошли ему сообщение, что у меня важные дела, — отмахнулся Харальд и сжал Юнатану руку, чтобы тот не переживал из-за ерунды.

К сожалению, отделаться от Филиппа не удалось: Харальду позвонил Матс и со вздохами уговорил прийти. Спокойный тихий вечер на двоих отменялся, но Харальд надеялся, что много времени программа мероприятия не займет. А что сказать на открытии ресторана, он всегда найдет. Пришлось возвращаться домой на машине охраны, времени до начала осталось немного, лишь на переодеться. Харальд с задачей справился быстро, у него для выхода имелся неплохой подбор дорогих костюмов, а Юнатан задержался. Зато когда появился в холле, очень удивил — впервые оделся строго, подобрал костюм-тройку темно-синего оттенка, который ему шел, и черный галстук. Харальд от удивления аж замер, рассматривая его преображенного.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил Юн, ослабляя узел галстука и отодвигая ворот рубашки, чтобы лучше было видно метку.

— Очень. — Харальд, напротив, затянул галстук, ему не нравилось темное пятно на шее.

— Хочу, чтобы все видели, — убрал его руки Юн.

— Пусть сначала подживет.

Юнатан смирился, неловко подергал узкие лацканы и поправил запонки. Харальд молча стоял рядом и просто смотрел. С каким-то наваждением рассматривал отрастающие на затылке и висках волосы, без краски они казались чуть светлее и значительно мягче. Еще через полгода они станут достаточно длинными, чтобы запускать в них пальцы и перебирать, притягивая его к себе в поцелуе.

— Что-то не так?

— Потанцуешь со мной?

— На банкете?

— Сейчас. — Харальд достал телефон, выбрал какую-то мелодию и бросил телефон на полку.

Взяв Юнатана за руку и положив вторую на талию, он чуть толкнул его корпусом, заставляя принять свои правила игры. Юн сначала удивленно смотрел, а потом привычно подчинился. Поддался, расслабляясь, не управляя и вместе с тем поддерживая. Харальд чувствовал необыкновенную легкость, просто двигаясь рядом, словно не танец, а полет.

— Мне нравится, как ты танцуешь. Позволишь приходить на твои репетиции в балетную школу?

— Ты в это время работаешь, — смутился Юн.

— Мне будет приятно подарить тебе пару своих вечеров.

— Я бы хотел все. — Он чуть улыбнулся, и Харальд наклонился к его губам.

— Все ночи для тебя.

Юнатан запнулся, лицо его залилось краской, и он посмотрел со знакомым наивным детским восторгом. Сейчас его влюбленность и обожание в глазах не только не отталкивали, а, наоборот, притягивали. Харальд хотел, чтобы он смотрел на него так всегда. И больше не ошибался.

Они в танце перебрались в прихожую, оделись и вышли, не разжимая рук. На улице начинался шторм, а на душе было спокойно и тепло. Ветер раздувал полы пальто и проникал под одежду, но между их ладоней хранилось тепло. И Харальд чувствовал, что все эмоции сейчас взаимны, и безмятежный покой делился на двоих.

В таком расположении духа они приехали к «Синей Звезде». Народу было немного, пригласили только избранных. Отец приехал вместе с Эспеном, бедный горничный, не привыкший к подобным вечерам, выглядел растерянным. Харальд поздоровался с ними, оставил Юнатана под надежной опекой отца и направился искать Филиппа Кнутсона, на ходу придумывая, что будет говорить.

Официальная церемония началась только через полчаса, все это время пришлось изображать вежливость и заинтересованность. К нему, как к владельцу гостиницы, проявляли особый интерес. Филипп этим был недоволен, но Харальд откровенно плевал на его мнение. Торжественную речь прочитал с листа – Лукас, как оказалось, о нем позаботился и все подготовил. От себя поблагодарил отца и Синдри Хорфагера. Упоминать имя папы было традицией.

На небольшую сцену, где и в дальнейшем планировали устраивать живые выступления, вышла небольшая группа, играющая национальную музыку. Разнесли закуски от шеф-повара и накрыли фуршетный стол. Харальд не чувствовал голода и пить не собирался. Еще со вчерашнего немного побаливала голова. Но он поговорил с отцом, посмотрел, как Юн общается с Эспеном, горничный с готовностью поделился секретами ухода за Харальдом, заставляя того краснеть.

К восьми Матс устал и попросился домой, Харальд тут же воспользовался ситуацией, заявив, что им с Юнатаном тоже не помешает отдохнуть, на самом деле просто желая сбежать. На улице лило как из ведра, Харальд проводил Матса до его машины и пошел за своей, а Юна оставил под навесом у входа в отель. Там-то он и столкнулся с Оскаром Холанном.

Харальд застал их встречу, когда подъехал. Сводный брат Юнатана, порядочно выпивший, клеился к метрдотелю, но, заметив Хорфагеров, переключил свое внимание.

— Эй, у нас семейное торжество, что это ты сваливаешь? – схватил он Юнатана за руку, не давая ему подойти к машине.

— У меня теперь другая семья, — с презрением ответил Юн, освобождаясь из хватки.

— Думаешь, если муженек сует свой член в твою грязную жопу, он станет тебе семьей? — рассмеялся Оскар, и Юнатан зарычал. — Даже метка тебе не поможет. Я знаю, что ты шлюха и любишь групповушки!

Юнатан рванул к нему, с рычанием вцепился в рубашку и злобно встряхнул, но Оскар только громче рассмеялся.

— Одного члена тебе ведь мало, твоя вонючая мокрая дырка любит, когда сразу несколько...

Юн с размаху заехал ему лбом по носу, и Оскар наконец умолк, со стоном схватившись за окровавленное лицо. Но Юнатану этого было недостаточно, и он с рычанием принялся лупить его кулаками всюду, куда достал. Оскар не остался в долгу. Харальд подоспел и оттащил Юнатана, когда Оскар уже пару раз заехал ему в живот. Оба продолжали выкрикивать оскорбления, Юн обвинял брата в домогательстве, а Оскар не унимаясь кричал, что Юн только и умеет, что ноги раздвигать и сосать.

Разнять толком их не удалось, но Харальд строго шикнул на Юна, чтобы тот унялся, и с силой оттолкнул от него Оскара. Хотелось разбить ему лицо, а лучше свернуть шею, но он находился рядом со своей гостиницей и являлся ее лицом...

— Не приближайся к нему, — гаркнул он напоследок, — чтобы я больше никогда не видел тебя рядом с моим мужем.

— Сомневаюсь, что он долго на этой должности просидит. А вот моим Юн будет всегда!

Харальд не стал вступать с ним в перепалку, подхватил Юна под руку и затолкнул в машину. С грохотом захлопнул двери, его трясло от злости и бессилия, что не может просто убить ублюдка. Юн сидел неподвижно, смотрел в одну точку и, кажется, не дышал. Харальд в своем гневе даже не сразу заметил его состояние, а когда понял, что тот ни на что не реагирует, притянул к себе и с силой сдавил плечо рядом с меткой.

— Он больше к тебе не подойдет. Обещаю, он не подойдет...

— Ненавижу его... — выдохнул Юн. — Ненавижу всю свою семью! — Он сжался, словно прячась от своих же слов.

— У тебя теперь другая семья. Другая фамилия.

— Хочу от тебя ребенка, Харри, хочу, чтобы было все правильно, как у людей. Чтобы я мог любить его и заботиться, чтобы он никогда не грустил и не разочаровывался. Чтобы он был счастлив.

— Все будет, Юн. И ты тоже будешь счастлив.

Они занимались сексом в машине. Прямо на парковке почти в центре города. Харальд знал расположение камер и переставил машину в темный уголок. Освещение рядом было сенсорное, и фонари над ними быстро погасли. Потом Харальд отвез их домой лишь для того, чтобы перебраться в постель. И, словно оправдываясь за потемневшую метку и жестокость прошлой ночью, Харальд старался быть очень нежным, ласкал и доводил Юнатана до оргазма снова и снова. Так что тот отрубился на диване в кабинете, куда Харальд отнес его после душа, завернутого в полотенце.

Поставив напротив него рабочее кресло и чуть передвинув стол, Харальд сел за лэптоп и проверил почту. Дел был много, накопилось за время течки, но он все откладывал. А сейчас, рядом со спящим мужем, поглядывая на него временами, он быстро стучал по клавишам, рассылал ответы и решал привычные проблемы. Дела спорились. Разобрав основные запросы, Харальд открыл личный ящик и замер от неприятного предчувствия: неизвестный ответил на его отчаянный вопрос.

Письмо с первого раза не открылось, Харальд промахивался и, возможно, не хотел его открывать. Надпись на весь экран гласила: «Я знаю, что любят сучки». И видео во вкладках. Харальд надел наушники, коротко взглянул на спящего мужа и запустил файл.

В этом видео все было иначе, звук не прерывался и не стирался, как сделал со своим Мартин, и все грязные подробности тоже остались. Смешки и подначивания альф, крики Юнатана. Омега рыдал в голос, когда Дин в него кончил. А под конец альфы и вовсе разошлись. Харальд отодвинул от себя компьютер, срываясь на раздраженный рык. Оторваться от экрана не было сил, но и смотреть невыносимо. Он вцепился себе в волосы и рычал, понимая, что уже ничего не изменить. А Мартин и Дин трахали кричащего омегу вдвоем, удерживая его руки и не позволяя вырваться. Завершающим жестом третий участник, тот, кто снимал все это, кончил Юнатану на лицо и размазал свою сперму.

— Оближи мои пальцы, грязная сучка, — произнес он, и Харальда пронзило узнаванием. Он уже слышал этот голос.

Файл удалил, почистил историю, скрыл все следы. Эту грязь никто не должен был увидеть. Собрался быстро, оставив Юнатану записку, но перед выходом прикрыл его теплым пледом и, присев рядом, погладил выпирающие косточки на плечах.

— Я сделаю так, чтобы тебе не пришлось ни о чем ни переживать, ни бояться. Я сделаю так, чтобы ты был счастлив и был со мной. Я люблю тебя, Юнатан. И буду бороться за тебя.

Харальд поцеловал его в щеку, стараясь не разбудить, вышел из дома и направился к «Синей звезде». Сейчас там должен был находиться Оскар Холанн, сводный брат Юнатана, который подговорил Дина изнасиловать Юна и снял все это на видео.

В дороге связался с Йераном, спросил, сможет ли он подъехать. Сначала планировал сам разобраться с уродом, что испортил Юнатану все детство и подговорил дружков на груповуху. Потом сообразил, что, если Оскар имеет отношения к нападениям, у него может быть пистолет. Харальд не сомневался в своей охране, но не планировал держать ее рядом при разговоре, а Йеран сможет помочь, он имел разрешение на оружие и неплохо стрелял, временами тренируясь в тире.

Харальд дожидался друга на парковке в том самом месте, где всего пару часов назад он занимался любовью с Юнатаном. Ситуация угнетала. Давила безысходностью. Все, что случилось, грузом ответственности ложилось на его плечи. Ведь это он пожелал избавиться от Юнатана, и в итоге Оскар превратил все в групповое изнасилование. Впрочем, учитывая, что Харальду о нем рассказывали, Оскар мог провернуть подобное и без подначки. Следовало тщательно расспросить Рольфа, чего стоит бояться, узнать у Юна, что именно с ним делал брат. А еще поинтересоваться у Дина, осуществил ли Оскар свои мерзкие желания.

Оскар все еще был в ресторане. Харальд прошел мимо стеклянных витрин и заметил, как тот танцует с каким-то омегой. Музыканты уже разошлись, как и большая часть гостей, но играла задорная запись, и бармен все еще подавал напитки. В ожидании Харальд стрельнул сигарету у прохожего и нервно закурил. Если бы у него была возможность, небольшая и незначительная, сделать так, чтобы Оскар просто умер, он бы не сомневался ни секунды.

Йеран приехал без пяти одиннадцать, в ресторане уже готовились к закрытию, и Харальд стал переживать, что они упустят Оскара...

— Придумал, что ему говорить и как вывести его на чистую воду? — Йеран чуть заметным движением поправил кобуру под курткой и поставил телефон на запись.

— Я уверен, что это Оскар меня шантажирует, но пока нет доказательств того, что он стрелял.

Вообще-то Харальд не сомневался, что ранил Марта именно Оскар Холанн. Оскар украл пистолет у отца, от него же мог узнать о местоположении Харальда. Филипп постоянно общался с Матсом, проявляя излишнее любопытство. Также Оскар мог получить доступ к стройке, просто сообщив охране о своей родственной связи, взять гостевой ключ на проходной и заявляться в будущую гостиницу, когда вздумается.

План получился размытый, Харальд боялся сорваться на эмоции. Он с неохотой рассказал, как узнал виновника. Оказалось, Йеран был в курсе, что Оскар домогался Юнатана, еще пока они жили вместе. Харальд про себя в который раз подумал, что отец не умеет держать язык за зубами, и делиться с ним тайнами – дохлое дело.

— Почему папа Юнатана молчал? Оскара можно было посадить за домогательства еще пару лет назад.

— Рольф сам жертва, не знаю, бьет ли его Филипп, но выглядит он невменяемым. А Юнатан боится свою семью и никогда не станет жаловаться.

— Ладно, просто разговори его, и если Оскар хоть словом обмолвится об оружии, этого будет достаточно, чтоб упрятать его за решетку.

С Йераном они договорились, что тот не будет вмешиваться. Харальд хотел получить все ответы сам.

Холанна вытащили через омегу. Попросили какого-то нетрезвого парня позвать длинного усатого альфу на улицу, проводить к служебному входу и там оставить. Оскар вышел к ним уже через пару минут. Осмотрел собравшуюся компанию мутным взглядом и достал самокрутку. Прикурил, даже не обращая на них внимания, и в подворотне сильно запахло травой.

— Доброй ночи, Оскар. — Харальд не мог скрыть своего нетерпения.

— Какая приятная неожиданность. — Оскар мазнул по Харальду взглядом и тут же отвернулся.

— У меня серьезный разговор.

— Не думаю, что мы найдем общие темы. — Он рассмеялся и выдохнул сладким запахом травки ему в лицо.

— Чего ты хочешь добиться, посылая мне снимки и видео? Что тебе надо?

Оскар удивленно поднял брови, видимо, не ожидал, что его узнают, снова затянулся и, медленно выпуская дым, ответил:

— Я думал, снимки тебе придутся по душе. Может, разнообразят вашу сексуальную жизнь. Ты ведь трахнул моего братца? Залез на него, скотина? Что, хуй больше некуда было сунуть, и ты впихнул его в первую податливую дырку?

Дело принимало совершенно абсурдный поворот. Харальд не рассчитывал вытаскивать свои личные проблемы на публику, не хотел ни с кем делиться, но Йеран стоял всего в шаге, и гнать его сейчас было уже поздно.

— Я с ним сплю, потому что он мой муж.

— Это был брак по расчету, — напомнил Оскар, ухмыляясь. — Кстати, кажется, свадьбы ты совсем не желал.

Его гнусную усмешку хотелось стереть кулаком. Вдавить в череп вместе с зубами и раскрошить об его куцый мозг.

— Зачем тебе это? Зачем было насиловать Юнатана?

— Никто его не насиловал, ему это понравилось, он стонал и просил больше.

— Ты мне видео прислал, он кричал, чтоб его отпустили!

— Да это просто игра. — Оскар над ним смеялся, было видно, что он все понимает и просто издевается. — Мы всегда так забавлялись, я приходил к нему в комнату перед сном, тискал немного, а он вопил и отбивался. Ему нравится подобное обращение. Я обожал развлекаться с ним, заглядывал почти каждый вечер, пока папаша не отправил его в школу-интернат. Но на выходные он все равно был в моем распоряжении.

— Ты больной ублюдок.

— Не понимаю, о чем еще с ним говорить?! Его сажать надо за совращение малолетнего омеги! — ошарашено произнес Йеран.

Оскар заржал, засмеялся в голос, сгибаясь пополам от смеха.

— Совращал? Да эта блядина сам меня упрашивал. Крутил передо мной жопой, раздевался показательно, приглашая. Жаль, не удалось трахнуть его раньше. Зато мы с Дином и Марти отлично развлеклись. Планирую повторить...

Харальд рванул к нему, сбивая с ног. Толкнул к стене, впечатывая Оскара всем телом. Стукнул головой о камень и вцепился руками в шею. Хотелось его убить прямо тут и сейчас, и плевать на последствия. Йеран дернул за плечо, останавливая, а Оскар только засмеялся. Кажется, он обкурился и плохо соображал.

— Он твой брат, черти тебя дери! — Харальда трясло.

Он с раздражением отбросил руки Йерана и отступил, пока не наделал непоправимых ошибок. Садиться самому из-за такой мрази было глупо.

— Сомневаюсь. — Оскар преспокойно выпрямился, докурил и, смяв окурок, бросил им под ноги. — Рольф такая же блядина, наверняка его нагулял.

Харальд не стал обсуждать эту тему. Подобные мысли мог вселить сыну и Филипп. Впрочем, Харальду вообще было плевать на их отношения. Юнатан больше не являлся частью их семьи.

— Юн, может, не признается, но ему это понравилось, — елейно и наигранно продолжил Оскар, — и вскоре он захочет еще. Я знаю, что захочет, и я ему это предоставлю.

— Только попробуй тронь моего мужа, и я тебя закопаю!

— Если ты его пометил, не значит, что он твой! — Оскар резко поменялся в лице и стал кричать: — Юнатан моя истинная пара, ясно?! Он моя шлюха, моя собственность, и только я могу распоряжаться, кому его трахать! А сейчас он пропах тобой, от него несет листьями, березами и травой, потому что ты, урод ебливый, сунулся к его заднице. За это поплатишься или жизнью, или состоянием, рано или поздно у меня получится до тебя добраться, и больше я не промахнусь! — он выпалил это со злостью, практически сознавшись в нападениях.

— Я все записал, можем идти, — тихо произнес Йеран.

— А у меня есть запись, где Харальд говорит Дину, что заплатит за то, что тот изнасилует Юнатана! — рассмеялся Оскар.

— Я не просил его насиловать! — зашипел Харальд, тыча ему пальцем в лицо. — Это ты их подговорил, ты все устроил! А теперь пытаешься взвалить все на меня.

— Не я это заварил, — усмехнулся Оскар, — и не мне расхлебывать.

Харальд дернул его за грудки, встряхнул, выбивая шутливый настрой. Самому ему было невесело.

— Прекрати слать мне фото и лезть в мою жизнь!

— Возможно, если отдашь мне моего истинного. Привези его завтра утром ко мне домой, и все станет на свои места. А если нет, то он очень скоро станет вдовцом.

— Не мели чушь! И к Юну ты больше не подойдешь или закончишь свою жизнь в тюрьме!

— Но и тебе он не достанется, — лицо Оскара перекосилось от злости, — я ведь с ним поделюсь, кто все это подстроил. Расскажу, что ты нанял Дина и Марти, чтобы они его трахнули! Юн тебя не простит, он ведь правильный мальчик! — Оскар снова заржал, а Харальд толкнул его в грудь, желая, чтобы он не просто заткнулся, а упал и больше никогда не поднялся.

— Могу позвонить в полицию, — предложил Йеран, а Оскар засмеялся еще громче. Казалось, он не верил, что его действительно могут посадить. Или просто не понимал, в каком мире живет.

— Нет. — Харальд взял Оскара за шкирку и подтолкнул к дороге. — Пусть уходит.

Йеран не возразил, хотя было видно, что это решение не поддерживает.

— Что ты будешь делать? Его надо в тюрьму или психушку, — покачал он головой. — Не понимаю, почему мы его отпустили?

— Я не хочу, чтобы Юнатан узнал. Поговорим с детективами и натравим на Оскара розыск, пусть найдут оружие и посадят без нашего вмешательства.

— Ты должен рассказать все Юнатану, Оскар не будет молчать. Юн все равно узнает. Лучше от тебя. Скажи все сам, объяснись, — попросил Йеран.

— Не сейчас, у нас только все наладилось...

— Ладно, не буду давить, ты уже большой парень, сам должен понимать, — в его голосе чувствовалось сожаление. Йеран его жалел.

— Я расскажу, — тихо согласился Харальд. — Мне нужно время, но я все ему расскажу. А потом засажу Оскара за решетку.

  


  


## Часть 20

В воскресенье с утра пришлось поехать на работу. Следовало разобраться с накопившимися вопросами и придумать, как рассказать Юнатану правду. Вечером их ждал ужин у Филиппа, и Харальд планировал признаться после него. Юн устанет, неприязнь к отцу сменит акценты, и, возможно, удастся подать так, что Юн и не вспомнит о его причастности.

Харальд со стоном опустил голову на стол. Этого разговора он избегал всеми способами почти полгода. Если бы была возможность заткнуть Оскара, заставить всех молчать... но у его преступления оказалось слишком много свидетелей, и тянуть с признанием стало опасно. Правда была неприятная, но не такая грязная, как могли представить ее Юнатану: Харальд просто не хотел свадьбы.

Сейчас было стыдно и за это. Он сам спланировал договорной брак, доверил выбор отцу, а потом стал предъявлять недовольство.

Харальд несколько раз переписал историю, которую собирался озвучить, выходило совсем не то. Что бы он ни сказал — для Юнатана уже ничего не изменить. В очередной раз удалив набранный текст, Харальд поднялся и прошелся по кабинету. Он и не думал, что такой трус. Но может зря он так дергается? Нужно просто сказать Юнатану правду и признаться в своей ошибке.

Харальд вновь вернулся на рабочее место, времени до выхода осталось немного, а он так и не придумал, что говорить. Дверь в кабинет тихо приоткрылась, и к нему зашел Юнатан. Харальд, только его увидев, невольно улыбнулся. Присутствие Юна всегда дарило тепло душе. И все могло быть намного лучше, если бы он не испортил их отношения с самого начала.

— Пора собираться к Филиппу? — уточнил он.

— Да... — Юн кивнул, выглядел он странно зажатым. — Машина уже ждет, но сначала я хотел бы с тобой поговорить.

Юн положил свой планшет на стол и медленно придвинул его к Харальду.

Взглянув на экран, Харальд вздрогнул. Письмо от Оскара вновь пришло с неизвестного адреса и содержало почти полную подборку фотографий. От волнения у Харальда перехватило дыхание, этот ублюдок его опередил, воплотил свою угрозу и наверняка подал так, что Харальд оказался главным виновником.

— Послушай, Юн, — произнес он, тяжело сглатывая и поднимая на него взгляд. Юнатан казался растерянным и подавленным. — Я не хотел всего это, поверь, не хотел.

Юнатан с недоверием свел брови, а Харальд поднялся, делая к нему шаг.

— Это не должно было кончиться так... мне просто нужны были компрометирующие фото, но все вышло из-под контроля...

— Стой, замолчи, — он вскинул руки, и в глазах его появился испуг. — Ты? Это ты сделал?!

Он задрожал и резко отвернулся, а Харальд снова бросил взгляд на планшет и чуть не взвыл от своей глупости. Оскар не выдал его, он вообще ничего не написал, просто прислал фото. И прислал их три дня назад, а Юнатан пришел к нему за советом или, может, помощью.

— Все не так, как выглядит.

— Замолчи! — выкрикнул Юнатан и, обхватив себя за плечи, отвернулся. — Заткнись, не хочу ничего слышать!

Юнатан глубоко дышал и не оборачивался, а Харальд не хотел глупо оправдываться, зная, что виноват. Он осторожно приблизился, хотел положить ему руки на плечи, но Юнатан резко дернулся, отшатнулся как от чумного.

— Не прикасайся! Не трогай меня! — выкрикнул он. — Я не понимаю... почему?! Что я тебе сделал?!

— Все должно было выйти не так...

— Заткнись! Черт побери, черт... — Юнатан зажал себе уши, сжался весь и задрожал. Хотелось обнять его, просто прижать к себе и пусть кричит и ненавидит, только бы не страдал.

— Прости, Юн. — Он все же подошел, обхватил его со спины, чувствуя, как того трясет. Юнатан казался холодным, почти ледяным, словно застыл изнутри. — Прости, — повторил он и коснулся губами своей метки.

Она немного поджила и стала проявляться рисунком, необычная и красивая. Харальду было жалко, что она скоро сойдет. Юнатан на его прикосновение дернулся, вырвался из рук, отошел и повернулся к нему, дрожащий и бледный.

— Не могу поверить, что все это была ложь. Каждое твое слово, каждый жест, от которых скручивало и рвало чувствами. Я провалился в эти эмоции, весь вывернулся, выпотрошил себя изнутри, лишь бы принадлежать тебе, отдаться полностью, без остатка.

— Я никогда тебе не лгал.

— Замолчи, не могу тебя слушать, не хочу... полгода я жил в иллюзии, в собственных мечтах, но воздушные замки разрушены. Ничего не осталось. Я чувствую, как все, что было внутри, выгорает дотла. Кажется, меня самого выжгло до основания.

— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло! — Харальд разозлился из-за своей неуверенности, нужно было уже давно четко все объяснить. — Договорился с бывшим товарищем, чтобы он сделал фото. Я не хотел свадьбы. Тогда не хотел. И фото должны были тебя убедить разорвать помолвку, но твой отец узнал, и Оскар вмешался, все так запуталось... Юн, я сожалел все это время.

Юнатан стоял, опершись на стол руками, и временами вздрагивал. Волосы упали на лицо, скрывая его эмоции, и было не видно, как он реагирует.

— Все осталось в прошлом и уже не важно, со всеми, кто причастен, я разберусь и от фото избавлюсь...

— В прошлом?! — Юнатан выкрикнул это с безумным отчаянием. — Такие вещи никогда не забываются, это не просто сломало меня, это изувечило все, во что я раньше верил! Каждую ночь мне снятся кошмары, я вижу, как мне завязывают глаза и трахают. А потом бросают под дверь твоей комнаты, где я рыдаю и умоляю меня простить. Я каждый чертов день рядом с тобой молился на тебя, потому что думал, ты мое спасение. Но ты тот, кто погрузил меня в эти кошмары! Это все ты сделал!

Телефон на столе пикнул сообщением, водитель написал, что они могут ехать, и Юнатан, рвано выдохнув, выпрямился, сгоняя с лица эмоции.

— Поехали, отец ждет. Он не любит, когда опаздывают.

В машине сидели в молчании, Харальд один раз попытался обнять, взять его за руку, но Юнатан вырвался из его хватки и больше не позволял себя коснуться. Харальд не давил, он надеялся, что Юнатан разберется с эмоциями, и они спокойно поговорят. Было неприятно чувствовать, как размолвка разрушает сложившиеся между ними отношения. Харальд почти физически ощущал эту боль.

В огромном особняке слуг почти не было, их никто не встретил. В прихожей сидел несчастный Эспен. Последнее время он всюду сопровождал Матса, отец нанял его на круглосуточное обслуживание, и парень устал. Харальд переживал, что Эспен уволится. Хмуро улыбнувшись, горничный принял их одежду и сообщил, что хозяева ждут их в большом зале. Эспена туда даже не пригласили, хотя Матс относился к нему как к члену семьи.

В зале накрыли огромный стол, хотя из гостей присутствовали лишь Юнатан, Харальд и его отец. Даже Оскара не было видно, хотя именно это порадовало. Рольф вяло поклонился гостям и стеклянным взглядом уставился в пустую тарелку. Филипп вежливо поздоровался, поблагодарил за вчерашнюю речь и указал на их места. Харальд сел напротив отца рядом с Юнатаном.

— Приятно, что наш деловой союз принес взаимовыгодные плоды, — произнес Филипп. — Сделка того стоила.

Юнатан от его слов вздрогнул, поднялся, опустив глаза в пол, и, извинившись, вышел в уборную. Харальд проводил его взглядом, он сильно переживал за мужа, хотелось пойти за ним и хоть немного объясниться.

— Чтобы закрепить наш союз, предлагаю обсудить дальнейшее сотрудничество, — не обращая внимания на отсутствие сына, продолжил Филипп. — Я уже обсудил с Матсом некоторые детали, он обещал оказать финансовую поддержку.

— Какую поддержку? — Харальд недовольно глянул на отца, тот снова пошел на поводу у Кнутсонов.

— Ресторан будет успешным и принесет прибыль обеим семьям, но мы можем улучшить результат, если поставка продуктов во все гостиницы перейдет под мое крыло. Сейчас вы предлагаете только завтраки, но этим может заниматься мой ресторан.

— Тогда клиенты будут сильно ограничены. Ваше меню не всем подходит, — Харальда такое решение совершенно не устраивало. Гостиницы нередко заказывали еду у партнеров, привнося разнообразие и предоставляя постояльцам возможность выбрать различные блюда через ресепшн. А Филипп хотел отобрать у них эту возможность.

— Зато деньги не будут уходить на сторону.

Филипп стал планомерно расписывать свою идею, но Харальд его не слушал. Где-то в глубине дома раздался сдавленный крик, и Харальд напряженно пытался понять — ему показалось или действительно кто-то кричал? Когда звук повторился, он резко вскочил на ноги, напрягая слух. Филипп замолк, удивленно на него смотря, и Харальд четко услышал всхлипы.

— Ты что-то хотел сказать? — осмотрел его напряженную фигуру Филипп.

— Мне надо отлучиться, — бросив салфетку на стол, Харальд почти бегом направился в ту сторону, куда ушел Юнатан. Он больше не слышал криков, но был уверен, что это Юн. Может, он плачет или сделал себе больно. Харальда до безумия пугала мысль, что тот снова может себя порезать.

Он на полном ходу выскочил в коридор рядом с туалетами и увидел, как Оскар тискает его мужа у двери. Зажимая Юнатану рот, он бесстыже забрался свободной рукой ему в штаны и, вжимаясь своим пахом, обсасывал шею. Состояние тревоги мгновенно перешло в безумие агрессии, и Харальд с рычанием бросился на обидчика.

Сбив Оскара с ног, он завалил его на пол, так что тот проехался пару метров по паркетному покрытию, и, усевшись на него, со всего размаху заехал по лицу. Оскар от удара хрипло застонал, и Харальд врезал ему снова. Нанес пять или шесть ударов, пока перед глазами висела красная пелена. Но потом словно кожей почувствовал, что Юнатан уходит — он не остался, ничего не сказал, просто оставил их и направился вновь в гостиную.

— Юн! — окликнул он мужа, поднимаясь на ноги. — Не смей к нему приближаться! — бросил он оставшемуся на полу Оскару и поспешил за Юном.

Во время драки Харальд немного сбил костяшки на руках, но даже не обратил на это внимания. Его беспокоил Юн, трясло от всего, что случилось. Харальд притормозил, чтобы набрать сообщение Йерану — Оскара срочно требовалось отправить за решетку, теперь ему нечем было угрожать.

Юнатан уже вернулся за стол, с каменным лицом и прямой спиной сел на свое место, словно ничего не произошло. Словно не было стычки с Оскаром, который в который раз его домогался. Казалось, Юнатан ни на что не реагирует и намеренно игнорирует Харальда. Это заметил и Филипп, с прищуром посмотрел на сына, но ничего не сказал. Рольф подал закуски и принес напитки. Обстановка на ужине казалась напряженной.

— Юн, — тихо обратился к мужу Харальд, надеясь, что тот хоть слово ответит.

Но вместе этого Юнатан резко поднялся и хрипло произнес:

— Я хочу развестись!

Фраза заставила всех замереть. Матс удивленно перевел взгляд на Харальда, молчаливо спрашивая, что он успел натворить. Филипп поморщился, явно недовольный поведением сына, а Рольф провел по нему нечитаемым взглядом и снова как ни в чем не бывало вернулся к еде.

— Сядь и не паясничай, — строго произнес Филипп, — мы как раз обсуждали развитие семейного бизнеса.

— Я хочу развестись, — повторил Юнатан все с той же интонацией.

— Развода не будет, — мрачно, не поднимая на Юна взгляда, ответил Харальд.

— Я разведусь в одностороннем порядке, откажусь от всех условий контракта в пользу Хорфагеров.

— По условиям ты не можешь прервать контрактный брак, — осторожно вставил Матс, а Филипп гневно дернул сына за руку.

— Сядь сейчас же и прекрати этот цирк!

— Я хочу развестись! Потому что вышел замуж не девственником, перед свадьбой меня трахнули двое! — громко произнес Юнатан.

Матс, подавившись, закашлялся, а Харальд сжал под столом кулаки. Развод он давать ему не собирался, но хотелось как-то исправить ситуацию.

— Нужно было об этом думать раньше, — небрежно и с каким-то равнодушием бросил Филипп.

— Я только сегодня узнал, что именно произошло, — выдохнул Юнатан, — получил фото и видео на е-мэйл.

— Успокойся, Юн, мы поговорим дома, — попросил Харальд тихо. Юнатан с покрасневшими глазами и перекошенным от ненависти лицом обернулся к нему.

— Нет у меня дома, — произнес он одними губами.

— Ни с кем ты не спал, может, тебе и хотелось, но видео и фото — это просто уловка для твоего прыткого муженька. Он ведь собирался тебя подставить, сделать порно-картинки и убедить отказаться от брака. Но Дин, его дружок, работает на меня и доложил о подставе в тот же день. — Филипп повернулся к Харальду. — Я дал ему указания разыграть все, сделать хороший монтаж, чтобы ты убедился в его реальности. Если бы решил отказаться, фото бы всплыли, и ты заплатил бы нам достаточно, чтобы я мог поставить семью на ноги. К счастью, тебе хватило ума... Развода не будет! — Он снова обернулся к сыну. — Ты будешь жить с ним, пока я не скажу другое! Через пять лет ваш совместный капитал будет достаточным, чтобы порвать с Хорфагерами. Только кому ты такой нужен...

Юнатан от слов отца побледнел еще сильнее. Харальд ведь не рассказал ему всего, не успел, да и Юн не хотел его слушать. А сейчас в одно мгновение он узнал, что его предали все — и муж, в которого он был до безумия влюблен, и родной отец. Хорошо, что пока не знал о причастности Оскара.

— Ты знал, — произнес Юн с ужасом, поворачиваясь к отцу. — Не могу понять, мне радоваться, что это была лишь подстава, или блевать, потому что это подстроил мой собственный отец?! — Он резко вскинул голову, гневно осмотрел всех присутствующих и направился к двери.

— Сядь! — коротко приказал отец, но Юнатан, вместо того чтобы привычно послушаться, развернулся и, усмехнувшись, смачно плюнул ему в лицо.

Этого никто не ожидал. Рольф задрожал, словно увидел змею, прижал к себе руки и стал всхлипывать. Матс схватился за грудь, сердце старика плохо отреагировало на развернувшуюся сцену, Филипп же потянулся к ремню, собираясь при всех наказать сына за своеволие. Харальд ему не позволил, схватил за руку, поворачивая к себе, отвлекая от сбежавшего Юна.

— Дин не разыграл сцену, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — он изнасиловал Юнатана, когда у него началась течка. А Оскар, твой старший сын, снимал видео. И, возможно, тоже его трахнул. Тебе стоит расспросить его об этом, прежде чем приедет полиция.

— Что ты несешь?! — взревел Филипп, вырывая руку. — Оскар тут при чем?

— Он велел Дину не слушать тебя, а сделать все на самом деле. Юнатан забеременел после изнасилования, но вряд ли будет писать заявление на брата. Потому можешь быть спокоен, на Оскара повесят только кражу оружия, вред чужому имуществу и попытку убийства Марта Маддисона.

Филипп несколько секунд ошарашенно молчал, а потом снова стал спорить, кричать и обзывать, но Харальд его уже не слушал, он бросился на улицу догонять Юнатана. В прихожей попросил Эспена вызвать скорую — Матсу было нехорошо, но сейчас Юнатан оказался важнее отца.

Во дворе никого не было видно. Уже стемнело, два слабых фонаря едва освещали пространство, шел проливной дождь. Юнатан выбежал без верхней одежды, а температура на улице была около нуля. Харальд прошел по дорожке к воротам, но на улице оказалось пусто, потому вернулся к дому и двинулся на задний двор. Свет из окон слабо освещал потертые скамейки, небольшой сад и беседку. Юн стоял там, опустив голову и плечи, вымокший и одинокий. У Харальда в груди сжалось, и он быстрым шагом приблизился.

— Твоя куртка, Юн. — Он осторожно накинул на него одежду. Юнатан только повел плечами и тяжело вздохнул.

— Какое ко всему этому имеет отношение Оскар?

Харальду не хотелось говорить. Юнатан за сегодня и так услышал слишком много. И случившееся оставило намного более глубокий след, чем Харальд предполагал вначале. Возможно, фото Дина ввели его в заблуждение. То, что он увидел на видео Оскара, развеяло эти иллюзии. С Юнатаном обошлись очень жестоко.

— Как так вышло, что все, кто меня окружал, оказались замешаны? Филипп знал, Оскар тоже. Он сказал мне, что пришлет еще видео. Откуда они у него? Откуда?... А ты? Ты все это устроил... ты...

Харальд сжал зубы, сейчас он уже ничего не мог исправить, прошлого не вернуть, как бы он ни старался.

— Почему у меня всегда все не так? Что бы я ни делал, ничего не выходит правильно. Я ведь просто хотел, чтобы меня любили. Чтобы отец любил меня, чтобы ты тоже...

— Я люблю тебя, Юн, — тихо произнес он, словно слова могли что-то теперь изменить. — Я действительно люблю тебя, влюбился, пока мы жили рядом, узнал тебя и влюбился, так сильно и глубоко, что сам испугался своих чувств...

— Разве так бывает? — Юн медленно к нему повернулся. Бледный и мрачный, он казался каким-то ненастоящим. Неживым. — Мы поженились по расчету, ты очень богат и красив. А я просто никому не нужный парень с громкой родословной. Золушек наоборот. Когда-то я верил в сказки, когда-то я об этом мечтал. А теперь... Харальд, давай просто разведемся.

— Нет, Юн. — Он взял его за руку, прижал к себе.

Юнатан бездумно смотрел на его сбитые костяшки, рассматривал поврежденную кожу и маленькие царапины. Но не прикасался. Харальду хотелось его обнять, но он был уверен, что Юн все равно оттолкнет.

— Прости меня, я просто идиот, великовозрастный безмозглый идиот, ничего не понимающий в чувствах и любви.

— Ты не идиот. И не такой уж и взрослый. Просто взвалил на себя много. — Юнатан его зачем-то оправдывал. — Да и не было никакой любви. Просто расчет.

— Неправда, Юн. — Харальд, с трудом сдерживая эмоции, опустился перед ним на колени. — Я действительно полюбил. Влюбился в тебя и теперь не представляю, что делать… как исправить то, что натворил.

Юнатан медленно перевел на него взгляд, посмотрел выцветшими заплаканными глазами, сжал обиженно губы. Они изогнутой несчастной линией чуть темнели на бледном лице.

— Не было любви. Ты просто хотел от меня избавиться. И у тебя получилось. — Он отошел, а Харальд, стоя на коленях, отчаянно схватился за его штанину, не желая отпускать. Юнатан замер, рассматривая дворик с высохшим садом, свой дом, где провел детство, место, в котором он должен чувствовать себя в безопасности, но и здесь его предали так же, как это сделал супруг. — Отвези меня в нашу квартиру, — произнес он бесцветно. — Я устал...

Они покинули дом Кнутсонов, когда туда подъехали машина полиции и скорая помощь. Эспен прислал сообщение, что с Матсом все хорошо, но он сильно переживает за них обоих. Харальд ничего не смог ответить: он не знал, что у них происходит, и можно ли все исправить.

В понедельник он не поехал в офис, предупредил Лукаса и попросил переводить на мобильный все звонки. Сидел в гостиной, работая на лэптопе, потому что Юнатан тоже никуда не пошел. Ни в университет, ни на тренировки. Он остался дома и весь день смотрел в окно, разглядывая разводы дождевых капель и виднеющийся вдали порт. На вопросы он не отвечал, говорить отказывался. Только пожимал плечами и отводил взгляд. Он не сдвинулся с места и во вторник. Остался спать на диване и просидел там всю среду.

В конце следующей недели позвонил Йеран, рассказал, что на Оскара Холанна завели дело о нападении. Подтвердилось, что он открывал систему контроля лифтов через свой мобильный и ранил Марта. Пистолет нашли в его комнате, гильзы совпали, отпечатки и частицы пороха на руках это подтвердили. Ему грозил приличный срок. Задержанный альфа, что атаковал Харальда на парковке после выставки, тоже указал на Оскара. Только дело с изнасилованием и развращением несовершеннолетнего осталось незакрытым. Когда Харальд один-единственный раз спросил об этом у Юнатана, тот только скривил губы и снова отвернулся к окну.

В выходные позвонил Матс и сообщил, что Филипп пытался ему угрожать. История вышла грязной, Харальд уже знал о ней от Йерана — друг написал ему длиннющее письмо, но Харальд решил не рассказывать Юнатану. Филипп хотел надавить, напоминая об их родственной связи, и попросить помочь Оскару. Но Матс не стал даже говорить с ним, холодно сообщил, что разрывает с ним договор, и пригласил юриста, чтобы решить с выплатой отступных. Продолжать с ним отношения Матс отказался. Он и раньше делал это с неохотой, но старался ради Юнатана, избавиться от Филиппа было для него в удовольствие. Харальд одобрил и был рад, что отец сподобился на столь решительный шаг.

Филиппа выставили из ресторана пинком под зад, даже технику не дали увезти. В конце ноября в ресторане с уже другим названием и меню начнут работать новые люди и повара.

— Это отличное решение, отец.

— Как Юнатан? Вы помирились?

— Не могу пока ничего сказать. — Харальд осторожно посмотрел на Юнатана. Тот сидел напряженный, динамики на телефоне были громкие, и он, несомненно, слышал, что рассказал Матс.

— Хочу предупредить, что Филипп может приехать и к вам.

— Спасибо.

— Филипп лишился ресторана? — внезапно заговорил Юнатан, и Харальд тут же напрягся.

— Да, но если ты против, все вернется к тому что было. Мы сделаем, как ты захочешь.

— Нет. — Юнатан покачал головой. —Так правильно. Он бы все равно с ним не справился. А Оскар только тянет из семьи деньги и проигрывает их в карты.

— Юн, — Харальд пересел к нему на диван и осторожно коснулся колена, — мы можем поговорить?

— Матс сказал, что Филипп приедет к нам? — сменил Юнатан тему, — не хочу его видеть...

— Охрана его не пустит.

— Не желаю быть с ним рядом. В одном доме, в одном городе. Хочу уехать куда-нибудь далеко, — он скинул его руку и снова повернулся к окну. — Мы можем просто уехать?

Через два часа они сели на самолет. Харальд взял билеты на ближайший свободный рейс — до Парижа, в этом городе он никогда не был.

Юнатана это не волновало, он снова притих, замкнулся и не отвечал на вопросы. Ночной Париж встретил их сиянием сотен огней и теплой, ясной погодой. Такси доставило их к отелю в центре города, где Харальд взял самый лучший номер.

— Можно мне отдельную комнату? — попросил Юнатан, когда им выдали ключ на ресепшене. — Я хочу жить отдельно.

— Почему?

— Просто возьми отдельный номер, — устало попросил Юн.

— Нет.

Харальд взял его под руку и повел к лифтам, Юнатан попытался воспротивиться, но только вырвал руку и пошел следом. В номере он сел на огромную двухместную постель и опустил лицо в ладони. Выглядел он измученным, хотя ничего не делал последнее время.

— Я хотел уехать и от тебя, — произнес он загнанно, — чтобы не видеть, не слышать, не чувствовать. Оставить все где-то далеко и попытаться жить заново.

— Мы сделаем это вместе, Юнатан. Все наладится и будет хорошо.

— Ничего уже не наладится. Для нас с тобой точно.

— Почему, Юн, ведь все было хорошо...

— Было слишком хорошо. — Юн поднялся, он выглядел болезненно похудевшим. Харальд заказывал для них еду, но Юнатан почти ничего не ел. Щеки впали, неровности кожи стали заметны еще сильнее, длинная челка спуталась и висела густым темным клоком, глаза выцвели почти до белизны. — Два месяца я мечтал, два сходил с ума и два был по-настоящему счастлив. Я был так счастлив, что сейчас кажется, это всего лишь был сон. Но сказка закончилась, Харальд, я пытался понять тебя, пытался найти тебе оправдание, даже винил себя, что оказался недостаточно хорош, не подходил твоим требованиям... но все это просто бессмысленные оправдания. Возможно, позже я смогу смириться, пока же просто хочу забыть.

— Я готов ждать, сколько потребуется. Только позволь быть с тобой рядом.

— Нет! — Юнатан произнес это грубо и жестко. — Наша история закончилась! — Он достал и разблокировал планшет. Браузер был открыт на странице семейного реестра. — Подпиши развод, мои данные уже внесены. Я отказался от всех пунктов в контракте, ты мне ничего не должен.

— Нет, никакого развода! Ты наверняка беременный, мы не предохранялись в течку.

— Ребенка не будет, — еще холоднее произнес он и еле заметно коснулся своего живота. — Я от него избавлюсь.

Это сильно задело. Харальд не думал, что подобное обидит почти до слез.

— Ты говорил, что никогда не убьешь моего сына. Юн, ты мне обещал! — Харальд задыхался от нахлынувшего отчаяния, казалось, все рушится у него на глазах. Две недели Юнатан молчал, оставляя надежду, что рано или поздно все станет как прежде. Харальд очень рассчитывал, он позволял Юнатану прийти в себя, не давил и ничего не спрашивал. Но был рядом, поддерживал и старался помочь. Теперь же Юнатан ставил точку. — Давай попробуем еще раз, отдохнем в Париже, а потом вместе вернемся домой.

— Сейчас это уже не имеет значения. — Юн его оттолкнул, словами поставил между ними стену. — Можешь даже не пытаться. Какой смысл жить вместе, просто существовать, если бабочки внутри сдохли?

— Я готов ждать. Юнатан, я постараюсь все исправить.

— Нечего уже править. Это конец.

Харальд в каком-то странном оцепенении подписал документы и взял такси до аэропорта. Он смутно помнил, как провел ночь в терминале, и сел в самолет ранним утром. Берген встретил его привычным дождем, серым небом, пронизывающим ветром и ощущением полного одиночества. В квартире было тихо и темно. Словно она была мертвой и там никто никогда не жил. Харальд зашел в комнату Юнатана и опустошенно упал на его постель.

  


  


## Часть 21

Дедушка пригласил на рождество к себе. В Тронхейме все замело, снег лежал безупречным ярко-белым полотном. Харальду не хватало этой чистоты и света. Хотелось выбраться из душного мокрого города и замерзнуть.

Отец тоже поехал. Эспен отказался проводить с ним праздники, и было страшно оставлять Матса одного. Матс не горел желанием встречаться с Патриком, но Харальд уговорил. Дед Эрна тоже был рад его видеть. Даже встретил их в аэропорту и довез до хутора, расположенного чуть в стороне от города. Дом стоял в отдалении от других построек, и все вокруг казалось застывшим в снежном забвении. Место напоминало о детстве, о чем-то счастливом и прекрасном, но давно потерянном.

На пороге их встретили огромный, лохматый пес и Патрик в новогоднем колпачке. С отцом он поздоровался холодно, а Харальда обнял и проводил в гостевую комнату.

— Прогуляемся? — предложил он, подпирая плечом косяк. За последние полгода он еще немного подрос и почти догнал Харальда.

— Если только после обеда.

— В два начнет темнеть, — усмехнулся Патрик. — Я хотел показать тебе свое любимое место.

— Тогда завтра.

Харальду хотелось тишины, а Патрик непременно начнет расспрашивать. Говорить было тяжело: делиться личным, открывать душу и снова вытаскивать на поверхность то, что и в молчании причиняло боль. Вечером дед устроил барбекю, вытащил всех на улицу и угостил самопальной водкой. Мясо получилось отменным, компания приятная, Харальд сидел рядом с отцом и братом и любовался северным сиянием. За спиной потрескивал уличный камин и похрапывал в своем кресле Эрна со своим псом. Маленькая семейная идиллия, только Матс и Пат не общались, а так и не снятое обручальное кольцо заледенело и жгло кожу. Харальд невольно его касался и старался не думать. Не задумываться о том, где и с кем сейчас Юнатан...

Юн ни разу не позвонил. И не ответил на его звонки и сообщения. Харальд оставил ему свою кредитку, Юнатан понемногу снимал оттуда деньги, но суммы были мизерные. Столь опрометчиво подписанный развод лишил Юна всего, а Харальда разрывало от желания сделать для него хоть что-то. Деньги единственное, что он мог предложить. Другую помощь и любые попытки связаться Юн отвергал. И Харальд не пытался приблизиться. На это не осталось сил.

Юнатан сказал, что больше не любит, и Харальд ушел.

Погрузившись в работу, почти поселившись в офисе, Харальд двигался дальше. Или, по крайней мере, старался. Филипп ставил палки в колеса, после развода он всеми силами старался оклеветать их семью, свалить на Хорфагеров все свои проблемы и добиться освобождения сына. Оскара не выпускали, шел суд и ему грозил приличный срок.

Но антиреклама — тоже реклама. Проект получился успешным, и в начале следующего года Харальд должен был подписать весьма выгодный договор купли-продажи. Он получил что хотел.

Утром проснулся рано — солнце еще не встало, но Харальд привык подниматься до семи и работать до полуночи. Дом за ночь промерз, он спустился в зал и затопил камин. Дед выбрался на крыльцо покурить, и Харальд к нему присоединился. Эрна выглядел сильным и жилистым, совершенно седым, но все еще крепким. Отец на его фоне казался больным и старым.

— Слышал, ты развелся.

— Да.

Эрна кивнул. Он не любил бесполезную болтовню. И курил крепкий Кент. Харальд с тех пор, как ушел Юнатан, ни разу не курил, но на свежем воздухе, встречая рассвет, под душевное молчание с дедом, горький вкус табака был даже приятен. Потом они вместе выпили кофе, посмотрели телевизор и разошлись по своим делам. Эрна ушел на рыбалку, а Харальд направился к Патрику — брат предлагал прогуляться. Дед отдал ему мансарду с маленькой душевой и личной кухней. Патрик отлично устроился, не платил за жилье, не работал, только учился на архитектора в НТНУ и выходил на лодке в залив.

Беззаботная жизнь, о которой Харальд не смел и мечтать. Уже с шестнадцати он поддерживал родителей, подрабатывал в их компании. А когда пошел учиться, держал связь с Мартом и, чтобы оплатить свое существование, впахивал подсобным рабочим, отказываясь от помощи отца. Харальд всегда серьезно относился к деньгам и своему труду. Возможно, потому научился зарабатывать, но так и не научился строить отношения.

Коротко постучав, Харальд вошел в комнату. Он полагал, что брат еще спит и его надо поднимать, совсем не рассчитывая увидеть у него кого-то еще. Но навстречу ему вышел полуголый омега в одном полотенце на бедрах и с влажными волосами. Симпатичный, стройный и невысокий, на вид ему было тридцать или чуть больше, светлые волосы крупными кудрями опускались на плечи, а глаза в полутьме комнаты казались темно-синими. Омега на мгновение опешил, а потом шагнул ближе и задорно улыбнулся.

— О, сам Харальд Хорфагер пожаловал! — На его громкий возглас одеяло на диване зашевелилось, и из-под него выскочил взлохмаченный и испуганный Патрик. — Неудивительно, что ты от меня его прятал, такого красавца грех пропустить!

— Эри! Тихо! — Патрик, прыгая на одной ноге, натянул на себя штаны и подошел поздороваться: — Ты чего так рано, выходной же?

— Привычка. — Харальд пожал плечами и невольно глянул на омегу.

— Эри, иди оденься, — тут же ревниво прикрикнул Патрик.

— Пусть смотрит, если нравится, я не против, — нагло заявил Эри. — Холеный, богатенький и весь из себя правильный. Я тут про него читал, что он соблазнил и утащил под венец мальчишку-аристократа, а потом бросил без гроша. Жестокий и жадный, да?

— Прекрати, Эри, — жалобно попросил Патрик, — это просто глупые сплетни!

— Значит, это неправда? И ты не вышвырнул девятнадцатилетнего парня на улицу? — продолжил давить он, но Харальда это уже не задевало.

Филипп танцевал на больной мозоли второй месяц, публикуя в желтых газетенках ненастоящие факты развалившегося брака. Неудивительно, что все кому не лень перемывали ему кости. Слова случайного омеги, походившего на проститута, не трогали. Харальда больше беспокоило, что он делал с Патриком в одной комнате.

Наглый и самоуверенный, этот взрослый омега легко мог обвести наивного Патрика вокруг пальца.

— Почему тебя это так беспокоит? — холодно поинтересовался Харальд, критично осматривая подтянутую фигуру.

— Интересуюсь семейными тенденциями, — хмыкнул тот и, покосившись на Патрика, все же ушел одеваться.

— Где ты его подцепил? — тихо спросил Харальд.

— Не подцепил. — Патрик сердито сжал губы. — Мы встречаемся, и это серьезно.

— Серьезно? — Харальд изумленно глянул на брата. — Сколько ему? Тридцать? Он тебя лет на восемь старше, о чем ты думал?

— На двенадцать, — буркнул Патрик, — но разве это имеет значение, если я его люблю? Я хочу быть с ним и буду!

— Он просто охотник за богатыми женихами!

— Не суди по себе, и я не богат, отец лишил меня наследства. Все, что у меня есть — дедушкина машина и комната под крышей!

— От деда ты унаследуешь ферму, и я теперь владелец компании, без денег не оставлю, а твоему Эри только это и надо!

— Замолчи, ты ничего не знаешь, свое счастье упустил, не мешай другим быть счастливыми! — рассердился Пат. — Эри мой истинный, ясно? Он мой омега, и мы будем вместе, даже если ты против!

Харальд хотел что-то сказать, но не смог. Горло сдавило спазмом от какой-то детской обиды. Патрик нашел свою пару, а Харальд так глупо потерял.

— Собирайтесь, — произнес он тихо и примирительно, — жду вас через полчаса на улице.

Спустившись в свою комнату, Харальд нервно вытащил телефон и несколько раз открыл и закрыл контакт Юнатана. Хотелось позвонить и услышать его голос, поздравить с Рождеством и пригласить к себе. Просто из вежливости, даже зная, что получит отказ. Хотелось протянуть между ними мостик надежды. Отбросив телефон, Харальд разделся и, подхватив полотенце, пошел в душ. Нужно было окунуться в холодную воду и смыть наваждение. Запах Юнатана все еще преследовал его, словно они виделись только вчера.

Горячей воды осталось мало, Эри с Патриком потратили почти весь бойлер. Но Харальду было все равно. От первых ледяных капель стало легче, но потом холод заставил стучать зубами, и Харальд прижался к стене, тяжело дыша. Он не вспоминал про Юнатана, намеренно отбрасывал о нем все мысли, а брат вытащил их на поверхность. Юнатана не хватало, так остро, что было сложно дышать.

Положив руку на стоящий член, Харальд несколько раз прошелся по нему, словно не решаясь, а потом стал дрочить, погружаясь в яркие и болезненные воспоминания. С Юнатаном всегда было так горячо и так непередаваемо хорошо! Стоило вспомнить его прикосновения, жадные поцелуи и откровенные ласки, как возбуждение брало над ним верх. Харальд вспоминал, как вылизывал ему анус, прижимался лицом к его приоткрытой дырке, а потом брал член в рот. Юнатан был взрывным, отчаянно горячим, податливым и страстным. После минета Харальд трахал его жестко, сжимая под собой. А Юнатан выгибался, громко стонал и тянулся к губам. Его бусинка пирсинга в языке стучала по зубам, а маленькие штанги в сосках легко выкручивались под пальцами. Юнатан подчинялся и смотрел с обожанием. И этого света в его взгляде не хватало больше всего.

Харальд кончил с громким криком и выключил воду. От холода трясло, от пустоты, медленно поглощавшей его изнутри, хотелось упасть на постель и больше не просыпаться.

— Юн... Юнатан, — прошептал он, стряхивая воду с волос и прислушиваясь к тишине. Он ждал ответа. — Когда уже полегчает...

Все говорили, что время лечит и скоро станет легче, но ничего не помогало, забыть не получалось. Слишком яркими были отношения и резким оказался разрыв. Харальд до последнего надеялся, что Юнатан простит и все вернется на круги своя. Осознать, что между ними все кончено, он так и не смог. Харальд жил теплящейся надеждой на лучшее.

Из дома они вышли после десяти. Дед снабдил Харальда теплой одеждой и палками для ходьбы. Патрик повел их к небольшому водопаду рядом с заливом через застывшее поле и по пологому склону. Увлек разговорами об учебе и о своих планах по окончании университета. Эри молчал, временами забегал вперед, больше не подкалывал и не мешал общаться. До горной реки поднимались по хорошо утоптанной дороге, снег тут сошел, идти было несложно. Водопад находился на высоте чуть больше километра, Харальд там уже бывал, но Патрик повел их дорогой, они обошли обрыв и вышли к водопаду с другой стороны. Рядом с крутым обрывом расположилось плато, на нем Патрик поставил походные стульчики. Вид оттуда открывался изумительный, аж дух захватывало, видны были и город с затянутыми снежной шапкой фьордами, и крошечный дом дедушки. Вдали, за проливом, поднимались синей рябью горы Лексвика. Харальд встал у края, скинул куртку и шапку. Солнце казалось горячим, а снег теплым. Изо рта вырывался пар, хотелось кричать во всю глотку. Это действительно было особенное место.

Патрик принес с собой фляжку с настойкой, алкоголь хорошо разогрел изнутри. Эри утопал смотреть окрестности, оставив их наедине и давая возможность пообщаться. Харальду не хотелось болтать. Умиротворение, зимний холод и скрип обледенелых деревьев за спиной — то, чего так не хватало в мокром и сером городе.

— Мы познакомились в университете, — заговорил Патрик. — В самом начале учебного года я встретил его на лекциях.

— Эри твой преподаватель?

— Нет, он держит небольшой кафетерий рядом с общежитием. На некоторые лекции ходит просто для собственного удовольствия. Но я думал, он обычный студент.

— Вы сразу поняли, что пара?

— Ну, он — да. — Патрик покраснел. — А я просто запал. Увидел, и захотелось его получить, поспорил с ребятами, что соблазню. Мы не знали, сколько ему точно лет, тогда, в аудитории, я решил, что ему двадцать пять. Стал ухлестывать, ужасно глупо добиваться. Он вроде поддавался, а потом снова отталкивал. А в какой-то момент понял, что меня просто разводят. Он надо мной посмеивался, держал на расстоянии и приманивал. Я просто с ума сходил, это такое безумное ощущение, когда вот он — рядом, но не прикоснуться. После того как мы переспали, я понял, что это навсегда. Он от меня все равно не сбежит — метку ему поставил!

— Дед в курсе?

— Какое! Эри тайком ко мне приходит, отказался знакомиться и с тобой, и с отцом. Мне таких усилий стоило заманить его к себе на Рождество!

— Непростой тебе омега достался.

— У него двое детей и злобный бывший, но я люблю Эри. Понимаешь? По-настоящему люблю.

Харальд не стал спорить. Только вздохнул. Он вполне допускал, что Патрик перебесится и все закончится хорошо, а возможно, Эри лучше, чем показался с первого взгляда, и все закончится отлично. Харальд хотел, чтобы у брата все получилось.

— Надеюсь, ты будешь счастлив.

— Буду. И ты будешь, я верю! На Юнатане мир клином не сошелся.

— Возможно, ты и прав. — Харальд не хотел об этом думать.

— Почему вы все же развелись? Я начитался в газетах такой ерунды! Писали, что ты его изнасиловал, и он сбежал, или продал его в бордель и хорошо наварился. Ну и другая глупость вроде: избивал, покалечил, застукал с другим. Чего только не придумывали.

— Да...

— Харальд?

— Он сказал, что больше не любит. Я поступил с ним... — Харальд с трудом подобрал слово. — ...необдуманно. И он ушел.

— А поговорить не пробовал?

— Нет. Он не пожелал слушать. Что я мог ему сказать? Просто оправдываться? Валить на других? Я действительно виноват, если бы не моя самоуверенность и эгоизм, он бы все еще был рядом...

— Я бы не отпустил, — покачал головой Патрик. — Без Эри я не знаю, как жить. А он не хочет свадьбы, не хочет знакомить с детьми. Считает, что будет обузой, а я слишком молод для брака.

Харальд неопределенно кивнул. Он был с Эри согласен. Но Патрик, похоже, настроился серьезно.

— Я сорвался, когда Юнатан сказал, что убьет нашего ребенка, — вырвалось тихое признание, — он просил подписать развод, а я просил... надеялся, что все можно исправить. Но это оказалось невыносимым. Правда, аборт он так и не сделал. Даже не ходил к врачу. Возможно, у нас ничего и не вышло...

— Ты бросил его беременным? Оставил одного? — Возмущение Патрика он прекрасно понимал.

— Не одного. Я приставил к нему двух частных детективов, чтобы всегда следовали и были рядом. И еще одного телохранителя нанял, договорился, что он вотрется в доверие и будет изображать друга. И поддержит, если потребуется.

— Как бы дружба не переросла в большее, — фыркнул Патрик.

— У телохранителя есть пара, это было главным условием при найме.

— Если Юнатан узнает о слежке, то вряд ли обрадуется.

— Не сомневаюсь, что он уже знает. Юн умный парень, и внимательный. Но мне не хватает мужества оставить его без присмотра. Я хочу быть уверенным, что он в порядке и не пострадает.

— Где он сейчас?

— Живет в Париже, снял там комнату, занимается балетом и удаленно учится в УиБе. Рождество проводит один.

— И ты к нему не поехал? — Патрик возмущенно дернул его за рукав.

— Он меня не ждет. И вряд ли подпустит. Я работаю, готовлю гостиницу к продаже. И, — Харальд грустно усмехнулся, — записался в танцевальный кружок. Помогает отвлечься. Или, наоборот, дает ощущение связи с ним.

— Если не собираешься его возвращать, то возьми себя в руки. Похоже, ты зациклился, Харри, с этим надо прекращать. Возвращайся в Берген, познакомься с милым парнем и попробуй начать все с начала.

— Да, так и сделаю, — без энтузиазма согласился Харальд.

Вернулись они когда стемнело. Солнце садилось в два сорок, день казался коротким, и все время тянуло в сон. У порога их встретил Матс, удивленно посмотрел на Эри и подал руку для приветствия.

— Эрнест Нордли, — представился омега.

— Очень приятно. Мое имя Матс, и я отец этих двух здоровяков. Вы приехали к нам на Рождество?

— Да. — Эри задорно глянул на Патрика, которой несколько побледнел, и нахально произнес: — Я истинный Пата, живу тут.

Дед для рождественского стола приготовил поросенка. Мясом пахло на всю округу, так что, когда все собрались на ужин, аппетит был отменный. Матс раздал подарки: приятные мелочи, которые каждый год радовали Харальда. Эри он подарил набор конфет. К омеге Матс отнесся очень доброжелательно, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, он легко принял выбор сына. Старался поддерживать с ними беседу, хотя Патрик вел себя как козел и игнорировал его присутствие. Возможно, никто не обратил бы на это внимания, если бы не Эри.

— Ты не слишком уважителен к отцу, — заметил он после очередного выпада Патрика.

— А я и не пытаюсь.

— Почему?

— Почему! — повторил Патрик. — Потому что по его вине погиб папа.

— Не за праздничным столом, — прикрикнул на него Эрна, но Патрик уже разошелся. Когда дело касалось смерти папы, он терял контроль.

— Папа звонил ему раз десять, — повысил голос Патрик, непонятно к кому обращаясь. — Он ведь так тебя ждал! Как ты мог не почувствовать?! Вместо этого ты занимался бумажками и терял время в своей ненаглядной гостинице!

— Прекрати, Пат, — вмешался Харальд, — хватит уже!

— Пусть выговорится, и они помирятся, — сердито заметил Эри.

— Не помиримся, не выйдет, — Патрик покачал головой, — я просто не могу его простить.

— Хватит винить его! — не выдержал Харальд. — Он не виноват, понимаешь? Отец хотел поехать к папе, он что-то почувствовал и несколько раз просил меня поскорее закончить. Но мне хотелось разобраться с делами перед отъездом, хотелось стать взрослым и важным для компании. Я уговорил его, настоял, слышишь, Патрик! Это я его не отпустил!

Патрик с изумлением на него посмотрел, на его лице читались недоверие и разочарование. Но Харальд устал держать в себе чувство вины, которое давило уже много лет. Харальд скрывал это ото всех, ни словом не обмолвился, когда Патрик винил отца. Но сейчас все это вырвалось словно пробка из бутылки, и Харальд наконец почувствовал облегчение.

— Это я виноват, Пат, не отец.

— Нет, Харри, — тихо произнес Матс, — никто не виноват. Никто. Это просто случайность, неприятное стечение обстоятельств. Я не приехал домой, не зарядил телефон, а врач Синдри проглядел его состояние. У вашего папы уже была внематочная беременность, потому мы и затянули с ребенком. Но в этот раз врач уверил нас, что все в порядке. И все действительно так и было, но за пару дней до случившегося Синдри переволновался, немного простыл, и яйцеклетка отслоилась. Это просто случайность... — Матс тяжело вздохнул. — Прости, Пат, я бы хотел его вернуть, я бы очень хотел...

— Мне надо выйти, — произнес подавленно Патрик. Эри, извинившись, выбежал следом.

В повисшей тишине Эрна достал бутылку и с грохотом поставил на стол.

— Штро, — сообщил он. — Харри, подай стаканы!

Ночью Патрик пришел к нему в комнату. Сел на постель и молча обнял. Это подействовало сильнее, чем любые слова. Харальд прижимал его к себе и тихо всхлипывал. Отношения с братом всегда были очень важны, и Пат не обвинял, не отталкивал. Его прощение он считал самым ценным даром, и не было стыдно за слезы. Они помогли смириться с прошлым и со своими ошибками. С теми, которые уже никогда не исправить. До утра они лежали рядом и вспоминали детство, папу, который спустя столько лет все еще оставался их светлым лучиком. Папа был замечательным человеком и оставил глубоких след в их сердцах.

— Ты помиришься с отцом?

— Эри настаивает.

— Он у тебя умный парень.

— И не говори...

Билеты в Берген Харальд взял на тридцать первое. Отец просил задержаться, но Харальд собирался первого выйти на работу. Самолет немного задержали, и домой он приехал только к восьми. До нового года оставалось всего четыре часа, но планов не было. Харальд хотел просто выспаться.

Старый дом больше не нравился. Тут было слишком много места для одного и слишком холодно. Он обдумывал покупку нового жилья, но пока на это не хватало времени. Сбросив вещи в прихожей, Харальд включил везде свет. На кухне повар оставил ему ужин и записку с поздравлением. Украсил стол для Нового года — поставил декоративную елочку и свечи. Выглядело мило, но лишь усиливало ощущение одиночества.

Недолго думая, Харальд зажег свечи и положил в тарелку еду. Немного подумав, приготовил и вторую порцию. Пусть никто не придет, он хотя бы сделает вид...

Раздался звонок. Харальд с удивлением уставился на закрытую дверь. Гостей он не ждал. Стоило заглянуть в глазок, сердце стало частить, сбиваясь с ритма. Харальд распахнул двери и, с трудом сдерживая рвущиеся эмоции, окинул взглядом стоящего на пороге Юнатана.

Юн выглядел помятым и осунувшимся. Одет он был не по погоде: в темную худи с глубоким капюшоном, на ногах кроссовки. Хотелось схватить его, сжать в объятиях и очень сильно сдавить, выплескивая свою боль и сожаление. Прижать к себе и поцеловать, впитывая его аромат и вкус. Увести в свою комнату, сорвать с него одежду и повалить на постель.

Харальд отошел чуть в сторону, приглашая войти. Юнатан не шевельнулся, только вскинул голову и яростно произнес:

— Ты хотел, чтобы я простил тебя, Харальд? Тогда сделай кое-что для меня. Убей их! Я хочу, чтобы ты убил всех троих и моего брата первым!

  


  


## Часть 22

— Ты кого-то ждешь? — Юн кивнул в сторону накрытого стола.

— Нет, но если ты присоединишься, мне будет приятно.

— Я не собирался задерживаться.

— Новый год через пару часов. Ты можешь поужинать и лечь спать.

Юн мялся на пороге, словно не решаясь, а Харальду просто хотелось его коснуться и убедиться, что он действительно тут.

— Паста в сливочном соусе, красная рыба и закуски. Как ты любишь.

Юн тряхнул головой, словно сбросив с себя оковы, вошел на кухню и сразу сел за стол. Взял приборы и с жадностью набросился на еду, будто не ел с самого утра. Харальд сел напротив. Но разговор не клеился. Ужин, как и Юнатан, казались ненастоящими. Кусок в горло не лез, хотелось спросить хоть что-то, но слов не находилось. Юн за эти полтора месяца почти не изменился — только осунулся немного, и кожа стала серее. Волосы отросли, ирокез стал частью челки, туннели в ушах сменились обычными гвоздиками, а в носу появилось кольцо, но Харальд заметил, что оно ненастоящее — это была клипса.

— Твоя комната свободна, ты можешь переночевать, — предложил Харальд, когда Юнатан доел.

— Нет, не хочу. — Он отложил приборы и посмотрел в сторону входной двери, словно обдумывая побег. — Тут есть поблизости гостиница?

— Канун Нового года, вряд ли ты найдешь сейчас номер. Оставайся, вся твоя одежда на месте, я тебя не потревожу.

Юнатан зябко обнял себя за плечи, молча поднялся и ушел к себе. Харальд остался за столом, рассматривая пустую тарелку и втягивая столь привычный, приятный аромат березового сока. Запах стал четким, не испорченным препаратами, не смешанный с другими.

Юн все это время жил один, почти ни с кем не разговаривал. Он прятался ото всех, скрывался от отца и брата. Сбежал от Харальда. Теперь же, словно вернувшись с того света, явился без предупреждения. Охрана ни о чем не сообщила, телохранитель праздновал Новый год с семьей, и Харальд был уверен, что Юн не покинет съемную квартиру. Неприятная догадка касательно его появления заставила Харальда забраться в чужой почтовый ящик. Еще будучи в браке, он зарегистрировал почту Юнатана на свой аккаунт и мог в любой момент ее открыть. Но не делал этого, уважая чужое личное пространство. Сейчас знать о том, что происходит, показалось очень важным.

Он не ошибся. Последнее письмо, прочитанное сегодня утром, пришло с адреса Оскара Холанна. Огромными буквами на весь экран светился текст:

«Ты скучал, братишка? А я вот — очень, но уверяю, скоро мы встретимся и повторим нашу незабываемую ночь. Я знаю, ты тоже этого ждешь».

Вместе с сообщением к письму был приложен видеофайл с той самой записью, пестревшей отвратительными подробностями. Прежде у Юнатана были лишь фото, и, вполне возможно, он даже не все их просмотрел. Видео напугало его настолько, что он рванул через всю Европу к единственному человеку, у которого мог найти защиту. Харальд был счастлив думать, что Юн все еще так его воспринимал.

Несмотря на поздний и праздничный час, он позвонил Йерану. Друг семьи помогал с делом Оскара, следил за ситуацией и был в курсе всего происходящего. Коротко обменявшись поздравлениями, Харальд спросил то, что его беспокоило:

— Что с судом? Есть ли продвижения? И когда Оскара посадят?

— Пока все идет не слишком гладко. Две недели назад Филипп нанял очень хорошего адвоката, и тот вывернул все наизнанку. Нападения на тебя почти не влияют на дело, потому как от его рук никто не пострадал. Повреждение им лифта доказать не удалось, а стрельбу перевели из предумышленного в непреднамеренное в состоянии аффекта. Филипп забрал заявление о похищении оружия, и Оскар заявил, что пошел стрелять в тебя, потому что ты нанял людей опозорить его брата. В итоге ему светит минимальный срок, и, возможно, он обойдется условным.

— Плохо. — Харальду невыносимо захотелось курить.

— Это еще не все. Пару дней назад его выпустили под залог. Филипп где-то взял деньги и заплатил за него.

Харальд устало потер виски. Он знал, откуда у Кнутсонов деньги — неделю назад адвокаты договорились об отступных, и Матс заплатил Филиппу за разрыв контракта и за имущество ресторана. Сумма вышла приличная, Харальд боялся, что придется заложить гостиницы, но у Матса имелись накопления, и он справился своими силами.

Филипп использовал эти деньги, чтобы вытащить любимого сына. А тот тут же вернулся на скользкую дорожку и начал угрожать Юнатану.

— Прости, что не сказал, не хотел, чтобы ты переживал — праздники же. — Йеран устало вздохнул. — Но мы не отступим. Твой отец точно. Пусть вы и развелись, он все еще чувствует ответственность за этого мальчика.

— Юн вернулся в Берген. Он сейчас у меня.

— Вот как? У тебя есть шанс, Харри, приложи усилия и исправь все! Сделай наконец что-то правильно!

Ночью уснуть не получилось. Юнатан заперся у себя, а Харальд не хотел доставать своим присутствием, но не мог успокоиться и полночи бродил сомнамбулой рядом с его дверью. За окном город взрывался фейерверками, люди праздновали и кричали, а он слушал, как Юнатан плачет, заперевшись в своей бывшей комнате. Утром совершенно не выспавшийся Харальд не поехал на работу. Попросил Лукаса перевести на него звонки и сел с лэптопом в гостиной. Юн появился после десяти, вышел к нему в одной вытянутой футболке, из-под которой торчали его потрясающие длинные ноги. Посмотрел сначала радостно, даже улыбнулся, а потом, резко спохватившись, сбежал и вернулся уже полностью одетый.

— Завтракать будешь? — поинтересовался Харальд.

— Один?

— Нет, я тоже еще не ел. Правда, и не готовил.

Юн посмотрел в сторону кухни, поежился и тихо предложил:

— Я сделаю. Тебе яйца и тосты?

— Да.

Завтракали снова в молчании. Но Харальд радовался даже такому. От близости Юнатана хотелось улыбаться, хватать его за руки и тянуть к себе. Безумно хотелось сорваться с места, подхватить его и прижать к столу, а потом целоваться до одури и трахаться до потери пульса. Харальд опустил взгляд в пол, боясь выдать себя. Юн сидел так же — склонившись над своей тарелкой, нервно и тяжело сглатывая.

Он первый не выдержал молчания.

— Ты на меня не смотришь, — заметил он, холодно прищурившись. — Так мерзко на меня взглянуть?

— Мне никогда не было мерзко, Юн. Мне всегда было стыдно, — признался Харальд.

— Почему ты не рассказал, что на самом деле тогда произошло? Почему все не рассказал?

Харальд пожал плечами. Не хотелось напоминать, что Юнатан сам не пожелал слушать, он не собирался снова оправдываться.

— И в этом ты весь — молчишь, отстраняешься. Если бы ты поговорил со мной, если бы объяснил! — Юнатан сжал кулаки. — Мог хотя бы сказать, что тебя там не было! Все это время я думал, что в ту ночь ты был с ними и смотрел...

— Думаешь, я бы допустил это, если бы был там?

— Ты заплатил им за это! — резко прервал его Юн и снова опустил голову.

Харальду пришлось подавить в себе желание его обнять. Оно приходило приступами, и сдерживаться с каждой минутой становилось все сложнее — Юн в его доме, за одним с ним столом. Словно возвращение в прошлое, и ничего плохого с ними не произошло.

Хотелось перечеркнуть старые ошибки и снова жить вместе. Харальд на это надеялся и собирался все исправить.

— Я обдумал твою просьбу. Убийство твоих насильников поможет и мне облегчить душу. У тебя есть конкретные пожелания?

Юнатан глубоко задышал, внезапно перепугавшись, разволновался и стал бегать взглядом по столу.

— Ты серьезно?

— Да.

— Я не должен был просить тебя об этом. — Он осторожно посмотрел на Харальда, тот молчал, не собираясь перебивать. — Но вчера брат прислал мне видео, такое ужасное видео, что мне стало страшно находиться одному в чужом городе. Я сорвался, мне хотелось поговорить, но все глупо... и в прошлом. Разговор с тобой никогда не клеился, а сейчас я выспался и успокоился. Мне отвратительно вспоминать то, что они сделали, но еще противнее будет думать, что я виновен в чьей-то смерти. Я так не смогу.

Харальд с трудом проглотил неприятное признание – ему казалось, что он искренне делился с Юнатаном своими мыслями, оказалось, Юн считал иначе.

— Я знаю людей, которые сделают все идеально, полиция никогда не выйдет ни на меня, ни на тебя.

— Нет, не в этом дело! — Юн рассердился. — Мне было страшно, ясно, я испугался и сказал это в порыве эмоций, не думая о последствиях. Сейчас я вижу все по-другому. Что бы эти альфы ни сделали, они не заслужили смерти. В действительности я этого не хочу.

Харальд не стал спорить, хотя был с ним не согласен. Он уже давно хотел убить насильников, просто не думал, что будет шанс все осуществить. Но деньги дают возможности, и сейчас Харальд мог избавиться от них одним махом. Жаль, что Юн отступил — Харальд бы ни за что их не пожалел.

— Тогда скажи мне, что я могу сделать? Я хочу исправить то, что случилось, и вернуть тебя домой. Скажи мне, что ты за это хочешь!

— Ты все измеряешь услугами, — фыркнул Юнатан.

— Можно завести на них дело, обвинить в изнасиловании, и они все трое сядут!

Харальд не стал упоминать, что все его обвинения провалились, но если Юн напишет заявление, отговорки Оскара перестанут работать — ведь это Оскар устроил и организовал изнасилование брата.

— Не хочу вытаскивать это на поверхность. Но ты прав, мне нужна расплата. Пусть их посадят — мне станет легче. — Юн казался мрачным, лицо стало серым, глаза потемнели. — Тебя тоже накажут?

— А ты этого хочешь?

— Нет! — Юн вскинул взгляд и тут же отвернулся. — Ты свое уже получил, — добавил он зло.

— Меня это не коснется, у Оскара есть запись с моим заказом, но я не просил тебя насиловать. Я не хотел, чтобы тебя вообще трогали, мне нужны были лишь фото...

— Ясно, — грубо прервал его Юн, — сегодня все закрыто? Поедем в участок завтра. Мне придется показать видео и включить данные от врача о моей беременности? Черт... — он тяжело вздохнул и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Все затянется, сними мне квартиру. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу жить с тобой.

Первого января никто не работал, но деньги творили чудеса, и Харальд смог договориться с одним риэлтором. Квартиру нашли очень быстро и совсем рядом. Харальд настоял, чтобы Юн жил поблизости. А также нанял ему троих телохранителей. Юн ни словом не возразил — было видно, что он очень боится и брата, и отца.

Съехал Юн в считанные минуты — собрал сумку из оставшихся в комнате вещей и ушел. Харальд не стал навязываться, он надеялся помочь и получить вознаграждение.

Утро следующего дня они провели в полиции. Дело отдали следователю, что вел нападения на Харальда и занимался Оскаром Холланом. Юнатан не хотел показывать запись до последнего, но ее пришлось отдать как основное доказательство. От Харальда не ускользнуло, как сильно Юн не желает открываться. Он так долго прятал свои страхи и переживания, лишь короткими эпизодами выплескивая на Харальда эмоции, а теперь все стало публичным: насилие над ним, позорная потеря девственности. Инцест.

Дина взяли в тот же день, и тот, ни секунды не сомневаясь, сдал всех: своего подельника, Харальда как нанимателя и Оскара как главного вдохновителя. Мартина арестовали вечером. Оскара же в доме Кнутсонов не нашли. Он сбежал. Его объявили в розыск, но Юнатана это напугало еще сильнее.

Юн почти не покидал снятую квартиру, изредка созванивался с Харальдом, требуя подтверждения, что охрана на месте и все еще сторожит его дом. Он несколько раз зашел к нему в гости взять какие-то вещи. Но Харальд был уверен, что это лишь предлог — Юн искал общения.

Дело закрыли на удивление быстро. Уже в конце недели вынесли приговор. Даже суда не было — альфы не стали отнекиваться, признались во всем, чтобы снизить срок, но, конечно, винили во всем Оскара. Харальда они тоже пытались втянуть, но семейный адвокат не позволил обвинению развиться, и Харальд в деле даже не значился. Мартин получил минимальный срок, но Юнатан таким решением был вполне доволен. Дина же из-за прошлых нарушений посадили надолго. Оскару, вкупе с другими преступлениями, могло грозить максимальное наказание. Но его так и не нашли. Харальд не сомневался, что Филипп покрывает сына.

Но всю жизнь Оскар прятаться не сможет — рано или поздно его поймают и за сокрытие от следствия добавят еще пару лет.

Вечером, сразу после объявления приговора, Харальд пришел к Юнатану в гости. Хотелось порадовать его, хоть немного поддержать — пусть Оскар еще на свободе, но его судьба уже решена, и Юнатан может спать спокойно. Омега встретил его пьяным, видимо, новости до него уже дошли. В руке он держал початую бутылку и мутным взглядом смотрел на гостя. Юн был настолько пьян, что даже стоял с трудом.

— Ты празднуешь? — удивился Харальд.

— Возможно. — Юн качнулся всем телом, и Харальд едва успел его подхватить. От близости тут же обдало жаром. Все тело напряглось в предвкушении — так сильно захотелось большего. Но давить на пьяного — последнее дело.

— Разве ты не беременный? Мы ведь провели вместе течку.

— Нет, я принял тогда противозачаточные, побоялся последствий. Оказался прав.

— Жаль.

— Ты хотел привязать меня этим ребенком?

— Да, — не стал врать Харальд, и Юнатан тяжело вздохнул.

— У нас все могло быть по-другому, — произнес он печально. — Жаль, что ничего уже не исправить.

  


  


## Часть 23

Харальду пришлось подхватить его на руки. Юн дернулся, пытаясь слезть, но быстро смирился. Повис на плече и стал тяжело и горячо дышать ему в шею. Харальд не понял, в какой момент его стали раздевать. Юнатан стащил с него шарф, распахнул пальто на груди и мокро лизнул оголившуюся кожу. От этого прикосновения все тело покрылось мурашками и просто быть с ним рядом стало недостаточно.

В небольшой квартире почти не было мебели — всего одна комната-студия и кухонный угол. Харальд уложил свою ношу на диван, но оставлять его не спешил. Юн терся о него, сопел и продолжал вылизывать, а Харальд наслаждался и мучился, пока не сорвался и, подмяв под собой, не прижался к его губам.

Юнатан на вкус был ромовый, выпил он слишком много, и от него резко пахло алкоголем. Но мягкость его губ, горячий язык, тут же ринувшийся навстречу, и влажный рот пленили в мгновение. Харальд сосался с ним как подросток, целовал скулы и нос, а Юнатан продолжал стягивать с него вещи, пока не оставил в одном белье.

Харальд понимал, что неправильно пользоваться его пьяным состоянием, что это может только усугубить и без того ставшие острым углом старые страхи. Но удержаться было невозможно, особенно когда Юнатан сам тянулся, стонал ему в рот и до боли впивался пальцами в плечи. Юн — его личное наваждение, первая и невероятная глубокая влюбленность. И Харальд собирался сделать все, чтобы Юн больше не ушел.

Знакомое до каждой родинки тело плавилось в его руках, выгибалось и выпрашивало ласки. Юнатан казался изголодавшимся, нетерпеливым и очень тугим. От первого резкого толчка они оба вскрикнули, и Харальд поймал его расфокусированный взгляд. Так знакомо полный обожания и любви. Или ему просто хотелось видеть эти чувства. Юнатан сам на него насадился и, затягивая в новый бесконечный поцелуй, шептал: «Еще, еще, хочу тебя!»

Диван под ними скрипел, небрежно брошенная одежда валялась на полу. Юнатан, гибкий, с длинными стройными ногами, обвивал его всем телом и не отпускал. Держал так близко и крепко, что Харальд закончил все сцепкой, не в силах отстраниться. Оргазм был ярким, но осознанным. Удовольствие быстро уступило место растекающейся в груди щенячьей нежности и благодарности. Харальд чуть сдвинулся вбок, чтобы не давить, и пальцами очерчивал острые выпирающие ключицы, ареолы темных сосков с плагами из черного пластика, впалый живот с жесткими волосками у паха и твердый, горячий член, который от вязки подрагивал и изливался резкими толчками снова и снова.

На правом плече, там, где обычно ставят метку, Харальд обнаружил широкий пластырь. Такой носили омеги в течку, защищаясь от возможной метки. Пластырь в аптеках так и назывался — от метки, и Харальда уколол такой пассивный акт недоверия. Юн не хотел, чтобы его снова укусили. Поймав его взгляд, Юнатан прикрыл рукой плечо и отвернулся, в одно мгновение выстраивая между ними стену.

Их тела были связаны в единое целое, но Юн сейчас казался очень далеко.

— Мне это было очень надо. Прости, что воспользовался, — произнес он без доли сожаления.

Харальд не стал ни о чем спрашивать, он не желал воспринимать их близость таким образом. Они оба хотели, и для Харальда это значило слишком много, но он не знал, как правильно это объяснить.

— После того изнасилования мне все время страшно, что меня больше никто не захочет, — продолжил Юн, — глупо потакать своим страхам и трахаться с кем попало...

— Я не кто попало! — Харальда это задело.

Юнатан хмыкнул и чуть отстранился. Узел уже спал, и он смог отодвинуться.

— Ты прав, пусть ты виновник всех моих проблем, но ты единственный, кому я все еще могу довериться. Глупо. Неправильно. — Юн сел, повернувшись к Харальду спиной, его плечи устало поникли. — Мне с тобой было спокойно, я знал, что ты сможешь меня защитить. Когда же все всплыло, меня стало разрывать от мыслей, что ты был среди насильников, а потом полгода играл со мной, изображая связь. Это разрушало меня изнутри. Я вычернил остатки любви ненавистью, и все прежние чувства сейчас кажутся мне смешными.

— Ты врешь сам себе.

— Думай что хочешь.

Харальд устало вздохнул, коснулся рукой его сгорбленной спины, но Юнатан дернулся, скидывая ладонь. Отталкивая. Это казалось наигранным: Юнатан мог говорить что угодно, Харальд видел, что тот обманывает сам себя. Или ему просто этого очень сильно хотелось.

— Все наладится, Юн. Мы справимся, и это останется в прошлом. Двое уже сидят, и до третьего дойдет.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Юнатан обернулся, лицо его перекосилось от ненависти и злобы, Харальду было странно видеть у него такие эмоции.

— Он тебя тронул? В ту ночь Оскар тоже тебя... — он не смог подобрать правильного слова.

Юнатан поморщился, обхватил руками себя за плечи, а потом дергано кивнул. Харальд сел рядом и обнял, притянул его голову к себе на плечо, перебарывая робкое неуверенное сопротивление, и поцеловал в макушку. Юн в ответ расслабился, обвил его руками, повис на плече и тихо зашептал:

— После того как я получил от него видео, позвонил. Не знаю зачем, просто хотелось услышать от Оскара правду и понять. Он говорил такие вещи... просто безумный больной бред. И рассказал, что произошло. Я столько раз хотел бросить трубку, остановить его и не слушать, но не смог. Он меня словно гипнотизировал, и я слушал, слушал. Оскар описывал, как указывал этим ублюдкам меня насиловать и как потом сделал это сам. Мне даже произносить это мерзко, а он... и еще говорил, что мы пара. Он считал, что мы истинные, но его запах всегда вызывал у меня страх, а мой он просто не чувствовал. До встречи с тобой его толком никто и не чувствовал.

Харальд успокаивающе гладил его по спине, тихо повторял, что все будет хорошо. Он не стал рассказывать, что запаха у Юнатана не было, потому что родной папа пичкал его лекарствами. Вся семейка Кнутсонов оказалась с гнильцой. Хотя, несомненно, корнем всех бед являлся Филипп — он разбаловал старшего сына, свел с ума мужа и запугал Юна. Непонятно, как во всем этом безумии Юнатан вырос адекватным.

— Но он больше не появится, не приблизится ко мне! — с агрессией в голосе произнес он. — Надеюсь, я избавился от него навсегда!

— О чем ты, Юн? — испугался его слов Харальд.

— Его ведь посадят, — пояснил он, — обязательно посадят...

— Обязательно, — согласился Харальд, а Юнатан снова потянулся за поцелуем. Попытался отвлечь, и у него это получилось, потому что от такой близости, интимных прикосновений Харальд забывал обо всем.

— Хочу тебя, — прошептал Юн.

Второй раз вышел более сознательным и оттого еще более острым. Харальд словно вернулся в прошлое, когда между ними было все слишком хорошо. В ласках и чувственных прикосновениях он с трудом сдерживал желание снова его пометить. Неудивительно, что Юн закрылся от него пластырем — понимал, что новая метка привяжет, и Харальд его уже не отпустит.

— Не хочу тебя отпускать, не могу... — Харальд сорвался в признания, когда вторая вязка закончилась, и Юн, расслабленный, лежал в его объятиях.

— Не надо об этом. Не сейчас...

— А когда? Когда? Я люблю тебя, Юн! Я безумно тебя люблю!

Юн резко отпрянул, подобрал с пола рубашку и прикрыл плечи.

— Для меня это просто слова. Вся твоя любовь для меня осталась просто словами. Ты никогда толком не открывался, редкими проблесками рассказывал что-то о прошлом, но я не знал, что ты чувствуешь и как ко мне относишься. Я сходил с ума от этого непонимания, придумывал себе всякое и боялся сделать любой шаг. Я вижу в тебе похоть и желание контроля. Твоя схожесть с моим отцом пугает до дрожи. Ты должен уйти.

— Нет, Юн, нет! Я буду стараться, говорить с тобой, делиться своими мыслями и переживаниями. Я смогу научиться этому и научусь показывать свои чувства.

— Уходи, Харальд, — он бросил взгляд на валявшийся на полу телефон. Часы показывали шесть утра. — Иди на работу. Тебе уже пора.

Обида на его слова, на самого себя и свое неумение общаться с противоположным полом заставили Харальда уйти. Мысли разрывали голову изнутри, и он не знал, как правильно поступить, что нужно сделать в такой ситуации. Возможно, будь он сосредоточен, обратил бы внимание на важные детали. Заметил бы сообщение на телефоне, обдумал брошенные Юнатаном фразы. Но он был слишком сильно поглощен своими переживаниями.

Оповещение о снятых деньгах он заметил только вечером. Юнатан с его кредитки обналичил огромную сумму. Тогда до него что-то стало доходить, и тревога заставила действовать быстро — он снова влез в почту Юнатана и обнаружил билеты в Париж на ближайшее число, а еще письмо от Оскара. Тот просил денег и обещал отстать.

Харальд позвонил охране. Едва не доведя себя до истерики и вдавливая газ в пол, он мчался домой. Охрана не сразу поняла, что требует от них начальник, а потом сообщила, что к Юнатану пришел друг. Омега сам его пустил, и сейчас они общаются.

— Это Оскар Холанн! — закричал Харальд. — Сообщите в полицию и уберите его от Юнатана!

Оставшаяся дорога прошла в безумном напряжении. Харальд еще несколько раз набирал телефон охраны, но ему больше не ответили, заставляя волноваться с новой силой. Во двор дома он влетел с громким скрипом тормозов. Рядом с подъездом, где он снял Юнатану квартиру, стояли скорая и полиция.

Отталкивая всех со своего пути, Харальд вбежал по лестнице на пятый этаж. Кое-как объяснил, что он муж пострадавшего. Его пропустили, и Харальд бросился к сидящему рядом с медперсоналом Юнатану. Краем сознания отметил кровь на полу, группу медиков рядом с еще одним пострадавшим и собирающих гильзы криминалистов. Юнатан ютился на диване, где всего несколько часов назад они занимались любовью. Он был обнажен и кутался в плед, нервно всхлипывая.

— Юн! — Харальд схватил его за плечо, осматривая, пытаясь понять, не ранен ли он, но Юн внезапно дернулся от его рук и истерично заорал:

— Не прикасайтесь, не трогайте меня! — Взгляд у него был затравленный и совершенно безумный. Столько страха и отчаяния, что Харальду стало больно.

— Юн... Юн... — прошептал, опускаясь рядом с ним на колени. — Он что-то сделал тебе? Он тебя тронул?

Юнатан, словно с трудом узнавая его, изменился в лице, в глазах мелькнуло облегчение, и он бросился к Харальду.

— Юн...

— Он меня укусил, — стал всхлипывать Юнатан. — Он меня пометил!

— Больше ничего? — с опасением спросил Харальд, рассматривая кривой кровоподтек на левом плече. Правое Юн так и оставил закрытым пластырем. Кроме раны от укуса Юнатана с головы до ног покрывали ссадины и ушибы — было видно, что он отчаянно сопротивлялся.

— Не успел, — выдохнул Юнатан, и его прорвало. Он ревел и цеплялся за Харальда, выплескивая все накопившиеся страхи и боль. Говорил о своих переживаниях, о своей любви. Говорил слишком искренне, не контролируя себя и не задумываясь о словах, и, возможно, сказал лишнего, то, что слышать не хотелось, потому что Харальд, утешая его, расплакался сам.

Чужую жизнь оказалось так просто сломать. Не задумываясь о последствиях, перечеркнуть чье-то будущее, изменить чужую судьбу. Харальд словно окунулся во всю ту боль, что причинил любимому человеку. Пытаясь избавиться от жениха, о котором сам же и попросил, Харальд сделал непоправимую ошибку. И Юн расплачивался, расплачивался снова и снова. Выбравшись из тюрьмы Филиппа, где отец унижал его словами и поступками, Юн оказался в новой тюрьме собственных страхов, где унижали его чувства и ненависть к себе.

Полиция уехала заполночь. Юн, измученный и опустошенный, уснул, ни на что больше не реагируя, и Харальд наконец смог расспросить охрану о случившемся. Они ворвались в помещение, когда Оскар, завалив Юнатана на пол, стаскивал с него последнюю одежду. Юн не кричал и не звал на помощь. Омега пытался справиться сам, но не сумел. Телохранители попытались остановить Оскара, но он принес с собой оружие — опять украл у отца и пустил в дело. Одного охранника ранил, второго убил, сам тоже получил пулю в ногу, но врачи сказали, что рана не опасная, и теперь ему придется сидеть в тюрьме до старости.

Харальд за случившееся корил себя. Ведь все поведение Юнатана — алкоголь, оговорки и желание близости — показывало, что он сделал или собирается сделать что-то опрометчивое. Следовало расспросить или догадаться, а не обижаться, как мальчишка. В итоге Юнатан снова пострадал. Метка, конечно, не смертельна, и Оскар не успел его снова изнасиловать, но разве это меняло тот факт, что Харальд не защитил, не находился рядом, когда был нужен? Необходим.

Утром Юн отводил взгляд, словно смущаясь своих признаний, и больше не говорил. Метка на плече вышла небольшой и тусклой, врачи успокоили, что через пару недель ее уже не будет видно. Только следы от чужих зубов и запах на коже еще долго будут преследовать, напоминая о том, чего не должно было случиться.

— Хочешь, я закрою ее своей? — предложил Харальд, рассчитывая получить согласие.

— Это неуместно, — покачал Юн головой и выставил за дверь, отказываясь общаться.

Он улетел в Париж уже на следующий день. Собрал свои вещи, очистил шкафы и забрал плакаты. Комната опустела, выцвела, лишившись последней с ним связи. Харальд поехал его провожать, все еще на что-то надеясь. Думал уговорить, удержать как угодно, но оставить дома. Юн оказался непреклонен.

— Я папу отправил во Францию и хочу побыть там с ним. Надеюсь, он разведется с Филиппом и закончит свои мучения. Мы слишком много от него натерпелись...

— Тогда я тоже поеду с тобой!

— Нет, Харальд. Нет. — Он по-дружески похлопал по плечу. — Прости, что соврал. Что взял денег и пытался провернуть все за твоей спиной. Оскар обещал убраться из города, если я ему заплачу. Обещал исчезнуть из нашей жизни и больше не возвращаться. Было глупо поверить ему и пустить в дом. — Юн вздохнул. — Я наделал столько глупостей и теперь хочу уехать, чтобы забыть. Забыть обо всем, и о тебе тоже.

— У нас все еще может наладиться...

— Возможно. Но не в этой жизни. Это все, Харри. Прощай.

Юнатан отправился на регистрацию, а Харальд стоял у обзорного окна, смотрел, как белый самолет, сливаясь с заснеженным вдоль взлетной полосы полем, отрывается от земли и увозит Юнатана в другую жизнь. Тогда-то он понял, что Юнатан больше не вернется. По крайней мере не к нему.

В этот раз все получилось проще. Юн забрал с собой последнюю надежду, оставив черствый след на сердце и шрам на ладони. Харальд больше не ждал, и потому все было проще. Загрузившись делами, он отстранился от личного и надеялся, что рано или поздно его отпустит.

В конце зимы у него начался новый проект, а весной подготовка к свадьбе брата и беременность Эри не дали загнуться от безысходности. Юн временами звонил и пытался делать вид, что между ними остались дружеские отношения, но это было совсем не то. Суррогат. Детективы донесли, что у Юна новый альфа, охрана стала провожать его в чужой дом. В конце весны Харальд заблокировал его номер, отозвал слежку и оборвал все связи.

## Примечание к части

"Они встретились через пять лет. У Юнатана появился жених, и омега сиял словно солнце. Харальд видел его фото в газете, поражаясь яркому преображению — Юнатан стал невероятно красив. У Харальда с любовниками было туго. Не находил времени на долгие отношения, а случайные связи все чаще бесили до дрожи. Тогда он пригласил Юнатана, чтобы еще раз извиниться и просто на него взглянуть. Но Юн пришел с женихом, и нормального разговора не вышло. Зато позже Юнатан написал ему письмо с благодарностью за поддержку, потому что теперь он счастлив. По-настоящему счастлив.  
  
И Харальд надеялся, что когда-нибудь он тоже будет."  
  
  
Это вариант концовки с дайри, автору он показался самым логичным, да и герои не хотели сходиться. Но потом их стало жалко, и автор написал еще и эпилог.  


  


## Часть 24 Эпилог

— Я просил нанять мне приличного помощника, а не этого безрукого и безногого дегенерата! — Лукаса разрывало от гнева, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заорать. — Что сложного - доставить бумаги из одной гостиницы в другую? Что вообще может быть сложного в перевозе документов? Но нет, он умудрился их потерять! На прямом маршруте! 

— Успокойся, я найму тебе нового. — Харальд мог бы выйти к Лукасу в приемную, при личном общении секретарь не позволял себе подобные выпады, но было лень шевелиться. От летней жары плавилась кожа и не спасали никакие кондиционеры. 

— Я сам найму, мне надоели твои неумехи! Ищешь себе мальчика для постельных утех — обратись в соответствующее агентство, а не бери их мне в помощники... — Лукас внезапно осекся.

— Как скажешь, — дежурно отмахнулся Харальд.

— Да, конечно, да, — пробормотал Лукас со странным смущением в голосе. — К тебе посетитель, Харальд. Я могу его пустить?

Харальд глянул на личный календарь, но на сегодня встреч не планировалось, да и видеть никого не хотелось. Харальд уже думал отказать, когда дверь открылась и посетитель зашел без его разрешения.

Появление Юнатана в его офисе было подобно удару молнии. Харальд резко встрепенулся, поправляя растрепанные волосы и застегивая рубашку. Кашлянув, он подтянул галстук и поднялся, направляясь к нему навстречу. Он знал о появлении Юна в городе — отец продолжал следить за жизнью омеги, рассказывал о его успехах в университете и уговаривал встретиться. Лукас тоже о Юнатане говорил — подсовывал статьи, где журналисты в красках обмусоливали его встречу с кронпринцем, бесцеремонно обсуждали его личную жизнь и будущую карьеру. Юн после развода стал известной фигурой — единственный наследник рода Кнутсонов. 

Воспоминания неприятно жгли, Харальд старался не вспоминать. Что прошло — пусть там и останется. Он пытался жить дальше и совсем не ожидал, что Юнатан придет к нему сам. По-летнему светлый, в легкой футболке и драных джинсах, Юн казался совершенно нереальным. На шее болталась арафатка, на поясе висела тяжелая цепь. Он загорел, высветлил волосы и набил еще одну татуировку на руке. 

— Надеюсь, ты не против? — Он с прищуром улыбнулся. 

— Что ты, всегда рад тебя видеть. — Харальд неловко махнул рукой, предлагая пройти и сесть.

— Я бы предпочел прогуляться. Пообедаешь со мной?

Они спустились в гаражи, Харальд собирался вести его к своей машине, но Юнатан непринужденно дернул за рукав и направился к маленькому красному скутеру. Вручил с усмешкой шлем и сел вперед. Харальд послушно сел за ним. Легкое волнение не давало расслабиться и трезво мыслить. Харальд не понимал, что Юнатану от него надо, зачем он вернулся спустя пять месяцев холодного отчуждения. Жизнь без него только стала выравниваться, вернулся покой по ночам, и Харальд стал потихоньку разбирать его комнату. 

А теперь словно удар под дых — Харальд надеялся, что забыл и смирился, но от тепла его спины бросало в жар, от запаха кружилась голова, хотелось спросить — как он жил там во Франции и надолго ли вернулся. Юнатан повез его через весь город. На байке действительно было проще — они не стояли в пробках и ловко проскочили большую часть перекрестков. Припарковались рядом с рестораном, и Юн, сбросив шлем, кивнул в сторону входа.

Харальд замешкался. Они приехали в тот самый ресторан, где год назад они впервые встретились. Тут прошло их первое и очень неудачное свидание, после которого Харальду стукнуло в голову избавиться от навязанного жениха. Юн упрямо возвращал его в неприятное прошлое.

Им предложили столик в отдельной комнате. Принесли меню и закрыли тонкие двери. Юнатан прошелся пальцем по блюдам и налил себе воды. Харальд путался в мыслях, не зная, о чем говорить и не представляя, как на него смотреть. От близости накатывали неправильные мысли, бросало в жар от страха и сковывало обидой. Харальд ждал его возвращение зимой, ждал, что он появится в марте. Но сейчас стало слишком поздно. 

— Зачем ты здесь? — Голос сипло выдал его волнение.

— Пообедать. — Юн дернул плечом и криво улыбнулся. Харальд отвел взгляд. Он соскучился по его улыбке. По его голосу. Черт побери, он скучал так сильно, что хотелось кричать от злости, выплескивая свою обиду и негодование...

— Объяснись.

— Сначала сделаем заказ.

Харальд выбрал блюдо и попросил стакан виски, хотя пить в начале дня — дурная затея. Но хотелось хоть немного расслабиться и привести голову в порядок. Пока в мыслях такой кавардак, он вряд ли сможет говорить.

— Как твой отец? — нейтрально поинтересовался Юнатан, после того как принесли напитки. 

— Хорошо. Готовит Патрику свадьбу, выглядит счастливым. Через неделю торжество, а месяца через три у Патрика родится сын. 

— Можно напроситься, чтоб свадьба была на двоих? — Юн странно улыбнулся, а потом снова помрачнел. — Но в таком случае тебе придется сделать мне настоящее предложение. И поухаживать. За неделю управишься? 

Харальд с недоверием поднял на него взгляд. Юн так пошутил? Приехал к нему, привел в тот самый ресторан и почти в годовщину их встречи решил поиздеваться? 

— Не понимаю, что у тебя на уме, Юн. — Харальд сглотнул горечь и потянулся за алкоголем, но Юнатан перехватил его руку и посмотрел странно серьезно и жестко. Словно ударил. — Ты уехал, бросил меня и перечеркнул все своим "прощай". А теперь возвращаешься и говоришь о свадьбе?

— Я не хотел возвращаться, не собирался. Но та встреча зимой сильно испортила мои планы. Я понял, что влюбился в тебя сильнее, чем полагал. И когда расставание стало приносить физическую боль, я решил, что мне проще тебя простить, чем глупо страдать. С тобой рядом будет проще. Я смогу любить тебя или ненавидеть, но ты будешь рядом, и мне больше не будет больно.

Харальд ошарашенно открыл рот, не в состоянии подобрать слова. А Юнатан ждал, что он скажет хоть что-то, ждал, но не дождался и, отпустив его ладонь, откинулся на кресло, мрачнея на глазах. 

— Я не уверен, что стоит начинать сначала. Мы расстались, окончательно расстались зимой, когда ты сказал, что все кончено. Я поверил... — Харальд с разочарованием отвернулся. — Тогда для нас обоих это было по любви. 

— Тебе необязательно любить меня, — усмехнулся Юн непринужденно и вместе с тем горько. — Тебе был нужен брак по расчету, ты его получишь. Я единственный представитель Кнутсенов в Норвегии и, как утверждает кронпринц, весьма выгодный жених. Свадьба привлечет к тебе внимание, а повторная — тем более, и тебе не придется переживать о своих чувствах. Они уже не важны. 

Его слова болезненно кольнули. Потому что все это время Харальд любил его, пытался забыть, но любил. И ему нужна была взаимная любовь. Наверное потому он так и не завел новые отношения, не стал ни с кем встречаться, хотя была возможность. Потому что старые чувства все еще были живы.

— Это больно, Юн, — произнес он. Захотелось уйти. Сбежать из ресторана и бросить Юнатана одного, как когда-то он поступил с ним. Но Харальд сидел неподвижно и смотрел на него, рассматривал лицо и светлые глаза. Он похорошел, не стал идеальным красавцем, но изменился в лучшую сторону. Если бы год назад в этом ресторане Юн выглядел как сейчас, вел себя так же — уверенно, нагло, без страха перед проигрышем и без намека на подчинение...

Если бы...

— Мне тоже было больно, — зачем-то сказал Юн.

Раньше Харальд бы все отдал, лишь бы Юн вернулся, лишь бы снова был с ним, но сейчас все старые обиды выбрались на поверхность и хотелось упрекать и ставить в укор. Напомнить, как было хорошо и как стало до отвращения плохо. Пусть в этом и его вина, но Харальду сейчас было сложно думать трезво и оценить свои слова. 

— Ты сбежал, завел нового альфу и отказался от меня. Что теперь мне делать? Закрыть на все глаза и сделать вид, что все хорошо?

— Похоже, твоя гордость так сильно задета, что ты ничего не соображаешь, — поморщился Юн. — Да, я уехал, потому что хотел забыть о случившемся, о том, как ты поступил со мной и чем мне это обернулось. И, да, я завел отношения,хотел проверить, смогу ли жить без тебя дальше и смогу ли быть с другим. Но ничего не вышло, как видишь — я тут, и один.

— Ты мне снова изменял...

— Мы развелись, не забыл? — Юн наклонился к нему, и губы его изогнулись от обиды. — Если бы не твоя подстава, я бы был только с тобой!

— А я только с тобой и был.

Юн резко отпрянул, вскинул подбородок, пытаясь выглядеть сильным и гордым, но Харальд заметил, как задрожали его губы. Эти слова очень сильно его задели. Юнатан поднялся, гневно бросил салфетку на стол и, не прощаясь, пошел на выход. Харальд остался сидеть, бестолково смотрел на нетронутый стакан и прислушивался к оглушающей пустоте в мыслях. Почему думалось так плохо? Почему рядом с Юном он терял все свои навыки сильного лидера и превращался в отупевшее бревно?

Харальд глубоко вдохнул, втянул в себя привычный аромат березового сока и внезапно на него накатило. Он попытался справиться с горечью. Но эмоции стали проступать как лавина, набросились столь непривычными... нежданными. Все это время он, словно оцепенев, боялся вдохнуть, а сейчас, рядом с Юнанатом, его прорвало с такой силой, что Харальд потерял голову и перестал соображать.

— Юн! — Он вскочил, понимая, что тот действительно уходит. И страх снова потерять его привел в себя. Харальд не хотел терять, никогда не хотел, но заставил себя принять решение Юнатана и жить с этим, хоть как-то жить. Оказалось, он просто загнал все чувства в скорлупу и прятался там, медленно превращаясь в пустую оболочку. 

Сейчас же появился настоящий шанс все вернуть, а он как идиот его упускает. 

Харальд побежал к выходу из ресторана словно сумасшедший, сбивая с ног посетителей и обслугу. Выскочил на улицу и чуть не врезался в замершего на мостовой Юна. Тот стоял неподвижной статуей и отрешенно смотрел на дорогу. Взгляд у него был остекленевшим, а лицо бледным, таким, что Харальду самому поплохело...

— Я не знаю, как с этим справляться. Стоит шагнуть к тебе навстречу, как все портится. Я не знаю, зачем приехал, – произнес Юн, когда Харальд обнял его.

— Прости, это было подло, я не хотел тебя задеть, клянусь. 

— Это так глупо… Я боялся, что опоздаю, — прошептал он, — но надеялся, очень надеялся, что ты примешь меня хотя бы из жалости...

— Юн...

— Я ведь так сильно любил тебя, так сильно, что готов был простить все что угодно. Но боялся, что для тебя это только игра. Если бы ты не отпустил, не подписал развод, я бы со временем забыл, и мы были бы вместе. Я ведь тогда пожалел, что поставил условия... Но ты как-то сказал, что ничто не заставит тебя со мной развестись, и я поверил.

— Ничто, кроме чувства вины.

— А в аэропорту? Почему ты не удержал, не настоял? Ты же всегда делал все по-своему, а тогда отступил! Почему?!

— Я больше не имел на тебя права.

— Ты всегда имел на меня право! — с негодованием воскликнул Юн и стал дергаными движениями распутывать клетчатый шарф. Спустил его с шеи и повернулся спиной, показывая загривок и плечо. По ним растеклась огромная темная, с красивым узором метка. Такая большая, что, наверное, опускалась на спину и плечи. Харальд дергано сглотнул. Это была его отметина, та самая, поставленная в безумном приступе ревности и до сих пор ярко пахнущая им самим. Зимой Юн заклеил ее пластырем, а Харальд сглупил и не стал ничего спрашивать – оказалось, Юн так скрывал его метку. 

— Но почему... как вышло, что она не пропала?

Харальда окатило ужасом осознания. Сердце застучало почти болезненно, и он дернулся, отшатываясь от него, а потом снова схватил и крепко прижал.

— Но это значит... выходит… — стал запинаться он. — Почему же я не почувствовал? 

— Не почувствовал? — Юнатан нервно выдохнул, откидывая голову и открывая шею, которую очень захотелось поцеловать. — Да ты только меня касался, так сразу начинал пыхтеть и возбуждаться! Ты просто не понял. И я тоже не понял. Не знал, как это должно быть.

— А почему сразу не сказал...

— Мне нужно было все забыть, — покачал головой Юн и прижался к его плечу. — Пойми, мне тоже было тяжело, мне тоже... Я знаю, что бросил тебя, что сбежал, но в тот момент по-другому не мог. И если бы ты не отпустил, если бы...

— Если бы...

Харальд словно сбросил стотонный груз, все это время так сильно давивший на сердце и плечи. Переживания, ослепляющие чувства, выбивающая почву из-под ног разлука и губительная вина. Юнатан вернулся, приехал, чтобы быть с ним, и метка, связавшая их, уже не позволит ему уйти. Прежние страхи отступили, а на душе стало спокойно и тепло.

— Пойдем пообедаем, наверное, уже принесли наш заказ. — Харальд потянул его в ресторан. 

— Настроение не то, — Юн недовольно отвернулся. — Все наперекосяк.

— Тогда просто побудь со мной... — Харальд ласково коснулся его щеки и поцеловал в уголок губ. — Пожалуйста, прошу...

Они вернулись за столик, к тому моменту принесли блюда, но Харальд не спешил с едой. Сделал глоток из стакана для смелости и, как только официант ушел, взял Юнатана за руку и прижал его пальцы к своим губам.

— Я знаю, почему ты пригласил меня именно сюда, — произнес он, сейчас в душе была уверенность и сердце торжествовало. — В прошлый раз я вел себя отвратительно, пытался всеми силами тебя оттолкнуть, даже не познакомившись с тобой. Мне не дали возможности самому сделать выбор, и это возмутило. Но отец всегда был умнее меня и выбрал для своего сына идеальную пару.

Юнатан коротко хмыкнул, но руку не отбирал и слушал не перебивая.

— Я потом много думал, что, если бы у меня была возможность узнать тебя, познакомиться поближе, я бы принял тебя и был бы счастлив. Прости меня за необдуманность моих поступков и поспешность в выводах. Ты очень умный, интересный и невероятно соблазнительный. — Харальд снова поцеловал его руку, спустился со стула, становясь на колено, и твердо произнес: — Юнатан Кнутсон, я люблю тебя и прошу стать моим мужем. Ты выйдешь за меня еще раз, Юн?

Юн хитро улыбнулся, игриво прищурился и кивнул, соглашаясь. Он ведь вернулся ради этого — признания, предложения. И чтобы самому, наконец, стало проще.

— У меня условие, — произнес он со смешинкой в голосе. — В этот раз свадьбу готовишь ты сам, от начала и до конца, чтобы все было в точности по твоему плану, и ты никогда больше мне не говорил, что тебя заставили.

Харальд снова занял свое место. Он прекрасно понимал его сомнения — ведь все пошло наперекосяк из-за его ошибки, идиотского решения, принятого поспешно и необдуманно. Своим поступком Харальд разрушил жизнь Юну, но теперь собирался всеми силами держаться за столь щедро подаренное прощение. Юнатан, упрямый и гордый, не вернулся бы к нему только из-за истинности. Юн приехал, потому что все еще любил, и ради этих чувств Харальд готов был в лепешку расшибиться. 

— Это будет самая идеальная свадьба, — пообещал он твердо, — с самым любимым и дорогим мне человеком. И плевать на все обстоятельства! 

__

02.10.18 – 02.01.19


End file.
